La Escalera del Perdedor
by Camfrica - Uchiha-Rules
Summary: Sasusaku. AU - OOC Sasuke Uchiha es el friki, feo y pobretón del instituto más prestigioso de Konoha. Objeto de continuas humillaciones y burlas por parte de un grupito de niños ricos, Akatsuki, nadie sabe que guarda un oscuro secreto. Sakura Haruno será la única que le acepte, ¿la aceptará él?
1. En el Suelo

_**NA: Bueno, ya sé que no he acabado Oculto en el Corazón, (lo sé perfectamente y estoy en ello, no temáis.. XD), pero el otro día, Gaby Chanii me preguntó por esta historia que tenía pendiente de revisión y, como iba a postearla de todas formas en cuanto acabe Oculto, he pensado en colgar el primer capítulo para que por lo menos, tengáis un aperitivo.**_

 _ **La Escalera del Perdedor (vaya título más rebuscado, ahora que lo pienso… xD) la empecé a escribir en el año 2.010 y no la acabé, entre otras cosas, porque me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a Oculto. Si bien, no tenía muy claro cómo acabarla, básicamente porque lo que iba a ser una historia autoconclusiva se convirtió en un monstruo con vida propia… Lo cierto es que me quedé a dos capítulos de colgar el final, con la intención de escribir una segunda parte.**_

 _ **Ahora, con el final de Naruto Manga y el Gaiden, lo tengo más claro, así que empezaré por revisar lo que tengo escrito y modificar algunas partes que no me gustan, corrigiendo estilo y contenido y cuando lo acabe (no sé cuándo será eso) me dedicaré a escribir la secuela.**_

 _ **Sólo deciros, para quiénes no sepáis de qué va la Escalera, que es un AU (Univeruso Alternativo) de instituto y es totalmente OOC (Out Of Character), es decir, los personajes tienen el nombre de mi querido y a veces odiado Masashi Kishimoto y poco más. Sasuke está totalmente fuera de contexto (es un friki tímido y apocado), igual que los demás. El único que se salva un poco es Naruto que como siempre, tiene ese carácter chispeante y risueño y valiente que tanto me gusta.**_

 _ **En fin, el FIC está basado en hechos reales. Pasa cada día. El típico grupo de matones o matonas gilipollas que se creen mejores que los demás y con derecho a humillar, porque algún iluminado (habitualmente sus padres) les ha dicho que son la pera limonera, hasta que viene alguien a partirles la cara, no paran de molestar al personal.**_

 _ **Y en eso está el pobre Sasuke, inmerso en un infierno de acoso y con un tartamudeo más que molesto que le viene de …. Uy… Mejor me callo.**_

 _ **Para los que leísteis la historia antes de que la borrara de todos los sitios dónde la colgué: la he revisado, el tartamudeo de Sasuke está acortado, porque era un coñazo leerlo y no descarto alargar o acortar capítulos con respecto a su versión original así que, como siempre: leed, comentad, sugerid y criticad y no me pidáis "conti!" porque no sé cuándo podré colgar el siguiente.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por la paciencia de leerme.**_

 **En el suelo**

\- ¡Apártate, freak!

El chico que había gritado aquel adjetivo en forma de insulto dio un fuerte empujón a otro de aspecto tímido y apocado que caminaba despacio, arrimado a la pared; parecía querer mimetizarse con el blanco del pasillo y era evidente que quería pasar desapercibido entre los muros del Instituto de Bachillerato y Enseñanza Secundaria de Konoha y la marea de adolescentes que pululaban en ese momento por sus pasillos.

El aludido cayó de culo en el suelo, como un pato mareado, en medio de una explosión de risotadas de todos cuántos se hallaban en el lugar. Nadie se dignó en ayudar al muchacho, nadie recogió sus hojas de papel cuando la carpeta que llevaba en la mano se abrió y esparció todos los folios a su alrededor, nadie recogió su mochila escolar que derrapó en el suelo a unos metros de donde él había caído, nadie le preguntó si se había hecho daño. Nadie hizo nada.

Sólo risas y miradas burlonas.

El chico se quedó un segundo sentado en el suelo, mirando entre alelado y sorprendido a través de sus enormes gafas de gruesos cristales, cómo los demás reían a su alrededor; después, se arrodilló rápidamente con la intención de recoger el contenido de su carpeta repartido por el suelo.

El gracioso que le había empujado, un guapo rubio que llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una coleta y tenía los ojos azul celeste más fríos que el hielo, se le acercó esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Rarito! - el rubio se acuclilló a su altura mientras le miraba burlón- ¿Te has hecho daño?

El muchacho no le contestó y siguió recogiendo sus hojas de papel sin levantar la cabeza del suelo. Presentía lo que se avecinaba, ya que no era la primera vez que el rubiales le trataba como si fuera escoria, así que se había encogido un poco sobre sí mismo, intentando poner distancia con el cuerpo del otro chico.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que te estoy hablando! ¿Te has hecho daño? - el gracioso levantó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor, buscando la complicidad del corrillo de chicos y chicas que se habían acercado al olfatear el conflicto. Se escucharon algunas risitas femeninas y algún que otro comentario burlón hacia el caído, apelativos como "asocial", "nerd" o "lerdo" se usaron indistintamente para nombrarle.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Friki! ¿Es que estás sordo?

El guapo rubio se acercó al pobre muchacho, que estaba metiendo las hojas de papel en su carpeta, ahora a toda velocidad, con la evidente intención de salir de allí deprisa. Sin embargo, el otro fue más rápido: se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y lo chupeteó, para después alargar una de sus manos con el dedo extendido, repasando la superficie de uno de los cristales de las gafas y dejando una marca babosa en el vidrio mientras que con la otra, le arrebató la carpeta.

El apocado chico se quedó inmóvil, totalmente quieto, y miró asustado al rubio desde detrás de las ahora sucias gafas.

\- A ver cómo te lo digo para que me entiendas bien… - el graciosillo se rascó la cabeza simulando que pensaba mucho, con lo que consiguió que las risitas de algunas de las chicas que le rodeaban aumentaran.

A continuación empezó a hablar como si se dirigiera a un tonto, marcando mucho las sílabas.

\- ¿Te-has-he-cho-da-ño-fri-ki?

El corrillo que rodeaba a ambos adolescentes guardó un silencio expectante, no era la primera vez que Deidara, se metía con el gafotas. Nadie sabía cómo acabaría aquel encuentro, pero sí sabían que de cualquier modo, se iban a divertir.

\- ¡QUE SI TE HAS HECHO DAÑO, TIO! -berreó Deidara.

Risas.

\- N-n-n-n-o -respondió el otro muchacho en un susurro.

Todos quienes presenciaron la escena estallaron en carcajadas.

Habían estado esperando el tartamudeo del de los lentes desde que Deidara le empujó a propósito y le hizo caer.

\- N-n-n-n-no... -imitó el gracioso - ¿No puedes decir simplemente… No?

Las risas aumentaron en intensidad, haciendo que el chico de las gafas que miraba al suelo visiblemente humillado, temblara como una hoja.

\- Es una pena… -dijo el gracioso levantándose y arrojándole la carpeta, mientras pisoteaba las hojas de papel que volvían a esparcirse por el suelo- Hubiera sido muy divertido oírte tartamudear un grito. Sería algo así como "¡A-y-a-y-a-y-a-y-a-y-a-y! ¡D-d-d-d-d-u-e-le!

Los del corrillo aplaudieron la ocurrencia con más risas, mientras que el otro chico completamente cohibido, intentaba sacar una hoja de papel de debajo del zapato del rubio. La hoja se rompió en dos haciendo que los presentes se rieran todavía más.

\- ¡Basta ya, "Deidei"! -dijo de pronto una voz femenina a sus espaldas - ¡O llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento!

\- ¡Oh, Tayuya! ¡Déjame! ¡Me estaba divirtiendo un poco! -Deidara se giró hacia una guapa chica de pelo rojo que le esperaba con los brazos en jarras en medio del pasillo.

\- ¡Deidara! -gritó la chica- ¡Es el primer día de clase! ¡Tendrás todo el año para hacer amigos! ¡Vámonos!

\- ¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

El rubio suspiró y se fue en pos de la chica, sin mirar atrás. El corrillo de cotillas se deshizo y cada cual volvió a sus quehaceres sin dirigir una mirada más al del suelo.

La muchacha nombrada como Tayuya miraba fastidiada a su amigo. Por su culpa llegarían tarde.

La impuntualidad no estaba bien vista en el grupo de _cheerleaders_ del equipo de baloncesto del instituto de Konoha. Y este año Tayuya tenía la intención de ser la capitana. No quería ser una simple secundaria, como el año anterior. La chica se retorció interiormente de rabia… El curso pasado había sido desbancada por la tipa de pelo rubio teñido… Pero no volvería a pasar…

La muchacha dirigió la vista al suelo para comprobar quién era esta vez el blanco de las burlas de "Deidei", encontrándose con unos ojos miopes que la observaban con admiración a través de unos gruesos cristales de vidrio, enmarcados por una espantosa montura de pasta gruesa de color marrón.

Tayuya sonrió juguetona al chico que estaba en el suelo, guiñándole un ojo. Éste enrojeció como las amapolas y agachó la cabeza, al tiempo que una sonrisa bobalicona aparecía en su semblante.

\- Hola Sasuke… - saludó Tayuya con voz sugerente - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones de verano?

El chico, sin levantar la vista del suelo, respiró para intentar contestar sin farfullar, pero no lo consiguió.

\- ….B-bi-bi-b-i-e-n, gra-aa-c-c-ias… -contestó el aludido muy nervioso haciendo más evidente su balbuceo- ¿Y.. tú-tú-t-ú?.

La chica se peinó el rojo y lacio pelo con los dedos, echándoselo hacia atrás en un gesto que a más de uno de sus compañeros les parecía irresistible. Hizo un puchero falsamente soñador, como si fuera una niña pequeña antes de contestar. Mientras, Deidara la esperaba apoyado contra una pared, mirando divertido la escenita.

\- Ayyy… Sasuke… No sabes qué bien me lo pasé -la chica esbozó una estudiada sonrisa deslumbrante- Estuve de vacaciones en Europa… Barcelona, Roma, París… Mi padre me regaló el viaje. Fui con Karin y Konan. Conocimos a un montón de chicos guapos e interesantes… Nos alojamos en hoteles de cinco estrellas. Un auténtico lujo…

La chica hablaba con voz pedante y afectada, pero Sasuke parecía no notarlo, sólo sonreía estúpidamente con las mejillas encendidas, encantado, porque ella le prestaba atención.

\- Q-q-ué bi-bi-ien.. -susurró el muchacho.

\- … Sí… Súper bien… -dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

Deidara se movió de donde estaba la chica y se posicionó a su izquierda, dándole un suave codazo en las costillas, queriendo indicarle que acabara con la "conversación".

\- … Umm Sa-su-ki-to… Estaría toda la mañana charlando contigo, pero… -Tayuya suspiró indolente- Me tengo que ir… Qué pena… Nos vemos en clase, Uchiha…

\- Has-ta-ta luego, T-t-t-t-t-tayu-ya… - se despidió el chico levantando una mano, mientras la miraba con adoración.

Pero ella no le vio, puesto que ya había emprendido la marcha junto a su amigo Deidara y ambos se alejaban riendo juntos por el pasillo.

Sasuke Uchiha se había quedado sentado en el suelo, entre las hojas de papel pisoteadas, desparramadas a su alrededor. Miraba alejarse con la boca abierta a la chica de sus sueños junto al cretino de Deidara. Parecía no acordarse por qué estaba en el suelo. De repente, como si saliera de un trance, parpadeó observando el desastre de hojas a su alrededor.

Suspiró.

 _"Soy patético…"_

Al menos cuando pensaba, no balbuceaba como un idiota total.

 _"No me extraña que me odien, yo también lo haría, doy pena…"._

Estaba acostumbrado a las humillaciones del rubio "Deidei" y de su grupito de amigos. Se creían los reyes del Instituto. En realidad eran una panda de niños muy, pero que muy ricos y muy, pero que muy malcriados que se hacían llamar a sí mismos "La Hermandad del Amanecer": _Akatsuki._

Un nombre rebuscado y prepotente como los energúmenos que componían aquella pandilla de ocho miembros: Deidara De Iwagakure, Hidan Seppuku, Sasori Akasuna, Kakuzu Taki, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zetsu Katakana, Tobi Sempai y el peor de todos Nagato Rinnegan, alias ""Pain"".

Todos ellos habían elevado la palabra crueldad a la categoría de arte. Solían entretenerse a costa de todo aquel que consideraban diferente o débil y Sasuke era su cabeza de turco preferida. Les divertía especialmente su tartamudeo y no perdían ocasión de mofarse de su trastorno con crueldad y sin misericordia. Siempre que se encontraban con él, se mostraban especialmente sádicos y era raro el día en que el Uchiha no acababa tirado en suelo, con los libros pisoteados, la papelera en la cabeza o bajo el agua de las duchas de los vestuarios, con toda la ropa puesta.

Sasuke nunca se defendía de sus ataques. Les tenía miedo. No era el miedo a ser lastimado físicamente, los golpes y las heridas se curaban… Sino un miedo interior. El miedo a creer que en el fondo, ellos tenían razón y que él se merecía todos los apelativos que le dedicaban, las burlas, las bromas pesadas y las humillaciones. Se sentía inferior a todos ellos, que eran guapos, ricos y populares.

Él, en cambio, era el becario sin medios económicos, (pero con una inteligencia muy, pero que muy por encima de la media), que había conseguido una plaza en el prestigioso instituto de Konoha. No tenía nada que ver con sus compañeros de clase, ni en el fondo, ni en la forma. Muy tímido, sin amigos, más ciego que un topo, con el pelo negro encrespado, demasiado delgado, poco agraciado y con un trastorno de comunicación traducido en un molesto e incesante tartamudeo que se incrementaba hasta límites insospechados cuando se alteraba por algo. Era el empollón friki. La mosca en la tarta de bodas. El rarito, el nerd, el asocial, el paria que existe en todas las escuelas del mundo.

Los Akatsuki eran su némesis, pero no podía hacer nada contra ellos. Estaba solo y era un freak… Y ellos... Ellos eran los hijos de los personajes más relevantes de Konoha, vástagos de empresarios, artistas reputados, o funcionarios de Hacienda… El Instituto no movería un dedo contra esos niñatos, cuyos padres donaban importantes sumas para el mantenimiento de la escuela.

Estaba solo. Estaba solo y en el suelo.

En momentos como ese, desearía no volver a levantarse, fusionarse con la cerámica del piso y desaparecer. Total, nadie le iba a echar de menos. Ese curso sería peor que el anterior y el siguiente peor que éste… Lo sabía perfectamente.

Y encima, para rematar sus desgracias, se había enamorado como un idiota total de Tayuya Akasuna, una de las chicas más guapas del instituto y hermana de Sasori Akasuna "El Cruel", como le apodaba Sasuke para sí.

Tayuya Akasuna siempre iba acompañada de una ruidosa muchacha, Karin Uzumaki, con quien lo compartía todo, se decía que incluso algunos novios... Pero Sasuke no podía creer algo así. A veces se les unía Konan Tenshi, una chica calmada de pelo azul y aspecto dulce y tímido. Konan al igual que el resto de chicos de la "Hermandad", excepto Deidara, era un poco mayor que ellas, pero eso no parecía un impedimento para su amistad.

El Uchiha pensaba que Tayuya formaba parte de esa panda sólo porque estaba Sasori, su hermano. A diferencia del resto de ese grupo, ella no era mala ni cruel. Siempre le miraba con una sonrisa en la boca y le hablaba amablemente. Y si no fuera porque Sasuke era consciente de su falta de atractivo, hubiera jurado que, a veces, coqueteaba con él.

Como hacía un momento.

En su fuero interno Sasuke soñó que Tayuya había visto a Deidara importunándole y le había ayudado… Era el cuento del príncipe azul, pero al revés… Sólo era un sueño. Él sabía que una chica como Tayuya jamás saldría con alguien como él. Pero era bonito soñar con ese pelo rojizo y esos ojos marrón oscuro.

Sasuke suspiró tan fuerte que algunos de los papeles que aún estaban esparcidos a su alrededor volaron. Ya no quedaba nadie en el pasillo. Si no se espabilaba, llegaría tarde a la primera clase de historia del arte del curso.

De pronto, una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento

\- ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué haces en el suelo?! ¡Levántate, hombre!

Sasuke alzó la cabeza y vio una mano tendida hacia él. Una mano pequeña y blanca, de piel suave y uñas cuidadas pintadas de un color verde chispeante.

Sasuke Uchiha siguió con la mirada aquélla mano tendida hasta descubrir un hombro desnudo, adornado por un tirante de color rojo. Un cuello largo y blanco unido a una cabecita coronada con una melena rosa, larga hasta la cintura. La portadora de aquellos cabellos esbozaba una sonrisa sincera, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños y blanquísimos dientes de marfil, brillantes como perlas. Le miraba alegre, con unos ojos como el jade, atentos a su reacción.

Una risa cantarina llegó hasta los oídos del Uchiha que se había vuelto a sonrojar violentamente.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Llegarás tarde a clase! ¡Levántate, yo te ayudo!

\- G-g-g-r-a-cias Sakura…

El Uchiha tomó la mano que le tendían y se puso de pie. Le sacaba casi una cabeza a aquella chica, que cuando él se incorporó, se había agachado a recoger las hojas de papel desperdigadas por el suelo.

\- ¡No hay de qué! ¡Toma! - le dijo ella alegremente tendiéndole los folios - ¡¿A qué clase vas?!

\- His-t-toria d-del art-te… - respondió Sasuke.

\- ¡Buf! ¡Qué rollo! ¡Yo he escogido biología, después tengo una asignatura optativa, después tengo… - Sakura se lo pensó un poco y sonrió- ¡Ah! descanso… Y después…. Química! ¡Así que me voy corriendo! ¡Date prisa o te castigarán! ¡Adiós!

\- Ad-diós Sakura…

La parlanchina de Sakura Haruno, se alejó corriendo de espaldas mientras se despedía con la mano. Sasuke Uchiha la miró alejarse. Siempre habían ido a la misma clase, pero era la primera vez que esa chica le hablaba. Parecía simpática y un poco ruidosa y habladora… Pero simpática. Sin embargo, al igual que Tayuya, la Haruno jugaba en una liga diferente a la suya. La de los ganadores.

No le dio más importancia al encuentro, además Sasuke prefería el porte sexy y provocativo de Tayuya a quién consideraba su ideal de mujer. El muchacho se encaminó a toda prisa hacia su clase de historia del arte, sin dedicarle un minuto más a la Haruno.

Tayuya llenaba todos sus pensamientos.

 _ **Notas Finales: Qué, os ha gustado? Esperáis el siguiente? Os ha parecido interesante? Comentad, sugerid, criticad y sobretodo, sed felices y no molestéis a nadie, que después se pueden convertir en portadores del Sharingan… xDDD**_

 _ **Camfrica.**_


	2. Tayuya, Deidei y Sasori

_**A las buenas tardes.**_

 _ **Son las 17:17 del día 8 de enero de 2016, hora española.**_

 _ **Después de un periodo largo de reflexión he decidido continuar con la publicación de este FIC y seguir intentando escribir sin ayuda y seguir, cada día, aprendiendo a escribir. Mi anterior FIC, OCULTO EN EL CORAZÓN, acabó con más o menos éxito y alguna que otra crítica al "Sakura-Chan" de Sasuke en el capítulo del embarcadero. Que un solo error en un fic de 41 capítulos mereciera tantas críticas me dejó algo triste y tocada y me desanimó un poco.**_

 _ **Si bien, ya lo he superado y aquí vuelvo con mi Escalera del Perdedor, un universo alternativo con personajes conocidos totalmente OOC.**_

 _ **Así que disfrutad, o no, pero comentad, sugerid y criticad, que para eso escribo.**_

 _ **Camfrica.**_

 **Tayuya, Deidei Y Sasori**

Mientras Sasuke Uchiha, desde el suelo, les observaba alejarse, el chico llamado Deidara y la guapa Tayuya se encaminaban hacia el gimnasio del instituto mientras charlaban de forma animada.

Eran la "gente cool" del instituto, llenos de tópicos: guapos, ricos y clasistas. Él tenía entrenamiento con el equipo de baloncesto y ella con el equipo de las animadoras.

Sus conversación se centraba en el muchacho al que acababan de dejar en el suelo.

\- No sé por qué hablas con ese freak de Sasuke Uchiha -comentaba Deidara extrañado- Es un marginado, un antisocial, un tipo raro… ¡No tiene amigos…!

\- ¡Oh! Vamos "Deidei"… ¡Es muy divertido! – contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

Deidara prosiguió con su crítica constructiva, sin escuchar a su acompañante.

\- … Siempre viste esa horrible ropa vieja oscura, lleva camisetas raras, muñequeras con pinchos, el pelo desaliñado… ¡Si hasta las uñas las lleva pintadas de negro! Escucha música rara de bandas de nombres impronunciables…

Tayuya soltó una carcajada falsamente alegre. Se cogió del brazo de Deidara, apretándose contra su costado, con absoluta complicidad. El chico sonrió encantado.

\- … Está más ciego que un topo y qué me dices de sus gafas… - prosiguió-, Lleva unas gafas de pasta horrorosas… ¡Dios mío! ¡Si lo viera Giorgio Armani…!

El rubio fingió desmayarse, mientras Tayuya se carcajeaba.

Deidara se envalentonó. Le encantaba hacerla reír.

\- ¡Por no hablar de ese horrible tartamudeo! ¡Qué nervioso me pone! Algún día le daré un capirotazo en el cogote y le diré "¡Arranca de una vez, chaval!"

\- Ay, "Deidei", no niego que tengas razón… Pero es que es muy gracioso oírle pronunciar mi nombre de esa forma, "T-t-t-t-ta -yu-ya" -imitó la chica soltando otra risotada- Y se pone tan colorado al verme… Me hago pis de la risa cuando veo ese color granate aparecer en sus mejillas…

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ese imbécil… Se le nota a la legua que está enamorado de ti! - dijo Deidara despectivo.

\- ¡Ku, ku, ku! Ya lo sé… - rió la chica- Por eso es tan divertido…. Pobrecito…

\- Pues no sé qué le ves de gracioso Tayuya…. Poblar los pensamientos nocturnos del nerd del instituto… -Deidara estaba algo molesto, aunque se reía- Seguro que cada noche se masturba pensando en ti…

\- ¡Ajj! ¡Qué grima! ¡Deidara qué asco! ¡No digas esas cosas! - grito Tayuya haciendo una mueca, pero halagada por la sugerencia.

\- ¡¿Y qué te crees?! Seguro que se encierra en su madriguera, con tu foto de anuario del curso pasado, se baja los pantalones y…

\- ¡Aiiiiiiiijjjj! ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta Deidara! ¡Voy a vomitar!

\- ¡A eso me refiero! - dijo Deidara sonriendo de lado - ¡Es realmente asqueroso! ¡Seguro que grita tu nombre mientras se corre! ¡Ah! ¡Tt-t-t-t-t-t-tayu-ya! ¡T-t-t-t-t-t-tayu-ya! Debe oírle todo el vecindario…

La chica se paró en seco en medio del pasillo, con una mueca de asco en la cara.

\- ¡Deidara! ¡Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, olvídate de venir a mi fiesta de bienvenida "Nuevo Curso, Nueva Vida"!

El aludido la miró de hito en hito.

\- ¿No me harías eso, verdad? - Deidara parecía ofendido.

\- Sí, lo haré si sigues diciendo porquerías sobre el Uchiha y yo. Sólo pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina… ¡Arj!

\- Está bien, está bien… - acabó claudicando "Deidei" - Quiero ir a tu fiesta. Es la mejor de todas.

Tayuya sonrió. Sabía que se saldría con la suya si usaba el chantaje. Su fiesta de inicio de curso era uno de los acontecimientos más sonados del año.

Si no estabas invitado, estabas socialmente muerto. Y todos querían ir.

\- … Pero…. ¿Invitarás al Uchiha, verdad? … Como no puedes vivir sin su t-t-t-tartajeo… - Deidara rió ladinamente y salió disparado por el pasillo, antes que el diccionario japonés-español de Tayuya le alcanzara en la cabeza.

Corrieron por los pasillos riéndose y persiguiéndose el uno al otro, arrollando sin miramientos a cuanto estudiante se ponía por delante, hasta que llegaron al gimnasio dónde cada uno tomo un camino distinto para cambiarse de ropa.

Durante el entrenamiento, ninguno de los dos se dijo gran cosa.

Tayuya se dedicó a corretear por la pista, dando saltos y volteretas, haciendo piruetas y mortales, junto a sus compañeras del grupo de "cheerleaders", mientras que en el lado opuesto del gimnasio, Deidara junto a los chicos de su clase calentaba previamente a jugar un partido de baloncesto contra sus amigos de la "Hermandad" y un año mayores Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu, con los que compartía la hora de gimnasia.

\- ¡Venga chicos! ¡Explotad la primavera de la juventud! - gritó el profesor de gimnasia a pleno pulmón- ¡Quiero que vuestros tendones echen humo! ¡La clase de Cuarto de ESO contra la de Primero de Bachillerato! ¡Quién será más fuerte! ¡Hop, hop, hop, hop, hop!

Los chicos miraban de reojo a su ardiente profesor de gimnasia, Gai Maito, un adorador de las películas de Bruce Lee que no dudaba en llevar el mismo corte de pelo e imitar todos los gestos de su ídolo.

Pero lo peor no era eso.

Para dar la clase, el profesor se ataviaba con un extraño mono elástico de color verde hoja que marcaba toda su anatomía… Toda… Provocando arcadas en más de un alumno.

\- ¡HOP, HOP, HOP, HOP! - seguía vociferando el profesor - ¡Saltad muchachuelos, saltad cien veces!

Y todos los chicos saltaban asfixiados.

\- ¡HOP, HOP, HOP, HOP! - proseguía - ¡Si no saltáis cien veces haréis quinientas flexiones!

Todos los chicos gruñeron alarmados. Conocían a su profesor y sabían que era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas en cuanto a ejercicio físico se refería.

\- ¡Venga Deidara, que te pesa el culo! - gritaba Gai emocionado - ¡Carpe Diem! ¡Vive ahora! ¡Corre y salta sin parar, sin parar, sin paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Las "cheerleaders" que estaban entrenando, rieron al escuchar el último comentario del maestro. En lugar de Bruce Lee, el Sensei parecía King África.

Tayuya dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Deidara, que sudaba como un pollo mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de los demás.

\- ¡Señorita! ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro pequeño calentamiento? - preguntó Gai dirigiéndose a Tayuya con una sonrisa en la boca.

\- ¡Noooo Sensei! - gritó la aludida, intentando no mirar el bulto que se marcaba en la entrepierna de su profesor, por culpa de su vestimenta.

\- ¡Lo suponía! - rió el falso clon de Bruce Lee - ¡Todas vosotras deberíais probarlo un día! ¡Sentiríais cómo se estilizan vuestros cuerpos y desaparece vuestra celulitis!

\- ¡No tenemos celulitis! - gritaron algunas de las animadoras indignadas.

La clase de gimnasia prosiguió sin contratiempos y cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final, todos los chicos salieron a toda prisa hacia el vestuario.

\- ¡Eh, Sasori! -gritó el maestro a un chico pelirrojo y cara de niño, que estaba tan congestionado por el esfuerzo que parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza - ¿¡Podrás avisar a Nagato, a Tobi y a Kisame que su entrenamiento especial será esta tarde a las seis en punto!?

\- ¡Sí, Sensei! - dijo el aludido y salió corriendo antes de que al profesor se le ocurriera hacerle dar una vuelta más.

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó, Deidara estaba tirado en mitad del suelo del vestuario resoplando como una ballena, mientras, los demás se sentaban en un banco intentando tomar aire.

Sasori se sentó a su lado, también jadeando.

\- Ese tío está como una cabra… - dijo Deidara hiperventilando desde el suelo - ¿Qué pretende? ¿Matarnos? Casi exploto…

\- No sé cómo le dejan seguir enseñando aquí… Habla como mi abuela…. Deberían jubilarle… -susurró Sasori ronco de cansancio... - Y ahora me toca ir a clase de Ciencias… Dios mío…

\- Y es el primer día… Esto es un infierno… - gimió Deidara.

\- No blasfemes Deidara… - un muchacho con el pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás, salió de la ducha llevando en la mano un bote de brillantina - Es un buen profesor… Nos hace sufrir lo justo…

Deidara se levantó del suelo, apoyándose en el banco donde Sasori estaba sentado. Se desnudó y cogió una toalla, dirigiéndose a uno de los espejos que había encima de los lavamanos.

\- Eh, eh, Hidan… Eso lo dices, porque a ti te gusta sufrir… Eres bastante masoquista… - gritó Deidara-, Pero mírame a mí… Mi bonito pelo rubio… Se me ha pegado a la frente del sudor… Ahora tendré que lavarlo otra vez… ¡Con lo que me cuesta secarlo!

Hidan sonrió burlón y le arrojó el bote de gomina.

\- Pues usa esto "Deidei", te quedará un cabello suave y brillante con un estilo inconfundible. Olerás a hierba recién cortada y todas las mujeres caerán rendidas a tus pies. Serás la envidia de toda Konoha.

Sasori y los demás se rieron con ganas.

\- Umf… - refunfuñó Deidara- Dime si no me parezco al tartaja de Sasuke, con todo el pelo pegado en la cara… - gruñó nuevamente Deidara dirigiéndose a las duchas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿El Uchiha? - preguntó Sasori divertido- ¿Le has visto ya?

\- Sí… - Deidara asomó la cabeza desde la ducha - Sigue igual de idiota que siempre… Y con sus horribles gafas… Balbuceaba como un cretino cuando ha visto a tu hermana… Ta-ta-yuya… Se ha puesto como un tomate… Uf... Qué grima… Pobre Tayuya…

\- ¿Eh? ¿A mi hermana? - Sasori se metió en la ducha colindante a la de Deidara- ¿Al lerdo ese le gusta mi hermana?

\- Eso parece… - dijo Deidara risueño.

La carcajada de Sasori sobresaltó a otros chicos que se duchaban junto a ellos.

\- ¡Vaya! - dijo Sasori esbozando una sonrisa cruel - Parece que este año nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo.

\- Con el Uchiha uno siempre se divierte… - dijo Deidei.

\- Este año será el mejor… Tengo pensadas unas cuantas "bromas" para nuestro querido Sasuke…

\- ¿Te acuerdas el año pasado cuando le metimos la cabeza en el wáter? - rió Deidara- Llegó tarde al examen final de gramática y apestando a pis de "Pain".

Sasori empezó a reírse al recordarlo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Calla, no me lo recuerdes! ¡Lástima no haber estado en vuestra clase, tío! ¡Me meo de la risa! -Sasori se rió tanto que se llevó una mano al estómago mientras que con la otra, se sujetaba a la pared.

\- ¿Y cuando le metimos una cucaracha en el sándwich? ¡Buenísimo…!

\- ¿Y cuando le escondimos los apuntes de historia en los vestuarios de las chicas…? El tío no se atrevía a entrar ¡Y estaban vacíos!

\- ¡Y cuando le metimos una esponja mojada en la mochila y le destiñó! - acabó Deidara congestionado por las carcajadas.

Los dos chicos reventaban de risa mientras recordaban todas las trastadas con las que habían obsequiado a Sasuke el año anterior.

\- ¡Y cuando le encerramos en el cuarto de las escobas y estuvo allí toda la noche! ¡A la mañana siguiente fuimos a abrirle y se había quedado dormido de pie con el mocho de fregar en la cabeza!

-Ay, para Sasori, para ya, que me muero…

\- "Pain" le despertó chillándole a la oreja ¡UCHIHA! - Sasori lloraba de la risa, se revolcaba por el suelo- Y el Uchiha gritó "¡Ma-maaaaaaaa!"

Deidara pensaba que iba a estallar, hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto.

\- Ay… Sasori - dijo el rubio limpiándose las lágrimas - Qué buenos ratos nos ha hecho pasar ese lerdo… Casi que le tengo cariño y todo…

\- Sí… - Sasori respiraba entrecortado- Pues con lo que me has contado de Tayuya, se me está ocurriendo una que puede ser la bomba.

\- Estoy deseando oírte…

\- Tengo que pensar bien los detalles... - suspiró Sasori - Qué dura es la vida del estratega...

Por toda respuesta Deidara sonrió con malicia.

 ** _NA: Qúé es lo que se cuece en la mente de Sasori. Sin duda nada bueno. ¿Y Tayuya? ¿Se puede ser más mala y asquerosa? ¿Sabéis? Una de las barbaridades que le hicieron esos de la "Hermandad" a Sasuke Uchiha, me la hicieron a mí en el colegio. Era una chica horrible, C, se llamaba y me hizo la vida imposible, por el simple hecho de que me gustaba leer fantasía y manga. Me fastidió hasta que un día, me harté, exploté y le dejé mis cinco dedos de la mano derecha marcados en la mejilla. Tendríamos unos... 14 años cuando pasó éso. Ahora, muuuuchos años después, C sigue igual de mala y perversa y a mí me sigue gustando leer manga, la gente no cambia._**

 ** _¿A que no sabéis qué me hicieron a mí? Quién lo adivine, le escribo un One-Shot SS con la temática que prefiera. Eso sí, no sé cuánto tardaré en escribírselo. xDDDD_**


	3. Sakura Haruno y la obsesión de Sasori

**A las buenas tardes, son las 13:28 del día 15 de enero de 2016, hora española.**

 **NA: Hola a todos. En efecto, me metieron la esponja en la mochila y me destiñó absolutamente todo. Justa fue mi venganza cuando yo cogí una toalla, la puse bajo el grifo y se la metí en la cama a la imbécil de C. Así que, Weriita, Yuukichanlove y TheBlueJocker habéis ganado un One Shot SS cada una de la temática que más os guste y me lo dejáis en el próximo Rewiew. Eso sí, no sé cuándo los podré tener escritos, dadme tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Ya sé que el SS está en horas bajas y que ya no hay tanta gente que escriba sobre ellos, pero como yo sí, aunque sean historias antiguas a actualizar, pues ya me conformo con el hecho de los seguidores me digan cositas.**

 **Al capítulo: el capítulo 3 ha sido muy modificado con respecto al original. Para empezar, lo he revisado en profundidad y la primera parte la he clarificado. Además, la he refundido con el que inicialmente era el capítulo 4, haciendo un mix. Resultado: 26 páginas, 8000 palabras. Buf.**

 **Aclaro que cuando escribi este FIC Nagato no era Nagato, sino que yo tenía a Yahiko en la cabeza. En fin, lo he querido dejar más o menos como estaba y no le he dado el apellido Uzumaki, para no confundirle con Naruto, que intervendrá dentro de poco.**

 **Espero que os guste, la trama se va estableciendo poco a poco y los malos cada vez serán más malos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Camfrica-Uchiha-Rules.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sakura Haruno y la obsesión de Sasori**

Sakura quería ser médico, igual que lo habían sido sus padres.

Ellos habían muerto en un accidente de helicóptero cuando se dirigían al Amazonas para atender a una pequeña comunidad indígena que no tenía acceso a la medicina moderna.

Nunca supieron bien qué pasó. La versión que dieron las autoridades fue simple: mientras sobrevolaban la catarata Gocta, el quinto salto de agua más grande del mundo, el piloto del helicóptero perdió el control del aparato y éste se precipitó al vacío, cayendo en el río.

Sólo encontraron el cuerpo del piloto, pero nunca los de los padres de Sakura. Se tardaron más de dos meses en retirar los restos del helicóptero, que eran un amasijo de hierros.

Y Sakura quería salvar y mantener vidas, igual que sus padres habían hecho antes que ella. Tenía una necesidad acuciante de ayudar a los demás, de ser y sentirse útil, de prestar asistencia para el bien común. Siendo como era, tan joven, tenía las cosas claras y creía firmemente en que la medicina era un medio para canalizar correctamente su vocación de servicio.

Aún así, y aunque todas las asignaturas que cursaba estaban encaminadas a la ciencia médica, de vez en cuando le gustaba relajarse y dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Le encantaba leer novelas fantásticas, _"Añoranzas y Pesares"_ era su saga favorita, junto con "Canción de Hielo y Fuego"; le encantaba el manga, _"Kuroshitsuji"_ le tenía robado el seso; y también, le gustaban los videojuegos con trama.

Así que, con el fin de alimentar su fantasía y despejar un poco su mente de tanta física, química y biología, se matriculó en una asignatura asociada a la literatura: "El Manga y la Filosofía".

Y así, ese primer día de curso, Sakura Haruno entró en clase emocionada. A diferencia del bullicio de las clases de ciencias a las que estaba acostumbrada, en las de letras se respiraba un ambiente pacífico y relajado.

— Intelectuales… — se dijo la muchacha riendo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Sakura! — una preciosa chica de pelo rubio nórdico, casi albino y ojos realmente azules, saludó contenta a la muchacha. Igual que Sakura, la rubia no era demasiado alta. Una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro de expresión inteligente, a la vez que traviesa y juguetona.

— ¡Ino! — grito Sakura emocionada.

— ¡Aquí! — gritó la rubia — ¡Estamos aquí Sakura!

Al lado de la muchacha rubia, se hallaba un chico alto y desgarbado. Era muy delgado y su piel tan blanca que parecía transparente. De rasgos asiáticos, tenía unos enormes y turbadores ojos negros que, al contraste con su nívea piel, le conferían un aspecto inquietante.

No habló, pero levantó una mano hacia Sakura, en señal de reconocimiento.

—¡Sai! — gritó alegre la Haruno.

— ¿Qué tal Fea? — susurró el extraño muchacho cuando la muchacha de pelo rosado se acercó— ¿Cómo ha ido tu verano? ¿Has conseguido novio? ¿Al final fuiste a la costa con tu tía?

— ¡Pues sí! ¡Ha sido divertido! Ya sabéis como es... —rió Sakura haciendo caso omiso del apelativo usado por Sai para nombrarla

— Una fuerza de la naturaleza… — comentó Ino refiriéndose a la tía de Sakura.

— Con ella, se puede esperar de todo menos tranquilidad y relax. Y cuando estábamos a mitad del verano se apuntaron mi primo Naruto y su padrino ¡No hemos parado quietos! Hemos ido a España. Ya os enseñaré las fotos… ¿Y vosotros? — Sakura hablaba por los codos sin detenerse a tomar aire.

— Bastante aburrido… — se quejó Ino haciendo un mohín.— Cuando te fuiste a divertirte con tu familia me quedé colgada como una percha. Era muy triste ir a la piscina sola… Sin ti…

— ¡Ino! — intervino Sai susurrando — Me parece muy mal que digas que te aburriste, ya que me arrastrabas contigo a todas partes….

Sakura rió.

— Tú no conoces el significado de la palabra aburrimiento. Seguro que le echaste el ojo a alguien…

— Pues sí — Sai contestó por Ino— Pero jamás adivinarías a quién... Creo que Ino está tan desesperada que se ha vuelto loca.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A quién le echó el ojo? — y dirigiéndose a Ino añadió riendo — ¿A quién le echaste el ojo?

— Luego te lo cuento…— Ino sonrió misteriosa — Ahora, más vale que busques un sitio, porque ya viene el profe.

Los pupitres se colocaban a pares. Ino y Sai se sentaron juntos, delante de Sakura que se situó detrás, quedando a su lado un escritorio vacío. El profesor entró en el aula. Era un hombre joven, tenía el pelo plateado, aunque no tendría más de treinta años. Lo llevaba cortado a jironez, como si una sierra le hubiera mordido la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto moderno y desenfadado, como de poeta bohemio. Se cubría la cara con una bufanda de seda de color azul oscuro.

— Joder… Qué bueno está Kakashi… – Ino suspiró mirando al profesor que acababa de llegar — Me forraría hasta el retrete con su fotografía…

— ¿Y no te resultaría raro ir a cagar encima de su cara? — susurró Sai poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Ino… — susurró Sakura a su amiga sofocando la risa — ¿Hinata no viene?

— No, ella y Tenten se han apuntado a Zumba… - la rubia informó a su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

Sakura se carcajeó otra vez, sofocando el sonido con las manos delante de la boca.

— ¿¡Hinata!? ¿Zumba? — ¿Con lo sosa que es?

— ¡Silencio, niñas! Que estoy aquí…

La voz del profesor interrumpió la conversación.

— ¡A ver chicos! Os agradezco mucho que os hayáis matriculado en esta asignatura, sobretodo os lo agradezco, porque la Dirección de la escuela me ha renovado el contrato un año más…

Se escucharon risas por toda la clase.

El profesor continuó;

— No niego que nos divertiremos, pero debéis saber que si habéis venido buscando relax, os habéis equivocado totalmente. El manga… Sea este shônen, shôjo, seinen, josei, kodomo o incluso yaoi o yuri… —más risitas — es más que un dibujo impreso en un papel. Es más que el desvarío adolescente de un adulto que plasma sus deseos y sueños irrealizables en una revista semanal. En realidad, el manga es la enseñanza de los valores, la tradición cultural y la búsqueda por encontrar el camino correcto, entre otras muchas cosas. Todo esto será estudiado en este curso a partir del examen minucioso del manga más completo de todos los tiempos "Naruto".

La clase estalló en murmullos emocionados.

Sakura rió, su primo se llamaba Naruto, porque a su padrino y tutor, le había fascinado ese manga en su juventud.

"Naruto" era el manga preferido por millones de personas en todo el mundo. La trama de la historia era, en principio, simple: la evolución de un niño ninja despreciado por ser distinto, hasta que se convierte en líder, salvador de su pueblo y de su mejor amigo, que se pasa temporalmente al lado oscuro. Era el manga shônen con más éxito de la historia.

Una obra de arte, difícil de superar. Amada por muchos, vilipendiada por otros, "Naruto" era todo un prodigio. Se había creado todo un culto a su alrededor: fans de todos los rincones del planeta le rendían homenaje con sus dibujos, historias, videos, canciones. "Naruto" había conseguido unir a personas de diferentes edades, religiones, credos, orientaciones sociales, sexuales, políticas y culturales.

Todo un fenómeno a estudiar.

— Veo que todos los que estáis aquí lo habéis leído… O por lo menos, lo conocéis… — dijo Kakashi, contento y añadió — Ya sabéis quién soy yo, pero para los despistados… Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, seré vuestro profesor. Ahora os explicaré el funcionamiento del curso y no quiero ni un murmullo más.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a sacar sus libretas de las mochilas, disponiéndose a tomar notas.

— Esta asignatura será por parejas. Los que estéis solos escoged ahora, de lo contrario lo haré yo — Kakashi hizo una pausa y miró su reloj de pulsera — Tenéis diez minutos para buscaros un compañero.

— Ino… — suplicó Sakura a su amiga. Y es que de pronto, se vio más colgada que un jamón ibérico.

— Ni lo sueñes, Fea… — susurró Sai — Ino es mía. Vamos juntos. Somos una indisoluble unidad. Me lo debe por el veranito que me ha dado persiguiendo a…

— Lo siento Saku… — interrumpió Ino mirando de reojo a Sai — Por una vez, le voy a dar la razón a este…

Sakura asintió fastidiada, pero si Ino era su pareja, Sai también se quedaría solo y tampoco quería eso. La muchacha paseó sus bonitos ojos verdes por los alrededores.

— Vaya hombre… — se dijo — No conozco a nadie y sólo hay tíos…

Pero Sakura sí era conocida.

La Haruno era una de las chicas más guapas y ricas del Instituto, junto a Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyüga y Tayuya Suna.

La chica sentía la mirada babeante y expectante de algunos de sus compañeros y se estremeció de angustia. Si las hormonas cantaran, en ese momento en la clase de Kakashi era el Liceo.

Sakura no estaba para fijarse en chicos. Les consideraba a todos unos trogloditas que solo pensaban en meterle mano. Ella quería estudiar y divertirse y, a ser posible, hacerlo con alguien que tuviera alguna neurona en el cerebro, pero no el cerebro de la parte baja del cuerpo…

"Mierda", se dijo "Qué mala suerte…". Y justo cuando iba a darse por vencida y esperar a que Kakashi escogiera por ella, le vio.

El rarito de la escuela, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba sentado al final de la clase. Sakura no se había percatado de su presencia.

En un rincón oscuro, apartado de todos, el chico estaba tan quieto y callado que se fundía con el mobiliario. No hacía ningún ademán por elegir pareja, como si las palabras del profesor no fueran con él.

Sakura Haruno siempre le había observado en clase desde la enorme distancia social que les separaba. Su curiosa forma de ser le encontraba ciertamente interesante. Un espécimen a estudiar: apagado y extraño, poco atractivo (sus gafas eran de lo peor…), pero interesante.

Su temperamento le jugó una mala pasada. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, saltó de la silla y ni corta ni perezosa y con la espontaneidad que caracterizaba todos sus actos, hizo el ademán de dirigirse hacia él.

Una mano la detuvo.

— ¿Vas a sentarte con el Uchiha? — preguntó Ino asombrada. La conocía mejor que nadie y había adivinado sus intenciones.

— ¿Estás segura…? Es… Tartamudo…

— ¿Y qué…? Ya hablaré yo por él… ¡Le voy a pedir que sea mi pareja…! Creo que es el único con el cerebro en la cabeza y no en el…

— Pene… — acabó Sai. Siempre le gustaba decir esa palabra. Ino le miró con asco.

— Siempre saca las mejores notas… — continuó Sakura — Y además, parece un buen chico…

— Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo… — dijo Ino mirándole — No parece mal tipo. Pero es una extraña elección para ti... Mira, allí tienes a Idate Morino que no está nada mal y te está mirando fijamente… ¿No crees que es un bombón?

— Pues a mí me parece la elección correcta… — dijo Sai misterioso.

En ese mismo instante, Sasuke alzó la cabeza para volverla a agachar inmediatamente y con evidente incomodidad al percatarse de que le estaban mirando

— Se le ve un poco solo… ¿No creéis? — añadió Ino de repente.

Al oír las palabras de su amiga, Sakura no dudó más, máxime cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que uno de los "Romeos" rebosantes de testosterona se había armado de valor y se dirigía hacia ella. La chica se levantó de un salto. Se encaminó con paso decidido en dirección al Uchiha y se plantó delante de él con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la boca.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza al oír los firmes pasos en su dirección, sonrojándose violentamente cuando vio a la chica de pie, a su lado. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se le acercara.

"Ojalá esta tía pase de largo" — se dijo, aunque sabía que iba a por él. No había nadie más dónde se había sentado.

— ¡Hola de nuevo! — casi gritó Sakura, algo nerviosa — ¡Veo que tú también estás colgado como una percha! ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

— Hmpf…

Sasuke bufó. Aunque levantó la vista. Tímido y sorprendido. A través de sus horribles gafas de culo de vaso observó, por segunda vez en el día, la deslumbrante y sincera sonrisa de la Haruno.

No le contestó y agachó la cabeza nuevamente, con la evidente intención de que la chica se cansara y se largara de allí. No le importaba estar solo. Siempre estaba solo. Lo prefería antes de tener que hablar.

"Déjame en paz, pesada…", pensó abrumado.

— ¿No quieres sentarte conmigo…? — insistió Sakura nuevamente, aunque esta vez, con un ligero titubeo en la voz— No conozco a nadie más en esta clase con quien quiera sentarme…

El tono de voz que la muchacha había empleado para hacerle la pregunta denotaba cierto desconcierto. Sasuke volvió a mirarla, algo fastidiado, percatándose de que la chica se había sonrojado levemente, aunque no parecía enfadada, ni irritada con él…

Toda una novedad.

Al percatarse de que la miraba fijamente, agachó la cabeza avergonzado y siguió con su mutismo inicial. La verdad es que no quería hablar porque estaba tan nervioso y agobiado con su presencia que seguro que si articulaba una sola palabra, el tartamudeo sería infernal.

Le daba mucha vergüenza y no quería que ella se riera.

Sakura, siempre considerada con los sentimientos de los demás, intuyó el motivo de la incomodidad de Sasuke y se relajó, ya que entendió lo cohibido que se sentía el Uchiha.

— Está bien… — dijo finalmente, sin rendirse — Quién calla, otorga… Lo tomo como un sí…

— Hmpf… — Sasuke bufó de nuevo, pero no se opuso.

— Ven conmigo — dijo Sakura alegremente — Nos sentaremos detrás Ino y Sai. ¿Les conoces? Supongo que sí. Es que aquí estás en la penumbra y pareces un fantasma…

Sasuke Uchiha se encontró inmerso en una situación sin precedentes, desde su ingreso en el instituto de Konoha y no sabía cómo actuar.

Y es que habitualmente, cuando los trabajos de la escuela se hacían por parejas, él se quedaba solo y terminaba presentando su tarea de forma individual y tan tranquilo. Ahora, Sakura, esa chica tan absolutamente pesada y molesta le pedía… No. Le ordenaba. Que se sentara con ella.

Y le sonreía. Y ya era la segunda vez en un solo día.

Toda una novedad.

El Uchiha abochornado e irritado no sabía decirle que no.

"Sólo es una asignatura, y ella es muy pesada, pero simpática y es muy lista…", se dijo para consolarse.

Aún así, levantarse y seguir a la Haruno, era toda una aventura. Todos los demás compañeros le mirarían –es más, ya le estaban mirando-. No quería destacar, no quería moverse, no quería que nadie se fijara en él.

Se puso tan colorado que se le enrojeció el cuello. No se atrevía a levantarse de la silla.

Sakura, como si le leyera el pensamiento, resopló impaciente. La Haruno le agarró por la manga de su raída camiseta negra y tiró de él, obligándole a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Hmpf! — se quejó el chico, horrorizado. Casi perdió el equilibrio.

— ¡Venga, hombre! — le gritó la muchacha alegremente — ¡Será muy divertido! ¡Ya verás! ¡Mis amigos y yo, no nos comemos a nadie!

— Hmpf…

Sasuke, finalmente, se puso en pie. Con parsimonia se levantó de la silla. Su cara era un poema. Mitad enfadado, mitad aterrado. Tenía las orejas ardiendo. Su timidez era una auténtica lacra. Intentando no meter la pata, cogió su carpeta negra, su mochila negra, su bolígrafo negro y su reproductor de música, también negro. Y siguió cabizbajo a la chica, como si fuera una oveja encaminándose al matadero.

Sakura aún le tiraba de la manga cuando llegó al sitio que ocupaba detrás de su amiga Ino y de Sai.

Estos, miraban con curiosidad al Uchiha, pero no parecían burlarse de él, como habitualmente ocurría con el resto de compañeros. Lo cierto es que ambos sonreían de forma amigable cuando el chico se sentó detrás.

— ¡Hola! —saludó Ino — ¿Sasuke, verdad?

— Hmpf... — el Uchiha asintió, agachando la cabeza.

— Creo que nunca había hablado contigo — reflexionó Sai mirándole.

— Hmpf…

A unos pasos, el Don Juan que había pretendido sentarse con Sakura se había quedado congelado. Lo cierto es que toda la clase guardaba silencio mientras observaba al grupo.

La Haruno había escogido al nerd del Instituto como compañero de asignatura.

Increíble.

El Don Juan se sintió profundamente agraviado, considerando el comportamiento de Sakura, sumamente ofensivo, y con la cabeza alta, aparentando dignidad, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a su sitio.

El resto de desparejados estaban igual de estupefactos que el atrevido galán, pero fue Idate Morino quién se atrevió a verbalizar los pensamientos de la clase.

— ¿El asocial de Sasuke sentado con Sakura Haruno…? — Idate Morino escupió la pregunta, despreciativo y lo suficientemente alto para que Sakura y sus amigos lo oyeran.

— Seguro que está haciendo un voluntariado… — sugirió otro compañero, con malicia — Si no, de qué se iba a sentar ella con el subnormal ese…

— Friki de mierda… — acabó Idate Morino, rabioso.

Sakura les miró horrorizada. Se había quedado en blanco.

Estaban insultando a Sasuke ¡porque ella se quería sentar con él! Lo peor es que Sakura entendió que, con las hirientes palabras no solo ofendían a Sasuke con total impunidad, sino también a ella.

El profesor Kakashi no había movido un dedo, aunque tenía que haber oído a Idate igual que ella… O eso, o el bohemio profesor tenía un serio problema de sordera...

Y para colmo, el Uchiha no se defendía.

Sasuke con la cabeza gacha, se limitaba a mirar la madera de formica verde de la mesa del pupitre. Tenía las mejillas incendiadas y desprendía tal aura de incomodidad que incluso Sakura pensó que saldría corriendo. Se le veía, más que humillado, resignado, aunque durante una fracción de segundo, a Sakura le pareció ver un tic de crispación y rabia en la comisura de su boca. Si bien, solo fue un momento y el muchacho permaneció callado, observando la mesa como si los ataques no fueran contra él.

Ino y Sai también estaban alucinados. Jamás habían visto un ataque tan gratuito y directo. Es cierto que los cursos anteriores los de la "Hermandad" habían gastado alguna broma pesada al Uchiha delante de toda la clase, pero eran eso… Bromas…

"¿O no?", se preguntó Ino por primera vez, incómoda, al ver la cara abochornada de Sasuke.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Sakura.

— Eh. Tú. Pedazo de gilipollas… — Sakura no gritó. Casi parecía que su tono era amable — ¿Tienes algún problema con Sasuke? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

Idate Morino, el aludido, congeló la sonrisa de desprecio que adornaba su cara al oír a la muchacha.

— No. — Idate, no se atrevió a replicar. El tono de voz de Sakura era muy peligroso, como el de la calma que precede a la tormenta.

— Entonces… ¿qué coño le estás diciendo, mamarracho? — preguntó Ino, apoyando a su amiga.

Sasuke levantó la vista, muy sorprendido.

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura se había levantado del asiento con las mejillas arreboladas, abría y cerraba el puño derecho con crispación, como si quisiera propinar un fenomenal puñetazo. La ira brillaba en sus ojos verdes de tal forma que parecían el destello de un rayo láser. A través de los gruesos cristales de sus enormes gafas Sasuke observó a aquélla chica, que sin lugar a dudas, le estaba defendiendo.

Se asustó.

Vaya día que llevaba… ¿Por qué le defendía la muy pesada? ¿Acaso sentía lástima por él…? Casi no la conocía y sin embargo ella estaba ahí, montando un espectáculo y llamando la atención, porque Idate Morino había hecho lo que la mayoría de compañeros hacían a diario. Mofarse de él. Tampoco era algo tan grave, le pasaba cada día.

"¿O sí es grave?".

Estaba tan acostumbrado a las burlas que hasta las veía normales y casi, casi, entendía que se metieran con él. A fin de cuentas era un tipo raro, friki y tartamudo. Sin embargo, algo en la actitud de la muchacha le había conmovido y, también, en su fuero interno, el chico sabía que culpabilizar a su defensora por querer protegerle de ese majadero era de ser un mezquino.

— Sakura… — se atrevió a hablar — D-déjale…. Es-t-toy bien. No p-pasa n-nada…

Sasuke no se dio cuenta de que no tartamudeó al pronunciar el nombre de la muchacha.

— ¡Cómo que no pasa nada! — Sakura perdió el control y berreó hecha una furia — ¡Pues claro que pasa! ¡Burlarse de los demás no está bien! ¡Es de cobardes y de mala gente!

— ¡A ver! — la voz del profesor Kakashi se escuchó, por fin, sobre los gritos de Sakura — ¡Sakura! ¡A callar! ¡Empezamos ya! ¿Tenéis todos un compañero? Idate, tú no. Siéntate con Nabiki Tendo. ¡Nabiki no resoples!

Sakura se sentó, indignada, la barbilla le temblaba ligeramente. Ese Kakashi no había movido ni un solo dedo por ayudar al Uchiha, ni siquiera había llamado la atención de aquellos impresentables. A veces, no entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo adulto.

— Idiotas, todos…— murmuró enfurruñada, dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

— Hmpf…

— Sakura… — murmuró Ino — Retiro lo dicho sobre Idate Morino… Es un soplapollas…Guapo, pero soplapollas.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar a la rubia. Fue una risita contenida. Casi un suspiro o una pequeña exhalación cortada. Sakura le miró, observando cómo los labios de aquel chico raro que había escogido como compañero, se habían curvado en una media sonrisa que dejaba entrever unos bonitos y pequeños dientes blancos.

"¿Eh…?"

La chica se quedó en blanco cuando el estómago de pronto, le dio un vuelco y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Al percatarse de su mirada, Sasuke se ruborizó de nuevo, por centésima vez en aquel día.

La voz de Kakashi interrumpió la escena e inundó el aula.

— La historia de "Naruto" comienza cuando nace el protagonista: Naruto Uzumaki.

— Tu primo… — Ino se carcajeó por lo bajito, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a Sakura, quien también rió.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, a modo de pregunta. Sakura, inmediatamente le contestó en un susurro.

— Mi primo se llama Naruto Uzumaki... — Sasuke frunció el ceño y volvió a esbozar la media sonrisa.

— Hmpf…

"Qué clase de gente le pone a su hijo el nombre de un personaje de manga", se preguntó extrañado.

El profesor continuó con la explicación.

—En "Naruto". El jefe de la Aldea encierra a un demonio en forma de zorro dentro del cuerpo del niño recién nacido, salva a su pueblo y luego… —Kakashi hizo una pausa dramática con las manos — Muere…. Mis preguntas son… ¿Consideráis ético que el Jefe de Aldea utilice a un bebé como si fuera un objeto? ¿Por qué no encerró al demonio dentro de alguien con capacidad de elección…? ¿Por qué no lo encerró dentro de su propio cuerpo?

Kakashi paseó la vista por el aula buscando una víctima que contestara sus preguntas. Todos en la clase se hicieron los disimulados, apartando la vista y fingiendo que escribían en sus libretas.

Finalmente, la mirada del profesor se detuvo en Sasuke.

— A ver Uchiha, ¿qué opinas, tú?

Se escucharon murmullos ahogados y alguna risita. El profe preguntando al tartamudo. Sasuke también se sobresaltó. No entendía por qué ese estúpido profesor le preguntaba algo. Habitualmente, los docentes no se dirigían a él en clase. Tardaba horas en responder las preguntas…. Y eso significaba más burlas.

Se puso bastante nervioso. Respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

— P-porque si no, n-no habría hist-toria.

Sakura rió ante la respuesta de su compañero. Ino y Sai la imitaron, divertidos.

— Vaya… Eso es una buena respuesta Sasuke, pero no la que esperaba de ti… — Kakashi prosiguió sin piedad — ¿La pregunta es si consideras ética esa actuación…?

— Ob-j-jetivamente no… — respondió Sasuke con evidente disgusto.

— Explícate— ordenó Kakashi.

Por la clase se escucharon más risas sofocadas. Sasuke estaba realmente incómodo. No podía desarrollar una respuesta tan larga, sin trabarse veinte millones de veces.

"Qué le pasa a ese profesor. ¿Se está burlando de mí? Pregúntale a otro, imbécil…".

Estuvo tentado de quedarse callado, pero al sentir los ojos de Sakura en su rostro, algo en su interior le impulsó a contestar, se tragó su nerviosismo y la saliva.

— Ob-j-jetivamente, el Je-jefe hizo bien. Salvó a su p-pueblo s-sacrif-ficando solo dos vidas. La s-suya y la del n-niño, que aún así p-podría sobrevivir.

— Bien, ¿qué más? — el profesor era implacable.

Sasuke se tomó un respiro y después continuó hablando.

— S-subj-jetivamente n-no hizo bien, p-porque es muy t-tris-te condenar a ser un p-paria a alguien t-tan joven.

— ¿Tú sabes mucho de eso? ¿Verdad Sasuke? – preguntó Kakashi como el que no quiere la cosa — ¿Sabes qué es ser un paria?

La clase estalló en carcajadas.

— Hmpf…. — Sasuke enrojeció de nuevo. Humillado. Hasta el desmayo. Se le quedó la lengua pegada al paladar y palideció. No entendía qué pretendía su profesor. Claro qué sabía mucho de eso..

— Ojalá todos los parias del mundo fueran como tú, Sasuke —dijo de repente Kakashi con voz glacial. La clase enmudeció de golpe— Eres inteligente, rápido de mente y escribes sin una sola falta de ortografía. Llegarás lejos si consigues ignorar a estos imbéciles.

El profesor abrió las manos, refiriéndose a toda la clase.

—Reírse de alguien, porque tartamudea, me demuestra que más de uno de vosotros necesita que sus padres se replanteen la educación que os está dando. Como castigo, para el miércoles, quiero que todos me presentéis un trabajo de veinte páginas a doble espacio sobre lo que significa para "Naruto" ser un paria. Puntuará para nota.

Los chicos habían enmudecido. En el instituto de Konoha nadie se atrevía a cuestionar al alumnado, que en su mayoría, procedía de las familias más ricas e influyentes de la ciudad.

Kakashi se estaba jugando el puesto de trabajo.

Sakura sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Por fin. Alguien con pelotas.".

Kakashi continuó con la clase, como si no hubiera comentado nada sobre el incidente.

—Volviendo al manga… Sakura ¿estás de acuerdo con la opinión de Sasuke?

—Se podría decir más alto, pero no más claro… — dijo Sakura sonriente, apoyando a Sasuke.

—Hmpf…

—Sí que se podría decir más claro... —la mezquina voz de Idate Morino se escuchó claramente en el aula— Yo no me he enterado de nada con tanto balbuceo… Ese lerdo necesita un traductor…

Claramente, Idate estaba provocando a Kakashi.

Toda la clase enmudeció. Idate esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia, mirando a Sakura.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza.

Kakashi abrió la boca para hablar, pero el timbre de final de clase interrumpió el momento, haciendo que la mayoría de chicos se levantaran a toda prisa rumbo a la siguiente asignatura. No querían problemas.

Kakashi suspiró, le guiñó el ojo a Sakura y desapareció por la puerta. Pero la Haruno no iba a dejar las cosas así, como un tornado, se dirigió hacia Idate Morino que aún estaba recogiendo sus cosas, riéndose con un par de compañeros que lanzaban miradas de soslayo hacia Sasuke, que seguía con la cabeza gacha.

—¡A ti qué te pasa, mamarracho! —la Haruno se encaró fieramente con Idate, que se sobresaltó al ver a la muchacha fuera de sí — ¿¡Por qué no te ríes de tu puta madre!?

—Eo, eo… Sakura… Tranquila… No me insult…

—¡Te insulto lo que me da la gana! —Sakura tenía las orejas enrojecidas y sus ojos verdes brillaban con cólera— ¡Vuelve a meterte con Sasuke, conmigo o con cualquiera y te prometo que estarás fuera del colegio en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "chipén"!

Idate palideció. La tía de Sakura era una mujer influyente, la amenaza bien podía convertirse en realidad.

— Sólo era una broma…

—Pues vaya mierda de bromas gastas, capullo— Ino se había posicionado cerca de Sakura y también miraba a Idate con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

—Lo siento tía… Se me ha ido la olla…—dijo finalmente el chico.

—Vale, pero discúlpate también con Sasuke…— Sakura estaba a menos de un milímetro de la cara de Idate. Sasuke observaba la escena totalmente aterrado y estupefacto, se percató que, nuevamente, el puño de Sakura se abría y cerraba como si quisiera lanzarlo contra la cara de su compañero.

Idate miró con odio al Uchiha.

— Perdóname Sasuke… —escupió Idate arrastrando las palabras y visiblemente humillado.

— Vale… — graznó el Uchiha. Nunca se habían disculpado con él. Ni oblilgado. Era la primera vez.

Sakura mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más sobre el rostro contraído de Idate y después, dio media vuelta volviendo a su sitio para recoger sus cosas.

Idate salió de clase hecho una furia y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

En el aula solo quedaban ellos cuatro: Ino, Sai, Sasuke y Sakura. El Uchiha seguía en su sitio, con las orejas ardiendo. Tragó saliva cuando Sakura le miró enfadada. No se había defendido. Estaba cabreada y él se sentía mal. Tendría que haber dicho algo. Pero no podía.

Pese a su enfado, cuando Sakura le habló, lo hizo suavemente.

—Sasuke, no deberías dejarte avasallar por esos idiotas. Tienes que defenderte…— murmuró quedamente la muchacha y sin esperar respuesta dijo— ¿Vienes con nosotros? Es la hora libre. Vamos a comer.

El color encarnado de Sasuke se intensificó.

"¿Que vaya a comer…? ¿Con ellos?"

—¡Ven hombre! —gritó Ino impaciente —¿O es que tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—Sí. Ven —exclamó Sai—. Además, tenemos que hablar del trabajo para el miércoles.

— No p-puedo … — Sasuke estaba abrumado, algo agobiado y por encima de todo, asustado. Por segunda vez en el día, se encontró con una situación sin precedentes desde que ingresó en el instituto de Konoha. Sakura Haruno, una de las chicas más populares del colegio, le estaba prestando atención. Eso era demasiado para él.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos Uchiha! ¡No seas aburrido! —. Ino le miraba divertida— Si seguro que vas a comer solo…

— Dejadle… — dijo Sakura mirándole fija e intencionadamente a los gruesos cristales de las gafas. —Si no quiere venir, sus motivos tendrá… Igual no le caemos bien…

—Hmpf… —Sasuke se había vuelto a sonrojar— N-no quiero m-molestar.

—Te aseguro que me molestan más ellas que tú —manifestó Sai con los ojos en blanco— Ven. Así tendré con quién hablar de fútbol. ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

—A mí también me gusta el fútbol— dijo Sakura indignada.

—Ya, pero tú eres del Barça y yo soy del Madrid— dijo Sai— Nuestras posturas son irreconciliables.

—Yo tam-b-bién soy del Barça— dijo Sasuke esbozando una semisonrisa— Messi es el m-mejor jugador del m-mundo. Ci-cinco balones de Oro y d-dos tripletes. Lo ha g-ganado t-todo.

Sai puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puede ser…

—Venga ven— dijo Ino risueña— A mí no me gusta el fútbol, pero estaría bien que vinieras con nosotros.

— ¿Hmpf…?

"¿Seguro?"

Por primera vez desde que llegó al Instituto de Konoha dos años antes, a Sasuke realmente le apetecía conocer a alguien.

—¡Claro!— dijo Sakura entendiendo el significado del monosílabo, acercándose a él y cogiéndole del brazo— ¡Vamos!

Sasuke se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto de la chica en su brazo y se apartó bruscamente. No le gustaba que le tocaran y se apartó rápidamente.

Sakura le miró sorprendida, al sentirse rechazada.

El Uchiha agachó la cabeza, muy avergonzado por su reacción. En el fondo, no quería apartar a la chica, sólo se había asustado y además, no estaba preparado para crear vínculos con nadie. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer crearlos…

—Perdona Sasuke, ¿te he asustado? A veces soy muy brusca… —Sakura le sonreía. No se había enfadado. Es más, parecía intuir sus sentimientos. Sin pensar, Sasuke contestó.

—Hmpf… M-me he sobresaltado…

—Sí, a veces causo ese efecto… — rió Sakura coqueta. Sasuke sofocó una risa, torciendo la boca. Detrás de las gafas de culo de vaso, puso los ojos en blanco.

Sin querer, Sakura se encontró mirando fijamente la boca del Uchiha. Ambos se observaron fijamente unos instantes. Sasuke se sonrojó de nuevo. Sakura rompió el silencio y cuando habló, por primera vez, agachó la cabeza tímidamente.

—Vamos a comer… —susurró con la voz estrangulada— O no tendremos sitio…

Después de clases, Sasori entró en la cafetería del Instituto acompañado de Deidei, que charlaba por los codos.

El pelirrojo no paraba de reírse con las historias que le explicaba su amigo. Sin dudar y casi de forma automática, ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia una mesa que se situaba en el extremo izquierdo del local. Era la mesa que la "Hermandad del Amanecer" ocupaba siempre y a la que ningún otro estudiante se acercaba sin previa invitación de aquella panda.

— Y al final, ¿sabes qué…? — Deidara disfrutaba de lo lindo contándole batallitas a Sasori— ¡Me tiré a la rubia en los lavabos de tíos de la discoteca, mientras su novio, ese tal Gaara, que va a vuestra clase, estaba buscándola por toda la pista de baile!

—¡No jodas!— Sasori se reía a carcajadas — ¡Eres un bastardo, Deidei!

— Sí tío, fue tronchante… "Pain" se cagaba de la risa cuando ese tipo le fue a preguntar si había visto a su novia…

—¿Y le dijo dónde estaba?— Sasori estaba congestionado de risa al imaginarse la escena.

—¡Espera hombre… Que no he acabado! — le contestó Deidara limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos— No me estropees el final… Le dijo, tío, muy serio, "Sí, creo que acaba de entrar en el lavabo de hombres con mi amigo, no sé a qué…" — Deidara lloraba.

Y Kisame le dijo: "Le querrá ayudar a sacudírsela…"

—¿Y qué hizo el tío?

— ¡Se fue corriendo a buscar a su novia!

—¡Qué dices! ¡Hay que ser tonto! ¿Y os vio?! ¿Os vio? ¡Dime que os vio, por favor!

— ¡Vaya que si nos vio! ¡El tipo llegó en el mejor momento! —a Deidara le caían lágrimas por las mejillas al recordar la escena— ¡Yo la tenía empotrada de espaldas mientras le daba lo suyo y ella se agarraba al lava manos mientras gritaba como una loca…

"El tipo se nos quedó mirando con cara de mapache alucinado.

"Yo sólo pude oír que decía… "Akane… Tú… ¿Pero por qué…?". Su novia lo vio y empezó a gritar como una histérica "¡Gaara, Gaara, no es lo que parece!"

" … Y yo le dije a la tipa… "Pues no sé qué es lo que te parecerá a ti, pero esto es un polvo con todas las letras"

"El tipo salió corriendo de los lavabos y la tía salió corriendo detrás ¡sin subirse las bragas!

Sasori se reía tanto que se dobló sobre sí mismo.

—Eres mi héroe, Deidara…— dijo tragándose la risa.

—Lo sé, ¡soy la bomba…! — Deidara se abrazó a sí mismo fingiendo besarse— La próxima vez, ven. Si hubieras estado tú, hubiese sido mucho mejor…

— Ya…. Mierda… Qué pena… — Sasori hizo un mohín de fastidio — Siempre me pierdo lo mejor…

Deidara suspiró recordando el momento.

—Bueno, no te quejes que tú saliste con la morena esa con cara de mala leche ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama…? ¿Kin?

—Psé… Sí… Kin…—dijo Sasori desganado —Estuve con ella… Pero no fue muy divertido…

—¿No? — Deidei — Yo creía que esa chica te gustaba…

—Bah… No más que otras… —Sasori suspiró— Es muy guapa, pero era un coñazo… Joder… Era una plasta increíble… Se pasó toda la puñetera cita hablando de que si le gusta la música, que si el sonido reverbera, que cuál es tu instrumento favorito… Que el mío es el cascabel…

—Ya y tú pensando "Guapa, yo sí que te voy a enseñar mi "cascabel", ya verás…."— Deidara soltó una risotada.

—Ya, pero ni eso… Tengo que reconocer que no me comí un rosco…— suspiró Sasori— La verdad es que tampoco me interesaba mucho… Tirármela no hubiese sido muy difícil, pero es que era "muy" pesada… Te lo prometo, pesadísima…

—A ti te van los retos… — dijo Deidei —Las cosas fáciles te aburren…

—Exacto… Además… — Sasori añadió — Hablando de retos… Mientras estaba con Kin, no me podía quitar de la cabeza a quién tú sabes…

— ¿Eh? ¿La Haruno? ¿Sakura? Joder, pues sí que te ha dado fuerte con esa tía… — dijo Deidara.

—…Es que me gusta mucho… Es muy guapa… Y simpática… Y lista… Y viste muy bien y tiene un cochazo y su tía tiene muchos contactos y dinero…. No puedo olvidarla… —Sasori suspiró.

—Pero… — Deidara se lo pensó antes de continuar hablando— Pero si te mandó a tomar vientos el año pasado. Vamos, que ni te mira. Es más, te mandó al peo claramente.

Sasori miró a su amigo con la ceja enarcada.

—Deidei… A veces no entiendo cómo eres mi mejor amigo… ¿Pero tú no dices que eres un alma sensible…?

—¿…Y qué tiene que ver esto con la Haruno? —preguntó Deidara molesto.

—A ver, alma de cántaro… ¿Es que tú no sabes que lo que más se desea es lo que no se puede tener…? —Sasori suspiró exageradamente cuando pronunció la última frase.

—Ya…. — Deidara miró de reojo a Sasori— Sin ánimo de ofender, tío, lo que creo te pasa es que te jodió un huevo que Sakura Haruno te mandara al cuerno… ¿Me equivoco? Tú pensabas que la tenías en el bote y ella… Te botó.

—Bah… —Sasori esbozó una mueca de fastidio— Orgullo herido, deseo no alcanzado… Llámalo como quieras, es lo mismo para mí… Aunque tienes razón en una cosa y es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me rechacen… Es más, creo que fue la primera vez y no me gustó nada…

—Qué más da, tío, no se puede gustar a todo el mundo. Olvídalo, hay chicas mejores y más fáciles…

Deidara era de los que pensaban que "un clavo saca a otro clavo" y por eso las novias no le duraban mucho.

—No puedo olvidarlo… —suspiró Sasori— Es tan… Dulce… Tan rosa… Tan guapa…

—¿Eh? ¡Sasori! No me digas que te has enamorado… —Deidara abrió los ojos como platos.

Sasori miró divertido a Deidara.

—¡Pero qué dices tío…! Tú estás loco… — Sasori soltó una risotada — ¿Enamorado? ¿Qué es eso? Si yo sólo quiero tirármela… Si algún día me enamoro de alguien, hazme explotar, por favor.

—Entonces… No lo entiendo…— Deidara se rascó la cabeza confundido.

—A ver cómo te lo explico para que lo entiendas "Deidei"…

La mirada de Sasori se tornó turbia y su boca se torció en una mueca cruel. Era como si dentro de Sasori existieran dos personalidades, una, la de un chico de 17 años, mimado y consentido, acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y otra más oscura, tenebrosa y peligrosa. Una personalidad que no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir sus objetivos.

—A mí no me rechaza nadie Deidara. Nadie. Ni siquiera esa dulce flor de cerezo. ¿Entiendes? Y ahora la quiero para mi colección…

Deidara suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Tu colección. Claro. La "Death Note".

Sasori tenía una libreta. La había bautizado como "Death Note" en honor al extraordinario manga. Todas sus conquistas las apuntaba en el cuaderno, explicando con pelos y señales los detalles de sus triunfos sexuales más sonados. Y así, el chico, apuntaba el nombre de la víctima, género, edad, curso, dedicación, descripción física, circunstancias en la que se había producido el encuentro, fotografía de la muchacha en cuestión y en definitiva, todos aquéllos datos que consideraba relevantes. Para finalizar, les ponía nota, donde el 0 era la más baja y 10 la más alta.

Para qué quería Sasori la famosa "Death Note" era algo que ni su mejor amigo Deidara, sabía con exactitud. Y tampoco tenía una definición concreta para el extraño hobbie. Si a Sasori se le metía en la cabeza conseguir a alguien para su libreta, la chica acabaría en ella más tarde o más temprano.

En su fuero interno, el rubio creía que se trataba de alguna enfermiza obsesión sexual de su compañero causada por culpa de algún trauma infantil imposible de superar. Era una obsesión, una obcecación enfermiza en demostrar que era el mejor y Deidara pensaba que si continuaba con esa actividad, su amigo podría acabar muy mal. Si bien, Deidara nunca se habría atrevido a decir lo que pensaba en voz alta.

Así que cuando Sasori le dijo que quería a Sakura Haruno para su colección, Deidara se limitó a asentir.

Sasori era muy paciente y Sakura acabaría en la libreta.

El rubio continuó escuchando los desvaríos de su amigo, mientras paseaba la vista por la cafetería observando quién entraba y quién salía.

—…. Y llegará el día en que Sakura me suplique de rodillas que "le haga un favor"… — Sasori terminó la frase con una espantosa sonrisa en los labios— Te lo juro…

— Ya… Sasori, eo … No creo que eso vaya a pasar. Por lo menos, por ahora… —dijo Deidara observando fijamente la puerta de entrada de la cafetería.

—¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso dudas de mi poder de seducción? Además, tengo tiempo… Todo este año y si es necesario, el que viene… O el otro…

—No… — Deidara sofocó una risa— Me refiero a que ahora mismo, ella parece más feliz con nuestro querido súper friki Uchiha, que cuando tú le pediste una cita el año pasado.

—¿Qué dices…? — Sasori miró a Deidei como si este se hubiera comido un hongo alucinógeno— ¿Estás loco…?

— No… — Deidei soltó una risotada — Sólo te digo lo que veo… Mira hacia la puerta…

Sasori obedeció.

Y lo vio.

Sakura Haruno entró en la cafetería detrás de sus amigos, la rubia Ino y el pálido Sai. La muchacha de pelo rosa hablaba alegremente a su acompañante, un chico alto, delgado, con el pelo negro encrespado y aspecto débil y apocado. Su ropa era negra, igual que la mochila que portaba al hombro y la carpeta dónde guardaba los apuntes de las clases. No se le veía bien la cara, ya que el pelo le caía en desordenados mechones sobre el rostro y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas enormes y espantosas gafas de pasta marrón de gruesos cristales.

Sasori no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. El nerd del Instituto, Sasuke Uchiha caminando junto a su objetivo, la guapa, lista y popular Sakura Haruno.

Sasori no era una persona a la que le gustara perder y todo se lo tomaba como una ofensa personal. Sin pensar si quiera que Sakura no se acordaba de él ni de su intento fallido para pedirle una cita del año anterior, Sasori se ofendió profundamente, como si la muchacha le hubiera dado calabazas el día anterior.

Se le inflamó el pecho de rabia.

Y no supo qué fue lo que le molestó más. Si el no saber qué hacía Sasuke con la Haruno y sus amigos, o el observar la débil media sonrisa que el Uchiha tenía en el rostro mientras Sakura parloteaba a su alrededor.

—¿Qué coño me he perdido…?

—No sé tío… — Deidara se reía por lo bajo al ver la cara de indignación de su amigo— Irán juntos a clase…

—¿Cómo puede Sakura dejarse ver al lado de semejante tipejo?

Como todo estudiante de Konoha, Sasori sabía que las compañías eran lo más importante para ser aceptado socialmente."Díme con quién vas y te diré quién eres y si me interesas…", era su lema. Por ese motivo, a los ojos de Sasori, el hecho de que Sakura Haruno se dejara ver con el Uchiha no significaba que éste creciera en popularidad dentro de la escala social del Instituto. Lo que realmente significaba es que Sakura Haruno perdía puntos. Sasori no podía consentir que su "objetivo" no estuviera a su altura; de lo contrario, él sería el hazmerreír de sus amigos y de la sociedad estudiantil de Konoha. El hecho de perseguir y tirarse a una chica que es amiga de un asocial, no tenía ningún mérito.

— Seguro que todo esto tiene una explicación… —se dijo Sasori en voz alta.

Deidara, que era más realista y observador que su amigo, no pudo callarse.

— Sí… La explicación es que comparten alguna clase o que a ella le cae bien el friki… Um, yo creo que es eso, mira cómo le sonríe, le cae simpático. Le debe dar pena o algo. A ti, en cambio, no te puede ni ver… — Deidara soltó una risilla maquiavélica.

Sasori retorció la sonrisa hasta convertirla en una mueca.

—¿Qué quieres decir mi queridísimo Deidei? ¿Qué Sakura Haruno está más a gusto con el nerd de Sasuke que conmigo?

—Tío, en serio, cuando pones esa cara me asustas, pareces un muñeco de madera o algo diabólico… —Deidara fingió un escalofrío— Evidentemente, a la vista está, Sakura Haruno está más a gusto con Sasuke Uchiha que contigo.

Y Deidara añadió.

—¿Pero a ti qué más te da….? No pasa nada. Ella es Sakura y él, un puto friki. "No problem".

—Es que le veo y me dan ganas de vomitar. Ahora se han sentado juntos…

—¡Mira la cara de gilipollas que pone el Uchiha!— Deidara empezó a reírse — ¡No tiene desperdicio…! ¿Por qué te vas a preocupar?

—¿Pero a ese cretino no le gustaba mi hermana Tayuya? ¿Por qué coño sonríe?— Sasori se hacía preguntas sin esperar respuesta. Estaba indignado.

—No creo que le guste Sakura… Para mí que es la primera chica que le ha dirigido la palabra en toda su vida— repuso Deidei.

—Míralo, míralo, es que es idiota hasta para reírse…— bufó Sasori observando la mesa de enfrente donde se habían sentado Sakura y los demás— Me dan unas ganas de ir y romperle la crisma…

—¿A quién le quieres partir la boca Sasori? ¿Te ayudo?

Una voz profunda y helada se escuchó a espaldas del pelirrojo. Sasori se dio la vuelta para mirar. Nagato, alias "Pain" estaba observándole divertido.

— ¡Ah! ¡"Pain"! — Sasori gimoteó— Menos mal que has venido… El Uchiha… El Uchiha está con Sakura Haruno… "Mi" Sakura Haruno…

—¿Ein? Qué raro. Compartirán alguna clase.— el denominado "Pain", un chico pelirrojo, pálido y delgado dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban Sakura y los demás.

—Eso mismo le he dicho yo, pero no me escucha… —dijo Deidei poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, no te preocupes Sasori, si quieres, le convenzo para que no vuelva a acercarse a ella… — dijo "Pain" esbozando una sonrisa terrible.

—Tú si que eres un amigo ¡No como este tarado!— dijo Sasori refiriéndose a Deidara que bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Sí… Lo haría, claro… — repuso "Pain" firmemente, riendo.

—¡Eh chicos!, ¿no creéis que estáis exagerando? Tampoco veo yo tanto problema… — dijo Deidei.

—¿Y perder una oportunidad de meterme con el Uchiha…? — preguntó "Pain".

—En realidad no la vas a perder… Deidei me ha dicho que al friki ese le gusta mi hermana Tayuya….—dijo Sasori— Y a mí se me está ocurriendo una idea… Buenísima… Me tendrás que ayudar con ella.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué? ¿Qué le gusta Tayuya?— rió "Pain" —¡Pero si a tu hermana le da asco!

—Ya, es cierto, pero también le hace gracia tenerle babeando detrás suyo… — dijo Deidara molesto.

— Así que tú también estás celoso del Uchiha… —dijo Sasori con sorna.

—¡Y un huevo! ¡Lo que me molesta es que tu hermana pase de mí! — gritó Deidara.

—Tú no te das por vencido con Tayuya, ¿verdad? — dijo Sasori .

—No… Ella es especial… — dijo Deidara — Es la única chica con la que saldría en serio…

—…Pero ella pasa de ti como de comer mierda… —dijo "Pain" —La primera vez que te rechazó fue cuanto teníais seis años… ¿No te cansas? Llevas más de una década de rechazos.

—Que sepas que yo daría mi bendición a esa santa unión… —dijo Sasori riendo.

—Vale ya… — Deidara se empezó a enfadar —Dejadme ya con el temita… Con Tayuya no estoy para tonterías.

Sasori acudió en ayuda de su amigo que se había enfurruñado, le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

—… Es cierto, estábamos hablando de Sakura Haruno y de mi persona —dijo Sasori— dejaremos tus problemas sentimentales para otro día.

—No, en realidad estábamos hablando de que Sakura Haruno suda de tu culo y está más contenta junto a Sasuke Uchiha —repuso Deidara sarcástico.

—Vete a la mierda, Deidara… —le dijo Sasori con una sonrisa en la boca y quitando el brazo de donde lo había puesto.

—Yo también te quiero, Sasori… — Deidara le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vale ya… Parecéis dos idiotas… — dijo "Pain" y dirigiéndose a Sasori, preguntó —¿pero tú no le pediste a Sakura una cita antes de verano?

— Sí, y le mandó a tomar por saco… — contestó Deidara socarrón.

—Exacto, me dijo de forma elegante que prefería que fuéramos "amigos"… —Sasori pasó del comentario de su rubio camarada— No me dejó ni acompañarla a la puerta de salida de la clase… En cambio, mírala. Mi princesa está sentada al lado de ese nerd de Konoha, tan tranquila… Ignorando mi dolor…

—Realmente, Sakura te rechazó de forma muy elegante…. — repuso Deidara pensativo — Muy elegante, sí señor...

—Es indignante…—Sasori empezó a sulfurarse— Me siento ultrajado…

—¡Va! ¡Venga! ¡No exageres!— "Pain" se estaba riendo— De todas formas, sólo es un puñetero friki, nada más… No es un rival… Ella nunca se fijaría en un tipo así. Si lo hiciera sería el hazmerreír de Konoha.

—Elemental, querido "Pain"… —dijo rápidamente Sasori— Ese desgraciado no me llega ni a la suela del zapato, pero me molesta mucho verle con ella... No sé por qué.

—La quiere para su "Death Note"… — explicó Deidei a "Pain".

—Ah… Ahora lo entiendo… —dijo "Pain" —Ya estaba empezando a pensar que este se había enamorado de la Haruno. La "Death Note"…

—¿Algún problema con eso? — preguntó Sasori frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no… Qué va… — repuso "Pain" divertido— Yo estoy encantado de que te distraigas, de que tengas aficiones, que seas feliz y tal…

—Mira, Sakura se ha levantado. Va a pedir… — Deidei que no perdía comba de lo que hacían en la mesa de enfrente, miró a Sasori y a "Pain", diciendo — Es tu oportunidad… Habla con ella y pregúntale…

—¡Eso, habla con ella! — le animó "Pain".

—Tenéis razón… Cierto… Voy a ir… La "machine de l'amour" Sasori ha despertado… — Sasori se levantó de la silla, ignorando las risas de sus amigos y se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

—Ya está obsesionado… Pobre chica…— dijo Deidei a "Pain", observando cómo Sasori se acercaba a Sakura.

—Totalmente obsesionado… — asintió "Pain"— No parará hasta conseguirla…

Sakura se encontraba mirando con gula varios pasteles que estaban expuestos en el mostrador de la barra de la cafetería. Los miraba con tanto detenimiento que ni siquiera se percató de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás, hasta que oyó una suave voz a su espalda que la estremeció y unas manos que le acariciaron la melena.

— Qué bien hueles Sakura…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _NA: Qué asco me da Sasori, dios mío... Es que es repugnante. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Quién fue el más malo de todos los desgraciados Akatsuki?_**

 ** _No olvidéis comentar, sugerir y criticar._**


	4. ¡Entra, Naruto Uzumaki!

**A las buenas tardes:**

 **Son las 14:53 PM del día 11 de febrero de 2.016, hora española.**

 **Hola a tod s. Aquí estoy de nuevo para presentar otro capítulo de este horrible psicodrama "La Escalera del Perdedor".**

 **Ya sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero entre que mi vida diaria me impide dedicarme a mis FICS tanto como a mí me gustaría y que desde hace más de 15 días estoy sin internet, gracias a ONO-VODAFONE y a su pésimo servicio, pues no he podido actualizar más rápido.**

 **Allá van, 33 páginas de puro maltrato, apología de la delincuencia juvenil en estado puro, que espero que os guste.**

 **Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos y bla, bla, y que están totalmente OOC.**

 **Así que perdonad mis desvaríos y sin más, os presento el nuevo capítulo totalmente corregido y revisado.**

 **¡Entra, Naruto Uzumaki!**

Sakura Haruno caminaba alegremente al lado de un Sasuke Uchiha cabizbajo y con pinta de no entender una jota de lo que le estaba pasando. Al entrar en la cafetería del instituto, varios compañeros saludaron a la chica de pelo rosado, que tenía una palabra amable y una sonrisa en la boca para todos. Sasuke nunca había visto a alguien tan sociable, tan atento y tan dispuesto a sonreír.

La verdad es que le daba algo de envidia.

Sakura recibía la mayoría de saludos del sector masculino de la población estudiantil. A Sasuke no le extrañó, era guapa y popular, siempre con una sonrisa en la boca. La verdad es que el Uchiha se sentía fuera de lugar a su lado. Miope, torpe, desgarbado, observado, examinado y juzgado. Un bicho raro.

Que la Haruno caminara alegremente junto al Uchiha era toda una extraña novedad a comentar por los pasillos.

" _Qué hace Sakura Haruno con_ _"ese" tipo_ ", fue la frase más pronunciada del día.

La verdad es que en más de una ocasión, Sasuke estuvo a un tris de salir corriendo y alejarse a toda prisa de aquellos pares de ojos escrutadores, que le observaban, con más malicia que curiosidad. Si bien, cada vez que Sasuke pensaba en huir, Sakura parecía notarlo y le tranquilizaba con una sonrisa que disolvía su impulso de huir como alma que lleva el diablo.

 _"¿Por qué me sonríe así?_ ". Sasuke no lo comprendía demasiado, aunque permanecía, como un autómata, al lado de la muchacha.

Era ciertamente ridículo, pero a su lado, al lado de la chica del pelo rosa, Sasuke se sentía protegido. Sakura desprendía un tipo de aura cálida y confortable difícil de obviar.

A esa hora, la cafetería del instituto de Konoha era un hervidero de adolescentes ruidosos. El lugar estaba a reventar de gente gritando y riendo, aunque Ino y Sai, dieron enseguida con una mesa vacía, en un extremo del local, cerca de las ventanas que daban al campus. Este era verde, con la hierba recién cortada y varios tipos de árboles bajo los que se sentaban los estudiantes para leer, comerse el almuerzo y retozar.

Ino y Sai, que parloteaban alegremente entre ellos, tomaron asiento enfrente de Sakura. El Uchiha se quedó de pie, cerca de la muchacha del pelo rosa, con cara de no saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Siéntate a mi lado, Sasuke— dijo amablemente la muchacha, algo divertida ante la incomodidad palpable del Uchiha.

—Hmpf…

Sasuke obedeció, desplazó una silla cerca de la Haruno y tomó asiento, lanzándole miradas de soslayo. Se sentía como pez fuera del agua y tampoco tenía muy claro qué es lo que hacía allí.

— ¿Por qué me miras de reojillo? ¿Te crees que te voy a morder?— Sakura soltó una risilla —Sasuke, de verdad, eres demasiado tímido.

—Hmpf…—el muchacho enrojeció por centésima vez ese día. — P-perdón.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te disculpas por ser tímido?— se sorprendió Sakura.

—P-perdón— volvió a murmurar el Uchiha con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Ahora por qué te disculpas, por ser tímido o por disculparte por serlo…?— preguntó Sakura riendo.

" _Joder… Soy idiota._ " Sasuke la miró abochornado esperando encontrar una mueca burlona. Pero no la halló. Los verdes ojos de la muchacha solo reflejaban simpatía y bondad. Alegría y extroversión. Estaba claro que no tenía doblez, ni decía las cosas con alguna intención oculta, ni para molestar, ni para herir. Sakura soltaba las cosas como las pensaba.

Era una chica muy transparente y definitivamente, le caía muy bien.

Sin atreverse a decir nada, Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa, sin percatarse de que las pupilas de la muchacha, al fijarse en su boca medio torcida, se abrieron levemente.

Rápidamente, la chica se levantó de un salto. Gritando.

— ¡¿Qué queréis comer!? ¡Voy a por algo!

—Tráenos algo dulce… Pastel o bollos—dijo Sai— Quiero ver a Ino rodar por los pasillos como una bola de nieve.

— ¡Eh!—protestó la rubia— ¿Me meto yo con tu piel del color de la leche agria?

Sakura sonrió a Sasuke. Estaba acostumbrada a las disputas de sus amigos.

— ¿Y tú Sasuke?— preguntó Sakura sonriente — ¿Qué quieres comer?

—N-nada. Gracias.

— ¿No? —Se sorprendió Sakura— ¿Vas a estar todo el día sin comer?

El chico se sonrojó de nuevo, volvió a agachar la cabeza y permaneció en silencio. La verdad es que el Uchiha no tenía dinero para comprar almuerzo y a duras penas llegaba a fin de mes con la asignación que tenía. La intuición de Sakura volvió funcionar cuando pareció percatarse de la situación. La chica sonrió.

— ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Sakura se dirigió al mostrador de los dulces que había sobre la barra de la cafetería. Había pasteles de chocolate y de fresa, y de kiwi, y de mango. La Haruno, golosa como era, se relamía solo de verlos. Al final se decidió por el de fresa, ya que no era ni muy dulce, ni muy ácido. Y le llevaría un pedazo a Sasuke, quien tenía pinta de no ser muy goloso. Sonriendo para sus adentros, se dirigió a la caja registradora dónde se hallaba la dependienta a quien iba a hacer el pedido.

El vello del cogote se le erizó.

Notó una presencia a su espalda.

Unos largos y huesudos dedos, como de madera, acariciaron su rosada cabellera y la hicieron estremecer.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó, a su espalda, una voz suave y fria.

— Mmmm… Pero qué bien hueles Sakura…

La muchacha se giró rápidamente. Había reconocido al portador de aquella voz helada y desagradable.

— Sasori… ¿Qué haces…? — preguntó la chica molesta, apartando suave, pero firmemente la mano de Sasori de su pelo. No le había dado permiso para que la tocara.

— Vaya, no te asustes princesa.. He visto tu precioso y angelical rostro desde allí—dijo señalando la mesa donde estaban sus amigos— y me he dicho " _voy a saludar a mi pequeña princesa_ ".

El pelirrojo hablaba como si ronroneara, mientras Sakura le miraba estupefacta.

" _Puaj"_.

A la Haruno le entraron escalofríos. Había un algo extraño en aquél chico que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Mirándolo de forma objetiva, no tenía motivos para sentirse mal, porque Sasori siempre le había tratado bien, había sido amable, educado y correcto, incluso cuando ella le rechazó una cita, antes de vacaciones.

El chico se había retirado dignamente y sin hacer aspavientos. Sin embargo, estar junto a él le producía una sensación de inexplicable temor y desagrado que no sabía cómo interpretar.

— Eh, las vacaciones bien… — Sakura se vio casi obligada a preguntarle cuando se percató que el chico esperaba una respuesta — ¿Y las tuyas…?

— Mmmm… No tan bien, princesa —Sakura se estremecía cada vez que Sasori la llamaba princesa, pero era demasiado educada como para decirle que le desgradaba tanta cursilería— Me he pasado todo el verano pensando en ti…

" _Puaj"_.

Sasori, sin avisar, cogió una de las manos de Sakura y la sostuvo entre las suyas, mientras la miraba fijamente, intentando parecer seductor. Sakura se estremeció otra vez. La sonrisa que el muchacho esbozaba no le llegaba a los ojos, que estaban vacíos y huecos, como los de una marioneta de madera.

— Eh, lo siento Sasori, me están esperando mis amigos. Tengo que irme.

Sakura intentaba soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo intentando no ser brusca, pero el chico no la dejaba escapar.

—Así que te están esperando... — Sasori frunció los labios en un mohín de reproche.

— Sí… — musitó la chica. No podía zafarse y empezaba a sentirse incómoda.

— ¿Quién…? ¿El Uchiha…?

Sasori hizo la pregunta con fingida inocencia, cuando lo cierto es que ardía en deseos de saber qué era lo que se cocía entre la Haruno y el friki de Sasuke. El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia los amigos de Sakura. Sai, el rarito blancuzco, hijo de un pintor de conocido prestigio, intentaba mantener una conversación con Sasuke, mientras éste miraba la mesa como si quisiera conocer su composición molecular.

— Sasuke me está esperando… —Sakura consiguió zafarse de Sasori, que, molesto por tener que dejar ir a su presa, reprimió un mohín de fastidio.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿No es un poco… corto? —Sasori hizo la pregunta como el que no quiere la cosa, mirando sonriente a Sakura, quién frunció las cejas al oírle.

— No. Es muy inteligente. Y amable.

— ¿Ah, sí? —la rabia de Sasori iba en aumento. Cómo una chica como Sakura Haruno podía ver alguna virtud en el subnormal de Sasuke Uchiha. Aun así, reprimió su ira para que la muchacha no notara su enfado.

— Bien, mi dulce princesa… — Sakura se estremeció otra vez, cuando escuchó a Sasori decirle eso, pero este parecía no percatarse de que el halago cursi y relamido que usaba para dirigirse a la chica, producía el efecto contrario al que el pelirrojo pretendía causar. — Veo que estás muy ocupada con tus amigos.

— Sí. Un poco. — Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de disculpa — Hacía meses que no les veía.

— Te dejo tranquila, entonces, pero…. prométeme que mañana compartirás conmigo, por lo menos, un café.

Sakura le miró fijamente.

La había pillado desprevenida.

La verdad es que con Sasori no quería compartir ni un constipado., pero él estaba siendo tan amable… A la chica, no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa para deshacerse del pelirrojo.

— ¿Vendrás…? Mañana en la hora libre… ¿Aquí? — Sasori no se daba por vencido — Te invitaré a un café o a lo que quieras…

— Esto...

Sakura no sabía cómo salir del brete.

— No puedes rechazar mi invitación… — susurró Sasori meloso— Me harías muy feliz, princesa…

" _Puaj_ ".

— Está bien…. —Sakura se maldijo cuando aceptó— Claro Sasori, no hay problema. Aquí estaré. Un café.

— Pues hasta mañana, princesa… — y antes de que la Haruno pudiera reaccionar, Sasori agarró una de sus manos, dándole un suave beso en el dorso.

En cuanto el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, Sakura se limpió la mano en sus pantalones tejanos.

" _Dios mío, qué asco…_ ", pensó.

Sakura miró hacia la mesa donde sus amigos estaban intentando hacer hablar a Sasuke, que estaba cada vez más avergonzado. Intentó quitarse a Sasori de la cabeza, centrándose en el Uchiha. Sakura soltó una risilla. Le caía bien ese chico. Era demasiado apocado, llevaba unas gafas horribles, no se le veían los ojos, su pelo parecía el culo emplumado de un pato y no iba a la moda. Era una extra mezcla de gótico, emo, metalero y estrafalario. Y además, a Sakura se le hacía difícil entenderle en su tartamudeo.

Pero aun así, había algo en aquel chico que era acogedor, que era _conocido_. Como si ya se hubieran visto en otro tiempo, lugar o dimensión, pero no supiera exactamente dónde ubicarle. Tenía sentido del humor y su risa era muy cálida. Era listo e interesante.

" _Y esa sonrisa es bonita. Me gusta cuando ríe. Ríe poco, pero cuando ríe es… ¿tierno?"._

La chica no sabía encontrar las palabras para definirle. Mientras cavilaba sobre la sonrisa y los labios de Sasuke, se dirigió al mostrador de la cafetería y pidió cuatro porciones de tarta, cuatro zumos de naranja y pagó.

Volvió a la mesa con sus amigos dirigiendo una dulce sonrisa a Sasuke que no pasó desapercibida a Ino.

— ¿Qué quería Sasori? — Preguntó la muchacha rubia enarcando una ceja — Te ha dado un beso en la mano, tía. Qué asco más grande. .

" _Eso… Qué asco"_ Sasuke suscribía totalmente lo que Ino había dicho, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Levantó la cabeza, mirando a Sakura y sintiéndose, de repente y sin saber por qué, preocupado por ella.

— No sé. Igual lo que quería era saludarme y ya está. — dijo Sakura intentando mostrarse indiferente— Me ha invitado a un café. Mañana. Aquí. En la hora libre.

— ¿Y lo has aceptado? — preguntó Ino burlona. Ella sabía que a Sakura le daba grima el pelirrojo.

— Es que no he sabido cómo decirle que no. Supongo que tendré que venir. No quiero herir sus sentimientos…

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

" _Sasori ¿tiene sentimientos? Vaya novedad…_ ", pensó el Uchiha.

— Aunque maldita la gracia que me hace —bufó Sakura —No me gusta nada Sasori. Ese tipo es como si no fuera lo que dice ser.

" _No lo sabes tú bien…_ ", pensó el Uchiha.

— ¿Y por qué le has dicho que sí? — Le preguntó Sai — Solo tenías que decirle que no, otra vez.

" _Eso… ¿Por qué le has dicho que sí a ese cabrón?_ ", pensó Sasuke.

— Ay… No sé. Me lo quería quitar de encima y no sabía cómo. Ya sé que he metido la pata. No me lo recuerdes…

— Bueno, no la machaques paliducho, es igual, mejor si vas — dijo Ino riendo— Porque pronto será la fiesta de Tayuya… Y seguro que nos invitan ¿Irás Sakura?

— Supongo que sí. Ella siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo. Me invita cada año — dijo Sakura y añadió alegremente — Además, es una fiesta estupenda. El año pasado contrató no sé cómo a " _Los Cuatro Hokages_ ", ¡interrumpieron su gira mundial solo para venir a la fiesta de Tayuya! Estuvimos toda la noche bailando " _El Chidori del Amor_ ".

— ¡Ostras, es verdad! ¡Fue genial!— recordó Ino encantada y cerrando los ojos canturreó — _"Oh baby, no me des la espalda que te traspasooo… Mírame a los ojos, nena, ensártame babyyy…Chidori del amor, chidori del amor, quién no quiere un chidori del amoooor…"_

Sai y Sakura empezaron a reírse y lo mismo hizo Sasuke, pero en silencio.

 _"Lo sabía, Tayuya no es como su hermano…"._

— De todas formas, Tayuya te invita, porque eres la sobrina de Tsunade Senju — comentó Sai entre risas—La sobrina de la psiquiatra más prestigiosa de Konoha. " _La sobrinísima_ ".

Antes de que Sakura pudiera replicarle, Ino interrumpió su canción y habló.

— No creo que sea por eso. Tayuya siempre ha sido una buena compañera, al menos con nosotras dos. Sí tiene un carácter peculiar, pero no creo que sea mala persona.

— Um, no sé, no sé — dudó Sai pensativo — A mí hay algo que me da mala espina en esa chica.

— S-su hermano es un ca-cabrón, p-pero ella no tiene la culp-pa. — la voz de Sasuke Uchiha se escuchó por primera vez en la conversación. Todos se quedaron en silencio, observándole. Sai le miró divertido.

— ¡Al fin has hablado! ¡Y has dicho una palabrota! ¡"Cabrón"! — rió el pálido chico. al ver que Sasuke se sonrojaba y haciendo una pausa añadió— Eo… Yo también creo que Sasori es una mala persona, pero lo que dices es cierto, Tayuya no tiene por qué ser igual que su hermano.

—T-tayuya siempre ha sido buena conmigo —dijo Sasuke muy nervioso. Su rostro se había tornado carmesí. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Sasuke bebía los vientos por la hermana de Sasori.

— Uy… — Ino bromeó entre risas — Creo que a nuestro pequeño Sasuke le gusta Tayuya. Mira cómo la defiende.

El color bermellón de Sasuke se intensificó e incluso sus orejas se encendieron como una cerilla. El chico agachó la cabeza hasta casi tocar la mesa. Sakura le observó con curiosidad. Al Uchiha le gustaba esa chica. Era más que evidente. Sin saber por qué una sensación de desazón recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura. Era bastante molesta. Como un relámpago de rabia en la boca del estómago. Antes de que pudiera analizar el origen de aquella molesta actividad estomacal, la camarera interrumpió sus pensamientos, poniendo delante de los chicos cuatro pedazos de tarta.

— ¡La de chocolate para nosotros!— gritó Ino señalándose a sí misma y a Sai.

— Yo n-no he pe-pedido nada — dijo el Uchiha, sorprendido y algo alterado, cuando le colocaron delante un enorme trozo de tarta.

— ¡Yo invito! — dijo alegremente Sakura— ¡Por el nuevo curso!

— ¡Gracias Fea! —gritó Sai encantado, mientras se metía un enorme trozo de pastel en la boca..

Sasuke miró a la chica fijamente. Supo, sin saber el por qué de esa certeza, que Sakura se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba dinero para el almuerzo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la muchacha se volvió hacia él guiñándole un ojo, divertida.

No pudo evitarlo. Le sonrió, sinceramente agradecido. La verdad es que tenía hambre. Y Sakura, al ver aquella sonrisa, no pudo evitar apartar rápidamente la mirada y agachar la cabeza, mientras fingía estar más interesada en la tarta que en la conversación.

— Gracias — murmuró el Uchiha.

Esa fue la primera vez que la Haruno se sintió sonrojar. El calor ascendió desde su estómago a sus mejillas que se tornaron del color de las amapolas. Inconscientemente, se llevó el dorso de la mano derecha a su rostro intentando apaciguar el incendio que se había propagado por su cara.

— De nada…

Una tierna sonrisa tímida había nacido en sus labios.

Ino observaba fijamente a su amiga. Tenía un trozo de tarta de chocolate metida en la boca y no masticaba. La rubia había observado el intenso rubor de Sakura, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Miró de reojo a Sai, que tampoco se perdía comba de lo que estaba pasando delante de ellos. También parecía sorprendido, pero su expresión era más divertida que curiosa.. _"¡¿A Sakura le gustaba ese chico?! Imposible."_

Pero ahí estaba el color carmesí delator. Ino reaccionó más rápido que Sai y engulló el trozo de pastel a toda prisa..

— Nosotros nos vamos, Sakura — dijo la guapa rubia, tirando de la manga de la camiseta de Sai — Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Cosas ¿Verdad Sai?

— Sí. —Sai entendió enseguida que la intención de Ino era dejar sola a Sakura con el Uchiha — Tenemos que ir a perseguir a tu Chôji. Me ha parecido verle rodando sobre sí mismo, junto a Shikamaru, tumbados en el campus, cerca de las pistas de atletismo…

— ¿EH? ¡¿"Tu" Chôji?! ¿Os vais? — Sakura levantó la vista de repente. — ¿Chôji? ¿Chôji? ¿¡Chôji!? El gor…

— ¡El fuerte Chôji! — interrumpió Ino y abriendo los brazos a modo de disculpa añadió con un mohín — Sí, me gusta ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema? Ya te lo contaré después…

— ¡Cuéntamelo ahora! — Imploró Sakura — ¡Por favor! ¡¿Chôji?! ¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Shikamaru?

— Te lo cuento después… — dijo Ino y mirándola con intención añadió misteriosamente— Además, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante…

Sai enarcó una ceja.

— Nada que tú puedas oír Sai… Son cosas de chicas…. — comentó Ino y refiriéndose a Sakura añadió— Paso esta tarde por tu casa. A las cinco. Hasta luego Sasuke.

Sai bufó, Sasuke volvió a reírse bajito y Sakura volvió a sonrojarse cuando escuchó al Uchiha reír.

— ¡Bye! —canturreó Ino cuando y soltó una risilla al ver el infierno propagado por los mofletes de su amiga — ¡Hasta luego!

Sai se despidió con una sonrisa resignada y siguió a Ino hacia el exterior de la cafetería

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos, sentados uno al lado del otro, con la tarta de fresa delante de ellos. El rubor de la chica se había intensificado aún más, si eso era posible. La dejaban sola con aquel chico tan raro, que la empezaba a poner nerviosa. Estaba muy callado y ella no sabía qué decir. La situación empezaba a ser tensa para una muchacha que estaba acostumbrada a parlotear como una cotorra.

Pasados unos silenciosos segundos, Sasuke también se sentía incómodo. El muchacho no sabía qué decir, Sakura comía su tarta como si nada fuera más importante en el mundo. A él le dio la impresión de que el silencio no la molestaba, pero él se estaba poniendo enfermo.

" _Mierda. Dile algo. Una maldita cosa. Estás haciendo el ridículo_." Sasuke se devanaba los sesos pensando qué decir, pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

— Eo Sasuke… — dijo de repente Sakura — ¿Cómo organizamos el trabajo que nos ha encargado el profe Kakashi? Supongo que es mejor hacerlo juntos a que cada uno haga una parte y unirlo después.

— S-supongo que sí.

— ¿Supones que es mejor que cada uno haga su parte, o supones que es mejor hacerlo juntos? —bromeó Sakura.

— Hmpf… — Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa — Lo m-mejor es j-juntos.

En realidad no sabía por qué había dicho eso. Nunca había hecho un trabajo con nadie y se le daba mejor hacer las cosas solo que acompañado. Pero esa vez, no entendía por qué tenía la necesidad de compartir tareas con Sakura.

— ¡Bien! ! — Dijo alegremente la chica mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativa — Hoy es lunes… Así que solo tenemos dos días para hacerlo y esta tarde Ino viene a mi casa.

Sasuke se armó de valor y propuso.

— Lo p-podemos hacer ma-mañana, si quieres. Es fácil.

— Si no te importa hacerlo el último día…

— N-no.

— ¡Bien! Entonces decidido, tenemos una cita para hacer los deberes.

— Hmpf...

Sakura no supo por qué, al decir eso, se puso como un tomate de nuevo. Tampoco lo había dicho con doble sentido, pero le dio la sensación de que había parecido que intentaba ligar con el Uchiha. El muchacho debió pensar lo mismo, porque también se había sonrojado, abochornado. Aunque claro, pensó Sakura, que como Sasuke siempre andaba colorado, igual, con un poco de suerte, no se había dado cuenta de que ella había dicho la palabra "cita".

— ¿Lo hacemos en tu casa o en la mía? — preguntó la Haruno.

" _Dios mío, cállate"_ , pensó la muchacha. Otra frase con doble sentido. Aunque él no parecía percatarse. Igual era ella, que tenía la mente sucia. — ¿Bi-biblioteca? — preguntó el Uchiha esperanzado.

— ¡¿Eh!? ¿Biblioteca? ¡No! ¡Qué dices! —Gritó Sakura haciendo aspavientos con las manos — ¡Los ordenadores son viejos! ¡Funcionan fatal y para imprimir hay que hacer un máster en electrónica! ¡Vamos a tu casa, si quieres y lo hacemos en tu ordenador! ¡A mí no me importa ir a tu casa!

" _Joder… Ni siquiera tengo ordenador. ¿Por qué demonios no puedo ser un tío normal?_ " , Sasuke estaba abochornado.

— N-no t-tengo ordenador. Yo hago t-todos los t-trabajos en la b-b-biblioteca.

— ¿Que no tienes…? —se sorprendió Sakura— Ah… Bueno…

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. Ella tenía la sensación de haber metido la pata y él se sentía algo inferior por culpa de su falta de recursos.

Fue Sakura la que rompió el silencio para, finalmente proponer una solución.

— Ven a mi casa. — le dijo la chica— Lo haremos en mi casa. ¿Te parece bien?

Sasuke se quedó estupefacto.

Nunca le habían invitado a casa de nadie. Ni siquiera para hacer los deberes. Y menos una chica. Y encima era _esa_ chica tan popular. Empezó a hiperventilar. Su rostro enrojeció nuevamente, como un tomate, y la lengua se le pegó al paladar.

" _Lo que me faltaba ya es que me diera un ataque de asma. Cálmate ¿quieres? Cálmate_ ", se dijo el Uchiha muerto de miedo.

— Si no quieres, no... — dijo rápidamente Sakura, interpretando erróneamente el bochorno de su compañero — Pero es que en casa estaremos más cómodos, podremos imprimir tranquilamente el trabajo y no nos molestará nadie. Bueno, mi tía sí, pero vendrá tarde.

Sasuke tragó saliva y se decidió.

— Bueno, si no te importa…— muy bajito.

— ¡Qué va! ¡Al contrario! — Gritó la Haruno aliviada y contenta — ¡Me encanta que venga gente a mi casa!

Sasuke no sabía ni cómo había aceptado.

— ¿Dónde está tu casa? — preguntó Sasuke, cruzando los dedos, esperando que la chica no le dijera que en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Apenas tenía dinero para coger el autobús.

— ¡No está demasiado lejos! — Dijo Sakura— Pero no te preocupes, cogeré mi coche mañana.

— Hmpf….

Sakura sacó de su mochila de color rosa, su horario de clases.

— A ver… ¿Qué tenemos mañana a última hora….? ¡Ah, inglés! ¡Estupendo, es una asignatura común, así que estaremos en la misma clase!

— Hmpf… —cómo sabía ella que estaban en la misma clase de inglés, era algo que el Uchiha no supo adivinar. Él solo conocía su propio horario, no el de los demás. Suspiró para sus adentros, suponiendo que por eso ella tenía amigos y él no.

— ¡Mañana cuando salgamos de inglés, vamos juntos, comemos algo en mi casa y después nos ponemos a hacer el trabajo! ¿Vale? — preguntó Sakura alegremente.

— Hmpf… S-sí — asintió Sasuke.

La verdad es que no sonaba tan mal.

— ¡De acuerdo, pues! — Dijo Sakura levantándose de la mesa y dando por finalizada la reunión— ¡Te dejo! ¡Voy a ver si encuentro a mi primo! Se supone que tenía que llegar hoy! ¡Lo han transferido desde otro instituto!

Sasuke no contestó.

 _"¿Ya se va? Joder, no quiero que se vaya… Me cae bien."_

— ¡Nos vemos mañana! — Sakura le dijo adiós con una sonrisa radiante— ¡Acuérdate de que tenemos una cit… eh… de que hemos quedado…!

— Hmpf… Adiós — Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa apenas perceptible.

— Bien — Sakura se sonrojó, otra vez — Adiós…

Y se alejó dando saltos por la cafetería, dejando al Uchiha solo en la mesa, delante de un trozo de tarta de fresa a medio terminar. Pero por primera vez en muchos años, no se sentía totalmente como un bicho raro. Quería ser amigo de alguien. Por una vez, sentirse "normal". Además, le gustaba estar con esa chica tan alegre y ruidosa.

\- Hmpf… — Sasuke estaba casi contento. Pinchó con el tenedor un trozo de la tarta que le había comprado la Haruno, pero antes de que pudiera llevarse a la boca la porción, una voz fría le sacó de sus pensamientos, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

— ¡Hola, hola, hola…! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Sa-su-ke! ¿Me has echado de menos?

 **XXX**

Sasuke palideció.

Su corazón se aceleró y un sudor frío empezó a conjurarse en su espalda.

La cara de "Pain"estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Su aliento olía a tabaco rubio y a cerveza. Sasori y Deidara estaban allí también y habían ocupado las sillas donde hacía apenas unos minutos, se habían sentado Ino y Sai.

"Pain", había ocupado el lugar de Sakura y miraba fijamente al Uchiha con un brillo malicioso en los ojos y una cruel sonrisa dibujada en la boca. La gente que había a su alrededor se alejó inmediatamente de la mesa donde estaba el Uchiha, al ver que "Pain"había tomado el control de la situación. Nadie quería problemas, pero todos querían saber qué iba a pasar.

— ¿Qué tal Sasuke? ¿Cómo has pasado el verano? Cuéntanos… — preguntó ""Pain"", falsamente amable— ¿Dónde has ido de vacaciones?

Sasori y Deidara se rieron.

Sasuke no contestó. Estaba claro que el Uchiha no podía irse a ningún lado de vacaciones. Solo había que ver cómo vestía, como de prestado y su material escolar estaba pasado de moda y anticuado.

— Es igual, tampoco nos importa una mierda lo que sea que tú hagas en verano… — comentó "Pain"esbozando una extraña sonrisa, frunciendo los labios y dejando entrever unos dientes bastante amarillos— Pero es de mala educación no contestar una pregunta directa. Así que…tengo que castigarte.

Dicho esto, "Pain"metió un dedo en el pedazo de tarta que quedaba en el plato de Sasuke, para a continuación restregárselo en uno de los cristales de las gafas.

El cristal quedó embadurnado de nata. Sasuke empezó a temblar. Estaba hastiado de esa gente. Aun así, no se movió.

— ¡Uy! Tienes las gafas sucias ¡Qué descuidado eres…! — dijo hipócrita "Pain". Sasori y Deidara volvieron a reír.

Ninguno de los que presenciaban la escena, hacía nada por ayudar al Uchiha. Un silencio tenso se había adueñado del local y ni siquiera las dos camareras de la cafetería, se atrevían a intervenir.

"Pain"repitió la operación con el otro cristal de las gafas y volvió a manchar los lentes de Sasuke quien agachó la cabeza. Pero "Pain" se lo impidió, sujetándole con fuerza por la barbilla.

— Tské… ¿No sabes que agachar la mirada es de cobardes? — le preguntó con una voz realmente odiosa.

El cruel muchacho cogió el pedazo de tarta que quedaba en el plato de Sasuke y ante las carcajadas de Sasori y Deidara, lo estampó en la camiseta del Uchiha.

— Uy… Te has vuelto a ensuciar…. Pero qué marrano eres… Como un niño pequeño… — le reprendió.

— Tendremos que lavarle la cara, como el año pasado ¿no crees "Pain"? —preguntó Sasori con una voz falsamente amable.

— ¡Ahá!

"Pain" agarró de un brazo a Sasuke, mientras que Sasori le cogía por el otro, en volandas, arrastrándole fuera de la cafetería. Deidara cogió la mochila de Sasuke y su carpeta y se las cargó al hombro, yendo muy ufano, en pos de sus dos amigos que conducían al Uchiha por el pasillo en dirección al lavabo de los chicos.

Nadie se dignó en ayudar al muchacho, nadie plantó cara a aquel grupo de indeseables Como siempre, nadie hizo nada. Sólo miraban y murmuraban. Si avisaban algún profesor, tenían todos los números para ser los siguientes. Preferían guardar silencio, antes que convertirse en objeto de interés de los de la "Hermandad del Amanecer".

Sasuke se dejaba llevar. Se imaginaba lo que le esperaba. Tenía tanto miedo que no era capaz de reaccionar. No era capaz de pensar, no era capaz ni siquiera de gritar o de pedir ayuda, no era capaz de hacer nada de nada. Iba como oveja al matadero. Era el peaje que tenía que pagar por estudiar en el _exclusivo_ Instituto de Konoha.

Finalmente, los chicos entraron en los lavabos, ahuyentando a otros muchachos que estaban allí lavándose las manos. Cuando creyeron estar solos Sasori y "Pain" obligaron al Uchiha a arrodillarse, mientras Deidara observaba la escena divertido.

— A ver Sasuke… Ahora que estamos solos… ¿Me puedes explicar qué crees que estás haciendo con Sakura Haruno? — preguntó Sasori con aparente calma.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero estaba lívido y aterrado y no contestó. Sasori se encolerizó, ante la falta de respuesta, mostrando, por fin, su verdadera personalidad.

Con la palma de la mano, golpeó la sien del Uchiha, moviéndole las gafas de sitio. Deidara y "Pain" rieron.

— ¡Estoy harto de ti friki! ¡Cada año lo mismo! ¿Es que estás sordo o qué? ¡Que me contestes, coño!

Sasori cogió del pelo a Sasuke y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Le hacían daño, pero no se volvía. Estaba absolutamente paralizado por el pánico..

— Asa-asi-asignat-tura — balbuceó finalmente.

— ¿Qué mierda ha dicho? — preguntó Sasori lleno de odio. Sasuke estaba convencido que aquel chico no estaba bien de la chaveta — ¿… "Pain" tú has entendido qué ha dicho?

— Nooo — dijo "Pain" riendo — ¿Y tú Deidara?

— Yo nunca le entiendo… — el rubio se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Vocaliza, coño! — le gritó Sasori en la oreja— ¿Qué mierdas has dicho?

— Ass-sig-g-g-nat-tura, d-de K-k-k-kashi.

— ¡Aaahh! ¡Vaale…! Estáis juntos en la asignatura de Kakashi ¿Es eso? — preguntó "Pain" riendo.

— Hmpf….

— Asunto arreglado Sasori, están juntos en la clase de Kakashi ¿Contento? — preguntó Deidara a su amigo pelirrojo.

— Sí y no. — Sasori suspiró — Por un momento pensé que mi dulce princesa se había hecho amiga de este tipo.

— Bah, no te preocupes Sasori, nuestro Sasuke es consciente de que una chica como la Haruno nunca será su amiga ¿Verdad Sa-sa-sasuke? — preguntó "Pain" burlándose del Uchiha, con voz helada.

— Hmpf… — asintió el aludido, muerto de miedo. Con un poco de suerte le dejarían en paz. La cosa acabaría ahí.

— Ella es una chica con clase y tú eres un emo asocial ¿Verdad? —preguntó Sasori.

— Hmpf…

— Entonces dilo… "Soy un emo asocial" — rió "Pain".

— ¡Vamos! A qué esperas tartaja… Di, "Soy un emo asocial".

" _Idos a la mierda, hijos de puta"_ , era lo que realmente pensaba Sasuke, pero no dijo nada. Contra su voluntad, las lágrimas empezaban a llenarle los ojos empañándole los sucios cristales de las gafas. Intentó contenerlas todo lo que pudo pero se le desbordaron. Había llegado a un límite de humillación que no podía soportar más.

— ¡Vaya, si está llorando! — Sasori soltó una carcajada que fue secundada por sus dos compinches — No llores nenita, si sólo tienes que decirlo y te soltaremos… Venga, hombre… Si no cuesta nada… "Soy un emo asocial".

— S-soy un em-mo asocial… — sollozó Sasuke, finalmente.

Deidara, Sasori y "Pain" estallaron de nuevo en carcajadas…

— ¿Ves hombre? Si no costaba tanto… — dijo Deidara — La primera cosa que hay que hacer para superar algo es aceptarlo.

— Bien, ahora que hemos arreglado este asunto de la Haruno… Vamos a acabar lo que habíamos venido a hacer aquí... — dijo "Pain" — Lavémosle la cara al Uchiha…

"Pain" se acercó a una de las puertas de los retretes y la abrió, bajándose a la vez la cremallera del pantalón, se puso a orinar en uno de los servicios.

— Ya puedes traerle Sasori, el agua está calentita… — rió.

Sasuke empezó a revolverse, intentando zafarse del agarre de Sasori y escapar de allí y de aquella situación tan horrible y humillante.

— ¡No! ¡Dejadme en paz! — grito deseando que alguien acudiera en su ayuda, pero allí no había nadie.

— ¡Deidara, ayúdame! ¡Parece que hoy nuestro amigo no quiere cooperar! — Sasori reía mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Sasuke que no paraba de moverse, intentando zafarse

El rubio se colocó detrás de la espalda del Uchiha y le sujetó por debajo de las axilas, mientras Sasori le empujaba por la cintura, "Pain" mantenía abierta la puerta del lavabo. Entre los dos intentaban que Sasuke entrara.

— ¡Venga, tíos daos prisa o nos verá algún profe! — Apremió "Pain" — ¡Métele la cabeza en el wáter!

— ¡No puedo!, ¡No para de moverse…! — Reía Sasori, que parecía disfrutar cuanto más se revolvía el Uchiha — ¡Se retuerce como una anguila en el anzuelo!

— Si no te estás quieto, te rompemos las gafas, tú mismo — dijo "Pain" con voz glacial.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil automáticamente. Esas eran las únicas gafas que tenía ya que sus cristales eran carísimos. Su miopía requería de una alta graduación y las monturas costaban un dineral. Ahora no podía permitirse comprarse otras y sin esas gafas, no veía nada.

— Vaya, parece que le hemos calmado con un argumento convincente… — rió Deidara — Venga, a bañarse…

Entre los tres muchachos metieron a Sasuke en el cubículo del lavabo y le obligaron a arrodillarse ante la taza. La meada de "Pain" humeaba en el fondo de la letrina. Olía a rayos y a Sasuke le entraron arcadas.

— Venga Uchiha, lávate la cara de una vez — Deidara empujó la cabeza de Sasuke hacia el interior del retrete, Sasuke lloraba de humillación, de asco y de rabia.

— Pero no llores hombre, si esto va muy bien para el cutis… — dijo Sasori.

— Regenera las células muertas… — rió "Pain" — Ya verás que suave te queda la piel…

Los tres chicos hubieran conseguido su objetivo, si no hubiese sido porque, antes de que la cabeza de Sasuke hubiera tocado fondo en el wáter, una voz estridente y aguda resonó a sus espaldas.

— ¡Qué coño creéis que estáis haciendo! ¡Soltadle, joder!

Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron y soltaron de golpe al Uchiha, que quedó medio derrumbado y desmadejado encima de la taza del wáter, sollozando amargamente.

— ¿Quién coño eres tú? ¿De dónde has salido? — preguntó Deidara a un muchacho que apareció plantado delante de la puerta del cubículo del urinario donde estaban metidos.

— ¡Joder…! Pues estaba aquí cagando hasta que habéis llegado vosotros armando jaleo y me habéis cortado el rollo… ¿Pero…? ¿Pero qué coño le estáis haciendo a ese pobre chaval? — volvió a preguntar el recién llegado mirando a Sasuke que se tragaba las lágrimas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

— Refrescándole las ideas… — rió "Pain" — ¿Quieres participar? ¡Es divertido!

— ¡Y una mierda, divertido! — Soltó el chico nuevo— ¡Soltadle! ¡Si está asustado como un conejo! ¡Está llorando y temblando!

Sasori suspiró.

— Mira tío… No sé quién carajo eres o quién te crees que eres, pero tienes dos opciones muy sencillas, o participas en nuestra fiesta, o te largas por dónde has venido.

— ¿O si no, qué? — preguntó arrogante el recién llegado esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa — ¿Me vais a hacer lo mismo que a él?

— No, a ti te daremos a probar algo más consistente… — rió Sasori.

—Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas, subnormal… — rió el chico nuevo — Tienes cara de ser un capullo que no sabe hacer nada sin sus dos compinches. Enclenque. Mamón.

Todos los insultos que profirió el rubio recién llegado, no solo los soltó con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro, sino con tal naturalidad, que pareció que en lugar de palabrotas, estaba declamando poesía del siglo quince.

Sasori abrió los ojos como platos. Nadie, nunca, jamás, se había atrevido a insultarle. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, "Pain" intervino.

— ¿Quién coño eres tú? Nunca te había visto en este Instituto — preguntó enarcando una ceja — Supongo que eres nuevo y que no tienes ni puñetera idea de quiénes somos, porque si no, dudo que te hicieras tanto el chulo con Sasori.

— Mira mamarracho, me importa un carajo quienes sois… Y no creo que te interese quién soy yo — dijo el chico — Pero ya que lo preguntas... Soy nuevo, me han transferido desde el Instituto Hebi, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

Deidara, Sasori y "Pain", se echaron a reír.

— ¿Uzumaki? ¿Naruto? — Preguntó Deidara carcajeándose — ¿Cómo el del manga de ninjas?

— Sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema? — Naruto arqueó la ceja — Además de llamarme como el del manga, soy el primo de la Sakura Haruno de quien estabais hablando antes, y como sigas metiéndote con ese chaval, te voy a coser la cara a ostias, igual que hace el tío del manga con gentuza como tú.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, mientras los muchachos se observaban, retándose. Sasori le observaba con detenimiento, algo en el recién llegado le decía que no bromeaba. No tenía pinta de ser un debilucho y considerando el volumen de los bíceps que se le marcaban a través de una estridente camiseta naranja, bien podía cumplir sus amenazas.

— Con que esas tenemos ¿no? —Deidara era más impulsivo y menos observador y dando un paso hacia el recién llegado, se arremangó la camisa.

— Espera Deidei… — gritó Sasori de repente cayendo en algo que había dicho el recién llegado dirigiéndose al nuevo, pregunto — Tú… ¿Eres el primo de Sakura Haruno?

— Ya estamos otra vez con la Haruno… — susurró Deidara bufando — Se acabó la diversión...

— Sí, qué pasa… — preguntó Naruto Uzumaki — ¿La conoces, verdad? Estabas hablando de ella…

— Pues claro que sí… — dijo Sasori y sonrió— es más, creo que tú y yo, pronto seremos familia…

Naruto enarcó una ceja mirando al pelirrojo y esbozó una media sonrisa.

— Me extrañaría mucho. No creo que mi prima tenga tan mal gusto….— susurró y señalando a Sasuke, a quien todos habían olvidado momentáneamente, añadió — Ese chico… ¿Qué os ha hecho...?

— Eh… ¿Quién? ¿Sasuke? — Sasori sonrió falsamente — Nada… Si era una broma… ¿Verdad Sasuke?

— Hmpf.

— "Pain", Deidei, vámonos… —dijo Sasori de repente— Otro día hablaremos con nuestro amigo Sasuke…

Deidara con cara de fastidio y "Pain" impasible, pero obedeciendo al pelirrojo, salieron del cubículo.

Sasori, se detuvo al pasar cerca de Naruto.

— Encantado de conocerte Naruto Uzumaki — dijo educadamente— Él es Nagato, puedes llamarle "Pain" y él Deidara. Yo soy Sasori.

— Hmpf… — dijo Naruto torciendo la sonrisa — ¿Mucho gusto…?

— Nos vemos muy pronto Naruto… — dijo Sasori despidiéndose y mirando de reojo al Uchiha se despidió de él con malicia — Hasta luego… Sasuke…

Los tres chicos salieron de los lavabos dejando a Naruto y a Sasuke solos en un silencio solo roto por los sollozos ahogados que emitía el Uchiha en un intento por controlarse. El chico miraba al suelo, cabizbajo, humillado y roto, tenía las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas.

Ante la visión de aquel chico, Naruto, sin saber por qué, se inflamó de una rabia que no había sentido nunca. No entendía por qué le perturbaba tanto la lamentable visión de aquel chaval que, a fin de cuentas, acababa de conocer ¿o no? ¿Le había visto en algún sitio? ¿Podría ser…? No. Era la primera vez.

— Sasuke ¿verdad? — preguntó finalmente al Uchiha.

El aludido levantó lentamente la cabeza. Avergonzado. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa. Contagiosa. Amplia, alegre y sincera. La sonrisa de un chico seguro de sí mismo, alto, fuerte y atlético que le miraba desde aproximadamente un metro ochenta de estatura.

Tenía los ojos como el color del cielo.

No eran como los de Deidara, fríos e inexpresivos… El azul de los ojos de Naruto Uzumaki era cálido y transparente. Tenía el pelo rubio y encrespado, sujeto con una cinta de color negro atada por detrás, rodeándole la frente. Vestía una chillona camiseta de color naranja, tejanos azul oscuro y bambas negras.

— Te llamas Sasuke, ¿verdad? — volvió a preguntarle Naruto, pacientemente.

— S-sí... — murmuró desde el suelo — Uchi-ha-ha-ha, Sasuke.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

El otro chico asintió.

— Pues bien, Uchiha Sasuke, estás hecho un verdadero asco… — Naruto le tendió la mano sonriendo— Ven, que te ayudaré. Te has librado de una buena…

Sasuke dudó y algo tembloroso agarró la mano que el otro chico le tendía. Lentamente, dolorido y humillado, se puso de pie. Estaba muy pálido y tenía muchas ganas de vomitar.

— Esos tíos son unos auténticos cabrones ¿verdad? — preguntó Naruto sin esperar respuesta — En el instituto de dónde vengo había unos tíos así… Un tal Kimimaro y su amigo, un tío muy gordo, Sakkon. Esos dos, le hacían la vida imposible a los que creían más débiles. Un día intentaron meterse conmigo… ¡Ja!

Sasuke no contestó, le temblaban las manos ostensiblemente. Se avergonzaba de ser tan débil. Se acercó al lavamanos y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó apoyadas en el borde del fregadero, después se quitó la camiseta y empezó a lavarla por donde "Pain" le había manchado con la tarta.

Naruto cogió las lentes y las observó con detenimiento.

—Dios mío, qué cosa más fea. Son horribles. Deberían estar en un museo… —Naruto se conducía con naturalidad y Sasuke no se ofendió en absoluto. El rubio muchacho abrió otro el grifo de un lavamanos contiguo y empezó a lavar las lentes de Sasuke con cuidado de no romperlas — ¿Por qué no te compras otras?

Sasuke le miró agotado, observó cómo aquel chico desconocido limpiaba cuidadosamente los restos de tarta y de lágrimas de los cristales de las gafas.

— C-caras

— Oh… Ya veo… ¿Los cristales, no? Son muy gruesos… ¿Estás más ciego que un topo?

Sasuke asintió sin contestar. Aún le temblaban las piernas.

— Claro… Esas lentes son una antigüedad, por lo menos tienen doscientos años, ¿no? Deben valer millones de ryos… Deberías venderlas… O subastarlas en Christie's… — bromeó Naruto tendiéndole los lentes.

Al mirar al Uchiha y ver su cara despejada, le dijo sorprendido — ¡Eh! ¡Qué cambiado estás sin gafas! ¡Eres súper guaperas!

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa y se colocó los lentes de nuevo.

" _Para lo que me sirve…"_

— ¿Q-qué pa-pasó? — preguntó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó con qué? — inquirió Naruto con cara de bobo, mirando aún alucinado a su nuevo amigo.

— ¿Q-qué pa-pasó con los que in-tent-taron pe-pegarte…? —preguntó Sasuke curioso.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah! Je, je… Recibieron una buena paliza… Al tal Kimimaro le dejé con los huesos fuera de sitio… — Naruto esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Hmpf… — Sasuke bufó sin sonreír, pero algo en su postura convenció a Naruto que estaba divirtiéndose.

— El problema fue que a mí me expulsaron dos semanas, por eso estoy aquí… Mi tío se enfadó tanto que me obligó a cambiarme de Instituto. Quiere que siente la cabeza al lado de mi prima Sakura.

—Hmpf…

Sasuke bufó medio divertido. Se notaba que era primo de la Haruno, ambos parecían buena gente.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Te he hecho reír…! ¡Menos mal! — Y añadió — ¿La conoces? ¿A mi prima Sakura Haruno? ¿Es guapa? Sí ¿verdad?

—Hmpf…

— No sé qué coño te estaban diciendo esos tres tipos de ella…

Sasuke quedó pensativo. Sasori había hablado de ella como si fuera su novia, algo que aún en las circunstancias en las que se hallaba al Uchiha no le había pasado desapercibido.

Qué asco le daba el pelirrojo.

— Vamos j-juntos a clase — dijo finalmente— Y a Sa-sa-sa-sasori le g-gusta.

— ¡Eh! ¡Que a ese tipo con cara de muñeco diabólico le gusta mi prima…! ¡Pues espero que ella no le corresponda, porque si no, va a tener un problema conmigo…!

— Hmpf… — Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, negando.

— Menos mal… A mi prima nunca se le han dado muy bien los hombres ¿sabes? — Explicó Naruto— Es tan buena que saldría con alguien que no le gustara por no herir sus sentimientos.

— Hmpf…

— Una vez tuvo una cita con un tal Rock Lee, un chico un año mayor, muy majo y simpático, pero más feo que pegarle a un padre. … Con unas cejas enormes, que parecían dos velcros gigantes pegados en la frente.

— Hmpf…

— Salieron tres veces, fueron al cine, al parque de atracciones y al zoológico… Y el día que Lee intentó besar a mi prima, Sakura tuvo que decirle no habría más citas, porque él no era su tipo. Mi prima lloró tanto que fue Lee quién la tuvo que consolar a ella. Después de eso se hicieron muy amigos, porque Sakura no soportaba perder el contacto con alguien tan bueno como Lee.

— Hmpf…

— Mi prima es muy buena persona… Tanto que a veces me da miedo que le pase alguna cosa… Siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás y no dudaría en meterse en líos por defender a alguien a quien quiere… — dijo Naruto pensativo— Pero ahora estoy yo aquí para protegerla de ese indeseable… ¿verdad?

— Hmpf…

— ¡Ah! Si vais juntos a clase… ¡Entonces tú y yo también iremos juntos, porque estoy en el mismo curso que mi prima! ¿No? Y no respondas "hmpf", por favor.

— S-sí…

— ¡Eh! ¡Qué bien! — dijo Naruto contento — Entonces, me pegaré a ti, tienes pinta de empollón. Apuesto a que es uno de los motivos por los que esos tipos te odian ¿me equivoco?

— No —Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Son bastante gilipollas, sobre todo el pelirrojo ese… ¿no? Tiene un no-sé-qué que tira mucho para atrás. —Naruto se estremeció y lanzó otra pregunta, parecía que el chico cambiaba de tema sin dificultad. — ¿Te gusta el ramen? ¿Sacas buenas notas?

—Hmpf… — Sasuke asintió.

— ¡Genial! Yo soy un desastre… — reconoció Naruto alegremente, sin pudor — A ver si se me pega algo de ti…

— El tar-tar-ta… — bromeó Sasuke señalándose a la boca.

— ¡Eh! ¡No jodas! ¡Eso no! — Rió Naruto haciendo aspavientos con las manos — Por lo menos te lo tomas a risa...

" _Qué remedio me queda_ ", pensó Sasuke.

— Oye, oye… ¿Y qué quieres estudiar después…? ¿En la Universidad?

— D-derecho. Ab—bogado — dijo Sasuke.

— ¡Eh! ¡Abogado! ¡Un abogado tartaja! — Naruto le miraba divertido.

— S—sí…. — Sasuke resopló. El Uchiha esperaba no tartamudear para cuando fuera a la universidad.

— Eo, Sasuke Uchiha, eres grande… — rió el rubio — Te presentaré a mi tío…

— ¿Es ab-bogado? —preguntó Sasuke ilusionado arqueando las cejas

— No — rió Naruto.

— Hmpf… — Sasuke miró extrañado a Naruto.

" _Entonces para qué coño me quieres presentar a tu tío_ ", se dijo el Uchiha. Y el rubio, como si leyera el pensamiento de su nuevo amigo, contestó.

— Es profesor de artes marciales —dijo Naruto y una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro— Concretamente campeón mundial de taijutsu. Se hace llamar Jiraia ¿Te interesa? Si le cuento que te quieren pegar la del atún por ser un poco rarito, seguro que te ayuda.

Sasuke se quedó mirando fijamente a Naruto con la boca abierta.

 _"¿Jiraia? ¿El campeón mundial? ¿Ese es su tío? ¿Este tío es el sobrino del campeón mundial del deporte nacional? Pero ¿qué pretende?_ _— ¿E_ _ste tío está loco o qué? ¿Es que no me ha visto la cara?"_.

El taijutsu era el deporte nacional de Konoha. Casi todos los chicos se habían apuntado a algún gimnasio para aprender los rudimentos. Incluso Sasuke, de pequeño, había practicado y destacado en ese deporte. Ahora ya no lo hacía, hacía cuatro años que no se entrenaba, era muy caro y su defecto de visión, tampoco ayudaba. Pero la verdad es que le encantaba el taijutsu y no se perdía ni un solo de los campeonatos que emitían por la televisión.

— N-no creo que yo t-tenga perfil para el t—taijutsu… — mintió Sasuke un poco nervioso. Ni en un millón de años podría pagar a Jiraia para que le entrenara.

Pero el rubio compañero que se acababa de agenciar era bastante más perceptivo de lo que a simple vista parecía; miró de reojo a Sasuke, su espalda, su tono muscular, su altura, la largura de sus brazos y piernas y por supuesto, su camiseta vieja y roída, sus deportivas negras, despegadas por la suela y pasadas de moda y el pantalón tejano que le estaba pequeño.

— Je… Pues yo creo que esa barriga fofa que tienes puede ponerse como una tabla con unas cuantas abdominales y esos puños podrían romper más de una boca con un poquito más de confianza en ti mismo… — dijo Naruto convencido.

— ¿Uzumaki Naruto?¿T-te crees que soy un nin—ninja, eh? — preguntó Sasuke, aludiendo al manga del que llevaba el nombre de su acompañante.

— No, con esa cara de _nerd_ no tienes mucha pinta. Lo que sí que creo es que necesitas un poco de ayuda. — le dijo Naruto riendo— Y hoy es tu día de suerte, porque me has conocido a mí.

— Hmpf…

— Anda tío, vámonos, que creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente instituto por hoy— dijo Naruto — Vamos a los salones recreativos. Hay un juego nuevo que quiero probar…

— Pe-pero aún quedan d—dos horas para acabar las clases… — le dijo Sasuke alarmado.

— ¿Y qué? La escuela me agobia... Me quiero ir a comer un helado por ahí… Sin que me vea mi prima, claro… — rió Naruto— ¿Vienes?

— N-no. T—tengo una beca. —dijo Sasuke algo triste.

— Ah…. Bueno… — Naruto frunció el ceño y a continuación sonrió — En ese caso, no puedes faltar a clase o te la quitarán. Está bien… Iré contigo… Ahora hay… lengua japonesa ¿verdad?

—Hmpf…

— Es una asignatura común, así que vamos juntos… — dijo Naruto alegremente.

— Hmpf…

— ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado…? Apuesto a que no te sientas con nadie… Tienes pinta de antisocial…

— Hmpf…

— Genial… Me caes simpático Uchiha… Tú no hablas y yo no paro de hablar. Somos la pareja perfecta, tú moreno y yo rubio, el "ying y el yang", el día y la noche, el blanco y el negro, el sol y la sombra… ¿No crees?

— Hmpf….

— Eso creía…

Ambos chicos salieron de los lavabos en dirección a las aulas.

Mientras el rubio parloteaba sin cesar, su acompañante, el moreno Sasuke Uchiha, miraba tembloroso y algo pálido hacia los lados, deseando no encontrarse a ninguno de los de "La Hermandad del Amanecer" No se veía capaz de aguantar otra tanda de aquella pandilla de cabrones. Ese día ya había tenido suficiente. .

Por fin, llegaron al aula que tenían asignada. La clase empezaba a llenarse de chicos y chicas que se saludaban alegremente después de los meses de verano sin verse. Sasuke entró primero, cabizbajo y abrumado por el parloteo incesante de su nuevo acompañante. Durante aquel día había conocido y hablado con más gente que en toda su estancia en el instituto de Konoha, hacía ya dos años. Naruto le siguió y entró en la clase con una alegre sonrisa contagiosa pintada en el rostro.

" _Para ser su primer día, no lo lleva nada mal…_ ", pensó el Uchiha con algo de envidia.

Y era cierto, Naruto era sociable y estaba feliz de conocer a un montón de gente nueva. Sonreía a todo el mundo y se presentaba a cualquiera que se le acercara, pero sin embargo, no se movió del lado de Sasuke y podría haberlo hecho ya que, al fin y al cabo, le acababa de conocer.

De pronto, un tornado rosa se acercó corriendo y se abalanzó con fuerza contra Naruto estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, a la vez que le pegaba un coscorrón. Una actitud de contrastes que divirtió a Sasuke.

— ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? — Sakura Haruno volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Sasuke la observó, contento, le caía bien esa loca bajita y rosada— ¡Te he buscado por todas partes, tontaina!

— ¡Sakura! ¡Estaba con mi nuevo amigo, el hablador Sasuke Uchiha! — rió Naruto señalando a Sasuke y frotándose la cabeza en el sitio donde la chica le había pegado.

Sakura se separó de su primo, algo sorprendida.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke? — Sakura miró al Uchiha que en ese momento volvía a tener la tonalidad de una amapola en plena floración. — Vaya…

— Sí, nos hemos encontrado y resulta que compartimos aficiones. A los dos nos apasiona el maravilloso submundo del lavabo de los tíos. ¿Verdad Uchiha? — rió Naruto.

— Hmpf.— Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa que hizo que a Sakura se le subieran tanto los colores que agachó tímidamente la cabeza.

Naruto podía parecer tonto o despreocupado, pero no lo era.

Inmediatamente se percató del incendio propagado por las mejillas de su prima. La miró sorprendido y algo extrañado, pero no hizo ningún comentario. ¿A su prima le gustaba ese chaval? Nunca le había hablado de él.

— Parece que hoy nos encontramos por todas partes, ¿verdad Sasuke? — preguntó dulcemente Sakura mirando al suelo.

— Hmpf.

— ¿Dónde has conocido a mi primo? — preguntó la chica al moreno levantando finalmente la mirada.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. No quería explicarle a Sakura lo que había pasado. Le daba vergüenza. Naruto, que observaba las reacciones de ambos con mucha curiosidad, intervino rápidamente.

— Nos hemos conocido en el lavabo. Yo estaba cagando y él entró a mear. Muy romántico todo… Le pregunté a qué clase iba y me dijo "Hmpf". En ese momento, surgió el amor… ¡Uah! — Naruto cambió de tema dirigiendo la vista hacia la puerta de la clase— ¡Vaya! ¡¿Quién es esa tía que acaba de entrar!? ¡Es guapísima!

— ¿Quién? — Sasuke y Sakura miraron en la dirección indicada por Naruto.

Tayuya entraba en ese momento, acompañada por su amiga Karin y por Deidara. Los tres charlaban alegremente de sus cosas, sin fijarse en nadie en particular. Se dirigieron hacia los pupitres que estaban situados justo delante de la pizarra y dejaron allí sus mochilas y carpetas. Tayuya se sentó en la mesa, la minúscula falda que llevaba dejaba al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas. La exuberante pelirroja dirigió la vista hacia el lugar donde estaban Sakura y los demás. Al verles, les saludó con la mano. Karin y Deidara la imitaron. Cuando los ojos de Tayuya se fijaron en Sasuke Uchiha y en su posición al lado de la Haruno, su ceño se frunció con extrañeza. Les dijo algo a sus amigos y de un salto, se bajó de la mesa de repente. La chica se dirigió con paso decidido hacia Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha la vio llegar y sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Retumbaba tanto dentro de su caja torácica que por un momento tuvo miedo de que el ruido se oyera fuera de su cuerpo.

— ¡Uah! ¡La tía buena viene hacia aquí! — dijo Naruto arreglándose la cinta del pelo — ¿Has visto Sasuke? ¿Eh?

El rubio se giró hacia su nuevo amigo, pero no le encontró. El chico se había colocado detrás de él, ocultándose de la vista de Tayuya que caminaba hacia ellos con paso firme. Su rostro incendiado le delataba, igual que el tembleque de las manos.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa zorruna.

— ¿Te gusta la chica, verdad? — el rubio se volvió hacia Sasuke y le empujó fuera de su escondite, tras su espalda. — ¡Pero ponte a la vista, hombre, que te vea bien...!

— ¡N-no! ¡C—calla! — gritó histérico Sasuke. Naruto parecía buen tío, pero era demasiado estridente y escandaloso, como siguiera berreando, Tayuya iba a oírle y él se moriría de vergüenza.

Naruto sonrió, pero mostrando cierta piedad, no dijo nada más. Sin embargo, Sakura miraba al abochornado Sasuke y una sensación de molesta desazón se apoderaba de ella. No entendía por qué le molestaba que Sasuke se pusiera malo con Tayuya, que en ese momento, se había plantado delante de ella.

— ¡Hola Sakura! — saludó alegremente la pelirroja y mirando al Uchiha sonrió coqueta. Se enroscó un mechón de pelo en el dedo y empezó a darle vueltas. — Hola Sasuke… Nos vemos otra vez…

— Hola Ta-ta-ta-ta-tayuya — Sasuke no miraba a la cara a la muchacha. Sus mejillas parecían estallar. Una media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro casi de forma involuntaria.

— Y tú eres… — Tayuya no prestó más atención a Sasuke y dirigió su interés al rubio, observando sus bíceps apreciativamente

— Naruto Uzumaki… Soy nuevo… — dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

— Es mi primo — explicó Sakura— Le han transferido desde el Instituto Hebi…

— Tu primo, vaya… ¿Hebi? ¡Ah! ¡Hebi…! Yo allí conozco a dos chicos… Kimimaro y Sakkon… ¿Te suenan?

— ¿Eh…? Sí, iban a mi curso — dijo el rubio poniéndose colorado y mirando a Sasuke, quien levantó tímidamente la cabeza al recordar la historia que le había contado el Uzmaki: Kimimaro y Sakkon eran los chicos a quienes Naruto había pegado una buena paliza — Muy… simpáticos…

— Sí… Mucho… Oye Naruto, estoy encantada de que estés aquí… — dijo Tayuya paseando nuevamente la vista por el cuerpo del rubio — Pareces… Interesante.

— ¡Eh! ¿Tú crees? — preguntó Naruto, algo incómodo por el escrutinio. La chica le parecía muy guapa, pero no le gustaba nada que le observaran como si fuera una pieza de carne fresca. — Gracias….

— Sí… ¡Sakura…! — dijo Tayuya cambiando de tema como si tal cosa y mirando a la chica del pelo rosa — Ya sabes que cada año celebro la fiesta de inicio de curso ¿verdad?

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí! — dijo la Haruno menos contenta de lo que hubiera estado en unas circunstancias en las que la pelirroja Tayuya no se hubiera comido a su primo con los ojos.

— ¡Bueno pues me encantaría que tú, tu primo y tus amigos vinierais! ¿¡Qué os parece!? — Tayuya sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sabía que iban a decirle que sí.

— ¡Genial, muchas gracias! ¡Por supuesto que iremos! — Aseguró Sakura — ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a preparar alguna cosa!?

— No hace falta, gracias, el montaje irá a cargo de una empresa contratada… Este año vendrán otra vez "Los Cuatro Hokages" el cantante, Hashirama Senju, es amigo de mi padre. Eso sí, hay que vestirse de gala, ya sabes que me gustan esas cosas — Sakura sonrió asintiendo Y llevad los trajes de baño por si os queréis dar un chapuzón en la piscina.

— ¡Eh! ¡Qué bien! ¡Suena genial! — Dijo Naruto contento— ¿Verdad Sasuke?

El Uchiha sonrió débilmente. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que la invitación no se extendía hacia su persona. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que no le invitaran a ir a ningún sitio, tampoco le importaba demasiado ¿o sí? La fiesta de Tayuya era todo un acontecimiento y a él, aunque solo fuera una vez en la vida, pero le hubiera gustado ir. Quizá hubiera podido acompañar a Sakura y a su primo, ya que parecía que le habían adoptado. Aunque el Uchiha se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría esa adopción, que quizá era flor de un día. A fin de cuentas, Sakura Haruno le conocía desde hacía dos años, cuando llegó al instituto, y esa era la primera vez que mostraba algún interés en su persona.

Inmerso como estaba en tales pensamientos, la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Tayuya le miró fijamente y se acercó a él, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara.

— Ah… Sa-su-ke —dijo la chica separando las sílabas de su nombre con voz melosa. —No hace falta decir que tú también estás invitado.

Si Sasuke no hubieran llevado las horribles gafas que tapaban su rostro, Tayuya hubiera visto cómo sus ojos se abrían como platos. Al chico se le fue la sangre a los pies.

—Me encantaría que vinieras… — susurró Tayuya coqueta muy cerca del oído del chico — Quiero bailar contigo, al menos una vez. ¿Sí?

" _Pero ¿qué coño… pasa hoy?"._

No podía reaccionar. Era la primera vez que le invitaban a esa fiesta ¿ y esa preciosidad quería que le concediera un baile? Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. — ¿Qué dices Sasuke, no quieres venir?— preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo los labios en un mohín, haciendo un puchero que hizo que Sasuke no pudiera apartar la vista de sus carnosos labios — Esta vez me he atrevido a invitarte, ya que pensé que a ti no te gustaban esas fiestas… Como te va el rollo metalero… o lo que sea eso que te gusta… Me daba vergüenza preguntar por si me decías que no…

— Sí me g-gustan— Sasuke pudo finalmente articular palabra, aunque la voz le salió estrangulada, en un graznido.

— Es que como eres tan misterioso y distante… Y quizá esa música no es tu estilo… — Tayuya se había acercado bastante a la cara de Sasuke y este estaba absolutamente conmocionado— Igual no quieres venir… Conmigo.

Sasuke no era capaz de balbucear una sola palabra. Tenía el rostro de la chica a escasos milímetros y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta de un momento a otro. Estaba paralizado y una parte de él quería salir corriendo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Bueno! ¡Pues confusión aclarada! ¡Genial! Iremos todos, a tu fiesta, Naruto, mis amigos, Sasuke y yo! ¡Será la bomba! ¡Anda mira! ¡Ya viene el profe Ebisu! ¡Qué lástima! ¡A sentarseee!

Fue Sakura la que interrumpió bruscamente la escenita que se estaba montando la pelirroja con Sasuke, delante de todos. Naruto miró, otra vez, extrañado y sorprendido a su prima. Estaba actuando de forma realmente rara. Sin embargo, el Uzumaki no dijo nada, la verdad es que la chica llamada Tayuya le parecía un poco intensa para su gusto.

Finalmente, Tayuya se separó un poco de Sasuke, mirándole fijamente a los cristales de las gafas. El chico la observaba absolutamente atolondrado y con la boca abierta

— Bien… Pues adiós… Sasuke…

Tayuya sonrió coqueta, se dio la vuelta y se fue a ocupar su pupitre junto a sus amigos Sakura la observó alejarse, encontrándose con la mirada de Karin, la amiga íntima de Tayuya. La chica, también pelirroja, aunque de un tono más intenso y menos brillante que el de su amiga, observaba a Sakura muy seria a través de unas gafitas de pasta de color negro. Cuando Tayuya llegó a su altura, Deidara reía y Karin desvió la mirada de Sakura dirigiéndose hacia su amiga, diciéndole algo en tono de reproche que hizo que la aludida bufara y pusiera los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, estaban demasiado lejos como para que Sakura pudiera oír de qué se trataba.

Mientras tanto, a Sasuke le iba a dar un pasmo.

Naruto le sacó de su ensimismamiento gritándole en la oreja.

— ¡Eh! Sasuke, ¡ya decía yo que tenías sex appeal! La tía buena esa te estaba tirando la caña descaradamente ¿No? — y al ver que el chico moreno no contestaba, se dirigió a su prima— ¿verdad Sakura?

Pero Sakura no dijo nada. Naruto enmudeció al ver algo semejante a la rabia brillar en las verdes pupilas de su prima. El Uzumaki levantó una ceja y observó rápidamente a Sasuke, pero el Uchiha aun hiperventilaba y no se percató de la masa de energía negativa que se había conjurado como una manta, alrededor de la pequeña Sakura. Como una chica tan bajita podía tener tanta mala leche era algo que Naruto no atinaba a comprender. Solo pensó que no le gustaría nada estar en la piel de Tayuya si volvía a acercarse al Uchiha. Para Naruto, aunque no dijera nada –Dios le librara-, estaba más claro que el agua que su prima había desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento hacia su nuevo amigo.

Por su parte, la molesta sensación que Sakura había empezado a sentir en la boca del estómago se había tornado en un ardiente dolor que le abrasaba el abdomen y le subía hasta la mitad del pecho, impidiéndole respirar. Se sentía asfixiada y la opresión le hizo abrir la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire a la vez que exhalaba un suspiro..

 _"Pero… ¿Qué demonios me pasa…?_ ", se preguntó la muchacha.

En ese mismo instante, Ino y Sai llegaron al aula, acompañados por una preciosa chica de pelo negro y ojos grises, casi transparentes. Naruto inmediatamente reconoció a la mejor amiga de su prima, aunque su mirada se dirigió a la muchacha que la acompañaba.

Ino nunca se cortaba ni avergonzaba de nada, así que cuando vio a Sasuke sentado en un pupitre, detrás de Sakura y al lado de Naruto, se puso a chillar.— ¡Anda!¡ ¡Tú otra vez! — dijo alegremente la rubia, pero algo en la pose de su mejor amiga, le llamó la atención. Estaba muy seria y tenía las mejillas encendidas. Miraba abstraída la mesa de formica verde de su pupitre y no parecía demasiado alegre. Era extraño. .

La rubia se sentó a su lado y le acarició la rosada cabecita.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Fea? — preguntó Ino a su amiga, que levantó la cabeza y al verla, sonrió.

— Nada.-pero Ino sabía que mentía. Era la única que sabía qué se ocultaba detrás de las sonrisas de Sakura. Sabía perfectamente cuándo estas no eran auténticas, como la que esbozaba en ese momento.

— Esta tarde hablaremos tú y yo… — murmuró Ino esbozando una amable sonrisa — Además, aun podemos bañarnos en la piscina, con el calor que hace.

Sakura sonrió y asintió, sin demasiada alegría. Ino frunció el ceño

— ¡Hola me llamo Naruto Uzumaki! Soy el primo de Sakura ¿Y tú eres?

Naruto interrumpió la charla entre las dos amigas, al dirigirse gritando como un poseso, a la guapa chica de pelo largo que había entrado acompañando a Ino y a Sai…

— ¡Naruto, pero mira que eres tonto! — le dijo Ino — ¿Es que no conoces a Hinata?

— ¡Hinata…! ¡Hinataa! — Naruto abrió los ojos como platos — ¡Madre mía ¡Qué cambio! La última vez que te vi eras…. Diferente…

— Era más pequeña… —la guapa muchacha se sonrojó hasta las cejas. — Y tenía el pelo corto…

— ¡Estás guapísima! — gritó Naruto sin cortarse un pelo — ¡En serio! ¡Ven conmigo a la fiesta de Tayuya!

La chica llamada Hinata agachó rápidamente la cabeza, mirando al suelo, igual que hacían Sakura y Sasuke, mirando al pupitre, aunque cada uno de ellos por diferentes motivos. Sin embargo, una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro..

—Gracias… —Hinata sentándose tímidamente en un pupitre, al lado de Sai.

— ¿La fiesta de Tayuya? ¡Ya nos ha invitado! — gritó alegremente Ino.

— Sí… Nos ha invitado a todos… —dijo Sakura haciendo una seña imperceptible hacia Sasuke, Ino como buena amiga que era, lo entendió a la primera.

La rubia frunció el ceño y miró extrañada a su amiga, jamás habían invitado a Sasuke que llevaba dos años pasando tan desapercibido que la mayoría de la clase pensaba que formaba parte del mobiliario. Sakura esbozó una extraña sonrisa torcida e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que venía a significar "Ya hablaremos más tarde". Ino no insistió.

El profesor Ebisu se había sentado en su pupitre. El del maestro. Así que para acallar los murmullos de los chicos, los mandó guardar silencio a todos con un golpe en la mesa..

— ¡A ver! ¡Vamos callando! — gritó el maestro.

La clase entera enmudeció. Era muy buen profesor, pero tenía muy malas pulgas cuando se enfadaba y aunque fuera el primer día de clases era del tipo que desde el minuto uno, no toleraba ni un solo ruido.

— ¡Eh! Sasuke ¿Me prestas el lápiz? — susurró Naruto a su compañero de pupitre.

— ¡A callar! — gritó Ebisu— ¡Tú, el rubio con la cinta negra en la cabeza! ¿Eres el nuevo, verdad?

— Esto… Sí. — dijo Naruto poniéndose en pie.

— Bien, pues ven aquí y preséntate como es debido — dijo el maestro.-Tendrías que haberme venido a saludar a mí, nada más entrar en clase.

La mayoría de la clase se rió. Naruto se había presentado él solo a casi todo el mundo. Aun así se dirigió a la pizarra y mirando a todos sus compañeros con una sonrisa deslumbrante gritó:

— ¡Soy el atractivo Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Su primo! — dijo señalando a Sakura que agachó la cabeza avergonzada, murmurando amenazas de muerte — ¡Y quiero ser actor! ¿Qué tal estáis?

Todos empezaron a reírse con ganas. En menos de un minuto, el chico nuevo se había metido a todo el mundo en el bolsillo. — Les has c-caído b-bien — soltó Sasuke, algo molesto cuando Naruto se sentó en el pupitre, a su lado.

No podía evitar celos. Sasuke Uchiha se moría de envidia. Ese tipo era simpático, era espontáneo, no se cortaba un pelo y le caía bien a todos, incluido a él. Y encima la chicas le estaban lanzando miradas que a él le harían sonrojar.

— Tú también lo harías, si no tuvieras tanto miedo… — le dijo Naruto esbozando una sonrisa zorruna. Se había dado cuenta de que su nuevo amigo se sentía algo inseguro y cabreado.. Era como si ese tío le leyera el pensamiento. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Pero no podía ser. Ese día se habían cruzado por primera vez.

— Hmpf… — Sasuke se sonrojó otra vez. — Y si subastaras esas gafas, también… —añadió el rubio, socarrón.

 **XXXX**

Los chicos se levantaron de sus pupitres cuando la campana de la escuela sonó, por fin, dos horas después, anunciando el final de las clases y del primer día de instituto. Naruto charlaba por los codos, igual que su prima y la rubia Ino.

Sai y Hinata les seguían en silencio, pero sonriendo a las ocurrencias de sus amigos..

Sasuke se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas, quedándose rezagado. La verdad es que no sabía si seguirle. No sabía si sus compañeros aceptarían su presencia.

— ¡Eh! ¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo vuelves a casa? — le gritó Naruto desde la puerta.

— B-bus — contestó el Uchiha. Se alegró de que el Uzumaki le preguntara. Parecía que, a fin de cuentas, sí contaba con él, aunque solo fuera por un día. .

— ¿Te llevo? Yo he venido en coche — le preguntó el rubio.

— N-no, g-gracias — musitó Sasuke.

— ¡Bien, pues hasta mañana! —vociferó el rubio desapareciendo por la puerta en pos de los demás.

— Sasuke… Recuerda que mañana hemos quedado para hacer lo de Kakashi… — la voz de Sakura le llegó desde la entrada de la clase. La chica había vuelto para recordarle lo del trabajo y se asomaba desde el umbral, sin atreverse a entrar. Le miraba sonriendo dulcemente. .

— ¿Eh…? Ah… S—sí. — dijo Sasuke mirándola un instante y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo. Siguió metiendo sus cosas en la mochila, mientras la Haruno se quedó mirándole fijamente desde la puerta, parecía que la chica iba a añadir algo más, pero se arrepintió y se fue.

Sasuke se quedó solo dentro del aula.

Había sido un día muy extraño.

Primero, el cabrón de Deidara y la aparición estelar de Tayuya.

Después, Sakura y sus amigos…

Y los de la "Hermandad" casi le linchan en los lavabos…

Aparece Naruto que encima es el primo de Sakura…

Y finalmente, Tayuya le invita a la fiesta...

" _Vaya novela…Parece un guion de culebrón barato_ ", pensó el Uchiha.

Sasuke se estremeció al recordar los labios de la pelirroja Tayuya cerca de su cara. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él. Ella le había dicho que nunca le había invitado a la fiesta por su aspecto misterioso y distante…

"¿Le parezco… Distante…? ¿Misterioso? ¿Yo?", se preguntó Sasuke esbozando una media sonrisa

Tayuya no era como su hermano. Incluso la buena de Sakura había dicho que la pelirroja siempre era amable con todo el mundo.

Y Sakura no tenía pinta de equivocarse con las personas.

 _"¿Qué querrá decir con que le parezco distante…? ¿Distante y misterioso? ¿Es lo mismo que interesante…? Entonces… ¿Le parezco interesante…? ¿Por qué se me acercaba tanto al hablarme…?_ " se preguntaba Sasuke, soñador.

" _Estúpido… Tayuya está siendo amable… No tiene ningún interés especial hacia mí... No alucines…_ ", se dijo a continuación el Uchiha.

Suspiró. Tayuya era preciosa y él… Bueno… Él no era nada.

" _En fin…_ ", pensó Sasuke " _Mejor será que me vaya a casa y descanse un poco…_ "

Salió de la clase apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta del aula tras de sí.

Estaba solo en el pasillo, y ya no quedaba casi nadie en el interior del edificio. Todos se habían ido a casa. Sin quererlo se estremeció. Momentos como estos eran aprovechados por la "Hermandad" para perseguirle o hacerle alguna trastada.

 _"Mierda, tendría que haber salido con los demás_ ", se reprochó, algo asustado e inquieto

Llegó a la puerta de la entrada del Instituto, si no se daba prisa perdería el autobús. Atravesó el campus con paso rápido y echó a andar por la carretera que lo bordeaba. La parada quedaba a varios metros de la entrada de la escuela, así que le esperaba un pequeño paseo hasta llegar.

Y entonces, sus temores se confirmaron y su peor pesadilla se convirtió en realidad.

Les oyó detrás de sí. Allí estaban. Le habían estado esperando pacientemente.

— ¡Eh! ¡Uchiha! ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? Espéranos, hombre… — la voz de Sasori se escuchó a su espalda.

Sasuke se giró para ver.

Sasori, ""Pain"", Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi y Zetsu. Todos. Estaban todos. La "Hermandad del Amanecer" al completo.

" _Dioses"_

El chico aceleró el paso sin mirar atrás.

Si le alcanzaban no tendría ninguna oportunidad.— ¡Eooo… Sa-sa-su-ke! — Zetsu imitó su tartamudeo mientras le llamaba— Creo que tienes una conversación pendiente con "Pain"…

Sasuke cada vez caminaba más rápido, las gotas de sudor empezaron a resbalar por su frente, mientras que su corazón aterrado latía desbocado.

Los de la "Hermandad" apretaron el paso y el asustado chico escuchó las pisadas retumbar contra el suelo. Sus pies reaccionaron y empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras estallaron risas a su espalda, pero no le importó.

No iba a parar de correr. Tendría que saltarse la parada del autobús, ir a cualquier sitio, quizás podría meterse en el jardín de alguna casa particular.

No tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, pero sí, que tenía que huir.

— ¿¡Pero por qué corres tartaja de mierda!? — reía "Pain" — Si sólo quiero lavarte la cara

"¡Mierda! ¡Muévete, muévete, muévete…!"Sasuke se incitaba a correr más rápido, pero hacía tiempo que no estaba demasiado en forma y sus pies parecían gelatina al pisar el suelo.

Le estaban alcanzando. Los de la "Hermandad" eran deportistas. Se reprochó haber dejado su entrenamiento de taijutsu, ya que su resistencia actual daba pena. Finalmente, la mano de Kisame consiguió agarrar la mochila de Sasuke frenándole en seco en medio de la carretera. El Uchiha se desequilibró y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Los de la "Hermandad" rieron a carcajadas.

—¡Vaya golpe! — Zetsu reía con la boca abierta, dejando entrever sus dientes torcidos.

—¡Sí que corres! —Hidan reía, mientras tomaba aliento— Y eso que no te entrenas… Me has hecho sufrir bastante, pensaba que no te alcanzaba, eres una rata escurridiza

— ¡D-dejadme en p-paz! — gritó Sasuke aterrado

— ¡Cállate, gilipollas! — le escupió "Pain" — Vamos a acabar lo que empezamos antes…

Entre Kisame y Zetsu le pusieron de pie, arrastrándole de vuelta hacia el Instituto. El Uchiha se removía frenético, como un loco,pero no conseguía zafarse de sus apresadores, que empezaron a darle collejas y a tirarle del pelo. A los pocos segundos, agotado, empezó a pensar que quizá era mejor resignarse y dejó de revolverse, aceptando lo inevitable.

— Así me gusta, que te estés quietecito de una puta vez, como una niñita obediente — dijo "Pain" con voz odiosa— Vamos a bañarte con mi…

El rugido de un motor interrumpió la frase e hizo que todos se detuvieran en seco. Un Porche último modelo interrumpió el discurso de "Pain". El automóvil frenó justo al lado de la "Hermandad" y de su presa, sin que se escuchara el ruido de los frenos

— ¡Eo, Sasuke¡ ¿Te llevo a casa? — Naruto Uzumaki sonreía radiante desde el asiento del conductor. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol que le conferían un aspecto fresco y algo arrogante — ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué tal? ¡Sasori, nos encontramos otra vez! ¡Tu hermana nos ha invitado a la fiesta, gracias!

Los chicos de la "Hermandad" estaban atónitos mirando el cochazo que conducía el rubio Uzumaki, soltaron a Sasuke que casi se puso a llorar de alegría y gratitud al ver al primo de Sakura.

— Eh… — Sasori estupefacto miraba el automóvil de Naruto — ¿Es eso un Boxster…?

— Sí… Porche Boxster 718 S, Black Edition… ¿Te gusta? — Dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente— Me lo trajeron hace una semana… Uno para mí y otro para mi prima Sakura… El suyo es de color rosa… Una edición especialmente diseñada para ella, muy exclusiva.

Sasori tenía la boca abierta de asombro, al igual que todos los demás miembros de su panda. El Boxster era su coche soñado. Y Sakura, "su" Sakura, tenía uno… Y rosa.

— Es una pasada… — dijo Deidara mirando al coche con envidia y pasando con delicadeza una mano por el capó— Qué suerte tienes…

— Genial… — dijo "Pain" — Es alucinante… Me encanta…

— ¿Cuánto te ha costado? — Preguntó Kakuzu — Me apuesto el corazón a que un dineral…

— Sí, bueno… Fue un regalo de la tía de Sakura… Le compró uno a su sobrina y otro para mí para que no me pusiera celoso… ¿A que no está mal…? — Naruto parecía idiota, pero no lo era. Mientras hablaba con los de la "Hermandad" miraba de reojo al Uchiha, que estaba pálido como la cera.

— Es increíble… — Kisame se relamía los labios mirando el cochazo — Estoy flipando…

— Sí, la verdad es que es la hostia… ¡Sasuke!Te estaba buscando. ¿Te llevo a casa, verdad? — Naruto sonreía cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto.

— Sí… — Sasuke se pudo zafar fácilmente del agarre de los chicos de la "Hermandad", más preocupados en el coche que en él, en ese momento. Entró a toda prisa en el cochazo y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

— Bueno, debemos irnos Nos vemos mañana — dijo Naruto pisando a fondo el acelerador y haciendo rugir el motor del Porche — CiaooSin más preámbulos, el coche se alejó a toda velocidad por la carretera principal de Konoha, dejando a los chicos de la "Hermandad" estupefactos.

Hidan fue el primero en reaccionar. — Eo… Tíos… Creo que se nos ha escapado el Uchiha…— Eso mismo iba a decir yo… — rió Zetsu — Esa ratita sabe escabullirse bien…

— Es igual… Pronto estará donde merece… — dijo Sasori con voz lúgubre — ¿No es cierto Deidara? ¿Habéis hecho lo que os pedí?

— Sí, querido amigo… — Deidara río — Tu hermana ha hecho su parte. El Uchiha estará en la fiesta, completamente a su merced— Bien — Sasori esbozó una mueca cruel — Mi hermana es mejor que yo improvisando…

— Oye Sasori… ¿No crees que deberíamos dejarle en paz una temporada? Para que se confíe hasta la fiesta… — preguntó "Pain" riendo — Además, parece que se ha hecho amigo del primo de "tu" Sakura…

— Exacto… Si le gastamos un bromazo delante de Naruto ten por seguro que Sakura se enterará… — asintió Zetsu.

— Sí… Y si Sakura se entera… Despídete de la Haruno… —apostilló Tobi.— Quizá tengáis razón. Después de todo el Uchiha es una simple diversión… — reflexionó Sasori— Mi objetivo principal es tirarme a Sakura Haruno en la fiesta… No quiero que ese friki lo estropee.

— Bien… Pues una vez aclarado esto ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Se nos ha estropeado la tarde. — preguntó Kisame.

— Han abierto un nuevo bar en Konoha… — sugirió Zetsu — Hay chicas fáciles…

— ¿Sí? ¿Pues a qué esperamos? — Preguntó Deidara contento — Hace dos semanas que no me doy un homenaje…

— Eh… Yo no puedo ir… — dijo "Pain" — Si voy a un bar de esos, Konan me cortará los huevos…

— ¿Y por quién se va a enterar? — Preguntó risueño Sasori — Yo no se lo voy a decir…

— Yo tampoco — dijo Deidei y dirigiéndose a los demás preguntó — ¿Y vosotros chicos?

— Nope.

— Bien, pues no se hable más… Vamos… ¿Dónde está ese sitio? — preguntó Sasori cogiendo a "Pain" por el cuello.

— Cerca de los baños termales, se llama " _Amateratsu_ " — dijo Zetsu.

— ¿" _Amateratsu"_? ¿La Diosa del Sol? ¡Uah! ¡Qué nombre tan sensual….!

XXX— ¡Eo Sasuke… Parece que hoy me han asignado para ser tu príncipe azul…! — reía el rubio Naruto conduciendo el Porche a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha.

— Hmpf… G-gracias… — Sasuke se aferraba al asiento del copiloto con ambas manos intentando limitar la sensación de salir despedido — Ca-casi me mat-tan…

— Esos tíos son unos auténticos hijos de puta… — Naruto le miró seriamente— Tendré que vigilar muy de cerca a ese tal Sasori. No me gusta un pelo. No voy a dejar que se acerque a doscientos metros de donde esté mi prima.

— Mañana ha q-quedado con ella en la cafet-tería.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Y por qué mi prima ha quedado con semejante tipo horrible? — preguntó Naruto perdiendo el contacto visual con la carretera y observando al Uchiha.

— ¡Naruto! — gritó Sasuke — ¡Mira al frente, coño!— ¿Eh? ¿Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Perdona…! — rió el rubio mirándole fijamente por un segundo, enarcando una ceja y volviendo la vista a la carretera — ¿Y a qué hora han quedado, lo sabes?

— A la hora del descanso

— Um ¿Y sabes por qué? — volvió a preguntar Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

— P-porque Sakura se lo q-quería quitar de encima esta mañana, aceptó para que la dejara tranquila.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Sasuke y sonrió divertido.

— ¿Q-qué? — preguntó el Uchiha mosqueado.

— Nada… — y añadió — Que mañana tú y yo vamos a interrumpir esa "cita"…

— ¿Yo …? — el Uchiha se puso pálido — Me ma-matarán.

— No, si estás conmigo… — rió Naruto confiado— De todas formas, alguna vez tendrás que plantarles cara a esos hijos de perra, ¿no te parece?

— N-no p-puedes hacerme de niñera las veinticuatro horas del d-día …

— Pues entonces tendrás que aprender a defenderte tú solo ¿no crees?

— N-no q-quiero… — murmuró Sasuke abochornado. No era cobarde por naturaleza, pero esos tíos le aterraban.

— ¿Y quieres dejar que ese cabronazo intente ligar con mi prima? — Preguntó Naruto — No es un buen tipo.

— N-no q-quiero ir… — repitió Sasuke.

— Pensé que eras un gallina, pero no sabía hasta qué punto… — dijo Naruto enfurruñado— Además, creía que mi prima te caía bien.

— Hmpf… " _Ese tío es un hijo de puta. Si interrumpo su "cita" hará de mi vida un infierno…_ ", pensó Sasuke.

Un silencio denso se adueñó del coche, aunque a Naruto parecía no importarle.

Sasuke lo rompió.

— Yo no soy como t-tú.

— Ya, eres más guapo.— rió Naruto. Y después añadió— ¿Y cómo eres…?— Hmpf…

Naruto no esperó respuesta y empezó a hablar.

— Bueno, es cierto que no sé mucho de ti, pero sé lo suficiente... Sé que eres un poco raro, que te sonrojas por cualquier cosa y que tartamudeas al hablar; sé que te dejas pegar por unos matones de medio pelo, sí, de medio pelo, no me mires así, en los lavabos del instituto y sé que estás enamorado hasta las trancas de la hermana de uno de esos psicópatas, que es una tía buena, pero que parece un poco sueltecilla

Y el rubio añadió.

— Por las pintas que llevas sé que te gusta la música metal, te debe gustar Nightwish o algo por el estilo; seguro que te también gusta leer y escribir; sé que estás acomplejado por ser el becario en un colegio de niños ricos y por esas horribles gafas de las que no puedes deshacerte. Crees que no estás a la altura y seguro que por dentro te recriminas por ser tan débil y diferente a los demás y también…

— ¡B-basta, bájame! — pidió Sasuke muy serio interrumpiendo el discurso de Naruto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya hemos llegado a tu casa? — preguntó Naruto — Pero si estamos en medio de la carretera…

— ¡Bajame! — pidió Sasuke nuevamente

— Oh, vaya… Te he hecho enfadar… — rió Naruto — Lo siento…

— N-no estoy enfadado.

— ¿Entonces por qué quieres bajarte aquí?

— N-no entiendo q-qué haces conmigo si te parezco todo eso… — repuso Sasuke cabizbajo.

Naruto disminuyó la velocidad del coche mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

— No pretendía herirte… — dijo el rubio algo molesto— Es cierto que me pareces un poco raro… Pero ¿sabes? A mí me gustan las personas como tú.

— Hmpf…

— Y a mi prima también le gustan las personas como tú… — añadió Naruto con una sonrisa — Y ella nunca se equivoca…

— Hmpf… — Naruto observó de reojo cómo Sasuke dibujaba una semi sonrisa.

— Es más… Creo que debajo de esas horrorosas gafas hay un tipo estupendo — rió Naruto — Y me encantaría que fueras mi amigo en este Instituto infernal.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido. — ¿Hmpf? — preguntó Sasuke mientras observaba la sonrisa zorruna de su acompañante.

— ¿Y por qué no? — Rió el rubio — Ya te he dicho que me caes bien y me da la sensación de que nos conocemos de toda la vida… Además ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?

— Hmpf… —Sasuke casi sonrió.

— Genial, yo tampoco — dijo el rubio — Así que mañana, tú y yo vamos a torpedear la "cita" de Sasori con Sakura-chan… ¿Verdad?

" _Bueno… Me matarán…Adiós._ ", pensó Sasuke.

—… Hmpf… —

— ¿Es eso un sí? — preguntó el rubio riendo.

— Sí… — respondió el Uchiha resignado.

— Genial, ya empiezo a entender tu idioma… — rió Naruto — Y ahora dime ¿dónde vives? Te llevo… Y no admito discusión…

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NA: Bueno, por favor, decid algo, algo, lo que sea, que os lo habéis leído, que es un asco, que no, que os ha gustado y que pensáis que necesito tratamiento psiquiátrico, pero por Dios, decid algo!**


	5. Sasuke y Sakura

**_NA: Son las 3:51 de la mañana, hora española y no puedo dormir._**

 ** _Por eso, he actualizado este FIC, que espero que os guste. Más indicaciones, al final del capítulo, que espero que os guste. Ya os avanzo que voy a modificar bastantes cosas con respecto a la historia principal. A ver qué tal queda._**

 ** _Camfrica._**

 **5\. Sasuke y Sakura**

Por la tarde de aquel primer día de clase, Sakura recibió la visita de Ino, tal como la rubia le había prometido.

Era su mejor amiga. Siempre lo había sido y si el destino no lo impedía, siempre lo sería; en ocasiones, Sakura tenía la impresión de que Ino era una especie de hermana siamesa. Más que una amiga era su familia.

Sakura se había quedado huérfana muy joven y no recordaba a sus padres. Sin embargo, sí recordaba a Ino. Ino era su referente, la persona con quién se peleó por primera vez, con quién se abrazó por primera vez y con quién se rió a carcajadas por primera vez. Una amiga auténtica. Una persona especial e importante que quería que permaneciera en su vida para siempre.

Ino y Sakura se habían conocido porque el destino así lo quiso:

La madre de Ino era una diseñadora de modas de reconocida fama internacional. Sus vestidos eran los más solicitados para las galas de los festivales de cine, incluida la entrega de premios de los Óscar de Hollywood, igual que sus diseños de Prêt-à-porter. Cuando nació su hija, la Sra. Yamanaka no tenía tiempo para cuidar al bebé, si quería continuar con su carrera profesional. Aunque, como cualquier otra madre, amaba a su hija por encima de todas las cosas, se vio obligada a contratar a una niñera que la ayudara.

El problema era que la Señora Yamanaka no quería a cualquier niñera, no todo el mundo podría poner sus manos sobre su preciosa hija y después de hacer más de doscientas entrevistas a gente que no le acabó de convencer, decidió pedir ayuda a la vecina, la Sra. Akimichi, madre de Chôji Akimichi, un niño gordito de la misma edad de Ino.

La Sra. Akimichi era una bondadosa mujer, esposa de un importante empresario de la exportación de productos cárnicos y de embutidos, a la que le encantaban los niños y no dudaba en ayudar a sus ajetreadas vecinas con la crianza de algunos de los pequeños.

Cuando la Sra. Yamanaka fue a hablar con ella para proponerle que cuidara de Ino cuando ella se ausentara en sus viajes, se encontró con una sorpresa.

La Sra. Akimichi ya estaba ocupada.

La mujer abrió la puerta a la Sra. Yamanaka con una niña de aproximadamente un año en los brazos, de la misma edad que su hija Ino. La niña era una criatura dulce y preciosa, con una leve pelusilla rosa adornándole la coronilla.

Era Sakura Haruno, la hija de una pareja de médicos que habían perecido un par de meses antes al estrellarse su helicóptero cuando sobrevolaban la catarata Gocta, en el Amazonas. Acudían a ayudar a una comunidad indígena cuando el aparato, por causas desconocidas, se estrelló, cayendo al río.

Nunca encontraron los cuerpos de los padres de Sakura, aunque sí el del piloto del helicóptero, o lo que quedaba de él, ya que la mayor parte de su cuerpo había sido devorada por alimañas de río.

El bebé se había quedado sin padres a la tierna edad de un año y la Sra. Yamanaka y la Sra. Akimichi, que conocían a los Haruno, lloraron la historia de Sakura sobre té y pastas.

Esa familia no se merecía en absoluto lo que le había ocurrido.

Los padres de Sakura eran previsores y adelantándose a los acontecimientos habían dejado en testamento el nombramiento de un tutor para su hija. En realidad, una tutora, una tía lejana de la madre: Tsunade Senju. Una prestigiosa psiquiatra muy bien relacionada y con muchos contactos entre la élite de Konoha.

Igual que la madre de Ino, su ajetreada vida profesional no le dejaba tiempo para la pequeña Sakura y había pedido un enorme favor a la Sra. Akimichi: que hiciera de canguro de su querida sobrina. Lo cierto es que la madre de Chôji había aceptado encantada. Así que la Sra. Yamanaka, al ver la sobrecarga de trabajo de la Sra. Akimichi, decidió buscarse otra canguro. Bastante tenía ya la madre de Chôji con su propio retoño, y ahora, el de los Haruno, como para hacerse cargo también de la pequeña y ruidosa Ino, que ya apuntaba maneras.

.

La Sra. Yamanaka era consciente de que tres niños de la misma edad, podían destrozarle los nervios a un santo.

Sin embargo, la propia Sra. Akimichi se ofreció encantada para cuidar de la pequeña "jabalí". Encargarse de dos niñas tan preciosas era su sueño. Siempre había querido tener una hija, pero su único vástago fue varón y ya no podía tener más hijos, así que la buena mujer casi rogó a la Sra. Yamanaka que dejara a la rubia y traviesa Ino con ella. Así fue como aquellas dos niñas crecieron juntas y felices, al lado del bueno de Chôji quien soportaba pacientemente las excentricidades y travesuras de sus hermanas de leche.

Chôji, era un crío gordinflón y algo alelado que enseguida se convirtió en el blanco de las inocentes gamberradas de Ino y Sakura. La pandilla se fue incrementando poco a poco, porque algunas veces se les unía el primo de la pequeña Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, y también, Shikamaru Nara, vecino de toda la vida de los Akimichi, que con el tiempo, se convirtió en la sombra alargada de Chôji.

Y cuando los niños empezaron la escuela, otros pequeños del barrio se fueron sumando al grupito, conformando, finalmente, una alegre y divertida pandilla de ocho gamberretes que alegraba la vida a la Sra. Akimichi.

Hinata Hyüga, hija del Alcalde de Konoha; Shino Aburame hijo del empresario de servicios fúnebres más importante del país. Kiba Inuzuka, cuya madre era la protagonista y presentadora de un exitoso programa de adiestramiento canino llamado: "La encantadora de perros". Todos ellos pasaban las horas muertas jugando juntos en el jardín.

Ino y Sakura, habían compartido más que una niñera, habían compartido la vida, las experiencias y a los amigos. Siempre estarían juntas. Las dos chicas querían estudiar medicina y las dos podían hacerlo, ya que tenían un gran expediente académico, una inteligencia notable y dinero suficiente como para pagarse la mejor Facultad de Medicina del país.

Las dos muchachas soñaban ir a la Universidad juntas, enamorarse a la vez, alquilar un piso y llegar lejos en la vida. Lejos, pero juntas.

También se habían peleado a veces, como todas las verdaderas amigas; sin embargo, los enfados no les duraban más de un día. Cuando eso ocurría, se reconciliaban llorando la una en brazos de la otra, con la promesa de no volver a pelear jamás. Se querían de verdad. Cuando se reían, todo a su alrededor estallaba y se contagiaba de su alegría. Se conocían como si la una fuera la otra, no había nada que las pudiera separar y no había nada que se pudieran ocultar.

Por ese motivo, cuando aquella tarde Ino tumbada en su hamaca junto a la piscina, abordó directamente el tema "Sasuke" mientras bebía tranquilamente una limonada.

— Así que… Tayuya ha invitado a su fiesta a _tu_ Sasuke Uchiha… —Ino pronunció la frase con una sonrisa maligna pintada en el rostro, observando a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo.

— Sí. ¿No te parece extraño? — Preguntó Sakura y añadió — Y no es "mi" Sasuke…

— Um… Sí es extraño… —murmuró pensativa la rubia Ino — Pero también me pareció extraño que tú te sentaras con él en la clase de Kakashi… La verdad es que tu comportamiento alrededor de Sasuke ha sido extraño desde que hemos vuelto de vacaciones.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta el nacimiento del pelo, sin saber qué decir. Para Ino no hacía falta aclarar nada, Sakura era transparente, como el agua del río que atravesaba Konoha.

— Te gusta… — dijo Ino divertida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? —Sakura miró a su amiga como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, mientras dio un sorbo a su limonada.

—Sasuke Uchiha. El raro. Te gusta. Estás colada por él.

Sakura miró a su amiga unos instantes y se atragantó con la bebida. Se provocó un ataque de tos tan fuerte que le hizo escupir todo el líquido que se había llevado a la boca.

Ino rió muy fuerte y repitió lo que había dicho, absolutamente convencida de que había acertado.

— Sakura, aunque te ahogues con la limonada, eso no cambiará la realidad… Te gusta Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¡No! ¡No me gusta! ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás loca? —Sakura se exasperó. Sin embargo, su aparente indignación quedaba desvirtuada por el intenso rubor que poblaba sus mejillas...

— Querida amiga Aries, cuéntaselo todo a mamá Ino… —la rubia reía abiertamente, carcajeándose de su amiga—Te gusta el friki. A mí no me engañas

— En qué te basas… — Sakura preguntó por preguntar, intentando ocultar su sonrojo poniendo el vaso de zumo delante de su boca, fingiendo indiferencia. Fue en vano.

— Oh… No me hagas hablar, querida…

—Habla si tienes lo que hay que tener —retó Sakura no muy convencida— Venga…

Ino la miró con malicia, con los ojos entornados. Suspiró dramática, se llevó una mano al flequillo que se le metía delante de los ojos y empezó a enumerar.

— Para empezar… Tus sonrojos. Tú nunca te sonrojas con los chicos de la clase. Y lo entiendo, porque son todos unos lerdos… Pero cuando estás con Sasuke tu tono bermellón es muy bonito —Ino bromeó— hace juego con tu pelo.

—Yo no… —Sakura quería decirle que no se había sonrojado, pero hubiera sido una mentira asquerosa. No podía controlar el calor que sus mejillas irradiaban en presencia del Uchiha.

—La defensa de hoy… —interrumpió Ino— Has defendido a Sasuke como si te fuera la vida en ello…

–Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo…

—Tus miradas tiernas…

— ¡Yo no le miro con miradas tiernas…!

— Por todos los dioses, querida, no me hagas hablar más…

Sakura suspiró, intentando justificar lo injustificable.

— Es que le veo tan desamparado que me dan ganas de…

— ¿De qué…? — Preguntó Ino divertida— ¿De meterle la lengua en la boca hasta llegar al esófago…?

— Me dan ganas de traerle a casa y prepararle un chocolate caliente, arroparle con una manta de lana y darle las buenas noches— dijo Sakura sin hacer caso de la mirada de perversión de su amiga. — Mm — Ino miró a su amiga de reojo y algo extrañada. Era la primera vez que negaba que le gustaba un chico. Habitualmente la Haruno lo admitía y las dos chicas reían juntas, olvidando al sujeto en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo esta vez era distinto.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sakura irritada por el escrutinio de Ino.

— Mira niña… No me tomes por tonta. Te gusta Sasuke, y mucho... Lo sé perfectamente. Creo que te has enamorado de él.

— Ino… —la voz de Sakura sonaba hastiada—No me gusta ese chico y mucho menos me he enamorado... Es solo que me parece interesante, porque es diferente a todos los idiotas que conozco. Nada más…

Ino la miró fijamente. No entendía por qué Sakura negaba lo evidente.

— No hay nada malo en que te guste el friki de Konoha, cariño… Y tampoco hay nada malo en que te hayas enamorado de él… — dijo Ino amablemente. Cuando quería podía ser muy sensible — Parece un buen tío…

— Pero es que no me gusta y no estoy enamorada… Sasuke solo me cae bien… La verdad es que siempre me ha caído bien… Tan taciturno y silencioso y tan inteligente… — Sakura resopló al ver cómo Ino ponía los ojos en blanco— Es normal que una persona así me caiga bien. Además, estoy preocupada… No entiendo por qué Tayuya le ha invitado…

— ¿Estás celosa? — preguntó Ino haciéndose la inocente — Porque está más claro que el agua que al Uchiha le gusta la pelirroja… ¿Es eso de lo que quieres protegerte al negar tus sentimientos? No puedes protegerte del corazón roto. Te lo rompen y punto. Créeme, de eso sé mucho.

Sakura la miró unos segundos y sin mucha convicción, añadió.

—Yo no estoy celosa, Ino. He dicho que estoy preocupada

— ¿Y por qué estás "preocupada? ¿No decías esta mañana que Tayuya era amable…?

— No sé… Ha sido una impresión. Reconozcamos que Tayuya es algo frívola. Cuando volvió a su sitio, en clase, Karin me estaba mirando de forma extraña… Como si me estuviera avisando de algo.

— ¿Karin? ¿La loca esa? — Preguntó Ino — ¿La del trastorno bipolar?

— Sí… Esa… A mí me cae bien… — dijo Sakura — Es divertida.

— A ti te cae bien todo el mundo, niña… — suspiró la rubia.

— No todo el mundo me cae bien… Sasori, por ejemplo, me parece un auténtico capullo… — dijo Sakura con convicción.

— Pero aceptaste su invitación… — le recordó la rubia— Es un tipo escalofriante, pero guapo…

— Te lo regalo — rió Sakura

— Claro… — rió Ino — Como tú ya tienes al Uchiha, nos das las sobras a las demás…

— Idiota... — pero Sakura rió — Que no me gusta, Sasuke… Joder…

— No digas tacos, tía... —rió Ino— Pero… Ya que te preocupas tanto por él, deberías regalarle unas gafas nuevas… No sé ni cómo tiene los ojos… Las que lleva son horribles.

— No está bien burlarse de esas cosas, Ino — le reprendió Sakura— Creo que tiene una beca o algo, no debe tener la suerte que tenemos nosotras.

— Tienes razón, pero reconoce que son un horror…

— Lo son… — rió Sakura— A mí también me gustaría verle sin gafas…

— Si mi madre le viera, gritaría horrorizada. Lo consideraría un atentado contra el buen gusto.

— Tu madre siempre exagera… —rió Sakura

— Le daría un telele… — rió Ino. Las dos chicas siguieron hablando largo rato, disfrutando de su mutua compañía en aquella calurosa tarde de principios de septiembre.

Las dos muchachas se adormecieron con la amable calidez del final del verano. Sakura intentaba entreabrir los ojos, mirando hacia el sol, cuyos rayos rompían en el agua de la piscina, aunque solo consiguió que se le llenaran de lágrimas. Cansada de ese tonto juego individual, rompió el silencio que la modorra había instaurado entre las dos amigas.

— Es como un cachorro perdido… — murmuró Sakura— Pero tiene algo… Una extraña fuerza interior…

— ¿Quién…? — preguntó Ino adormecida. No sabía de quién le estaba hablando— ¿Sasori…?

— No, tonta, Sasuke… Parece un gato abandonado… — la chica sonrió para sí.

—A mí me parece más un pato mojado ¿has visto qué pelos?

— Ino… No seas mala… Mañana vendrá a casa…

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién…? — preguntó Ino, de nuevo, aunque esta vez sí sabía a quién se refería su amiga.

— Sasuke Uchiha… —bufó Sakura— Sasuke vendrá para hacer el trabajo que nos ha encargado Kakashi… Le he invitado a comer…

Ino miró a su amiga. — Tú no sueles invitar a nadie a venir aquí… — dijo Ino —Siempre les llevas a casa de Chôji.

Sakura se quedó pensativa. Sakura no invitaba a nadie a casa, sino a casa de la Sra. Akimichi. Se avergonzaba del lujo en el que vivía Por eso, ni ella misma entendía por qué había invitado al chico Uchiha cuando, como el muchacho propuso, podrían haber hecho el trabajo en la biblioteca.

— No tiene ordenador— ¿Qué? ¿No tiene ordenador…? — Preguntó asombrada la rubia — ¿Pero en qué mundo vive…?

— Él quería hacer el trabajo en la biblioteca, pero yo le insistí… Le propuse ir a su casa, pero me dijo que no tenía ordenador… Y entonces, le invité…

— Pues cuando vea tu casa, se va a morir del susto… — dijo Ino riendo

— En realidad quería que viniera… Me hacía ilusión… — musitó Sakura

— Pues sí que te gusta el chico, sí… — repitió la rubia por lo bajo ignorando la mirada furibunda de su amiga — De acuerdo. Mañana por la tarde iré a fastidiar a Sai y a vosotros dos os dejaré… Intimidad.

Sakura hizo como que no la oía.

— Por cierto, qué bueno que está Kakashi… — dijo Ino como si nada — Pensé que iba a saltarle encima…

— ¡Oye! ¡Me tienes que explicar lo de Chôji! — gritó de repente Sakura recordando — ¿Estás loca? ¡Es como tu hermano!

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí! …. Mi queridísimo Chôji… Es tan mono… Este verano, cuando me dejaste tirada para irte de vacaciones con tu familia — Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué dejara plantada a mi tía?

Ino continuó el relato como si no hubiera oído a Sakura.

— Sai y yo íbamos a la piscina del Club de Campo. Y Chôji estaba allí de socorrista…

— Claro… Hacía de boya de salvamento… — rió Sakura.

— ¿Quién es la malvada ahora? — le reprendió Ino — Sakura, eso ha sido despreciable… Chôji es tu hermano de leche…

— Perdón, perdón… — murmuró la muchacha riendo

— Pues resulta que uno de esos días a mí me picó una abeja…

— ¿Dónde? Porque con el minúsculo traje de baño que llevas… — rió su amiga.

— En el muslo…

— Mm… Qué sugerente… Abeja pervertida… ¿Y Chôji te chupó el veneno?

— No… Eso hubiera estado bien… Pero acudió en mi ayuda raudo y veloz, me cogió en volandas para llevarme a la enfermería y me aplicó un emplasto de amoniaco…

— Y surgió el amor… Entre amoniaco y tiritas Chôji se dio cuenta de que la niña que le tiraba del pelo y le ponía arañas en la cama era la mujer de su vida… ¡Venga Ino, pero de qué vas! ¡Es Chôji!

—Es tan mono… Hasta le daba vergüenza tocarme el muslo… Estaba tan sonrosadito…

— Pues parecería un cerdo.

— ¡Sakura! ¡No seas capulla! — gritó Ino. — Lo que te decía… A partir de ese día, Sai y yo íbamos todos los días a la piscina… Para ver a mi ángel salvador.

— Pobre Chôji… No sólo te veía cada tarde en su casa, sino que encima, cuando trabaja también estabas dándole el coñazo… Y pobre Sai… Qué paciencia… — rió Sakura — ¿Y has hablado con Chôji de tu repentino ensimismamiento por él?

— ¡No! El pesado de Shikamaru está siempre allí, en medio, dando el coñazo… Cuando está Shikamaru, Chôji se comporta distante conmigo…

— Quizá tenga que ver que eras la novia de Shikamaru… Y que para Chôji eres como su hermana pesada.

— Lo mío con Shikamaru solo fue un año y Chôji no es mi hermano. Además, Shikamaru me dejó por esa tía.

De pronto, a Sakura se le abrieron mucho los ojos.

— Ino… ¿Estás intentando darle celos a Shikamaru con su mejor amigo, que además, es como tu hermano? — preguntó Sakura un poco seria.

— No es eso… Chôji me gusta de verdad... — murmuró Ino.

— Falsa… Tú aún estás colada por Shikamaru…

— Ya no. Reconozco que lo estuve mucho tiempo, pero el año pasado me rompió el corazón, por eso sé de qué hablo cuando te digo que nadie puede escaparse del dolor del corazón roto. Sabes que me hizo mucho daño Sakura.

Era cierto. Bajo la apariencia frívola de Ino, había una chica dulce, cariñosa y sentimental. Shikamaru la dejó porque se enamoró de una muchacha algo mayor que él. Y aunque era un chico directo, no supo cómo afrontar la circunstancia con Ino y le dijo que se tomaran algo de tiempo, que eran muy jóvenes. Ino estaba medio de acuerdo con esa afirmación y pensó que igualmente, seguiría viendo a Shikamaru. . Muy poco después. Ino vio a su ex besuqueándose con Temari y quedó deshecha.

Shikamaru siempre había sido el amor de su vida. Verle con otra persona supuso un mazazo emocional y un baño de realidad para el que no había estado preparada. En los meses que siguieron a la ruptura, Ino adelgazó varios quilos ya que no le entraba la comida. Lloraba por todo y sin razón y su aspecto físico, siempre impecable, se resintió.

Sakura jamás había visto llorar tanto a Ino Y estuvo con ella en todo momento. Ayudándola a estudiar y recomponiendo su roto corazón con su amistad y calidez.

Sakura sabía perfectamente que Ino no había olvidado a Shikamaru y también sabía que el Nara, no volvería con ella jamás.

— ¿Por qué no te buscas a otro, que no sea Chôji, por favor? — Preguntó Sakura — ¿Y te olvidas del Nara de una vez por todas?

— Hmpf…

— ¿Qué tal Neji Hyüga? Es muy, muy guapo... Es primo de Hinata, y es mayor… Tiene un pelo precioso.

— Nah. Es un deprimido de la vida… — dijo Ino — Y un poco clasista... Y siempre está hablando del destino. Es un peñazo, no me gusta.

— ¿Nuestro querido Kiba?

— Huele a perro. Y su madre me da miedo. Jamás querría tenerla por suegra. Qué horror. ¿Y su hermana? ¡Parece Hulk!

— ¿Shino?

— Es muy raro… Y nunca me han gustado los tíos con el pelo a lo afro. Además, por lo visto colecciona arañas… Quédatelo tú. — ¿Y Gaara? Gaara es guapísimo, es más mayor y más responsable… Y, además, me han dicho que acaba de dejarle la novia, por lo visto Akane Tendo le puso los cuernos con Deidara.

— No. Ni hablar, no me gusta esa pinta de asocial que tienen, además, es el hermano de la zorra de Temari, sería muy raro tener de cuñado a Shikamaru

— Temari no es ninguna zorra, Ino. Se enamoraron, eso no se puede evitar… —Ino negó con la mano, como si no quisiera oír nada más— ¿Y mi primo? ¿Naruto?

— Perdona bonita, pero ni loca, está como una puta cabra

— Joder Ino… ¿No hay nadie que te guste? ¿Hidan?

— ¡Aarrrgg! ¿Pero qué dices? — Rió Ino — No quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno de la "Hermandad".

— Vale, vale... Era una broma… ¿Kisame?

— ¡Sakura! Basta ya ¡qué horror…!

— ¿Y… Sai…? — preguntó de reojo Sakura.

— Hmpf… No.

— ¿Por qué? — Sonrió la Haruno — A él le gustas. Y lo sabes

— No y punto.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— ¿Puedes callarte? — Ino estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa— Es mi mejor amigo. No quiero liarme con mi mejor amigo.

— Ok, Ok… Ya me callo…

— Mejor así. Disfrutemos del sol que aún nos queda antes de que llegue el mal tiempo de octubre y lo fastidie.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio, relajadas, cuando de repente un grito estridente las sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Eoooooooooooooooooo! ¡Sakurita! ¡Ino!— ¡AH! ¡Dioses! ¿Qué son esos gritos? — preguntó Ino enfadada, se había quedado medio dormida y los berridos habían hecho que pegara un salto.

— Es Octubre, que ha llegado… —rió Sakura saludando a su primo Naruto

 **XXX**

En el mismo instante en que Sakura e Ino disfrutaban de los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde, Tayuya, Karin y Konan descansaban también en la piscina de la gran mansión de los padres de la primera, aunque el ambiente y la conversación, eran muy distintas de las que se mantenían en la Mansión Haruno.

— No me parece bien lo que pensáis hacerle a Sasuke Uchiha… — dijo Karin a Tayuya por cuarta vez.

— Eo, niña, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan mojigata? —Tayuya haciendo un mohín de fastidio — Antes siempre te divertías con nuestras bromas.

— Es que no me parece una broma, sino una putada en toda regla… — murmuró Karin.

Tayuya la miró con desdén.

Karin era una de sus mejores amigas y siempre se habían apoyado en todo. Sin embargo, desde hacía unos meses, Karin ya no se reía nada con las gamberradas que la "Hermandad" preparaba y les reñía frecuentemente cuando realizaban alguna fechoría. Ahora, se mostraba distante y fría con el asunto "Uchiha". No sólo no le había hecho gracia el plan, sino que su incomodidad y disgusto eran palpables.

— No sé qué te pasa Karin… — le reprendió Tayuya — De un tiempo a esta parte estás realmente gruñona e insoportable… Hasta "Deidei" lo dice.

— Quizá es que no me gusta torturar a las personas… — replicó la pelirroja.

— Quizá es que te gusta Sasuke Uchiha… —dijo Tayuya con malicia.

— No, no me gusta ese chico, te repito que no quiero torturar a personas más débiles que yo.

— Sasuke Uchiha no es una persona, es un friki… — dijo Tayuya molesta con su amiga y quitándole importancia al hecho de que realmente Karin había usado la palabra adecuada: "torturar".

— Él confía en ti… — murmuró Karin— Está enamorado de ti… Y tú te vas a aprovechar de eso. ¿En qué lugar te deja hacer una cosa como esa?

— ¿Qué pasa Karin…? Dices que no, pero empiezo a plantearme seriamente que sí te gusta el Uchiha — Tayuya sonreía sin alegría y con malicia— ¿A qué viene este repentino interés por él?

— ¿Es que no lo ves? — Dijo Karin sonrojada — Sasuke me pone nerviosa y creo que es un tipo raro… Pero le vas a destrozar. Es un buen chico.

— ¡Venga Karin, por Dios! No sabes cómo es. Nunca te ha dirigido la palabra. Además, será divertido… — Tayuya intentó buscar complicidad con su amiga, pero no la encontró.

— Le vais a hacer mucho daño… — dijo Karin obstinada. — Nadie se merece algo así. Y menos, porque sí.

— A ver Karin, hay que enseñar a esos advenedizos cuál es su sitio… — Tayuya arrastró las palabras con rabia Se estaba enfadando de verdad con su amiga — La verdad es que estoy harta de verle babear detrás de mí— Es una crueldad… No es divertido… — Karin alzó la voz — Y el chico babea, pero ni se te acerca. No se atreve ni a dirigirte la palabra. No puedes decir que te molesta o te acosa, porque no es verdad. Solo te admira desde la distancia

— ¡Venga ya Karin! ¿Dónde estás? —Tayuya estaba muy cansada de aquella conversación— Tú fuiste la primera en reírse cuando le pusimos una cucaracha en el almuerzo o cuando le escondimos la mochila en el armario de las escobas… Entonces te reías…

— Eso eran gamberradas… Lo que tenéis pensado ahora, es muy distinto… —Karin era obstinada. No iba a dejar de expresar su opinión, aunque esta fuera contraria a la de su amiga.

Lo cierto es que la chica pelirroja se preguntaba cómo era posible que Tayuya no se diera cuanta de la implicación de sus acciones. Una cosa eran las bromas pesadas. Meter una cucaracha en el almuerzo de alguien era una trastada, pero nada grave, en realidad. Ahora bien, si ese alguien estaba siendo continuamente presionado por el mismo grupo de gente, quizá la broma era recibida de una forma algo distinta.

— Konan… ¿Tú qué opinas…? Estás muy callada — dijo Tayuya buscando la complicidad de su otra amiga— ¿Crees que Karin se ha vuelto una mojigata?

La chica con el pelo teñido de azul, miraba hacia los setos del jardín. Parecía ensimismada. No había oído ni una palabra de lo que las otras dos estaban hablando. Perdida en sus pensamientos, su mirada tenía un brillo melancólico y triste.

— Eh… — musitó con voz dulce— Perdonadme… ¿De qué habláis?

— ¡De Karin! — Bufó Tayuya — ¿No crees que está muy rara?

— No — murmuró la chica — Yo la veo igual que siempre.

— Últimamente no ves nada… — reprochó Tayuya — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— Nada…

Karin la miró curiosa. También había notado algo extraño en su amiga.

— Tayuya tiene razón… Algo te pasa Konan…

—Hombre… Menos mal, tengo razón en algo… — susurró Tayuya.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Konan? La verdad es que últimamente se te ve triste.

La aludida seguía mirando el jardín en silencio... Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia sus amigas, éstas pudieron ver dos lágrimas rodando desde sus preciosos ojos color ámbar. Las dos chicas la miraron sorprendidas. Karin se abrazó las rodillas con las manos, mientras lloraba amargamente.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? — Preguntó alarmada Karin— ¿Por qué lloras?

Tayuya las miraba en silencio, sin hacer o decir nada. Su rostro era frío como un bloque de hielo.

— Creo que Nagato me engaña con otra persona… — Konan lloraba desconsolada. Karin la abrazó y ninguna de las dos chicas vio cómo Tayuya ponía los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Pero por qué dices eso…? Eso no es posible — la consoló Karin — "Pain" está loco por ti.

— No… Ya no. — Konan lloraba a lágrima viva — Este verano se lo ha pasado con sus amigos en esa discoteca… "SUSANO'O"… Las pocas veces que venía a buscarme estaba callado y serio. Ahora… Ya no me besa, ni me abraza, ni me cuenta nada… Sólo vamos al cine… Y creo que es para no tener que hablar…

— Los chicos son egoístas, se habrá acostumbrado a ti y creerá que ya no tiene que esforzarse para mantener la llama viva… Habla con él… Seguro que no es nada… — dijo Karin.

— ¡El otro día olía a perfume, Karin! — Gritó la chica — ¡A perfume de mujer! ¡Y no era mío!

— Konan… Igual visitó a su tía o besó a su madre… ¡No seas histérica! — reprendió Tayuya.

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes Tayuya! — Gritó Konan — ¡Nunca te has enamorado de nadie! ¡Él lo es todo para mí!

— ¡Pues si enamorarse es convertirse en una miseria humana enferma de celos infundados, me alegro mucho de no tener ese tipo de sentimientos! — gritó Tayuya enfadada

— ¡Tayuya! — Gritó Karin — ¡Te has pasado! ¡Discúlpate!

— ¡Estoy en mi casa y digo lo que quiero! — La pelirroja estaba hasta las narices — ¡Vaya tardecita que me estáis dando entre las dos…!

— Me voy a casa… — dijo Konan, pálida — Ya he tenido suficiente piscina por esta tarde.

— Te acompaño… — dijo Karin — Yo también. Tayuya, pareces una niña pequeña…

Tayuya miró a sus amigas muy enfadada. Sus mejillas ardían de cólera. Las vio recoger sus cosas y alejarse por el jardín. Apenas se despidieron de ella.

Se quedó sola en las tumbonas del jardín. Se levantó y se tiró de cabeza al agua de la piscina. El agua fría apenas calmó su enfado.

Sus amigas estaban muy raras. Primero Karin, dando sermones y después Konan, que parecía la Dama de las Camelias…

— Menudo tostón, que se vayan a la mierda, si quieren… — se dijo. Después, sonrió con malicia — Estúpida Konan…

Mientras nadaba, su teléfono móvil sonó en la zona de las tumbonas. A regañadientes, salió del agua y se dirigió al celular. Al ver quién llamaba, sonrió con maldad.

— ¿Sí? — Contestó con voz melosa— ¡Ah! ¡Hola "Pain"! Pensé que ya no me ibas a llamar hoy… Sí, claro que puedes venir… Estoy so-li-ta y te tengo ganas…

 **XXX**

— ¡Sa-sasori…! ¡Ah! — la chica gimió al sentir como el muchacho se introdujo en ella con una sola embestida.

Se habían encerrado en el cuarto de las escobas de la escuela.

El pelirrojo Sasori la había llevado hasta allí, casi a rastras, y una vez dentro, había empezado a besarla y a magrearla de forma frenética, masturbándola salvajemente hasta que por fin, la muchacha había cedido y él había conseguido su objetivo.

El sudor le resbalaba desde la frente hasta el cuello mientras sostenía a la chica contra la pared. Ella tenía las piernas enrolladas en sus caderas y de una de ellas colgaban unas bragas color de rosa. Se golpeaba la espalda contra el duro hormigón del cuartucho, aunque no parecía importarle, ya que gemía apasionadamente mientras el pelirrojo la penetraba con fiereza. Ambos jadeaban y sus respiraciones agitadas anunciaban que pronto llegarían al clímax del encuentro.

Finalmente, Sasori no pudo controlar más su cuerpo y sin importarle si su compañera había alcanzado el punto más alto en el proceso, se descargó con un ronco gemido en el preservativo que se había colocado antes de empezar. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras se vaciaba. Cuando acabó del todo, se quedó quieto, con la cabeza apoyada contra la chica y los ojos cerrados. La muchacha intentaba incitarle a seguir embistiéndola. Le quedaba poco para llegar, aún no lo había conseguido.

— Sa-sakura… — Sasori pronunció el nombre de la Haruno con los labios hinchados por la excitación.

La muchacha se tensó. Su boca se curvó en una mueca de desagrado.

— Yo no me llamo Sakura… Soy Kin — dijo la chica dolida.

Sasori abrió los ojos. Lentamente se separó de la muchacha y la miró. Sonrió. Una de las manos que la sujetaba se soltó del agarre y le acarició los cabellos.

— Eso ya lo sé… —dijo Sasori en un susurro— No creo que Sakura sea tan mala amante como has sido tú…

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos para después entornarlos con cólera, desenrolló sus piernas de las caderas de él para poder tocar el suelo.

— ¿¡Q-qué…!? — preguntó estupefacta.

— Lo que has oído, guapa… — rió Sasori, mientras salía de ella sin ningún cuidado y se quitaba el preservativo como si estuviera abotonándose la camisa.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado! — gritó incrédula, ofendida y humillada.

— Hace un momento no me decías eso… — susurró Sasori con guasa.

— Ni siquiera me he corrido… — le espetó la chica con violencia.

— Si eres frígida, no es mi problema… — soltó Sasori con descaro, mientras se subía los pantalones.

La chica, Kin, se quedó inmóvil, mirando al pelirrojo. No se acababa de creer lo que estaba pasando. Dos gruesas lágrimas de indignación aparecieron en sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas.

Sasori ni quiera se detuvo a mirarla. Sin importarle una mierda si la chica tenía la ropa interior puesta, recogió su mochila escolar del suelo, abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto de las escobas y salió al pasillo.

Antes de alejarse, dio media vuelta, mirando hacia Kin que temblaba y sollozaba en un rincón del cubículo.

— Hasta nunca… No ha sido tan memorable como para repetirlo… — y se alejó por el pasillo, dejando atrás a la trémula muchacha.

Estaba contento. Había empezado bien la mañana. No eran ni las nueve y ya había pegado un polvo.

En realidad no lo había pasado tan mal con Kin como le había dicho, pero quería evitar a toda costa que la chica le persiguiera buscando algo más que una descarga rápida de adrenalina en un rincón.

Las relaciones estables no iban con él.

Aunque quizás con Sakura hiciera una excepción…

La chica era muy guapa, lista, amable, buena… Y multimillonaria… Sería la novia perfecta para él. Estaba convencido de que Sakura era de ese tipo de mujeres que confían ciegamente en su pareja y respetan su intimidad, dejándole espacio… Y esas cosas, igual que hacía Konan con Pain…

Sasori estaba seguro de que si salía con la preciosa Haruno, no le tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones de sus movimientos y podría seguir viviendo como hasta entonces, acostándose con cualquier chica que se le pusiera a tiro.

Igual que hacía Pain.

De todas formas, era algo que quería pensar bien… No tenía claro si a Sakura la quería o no para su "colección". Por muy buen partido que le pareciera, ella le había rechazado una primera vez.

No habría una segunda. Imposible. No le importaba cuánto tardase en conquistarla, aunque su intención inicial había sido tirársela en la fiesta de su hermana… Pero su intuición le decía que debía tener cuidado con ese primo suyo, el tal Naruto.

Sasori pensó que quizás, una buena estrategia para llegar a Sakura, debía pasar primero por ganarse la confianza del rubio.

— Quizá en la fiesta sea demasiado precipitado, queda poco tiempo… — se dijo — Esperaré un poco más…

Pero estaba contento. A las once tenía la primera "cita" oficial con Sakura. No era nada del otro mundo, sólo iban a tomar un café. Sasori era muy consciente de que la chica había aceptado por puro compromiso, pero confiaba en sí mismo y en sus encantos para atraerla poco a poco.

Sakura no era fácil. Su conquista requeriría de dedicación y esfuerzo... Y cuidado. El más mínimo desliz daría al traste con sus planes.

— Me encanta este reto… — se dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Qué reto? — una voz a su espalda le hizo volverse rápidamente. Era su hermana.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hola Tayuya! — Sonrió Sasori — ¿Dónde vas?

— ¿Desde cuándo hablas solo, hermanito? ¿Estás majareta? — Rió la pelirroja — ¿De dónde vienes?

El chico rió.

— Hay cosas que un hermano no puede contarle a su hermana pequeña…

— ¿A quién te has tirado esta vez? — preguntó Tayuya riendo.

— A Kin… — Sasori le devolvió la sonrisa — En el cuarto de las escobas…

— Vaya, ¿Kin? ¿Esa tía de tu clase que sólo habla de música? — rió Tayuya.

— Esa, esa misma… — rió Sasori — Le he enseñado mi _instrumento_ …

Ambos hermanos rieron a carcajadas mientras se dirigían sus respectivas aulas.

— ¿Te gusta Kin? —preguntó Tayuya a su hermano, aunque sabía la respuesta.

— Nah, solo necesitaba descargarme un poco… Tengo mucho en qué pensar…

— ¿A quién tienes en realidad en mente? — su hermana le conocía muy bien.

— Sakura Haruno… — no le importaba confesarse ante ella.

— Mm… Es guapa… Va a mi clase…— dijo Tayuya— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— Invitándola a la fiesta ya me has ayudado, hermanita…

— Siempre la invito… Es la sobrina de Tsunade Senju — dijo Tayuya — Y la única heredera del imperio Haruno.

— Exacto hermanita… Por eso, tengo mucho en qué pensar…

— ¿La quieres para tu colección?

— En realidad, lo estoy meditando... El año pasado la invité a salir y me dio calabazas. Desde ese momento, se convirtió en mi primer objetivo para la "Death Note", pero he estado pensando que ella es demasiado importante como para relegarla a la colección. Quizá me convenga más tenerla siempre a mi lado…

— ¡OH, Dioses! ¿Vas a hacerla tu novia…?

— Siempre tan lista, Tayuya… Sí, lo estoy considerando… ¿No te gustaría?

Tayuya se llevó un dedo a los labios, meditando.

—Sería interesante y ventajoso tenerla en la familia… Eso nos beneficiaría sobremanera... Además, no me cae mal, es bastante decente. Pero oye, haz lo que quieras… — y añadió — Por cierto… ¿Quieres que haga algo más con el Uchiha? Me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo con el adefesio ese…

— Sí, tú dale coba hasta el día de la fiesta… — rió Sasori — Que sea como gelatina en tus manos… No te será difícil. Está loco por ti… Sedúcele…

— ¿¡Que le seduzca!? — Se escandalizó Tayuya poniendo una mueca de asco — ¿A ése? ¿Quieres que me lo tire…?

— Hermanita, eso sería un gran sacrificio que no estoy dispuesto a pedirte… Me refiero a que le vuelvas realmente loco…

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué susto me habías dado…! — Tayuya soltó una risotada— No te preocupes, ya pensaba en hacerlo, cuando acabe con él, no hará otra cosa que pensar en mí.

— No esperaba menos… Por eso eres a la única persona a la que de verdad quiero— dijo Sasori acercándose a su hermana y besándola en la mejilla.

La chica rió y entró en su clase, mientras su hermano seguía su camino por el pasillo, hacia las aulas de los cursos superiores.

Tayuya se dirigió hacia la mesa que habitualmente ocupaba junto a Deidara.

Éste ya había llegado y jugaba una partida de algún juego indie de plataformas en su teléfono móvil de última generación.

— Hola "Deidei"… — saludó la pelirroja.

El chico siguió jugando como si tal cosa. Tayuya se volvió hacia él, extrañada.

— He dicho "hola Deidei"… — repitió enfurruñada.

— ¿Dónde estuviste ayer por la tarde…? — preguntó el rubio sin miramientos.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Qué…? ¡En casa!

— Te estuve llamando durante horas y no me cogiste el teléfono… — la voz de Deidara era gélida.

— No lo oí… Haberme llamado a casa y no al móvil… — las mejillas de Tayuya se habían coloreado levemente.

— Nah… — Deidara soltó el celular — ¿Con quién estabas?

— Estaba sola en casa… ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

— A nada…

— Karin y Konan comieron conmigo, pero se fueron sobre las cinco de la tarde… — dijo Tayuya. Se sentía inusualmente obligada a dar explicaciones.

— Yo te llamé un poco más tarde… — dijo Deidara.

— ¿Y qué querías? — preguntó la pelirroja irritada.

— Nada. Charlar un rato… — contestó Deidara.

— Pues haber llamado a otro…

— Ya lo hice. Llamé a Pain, pero tampoco cogió el teléfono… — dijo sonriente Deidara mirando fijamente a los ojos a Tayuya.

La chica apartó la vista.

— Estaría con Konan… — musitó.

— Sí… Se supone que es donde debería estar… Con Konan… — murmuró el rubio — ¡Eh! ¡Hola Karin!

— Hola Deidei…

La chica pasó de largo y sentó sola, varios pupitres más adelante. Al lado de un chico pálido con mechas blancas en el pelo, que la miró sumamente extrañado.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Karin? — Preguntó Deidara más que sorprendido— ¡Ha pasado de nosotros olímpicamente!

— Umf… No sé…

— ¿Os enfadasteis ayer? — preguntó el rubio mirando de reojo a Tayuya.

— Sí, la verdad, es que está muy rara ¡No hace más que sermonearme! ¡Ayer intentó convencerme que nuestro plan para el Uchiha no era gracioso!

— La verdad es que últimamente está insoportable… No para de quejarse por todo… — Deidara asintió, dando la razón a su amiga.

— Creo que necesita que alguien le desatasque las cañerías de una vez… — dijo Tayuya de mal humor — Que haga lo que quiera y se siente con quién quiera… Por mí, que le den por el…

— Se ha sentado junto a Suigetsu Hôzuki… — dijo Deidara observando a Karin.

— Menudo friki ese también… — contestó Tayuya — No pienso dedicarle ni un minuto más a Karin hoy… Ya se le pasará…

Deidara rió. Había presenciado muy pocas peleas entre las dos amigas. Tenía la sensación de que se iba a reír de lo lindo con esta.

Mientras tanto, Karin, con las mejillas arreboladas, se sentó en el primer pupitre vacío que encontró, sin importarle al lado de quien. Solo quería alejarse de Tayuya.

La pelirroja estaba de muy mal humor, no pensaba seguirle más el juego a su amiga, aunque eso le costara su amistad. Sentía como lágrimas de rabia y de pena pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, pero se las contuvo. No le daría el gusto de verla llorar. Además, lo que le dijo a Konan era imperdonable. Es como si de un tiempo a esta parte, Tayuya no tuviera sentimientos.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Eo… Perdona Karin… — unos ojos violetas la miraban desde el pupitre contiguo.

— Qué quieres… — preguntó la chica sin mirar.

— Em… Ese es el sitio de Jûgo... Siempre se sienta conmigo…

— Pues ahora es mi sitio. Que Jûgo se busque otro ¿Algún problema?

— Sí, de hecho sí hay un problema… — dijo tranquilamente la voz obligando a Karin a mirarle por primera vez. Era un chico bastante guapo. Era _muy_ guapo — Ese es el sitio de Jûgo… Tú tienes tu sitio allí detrás, junto a tu pandilla de torturadores…

Karin se sonrojó y entornó los ojos, mirando al chico con fiereza. Sólo le faltaba ese. Si el plasta de Suigetsu la echaba de allí, Tayuya se reiría de ella por lustros.

— A ver Suigetsu… — dijo la chica gélidamente— ¿Qué parte de la frase "Este es ahora mi sitio" no has entendido?

— Ninguna, porque no es tu sitio… — sonrió el aludido mostrando unos colmillos afilados, como los de un vampiro, lo que incrementó su atractivo.

— Jûgo se puede sentar allí… — dijo la sonrosada Karin señalando un pupitre vacío detrás de Suigetsu

— Mmmmm… No. Tú puedes sentarte detrás de mí y dejar a Jûgo en su sitio… — dijo Suigetsu obstinado — ¿No te parece mejor?

— No. No me parece mejor.

— Bien. Entonces tendrás que explicarme por qué quieres sentarte junto a mí… ¿Acaso te gusto? — Suigetsu sonrió travieso.

— ¿¡Pero qué dices tarado!? — el sonrojó de Karin se tornó granate, subiéndole hasta el nacimiento del pelo — ¿¡Estás loco!?

— Venga… No seas tímida, si te has puesto colorada y todo… — rió el chico— Yo también te encuentro muy atractiva…

— ¡Pervertido!

— ¿Yo? ¿Pervertido? — Preguntó Suigetsu abriendo mucho los ojos — Oye, oye, que te he llamado atractiva… Pero no te he dicho "dame ahora mismo tus bragas y déjame olerlas"…

— ¡Eres un cerdo! — dijo Karin como la grana, levantándose y sentándose detrás de Suigetsu.

— Mmmm… No, no lo soy… Soy muy atento y amable… Y he conseguido que te sientes detrás y dejes el sitio de Jûgo libre…

— Hmpf… — resopló Karin muy abochornada, mirando hacia la mesa.

Suigetsu se dio la vuelta hacia ella, apoyando un brazo en el pupitre de Karin, mirándola divertido.

— Eo, eo, venga, no te enfades conmigo… — rió Suigetsu — Es que Jûgo es un animal de costumbres. Si no está a mi lado, se pone nervioso… Y le tengo que aguantar… A ti te da igual sentarte detrás.

— No me cuentes tu vida… No me interesa — dijo Karin enfurruñada.

— Mmm… Estás muy mona cuando te enfadas… ¿No te lo han dicho nunca? — Murmuró Suigetsu— Y esas gafas te hacen muy sexy...

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó Karin avergonzada — ¡Imbécil!

— Pues no… Parece que no te lo han dicho nunca... — se dijo el muchacho, mirándola fijamente.

Karin alzó levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Suigetsu. La chica apartó rápidamente la vista. No se la podía aguantar.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! — Preguntó muy violenta — ¡No me mires!

— ¿Por qué te has sentado aquí? — Preguntó Suigetsu curioso — ¿Te has enfadado con tus amigos?

— Hmpf… No es de tu incumbencia… — replicó.

Suigetsu no dijo nada, pero continuó un rato callado, mirando el cogote pelirrojo de la chica.

— Me alegro... — dijo finalmente el muchacho.

— ¿De qué? — preguntó abruptamente Karin.

— De que te hayas enfadado con esos desgraciados y te sientes aquí… — Suigetsu lo dijo francamente obligando a la chica a alzar otra vez la mirada para encontrarse, nuevamente, con aquellos ojos violetas y una sonrisa sincera en la boca.

— Cállate ya…

— Como quieras, preciosa…

Suigetsu apartó el brazo del pupitre de la muchacha, y se dio la vuelta, mirando al frente. Karin, sonrojada, hizo el amago de una sonrisa divertida.

La verdad es que cuando se había sentado allí, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Suigetsu siempre le había parecido un tipo interesante, aunque su amiga Tayuya le denominaba "Friki casi a la altura del Uchiha" y no le permitía hablar con él "por el bien de su reputación". Bien. Ahora no había Tayuya y ella podía hablar con quién quisiera. Su reputación era cosa suya.

Incluso podía avisar a Sasuke de la putada que pensaban hacerle…

¿O no…? A fin de cuentas, cabrones o no, eran sus amigos, tampoco podía traicionarles de esa forma por una pelea estúpida con Tayuya. Suspiró. No le gustaba nada el plan de Tayuya y Sasori. Una cosa era una gamberrada, pero eso…

"¿Y si se lo dijera?", se preguntaba, "¿Qué ocurriría?". Se estremeció. Seguramente la expulsarían de su grupo de amigos y se quedaría sola.

Un pequeño y alegre tumulto interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sakura Haruno y su primo, el rubio ruidoso, acababan de llegar a clase. Les acompañaba la inseparable amiga de la Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y el pálido Sai. Karin les envidiaba. Ino y Sakura eran las mejores amigas y siempre estaban alegres, lo compartían todo y se querían de verdad. A la pelirroja le hubiera gustado que las cosas entre ella y Tayuya fueran de esa forma. Pero Tayuya no quería a nadie más que a sí misma. Karin se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo y no por eso dolía menos.

"Eso es… ¡Sakura…! Le podría decir a Sakura lo que piensan hacer con el Uchiha…", pensó Karin, "seguro que ella lo impide".

Pero a quién quería engañar. Sus amigos se darían cuenta igualmente de que había habido una "filtración".

Suspiró.

— ¿Por qué suspiras tanto? Vas a hacer volar todos mis papeles… — Suigetsu estaba nuevamente girado hacia ella y la miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de meterte en tus asuntos Suigetsu?

— Ok, ok… Pero llámame Sui, me gusta más.

— Hmpf…

"Pero Sakura es inteligente…", siguió pensando Karin, "si le pido que no diga que he sido yo quién les ha delatado, seguro que me cubre…".

Karin miró a Sakura, sopesando las posibilidades y valorando si merecía la pena perder a sus amigos por el friki de Konoha… En ese mismo instante, Sakura miro hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Karin. Los ojos de ambas chicas se encontraron. Karin apartó inmediatamente la vista. Sakura la observó unos segundos más, para después volverse hacia Ino.

— Ino… — susurró la Haruno.

— ¿Qué pasa, niña…?

— Karin me estaba mirando otra vez…

La rubia miró hacia Tayuya y Deidara… No había ni rastro de Karin. Sakura se percató de que su amiga observaba en la dirección equivocada.

— No… Ahí no está. Karin se ha sentado detrás de Suigetsu…

— ¿Eh…? ¿Qué raro…? — Ahora Ino estaba intrigada — ¿Se habrán enfadado…?

— ¿Por qué se habrían enfadado? — se preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

— Yo qué sé… Esas dos están como un cencerro… Karin se habrá dado cuenta por fin de que Tayuya se tiñe el pelo para parecerse a ella… O vete tú a saber…

Sakura se quedó callada. Observando fijamente el rojo cogote de Karin, intentando que volviera a darse la vuelta y mirarla. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no hizo ningún gesto más.

Sasuke llegó a clase en ese momento. Llevaba su mochila negra colgada de un hombro y enrollaba su reproductor de Mp3 con ambas manos.

Alzó la cabeza al entrar en el aula. Los vidrios de sus gruesos cristales se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Sakura.

— Hola Sakura… Ino… — mientras saludaba, el chico hizo el amago de una sonrisa que no llegó a florecer.

Involuntariamente, Sakura enrojeció hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

Su color granate era tan evidente que hasta Sasuke la miró extrañado.

Sai la observó un momento y abrió los ojos como platos.

Ino tenía en la cara una triunfante sonrisa. La rubia miró a su amiga intentando captar su atención sin conseguirlo. Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada musitando un saludo en respuesta al recién llegado.

—Hola Sasuke... —solo la había oído el cuello de su camisa. Sakura agachó la cabeza como si una fuerza invisible le impidiera levantar el cuello, se puso a observar, la madera de formica verde de su pupitre.

Naruto, que hacía rato que estaba en clase, saludó efusivamente al Uchiha, quien ajeno al juego de miradas que dirigían hacia Sakura sus compañeros, tomó asiento tímidamente en la mesa de detrás de la chica y al lado de Naruto.

Sakura se sentía extrañamente abochornada y nerviosa. Al ver aquella boca torcida en un intento de sonrisa, su corazón había dado tal vuelco que casi se le sale por la garganta. Sentía revolotear polillas dentro de su estómago y lo que aún era más raro, no atinaba a decir ni una sola palabra.

Jamás en la vida le había pasado algo así.

"¿Pero qué demonios me pasa…?", pensó la chica, "¿Desde cuándo me da vergüenza hablar con él?"

Se obligó a girarse hacia él y a sonreírle. Un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Sentía cómo sus mejillas ardían y la garganta se le secaba.

— ¿Recuerdas que hoy vienes a comer a mi casa, verdad? — preguntó la chica haciendo un esfuerzo monumental. La voz le salió estrangulada de su garganta, avergonzándola por un momento.

Sasuke la miró.

— Sí.

Ambos se observaron unos segundos. Finalmente, Sakura no lo soportó más y rompió el silencio.

— He traído mi coche… Es rosa… — dijo estúpidamente.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Seguro que Sasuke necesitaba esa información! —rió Naruto ante el comentario de Sakura, Ino y Sai le imitaron.

El Uchiha se limitó a observarla con curiosidad. Sakura volvió a enrojecer.

" _Idiota_ …", pensó, " _va a pensar que soy idiota_ …"

Naruto miraba a su prima, divertido.

— ¿Sabes Sasuke? A mi prima le encanta el color rosa… Todo lo tiene rosa… —rió el rubio— La mochila, las libretas, los bolígrafos, el reproductor de música, el teléfono móvil, el ordenador, las sábanas de su cama y la alfombra… La pared de su habitación también está pintada de rosa y su ropa es en su mayoría rosa, su pelo es rosa natural y hasta las cortinas de la ducha son rosa… Es una chica rosa…

Sasuke resopló sin llegar a reír, haciendo que Sakura quisiera que se la tragara la tierra.

Ino que no perdía detalle de las reacciones de su amiga, acudió en su ayuda.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Sasuke? — preguntó la rubia.

— El ro-rosa — bromeó el Uchiha, esbozando una media sonrisa algo traviesa, mientras miraba a Sakura.

Sakura se puso tan roja, que pareció que las mejillas le iban a reventar. Sasuke observó, con cierto deleite, cómo la piel de Sakura parecía arder.

— ¿De veras? — Preguntó Naruto inocente — Qué poco frecuente…

— Es broma… — dijo Sasuke. En dos días había bromeado más veces que en los últimos seis años… Y le sentaba bien.

— Déjame que adivine… — dijo Sai — Tu color favorito es el negro.

Todos rieron. Sakura se limitó a esbozar una débil sonrisa.

— N-no. Mi color f-favorito es el azul oscuro.

— Por cierto Sakura… —Naruto preguntó como si tal cosa— ¿Tú has quedado hoy con ese tipo tan escalofriante? ¿Sasori?

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron rápidamente. Iban a torpedear ese encuentro.

— Sí… — murmuró la chica — Pero será muy rápido… No estaré mucho rato…

— ¿Él te interesa? — Preguntó Naruto — ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Para nada…! — gritó Sakura haciendo una mueca de asco.

" _No sabes cómo me alegra oír eso…_ ", pensó el Uchiha.

— Pero ayer me comprometí con él… — prosiguió Sakura — Tengo que ir…

— Pues no vayas — dijo Sai — Ese tipo es repugnante...

— No puedo hacer eso, no estaría bien…

— Tampoco está bien que él y sus amigos machaquen a Sasuke cada vez que se encuentran… — dijo Naruto. Sasuke se giró hacia él con las mejillas encendidas.

— ¿Qué…? — preguntó Sakura mirando a su primo.

— Ayer les pillé dos veces metiéndose con Sasuke… — prosiguió Naruto, sin importarle la mirada de asesino en serie que le prodigó el Uchiha detrás de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas.

— Hmpf… —Sasuke se puso nervioso. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido. Se moría de vergüenza — N-no fue nada, Sakura.

— Parece que meterse contigo es un deporte de moda en esta escuela… — dijo Sai mirando seriamente al Uchiha.

— ¡Hablaré con Sasori! — Dijo Sakura indignada y furiosa— ¡Le voy a decir cuatro cosas bien dichas…! ¡Se va a enterar ese desgraciado!

— ¡Sakura, no! — gritó Sasuke. Todos se giraron hacia él. Naruto sonrió travieso.

Sakura observó sorprendida al Uchiha. El tono de su voz había sido imperioso, profundo y autoritario. Parecía provenir de un muchacho totalmente distinto al que tenía delante.

— ¿Por qué? — fue lo único que la chica atinó a preguntar.

Sasuke la miraba intensamente a través de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas. Él sabía hasta donde podía llegar Sasori. No quería que Sakura se viera perjudicada por su culpa. Ese pelirrojo anormal era muy capaz de hacerle daño.

Sólo pensar que podían hacer daño a aquella chica que era tan buena con él se le ponían los pelos de punta. Y además… No quería que nadie más se metiera en sus asuntos… Por primera vez era consciente de que su pasividad podía herir a otras personas.

— Lo solucionaré yo solo — dijo el Uchiha — N-no te metas.

— Sasuke tiene razón, Sakura. Tiene que plantarles cara y tiene que hacerlo él. De lo contrario, no le dejarán en paz— dijo Sai.

Sakura se quedó callada y no dijo ni una palabra más.

— ¿Desde cuándo ocurre? — Preguntó el inteligente Sai — ¿Desde que llegaste a este Instituto, verdad? No son simples bromas lo que te gastan…

— N-no… — Sasuke estaba muy incómodo — Se p-pasan mucho.

— ¿Y siempre es Sasori? — preguntó Sakura

— P-pain es el peor… P-pero todos s-se divierten. D-deidara t-también. Antes m-me dejaba en p-paz…

— Deidara estará celoso… Se habrá dado cuenta de que Tayuya te gusta mucho… — dijo Ino inocentemente.

Sakura sintió como si le hubieran pegado una puñalada en el corazón. Sus tripas se retorcieron y por un momento se olvidó de respirar.

Sasuke se sonrojó con el comentario de la rubia.

— Todos sabemos que Deidara está enamorado de Tayuya desde preescolar… — dijo Ino mirando a Sai — Y es más que evidente lo que siente Sasuke por ella… Se te nota a la legua, chico…

Sasuke se sonrojó hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

 _"¿Tan evidente es…? ¿Por qué soy tan disfuncional?_

Ebisu, el profesor de los chicos, entró en clase interrumpiendo todas las conversaciones.

— ¡Sentaos! — Gritó el maestro — ¡Perdonad el retraso! ¡Había junta de profesores!

Los chicos rieron por lo bajo… Cuando Ebisu se quedaba dormido siempre decía que había junta de profesores. La clase empezó diez minutos tarde y el maestro se dedicó a escribir kanji en la pizarra para que sus alumnos los copiaran.

Sakura estaba desconcentrada y desconcertada. Sentía la presencia cálida del Uchiha detrás de sí. Estaba deseando girarse hacia él y decirle alguna cosa, pero no sabía bien el qué. Ella no quería molestarle, sólo defenderle.

Quizá había ofendido al chico. Quizá él no era tan débil. Quizá no necesitaba que lo protegieran… Y menos ella… Quizá le había herido el orgullo… Quizá… Tayuya era una buena chica después de todo. Quizá ella sí estaba celosa, al fin y al cabo. Quizá el chico, como decía Ino…

Unos golpecitos en la espalda interrumpieron sus pensamientos. La Haruno se dio la vuelta tímidamente para encontrarse con la media sonrisa de Sasuke.

— Gra-gracias — susurró el chico refiriéndose claramente a la preocupación que ella mostraba.

El corazón de Sakura volvió a galopar. Miró fijamente las gafas de ese muchacho, deseando arrancárselas para verle los ojos. Parecían marrón oscuro, aunque no estaba segura porque el cristal grueso y rayado de los lentes, los distorsionaba. Tuvo el impulso de alargar la mano y quitarle los lentes, pero se contuvo.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos escrutaban el rostro de su compañero, intentando imaginárselo sin aquellas enormes gafas. Sasuke apartó la vista, algo abochornado.

La voz de Ebisu—sensei gritando su nombre la hizo pegar un respingo.

— Haruno Sakura — gritó el maestro — ¿Es más importante Uchiha Sasuke que los kanji?

— Sí, profesor… —respondió la chica sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

La clase estalló en carcajadas. Sakura se percató entonces de la pregunta y de su respuesta.

— ¡Eh! ¡No! ¡No, perdón!

Sakura moría de vergüenza cuando también escuchó un resoplido divertido detrás de sí. El propio Sasuke se estaba riendo. O lo que fuera aquello que hacia cuando algo le divertía.

— ¿Sí o no? — preguntó Ebisu entornando peligrosamente los ojos.

— No… — musitó la chica.

— ¿Entonces, me puedes decir qué es lo que significa este kanji…? —preguntó el maestro.

— Sí…

— Pues dilo ya, Haruno… — instó el profesor — ¿¡A qué esperas!?

— Significa… Amor… — murmuró Sakura muerta de vergüenza.

Toda la clase se reía.

— ¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído…

— ¡Significa amor! — gritó la muchacha extrañamente abochornada.

Sus compañeros empezaron a soltar frases del estilo "¡oh, qué bonito!" hasta que el profesor Ebisu perdió la paciencia.

— ¡Estúpidos! — Vociferó el maestro — ¡A callar! ¡Muy bien Sakura, pero a ver si prestas más atención! Tu conversación con Sasuke puede esperar…

Sakura asintió muy abochornada mientras Ino, a su lado, se reía por lo bajo.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando todos los alumnos se aplicaban por copiar lo que el maestro escribía en la pizarra, la rubia le pasó un papelito escrito.

Sakura lo cogió y sintió que sus mejillas estallaban al leerlo.

" _Estás loca por Sasuke Uchiha. Reconócelo, fea_ ", había escrito Ino con su letra clara de persona mayor.

— ¡No! — gritó Sakura.

— ¡Haruno Sakura! ¡Otra vez! — Ebisu—sensei estaba enfadándose — ¿Qué es ese papel que tienes en la mano?

Sakura creyó morir. Por un momento pensó en tragarse el papel. Maldita Ino y sus estupideces.

— Léelo en voz alta… —pidió Ebisu—sensei.

— Es culpa mía Sensei — dijo rápidamente Ino intentando arreglar el desaguisado.

— Me da igual de quién sea la culpa. Señoritas, las vacaciones de verano acabaron ayer, así que deben estar más atentas… — dijo el profesor — ¡Haruno Sakura, lee la notita en voz alta!

— No… — la chica quería morirse. Estaba roja como un tomate — Por favor…

Algo en aquel _por favor_ hizo que Ebisu observara a la Haruno con más detenimiento. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Él era un profesor estricto, pero en el fondo le encantaban sus alumnos.

Además, Sakura era brillante y su comportamiento era inusual.

Enfadado, el maestro se acercó al sitio de Sakura y le arrebató el papel de las manos. Lo leyó con detenimiento, mientras Sakura e Ino pasaban por toda la gama de colores existentes, del blanco al verde.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la clase que esperaba emocionada el desenlace de la historia. Naruto y Sasuke se miraban intrigados.

Finalmente, el profesor suspiró. Era obvio por qué no querían leerlo en voz alta.

" _Adolescentes…_ ", pensó divertido, " _las hormonas no entienden de kanji…_ "

—Ya veo… —dijo finalmente Ebisu— Muy, pero que muy interesante Haruno…

Casi se le escapa la risa al ver la mirada desesperada e implorante de su alumna para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Si el profesor llegaba a leer la nota en voz alta, se tiraría a las profundas aguas del río Naka.

— Sal a la pizarra, Sakura…—Ebisu se guardó la nota en el bolsillo del pantalón, sin decir nada. Toda la clase estaba decepcionada. Tenían curiosidad por saber qué ponía el papel de marras y el aguafiestas del maestro les había dejado con la miel en los labios.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento. El profesor observó cómo le temblaban las piernas y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Casi podía oír el corazón desbocado de la muchacha que tenía cara de querer salir corriendo y esconderse en una papelera. El maestro miró al Uchiha, que ajeno a la tormenta de emociones de la cuál era el núcleo observaba con curiosidad cómo Sakura se dirigía, más muerta que viva, hacia el encerado.

El profesor se aclaró la garganta.

— Haruno Sakura, escribe en la pizarra los siguientes kanji: "loco" y "gustar"…

La verdad es que Ebisu se lo estaba pasando bomba al ver a su mejor alumna medio desmayada de nervios. Sakura escribió los kanji sin un solo error, aunque los trazos le salieron irregulares por el tembleque de sus manos.

— Muy bien, puedes sentarte… ¡Que sea la última vez que te tengo que llamar la atención! — Después se dirigió hacia la rubia— ¡Yamanaka Ino, a la pizarra tú también!

Ino salió a la pizarra, cruzándose por el camino con la Haruno que parecía mantequilla untada sobre demasiado pan.

— Escribe los siguientes kanji: "bocazas" y "charlatana"…

Ino miró al profesor. ¿Había kanji para esas palabras?

Escribió lo que pudo

— No sé escribir "bocazas"… — reconoció la rubia.

— ¿Ah no? — Preguntó el maestro — Pues es raro… Porque esa palabra describe perfectamente tu comportamiento en esta clase hoy...

Ino se sonrojó. Realmente había sido una bocazas.

— Perdón…

— Bien, pero que no se repita… — dijo Ebisu.

Ino volvió a su sitio y el resto de la hora transcurrió sin problemas. No se oyó ni una mosca hasta que sonó la campana de final de clase.

En cuanto Ebisu salió por la puerta, Sakura le dio a su amiga un fuerte empujón.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Casi me muero del susto! — Gritó la Haruno fuera de sí — ¡Te voy a matar!

— Perdona… — respondió Ino contrita— Lo hemos pasado fatal… Las dos…

— ¿Qué decía el papel? — la voz de Sasuke llegó curiosa, desde detrás.

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente. Ino contestó rápida.

— " _Kakashi está como un tren_ ".

— ¿Y por qué os ha hecho escribir esas palabras en la pizarra? — Hinata Hyüga se había acercado a las chicas y preguntaba curiosa. Naruto le sonreía de oreja a oreja, sacando pecho, aunque la morena parecía no darse cuenta.

— Vete tú a saber... — dijo Ino — Rarezas de Ebisu.

— Se ha quedado con la nota… — observó Sai — Se la querrá enseñar a Kakashi…

— ¡Oh! ¡Dioses! ¡Qué vergüenza si lo hace…! — dijo falsamente la rubia.

— ¿Te parece guapo Kakashi? — preguntó Sai a Ino.

— Pues sí, es mi tipo de hombre… Me encantaría que me diera clases particulares… — rió la rubia.

— Ya claro… A ti te gustan todos… — dijo Sai. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Después cogió su mochila.

— Me voy a dibujo. Hasta luego… — el chico se fue sin mirar atrás, no esperó ni a Naruto, ni a Sasuke, que iban a la misma asignatura que él.

— ¿Y a este qué le pasa ahora? — preguntó Ino, aunque nadie le supo responder. La Haruno se encogió de hombros.

— Yo también me voy… Y tú Ino… Tenemos biología… — dijo Sakura a Ino — Vamos…

— Y después la cita con Sasori… — dijo Ino riendo— Qué guay… ¿Has traído ropa sexy?

— Mierda… Con el susto, lo había olvidado completamente… — dijo Sakura disgustada — Qué horror…

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre ellos. La siguiente hora iba a ser muy larga.

 **XXX**

Las once en punto.

Sasori estaba en la cafetería. Esperaba a Sakura con impaciencia, sentado en la mesa que habitualmente ocupaba la "Hermandad". Tenía planeado todo el encuentro, desde el momento en que se encontraran hasta el que se separaran, había meditado todas sus frases y su comportamiento. Nada podía salir mal.

Las once y cinco.

Sakura Haruno aún no había llegado. Sasori se removió inquieto en la silla. Sólo tenían una hora de descanso, si la Haruno seguía tardando, no podría decirle muchas de las cosas que había pensado.

Las once y diez.

Sakura no estaba en la cafetería. Sasori estaba nervioso. Por primera vez pensó que quizá ella le había dado plantón.

— No, eso es imposible — se dijo.

A las once y cuarto, se levantó de la mesa y miró a su alrededor. Quizá estaba en la cafetería y no se habían visto. Paseó su mirada por todo el local. No. Sakura Haruno no estaba allí. Salió del local y miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Ni rastro de la chica.

Sasori se estaba empezando a encolerizar.

En ese momento la vio. Caminaba despacio hacia la cafetería, con su mochila rosa al hombro, sujetando con ambas manos la carpeta de apuntes. Arrastraba los pies, como si fuera una oveja dirigiéndose al matadero. Se molestó. El noventa por ciento de las chicas del instituto hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar con él un rato, pero a ella parecía que la conducían al cadalso. La chica levantó los ojos y le vio. Sasori se obligó a fingir una amable sonrisa, ocultando su enfado. Se dirigió hacia ella, caminando por el pasillo. Cuando llegó a su altura, se percató que la sonrisa que la chica esbozaba era aún más falsa que la suya, lo que le irritó bastante.

Sakura era más difícil de conquistar de lo que pensaba.

— Hola Sasori…

— Hola princesa… — dijo el chico con falsa galantería— pensaba que ya no venías.

— Hemos salido un poco tarde de biología… — se disculpó la Haruno. Le molestaba que ese tipo la llamara princesa — Ya sabes cómo es Kurenai.

— Sí… — rió afectadamente el chico — ¿Vamos?

Sasori le ofreció el brazo para que ella se apoyara en él. Sakura miró al pelirrojo sin comprender el extraño gesto, que parecía sacado de una novela romántica barata. Sasori siguió esbozando una extraña sonrisa a la vez que acercaba su brazo, doblado en ángulo. Su rostro era realmente escalofriante.

 _"Este quiere que le coja del brazo. Qué horror"_ , se dijo Sakura.

La chica se apoyó levemente en el brazo de Sasori, que esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

 _"Uno a cero"_ , pensó el pelirrojo.

De esa guisa, entraron en la cafetería y se dirigieron a la mesa de la "Hermandad", que estaba completamente vacía.

— No está ninguno de tus amigos… — comentó la chica.

— Tendrán cosas que hacer… — contestó Sasori — Mejor, así estaremos solos, _princesa_ …

 _"¡Dioses! ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme "princesa", capullo?_ ".

— Quédate aquí sentada, voy a por dos cafés, princesa… — dijo Sasori esbozando una sonrisa que sería capaz de derretir el acero.

" _Joder, qué falso es este tío_ ", pensó Sakura, " _Su risa da grima. La de Sasuke… Esa sí es interesante_ "

Al pensar en el Uchiha, la Haruno sintió un extraño calor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa soñadora.

" _Me ha dado las gracias por preocuparme por él… Qué majo es_ …". Pensando en Sasuke, Sakura se había olvidado por completo de Sasori, que llegó a la mesa cargado con dos cafés, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

— Cuéntame, princesa, ¿qué has hecho este verano? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Eh… Pues fui a la costa, con mi tía. Después se apuntó mi primo— dijo Sakura. No le apetecía contar nada más a ese pelirrojo. Sasori la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Tu primo? Naruto Uzumaki, ¿verdad? — preguntó el chico.

— Sí. Él es mi primo carnal.

— Estáis muy unidos, ¿verdad?

— Pues la verdad es que sí… Es lo más parecido a un hermano que tengo…

— Eso está bien…

— Sí…

Ambos se quedaron callados. Sakura incómoda y Sasori rebuscando en su cerebro la siguiente conversación.

— ¿Irás a la fiesta de Tayuya? — preguntó Sasori esbozando otra de sus sonrisas dentífricas.

— ¡Sí! — La chica pareció animarse — ¿Es dentro de tres semanas, verdad?

— Sí… Este año será inolvidable. Tayuya se ha superado a sí misma. Ha invitado a un montón de gente.

— Sí… Es cierto... — Sakura pensó que quizás era su oportunidad para sacar información. Haciéndose la indiferente añadió— También ha invitado a Sasuke Uchiha…

Sasori, que no tenía un pelo de tonto, miró a la chica de reojo, sopesando el por qué Sakura había sacado ese tema.

" _¿Dónde quiere llegar?_ ", se dijo el pelirrojo " _¿Por qué habla de ese?_ ".

— Sí... Es cierto… — comentó Sasori — Tayuya es muy buena.

— A ti no te cae bien Sasuke, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sakura sonriente y directa.

Sasori presintió que estaba entrando en terreno resbaladizo. El Uchiha parecía ser amigo de Sakura y compartían clases. Debía tener cuidado al hablar de él.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Sasori con fingida inocencia.

— Oh… Por nada… — Sakura era aún más inocente que el pelirrojo.

— No, en serio… ¿por qué lo dices? — preguntó Sasori.

Estaba empezando a irritarse. La "cita" no iba por los derroteros que él había previsto inicialmente. No le gustaba nada perder el control de la situación.

— Bueno… Sé que ayer os enfadasteis con él… — Sakura ponía cara de angelito — Me lo ha dicho mi primo…

" _Maldito Naruto hijo de perra…_ ", pensó Sasori.

— Oh… Eso no fue nada… Sólo bromeábamos con Sasuke… Ya sabes… Como siempre… — Sasori hizo un gesto con la mano como si espantara una mosca, restándole importancia — Si a mí me parece muy buen tipo…

— ¿Ah sí? — la falsa sonrisa de Sakura, porque era más falsa que un duro sevillano, se extendió por toda su cara, iluminándola. Sasori se quedó momentáneamente boquiabierto. Era una chica realmente preciosa. La quería para él.

— Sí — mintió Sasori — Aunque no hay que negar que es un poco… Raro…

— Tiene su propio estilo…— dijo Sakura, aún sonriente.

Sasori decidió no seguir con la conversación sobre el Uchiha. En la fiesta, ya se encargaría de que Sakura viera qué tipo de persona era Sasuke.

— Sí… Oye… Cambiemos de tema… — dijo Sasori — ¿Qué haces el sábado? ¿Te apetece venir conmigo al cine?

 _"¡Horror!"_ , pensó la Haruno, _"¡Ni loca!"_

— Uy… Sasori gracias, no puedo. Es imposible… — dijo la chica con cara de pena — Prometí a mi tía que iría de compras con ella.

— Bueno… Pero no vas a estar todo el día de compras… — dijo Sasori un poco irritado.

— Tú no conoces a mi tía… Es capaz de estar setenta y dos horas seguidas de compras… — Sakura se mordía los labios fingiendo disgusto.

— Entonces podemos ir por la noche… A la sesión nocturna… Y después vamos a bailar un poco por ahí… ¿Quieres?

" _¡Eso es aún peor!_ ", se dijo Sakura.

— Uy… Sasori gracias, es que no me dejarán salir de noche… — la cara de Sakura era una falsa máscara de pesar — Tengo que estar en casa a las nueve y media.

" _Joder con la niñata esta…_ ", pensó Sasori, " _Es buena dando esquinazo…_ "

El chico, poco acostumbrado a tener que rogar una cita, no se hundió. Siguió intentándolo.

— No importa… Podemos ir el domingo por la tarde… ¿Qué te parece?

" _El tío plasta este no se da por vencido…_ ", Sakura estaba sudando tinta china para esquivar al pelirrojo. Se le acababan las excusas.

— Ay… Sasori… Es que no puedo… Ino y yo pasamos todos los domingos por la tarde juntas… — y añadió —… Es una tradición.

— ¿Y por la mañana? — Sasori no se rendía. Era incansable. — Podríamos vernos para tomar un aperitivo, o para comer.

" _Mierda… qué le digo a este imbécil ahora…_ ", pensó.

Sasori esbozó una sonrisa triunfante cuando se percató de que a Sakura no le quedaban más ideas. La Haruno estaba a punto de ceder.

Una voz, algo nerviosa, se escuchó a su espalda.

—Sakura…

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó la chica con verdadera alegría. Alegría que no pasó desapercibida para Sasori.

El pelirrojo estaba estupefacto. Con los ojos desorbitados vio cómo, de la nada, aparecía el friki de Konoha y les interrumpía. Pero no solo eso… ¡Se estaba sentando en la mesa! ¡Al lado de Sakura!

— Perdona Uchiha… Es una conversación privada… — dijo Sasori con falsa amabilidad. Aunque no podía desenmascararse delante de la muchacha, sus ojos miraban al pobre Sasuke con verdadero instinto asesino.

— No te vayas Sasuke, no estábamos hablando de nada importante ¡Quédate! — pidió (más bien imploró) la Haruno.

Sasuke estaba visiblemente asustado, pero algo en su interior empezaba a bullir.

Había cavado su tumba interrumpiendo a Sasori, pero de alguna forma, sintió que la protegía de aquel energúmeno y se creció.

Una sensación nueva para él.

— Gra-gracias, Sakura — dijo el muchacho — Ahora v-viene t-t-t-tu p-p-primo…

Tartamudeó más de lo habitual en presencia de Sakura y ella le miró con curiosidad, sin percatarse de que Sasori estaba que echaba chispas.

Aun así, el pelirrojo intentó ignorar al Uchiha y seguir con su conversación.

— Entonces, Sakura ¿te iba bien el domingo para comer? — preguntó el pelirrojo con la sonrisa más falsa que tenía.

" _He llegado justo a tiempo_ ", pensó Sasuke al ver la cara de horror que ponía la Haruno. El Uchiha era friki, tímido, tartamudo y apocado, pero también era el más inteligente de la escuela. Inmediatamente acudió en ayuda de la muchacha.

— Hmpf… Sakura. M-me p-prometiste que el domingo iríamos al _Konoha Metal F-fest_ en la p-playa… — Sasuke dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

El pobre chico tenía las mejillas y el cuello enrojecidos de los nervios. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos y una sensación angustiosa le oprimía el pecho. Sí había un festival de Metal en la playa ese domingo, pero nadie se creería que Sakura gustaría de ese tipo de música.

 _"Naruto… Dónde cojones te has metido… Joder…"_ , pensó Sasuke al borde de la histeria, " _voy a morir…"_

Sasori, por su parte, estaba alucinando.

" _¿Pero qué mierdas…? ¿Está ligando con ella en mis narices...?_ "

Se sentía atado de pies y manos delante de la Haruno.

" _Voy a matarte…"._ Miraba al Uchiha como si quisiera envenenarle con curare.

Sasuke intentaba no dirigir la vista a la cara de psicópata que le estaban poniendo y se había concentrado en la oreja derecha de Sakura. La chica se volvió hacia él y le miró unos instantes, sorprendida.

— ¿Konoha Metal Fest?

Reaccionó rápidamente. Su súplica de ayuda había sido escuchada. De repente, esbozó una maravillosa sonrisa de triunfo.

— ¡Uy… Es verdad Sasuke! — Gritó — ¡Qué despiste! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Ay… Sasori... Lo siento mucho… Pero mejor será otra semana…

" _O el milenio que viene, si eso…",_ pensó Sasuke aterrado y triunfante.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta a ti la música Metal, Sakura? — preguntó Sasori con los labios tensados en un rictus extraño. Se daba perfecta cuenta que era una mentira.

— No sé si me gusta o no. No he escuchado nunca ese tipo de música y Sasuke se ofreció para llevarme al Festival que se celebra en la playa — Sakura puso su mano encima de la de Sasuke — ¿Verdad?

— S-sí... — dijo el chico.

Lo estaba pasando fatal, pero se sentía bien. Extraña paradoja.

— ¿Y cuándo se ha ofrecido? — preguntó Sasori sin disimular su enojo — ¿Ahora mismo?

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Se ofreció esta mañana en clase de lengua japonesa… — mintió Sakura — ¿Pero qué más da…Sasori? Lo importante es que acepté.

Con la última frase pronunciada de un modo tajante, Sakura dejó absolutamente claro a Sasori que con él no había aceptado ninguna de las propuestas que le ofrecía. No le interesaba en absoluto. Sasori estaba a punto de estallar de rabia. La Haruno le había dado calabazas por segunda vez… Y lo peor de todo era que lo había hecho delante (y por culpa) de Sasuke Uchiha.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Deidara… " _A Sakura le cae simpático el friki_ ".

Como siempre, su rubio amigo tenía razón. El pelirrojo intentó decir algo inteligente, pero la ira le cegaba de tal forma que no atinaba a pronunciar una sola palabra.

— Sasuke, creo que debemos irnos ya… — dijo la muchacha — No quiero llegar tarde a inglés, ya sabes cómo soy de histérica con la puntualidad…

Dirigiéndose a Sasori que todavía no se acababa de creer lo que le estaba pasando, añadió.

— Sasori. Muchas gracias por el café. He pasado un rato muy agradable — la chica le miró sonriente y se levantó de la silla — Vamos Sasuke…

— Hmpf…— musitó el chico poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

— Pero si aún queda casi media hora para la siguiente clase… — protestó Sasori. La situación se le había escapado completamente de las manos.

— Esto... Sí… Pero es que tengo que ir al lavabo… Y ya sabes lo que tardamos las chicas en el lavabo… — rió la Haruno.

— ¿Y el Uchiha también va contigo al lavabo? — preguntó Sasori sin disimular su enfado.

Y Sasuke contestó sin pensar.

—Yo le aguanto la puerta.

A Sakura se le escapó una risita nerviosa que tuvo la virtud de cabrear más al pelirrojo. El puñetero friki se estaba burlando de él en su propia cara.

Era intolerable.

— Ya nos vemos en la fiesta Sasori… — dijo la Haruno— Otra vez te doy las gracias por el café…

—Hmpf… — murmuró el Uchiha.

Ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa a la salida de la cafetería, dejando a un Sasori estupefacto, furibundo y con unas increíbles ansias de matar a alguien.

Sasuke tuvo la mala idea de girar la cabeza hacia donde se había quedado Sasori. Cuando el pelirrojo le vio, se pasó un dedo por la garganta, a modo de cuchillo y vocalizó sin sonido dos palabras que hicieron estremecer al Uchiha: " _Te mataré_ ".

 _"¿Dónde se ha metido el cabrón de Naruto? esos tíos me van a matar de verdad"_

Sasuke salió de la cafetería con un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Naruto le había dicho a Sasuke que interrumpiera la cita de Sasori para crear ambiente y después él haría su entrada triunfal, al rescate de su prima. Pero Naruto no había venido y Sasuke se había llevado toda la dudosa gloria de ser el único que había torpedeado la reunión.

 _"¿Dónde está esa chica…?",_ se preguntó mirando a Sakura. La muchacha caminaba muy rápido delante de él y el Uchiha tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

— ¡Esp-pera…! — gritó Sasuke.

La chica dobló la esquina y se metió en un aula vacía. Sasuke la siguió e instintivamente cerró la puerta detrás de sí. No quería que ninguno de la "Hermandad" le encontrara en ese momento. Sakura se volvió hacia él. Tenía la cara roja y congestionada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sasuke se asustó, por un momento pensó que la chica estaba llorando, hasta que la Haruno soltó la primera carcajada.

— ¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto? — Preguntó partiéndose de risa — ¡Se ha quedado de piedra…!

Sasuke miraba estupefacto a Sakura.

 _"A mí me matarán y ella se ríe…"_.

— ¡Gracias Sasuke! ¡Has llegado justo a tiempo! — Dijo Sakura — ¡Me has salvado! ¡Has estado genial!

Y como siempre hacía, actuando por impulso, se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y le abrazó. El Uchiha no la apartó, pero se quedó completamente rígido. Como si su cuerpo se hubiera congelado. Contuvo la respiración y miró hacia el frente. Hacía más de seis años que nadie le abrazaba. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de forma violenta. No supo cómo reaccionar. Sintió el cuerpo pequeño y blando de la muchacha pegarse al suyo y olió el aroma de jazmines de su pelo. La calidez del cuerpo de la muchacha le envolvió como una manta confortable.

Mientras, Sakura no sabía cómo romper el abrazo. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, la calidez del cuerpo del Uchiha la golpeó como una maza, mareándola de forma extraña. Su cuerpo era más duro de lo que parecía a simple vista. Olía a jabón de ducha neutro. Algo que en ese momento le pareció absolutamente atrayente.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por separarse de él y quiso mirarle a los ojos. La cara de susto de Sasuke era extraordinaria, pero los gruesos y enormes vidrios opacos que llevaba, no le dejaban ver más allá. Sakura estaba hipnotizada. Ambos lo estaban. En el silencio del aula vacía, con los labios entreabiertos y respirando pesadamente, Sakura alargó su mano hacia la montura de las gafas del Uchiha.

Sakura tocó el lateral de una de las patillas. Sasuke dio un respingo, pero no se apartó.

— ¿Qué haces…? — preguntó en un susurro.

— Tus ojos. Quiero verlos — le dijo ella — ¿Puedo?

— Hmpf… — Sasuke no se negó.

Los dedos temblorosos de las manos de Sakura se cerraron alrededor de las patillas de las gafas. Se había puesto de puntillas, ya que el Uchiha era más alto que ella. Sasuke no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, pero estaba fascinado por los ojos verdes de la muchacha. Eran de un verde tan intenso que parecía estar viendo la hierba de las orillas del río Naka.

Esos ojos, extrañamente familiares se le clavaban en el cerebro, hipnotizándole.

Estaban muy cerca y Sakura retiró despacio la montura de la cara del Uchiha, con reverencia, como si estuviera a punto de revelar algo muy valioso. Unos ojos negros como el carbón se clavaron en sus verdes pupilas y una hermosa cara de porcelana se descubrió ante la Haruno. Se le secó la garganta. Se mareó y de pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar.

Era el rostro más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

La puerta de la clase se abrió de golpe.

Naruto en tromba.

— ¡Perdón Sasuke! ¡Llegué tarde! ¡Me encontré con Hinata por el pasillo…! ¡¿Eh!? ¿Qué hacéis?

Sasuke arrebató las gafas de las manos de Sakura y se las colocó rápidamente, ocultando la hermosa visión a la chica.

— Nada…

Sakura le observaba aun en silencio, impresionada.

— ¿Qué hacíais? —Naruto frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad — ¿Te has quitado las gafas? ¿A que es guapo?

Sakura no dijo nada. Le dolía el pecho y no sabía el motivo. Sasuke por su parte tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo malo, pero no atinaba a comprender qué.

— Le estaba agradeciendo a Sasuke haberme salvado de Sasori. — Dijo finalmente Sakura alejándose rápidamente del Uchiha.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te ha salvado? …¿Qué te estaba haciendo ese cabrón? — preguntó el rubio fuera de sí.

— Nada Naruto… — le tranquilizó Sakura — Me había acorralado verbalmente, estaba a punto de decirle que sí a una cita más formal… Se me habían acabado las excusas…

— Joder, Sakura… ¿Es que no puedes decir " _no_ " y punto? — preguntó el rubio enfadado.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, distraída, intentando no pensar en aquellos hermosos ojos negros que ahora tenía clavados en sus retinas.

— Si tienes razón…Lo siento… — dijo.

— No lo entiendo… Seguro que estabas pensando pestes de él… Dile que no te gusta y ya está. ¡Coño! ¡Es que es muy fácil!

—… Naruto… ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? — pregunto de pronto Sakura intentando cambiar de tema.

— ¿Eh?… No lo sabía, lo supuse… He ido abriendo todas las aulas desde el fondo del pasillo… No sabes la de cosas raras que he visto… — rió el rubio, haciendo reír a Sakura.

De pronto, Sakura observó cómo Sasuke se dirigía a la puerta del aula. El chico pretendía escapar de allí. No entendía demasiado bien lo que acababa de pasar con la Haruno y se sentía incómodo.

—Sasuke ha estado genial — murmuró Sakura con emoción contenida — Nada más llegar se ha dado cuenta de la situación… Ha sido muy rápido… Tenías que ver la cara que ha puesto Sasori…

Naruto se rió ante la efusividad de su prima.

— M-me van a m-matar — murmuró Sasuke pálido como la cera, sin atreverse a mirar a la chica.

— ¡Qué va, hombre! —Naruto rió convencido — En todas las escuelas del mundo hay un grupo de capullos.

— O de capullas… — dijo Sakura

— Exacto. Sólo hay que plantarles cara. No dejar que te venzan… — rió el rubio — A esa gente, lo que más rabia le da es observar que puedes con ellos, que les ignoras e incluso que te ríes de ellos. Al final, todos se acaban hundiendo en su propia mierda…

— M-me van a m-matar… — repitió Sasuke.

— Yo creo que no, Sasuke. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees… — le dijo la Haruno.

 _"¿Eso piensas?"_ , pensó Sasuke, _"¿De verdad lo piensas?"_

El Uchiha la miró. Sakura esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa mientras le miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos de color jade que brillaban como dos estrellas. Sasuke sintió por primera vez una pequeña punzada en la boca del estómago. Esa chica tenía unos ojos realmente preciosos.

Quiso devolverle la sonrisa, pero no lo hizo.

—Hmpf…

— Contádmelo todo… — dijo el rubio — Por favor…

Los tres salieron del aula, Sakura iba en el medio de los dos chicos, dando saltitos y explicando la historia a su primo. Naruto caminaba a la derecha, con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza, riendo a carcajadas. Sasuke se había situado a la izquierda de la muchacha, del lado del corazón, y sonreía levemente, aunque iba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos.

Ninguno de los tres vio cómo detrás de ellos, un Sasori realmente furioso les observaba con odio.

— Así que lo teníais todo planeado…— se dijo — Bien… Pues quien ríe el último, ríe mejor… Uchiha…

 **XXX**

Las dos horas que faltaban para que sonara el timbre transcurrieron tan lentas que a Sakura pensó que iba a darle un ataque de nervios. Los ojos de Sasuke, su rostro. Sakura no podía apartar los pensamientos de aquello que le había sido revelado.

Era hermoso, más hermoso que ningún otro muchacho que se hubiera cruzado en su camino. Y aquellos profundos ojos negros, alargados, asiáticos, de halcón, tenían una mirada intensa y fiera que no tenía nada que ver con el apocado muchacho que parecía poseerlos.

Había sido algo extraño, como si dentro de Sasuke habitaran dos personas distintas, pero iguales. Sakura no sabía cómo explicarlo. Si bien, algo tenía claro y es que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron libremente, supo con total certeza que Ino tenía razón.

Estaba enamorada.

No atinaba a comprender cómo ni por qué, ni tampoco, lo que era aún más raro, desde cuándo. Como si le conociera de siempre, como si toda la vida se hubiera pasado pendiente de esa mirada, pero Sakura supo que quería para ella a aquel muchacho extraño.

La campana del final de clases, finalmente sonó. Y la chica hizo un enorme esfuerzo al darse la vuelta y encarar a Sasuke, que estaba acabando de traducir el último párrafo de un texto en inglés.

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó la Haruno con la voz estrangulada y algo impaciente. No sabía cómo enfocar la revelación de sus sentimientos y mucho menos, cómo actuar ahora delante de Sasuke. Deseaba quedarse nuevamente a solas con él. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería volver a mirarse en sus ojos negros.

Ino la observaba en silencio, mientras recogía sus cosas, Muy observadora y siempre pendiente de Sakura, había observado el cambio operado en su amiga desde la tarde anterior, y ahora la observaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Vamos —Sasuke no la miró cuando contestó. Por su parte, tampoco entendía el extraño comportamiento de la chica ni por qué había sentido aquella punzada extraña en su interior. Era algo doloroso, pero placentero. Algo que quería evitar, pero que le atraía irremediablemente. Lo cierto es que estaba deseando salir corriendo e irse a su casa, pero hacerlo significaría, con toda seguridad, la pérdida de sus nuevos amigos.

Sakura se puso en pie y se apoyó contra el pupitre, esperándole. Sasuke no tenía escapatoria.

— Hasta mañana — se despidió Ino — Que os vaya bien. Nosotros trabajaremos en casa de Sai…

— Hasta luego… — murmuró Sai cabizbajo.

Sakura paseó la mirada por el aula. Sofocó una risotada cuando observó a su primo intentando convencer a Hinata Hyüga para acompañarla a su casa. La chica se reía con los comentarios del rubio, muy sofocada y nerviosa. Ambos se dirigieron juntos hacia la puerta de la clase, Naruto se dio la vuelta y mirando a Sasuke y a Sakura, les hizo el signo de la victoria con los dedos índice y corazón.

— Hmpf… — casi rió el Uchiha — Idiota.

— Vamos… — dijo Sakura. Le observó sonriente, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. Aun así, salió de clase junto a ella. Recorrieron el pasillo atestado de estudiantes que se iban a casa y atravesaron el campus rumbo al aparcamiento.

Sakura fue consciente de que todo el mundo les miraba.

Al principio se mostró extrañada e incluso llegó a pensar que se le había roto el mini short que llevaba puesto o que tenía alguna cosa pegada en la cara. Sólo cuando escuchó a dos chicas de un curso inferior murmurar " _mira el friki con Sakura Haruno, otra vez…_ " se dio cuenta de que no la miraban a ella.

Era Sasuke el objeto de sus comentarios.

— Eres súper popular ¿verdad? — preguntó Sakura con ironía.

— Hmpf —el Uchiha ni afirmó ni negó.

 _"_ _Todos me odian"._

— ¿Cómo aguantas esto, Sasuke? — Preguntó la muchacha — Es como si hubieras hecho algo malo.

— Hmpf… — fue todo lo que le dijo.

— Eres muy valiente… — dijo Sakura — Yo ya me habría vuelto loca de remate.

 _"¿Por qué siempre extraes lo positivo?_ ", se preguntó Sasuke.

— Hmpf…

— Hemos llegado — dijo Sakura, sonrojándose cuando llegaron ante un Porche Boxster S, pintado de rosa metalizado y descapotable — Este es mi coche.

— ¡Qué horror! — Sasuke se escandalizó, sin poderse contener al ver el color chillón del cochazo.

Sakura se puso granate de la vergüenza.

— A mí me gusta… — protestó la muchacha enfurruñada — Es único.

— Es el co-coche de Barb—bie ©.

— Si no quieres, no te subas… — Sakura hizo un puchero — A mí no me gustan tus uñas pintadas de negro y no digo nada…

— Hmpf…

" _Touché_ ", pensó el Uchiha.

La chica abrió las puertas del coche y Sasuke se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, poniéndose rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad.

Si Naruto era temerario, podía esperarse cualquier cosa de Sakura.

— ¡Pon música! Tenemos unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a mi casa… — dijo Sakura a Sasuke señalando la radio del coche y riendo, añadió— Y si encuentras alguna canción de Metal, déjala, que me tengo que acostumbrar para el Festival ese al que me has invitado…

— Hmpf… — Sasuke se sonrió al acordarse de la cara de idiota que se le había quedado a Sasori. Ninguno de los dos se percató que el pelirrojo les observaba con rabia desde la puerta de la entrada de la Escuela.

— Parece que el Uchiha es quién de momento se lleva el gato al agua ¿no, Sasori? — La voz de Pain le llegó desde atrás — ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

— Ese hijo de puta… Con su cara de lerdo y ese tartamudeo insoportable… — Sasori escupía las palabras con auténtico odio — Se ha reído de mí… ¡En mi propia cara!

— Vaya, creo que la cita te ha ido fatal… — Deidara y Tayuya aparecieron por detrás de Sasori. Deidara miraba con curiosidad a Sasuke y a Sakura que en ese momento circulaba cerca de ellos. El rubio preguntó — ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Sakura no se librará de mí tan fácilmente… — dijo Sasori cabreado.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado? — volvió a preguntar Deidara.

— Os lo cuento de camino a mi casa… — dijo Sasori — ¿Venís todos, verdad?

— Todos menos Karin… — murmuró Tayuya, y mirando de reojo a Pain, añadió — Konan y los demás vendrán más tarde…

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no viene Karin? — preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermana.

— Se han enfadado… — dijo burlón Deidara — Por culpa del Uchiha…

— ¿Pero qué mierdas está pasando con el Uchiha? — Preguntó Sasori fuera de sí — Acaba de empezar el curso y ya estoy hasta los huevos de ese tío… Me lo voy a cargar…

— Tranquilo hermanito… — dijo Tayuya abrazando a su hermano por los hombros— Todos tendremos nuestra oportunidad en la fiesta…

— Vamos a casa, que os lo cuento por el camino… Ese tío se va a arrepentir de haberme conocido…

Sakura había atravesado Konoha y ahora conducía hacia las urbanizaciones que se situaban en las afueras. Pequeñas zonas residenciales para ricos, con altas tapias y jardines alambrados, que apenas dejaban vislumbrar los techos de las mansiones. A Sasuke no le extrañó nada que la muchacha se dirigiera a esa zona de la Villa, denominada "Urbanización La Danza de las Hojas". Alguien que podía permitirse el lujo de pintar un Porche último modelo de color rosa metalizado, sólo podía vivir en esa parte de la ciudad.

El camino hacia la casa de Sakura fue bastante ameno. La chica parloteaba sin cesar de las diferentes asignaturas que había escogido y de las que ambos tenían en común.

A Sasuke, que se limitaba a asentir no le molestaba para nada el monólogo de Sakura. Al contrario, le gustaba el sonido de su voz, algo chillona y cantarina. La observaba de reojo, disimuladamente, sin ser consciente realmente de que sus ojos miopes buscaban el destello verde de la mirada de la chica. Le hacía gracia observar los mechones de pelo rosa bailando al son del viento y enredándose en sus orejas. Era un color de pelo muy extraño. Único.

— T-tu p-pelo es raro — soltó de pronto Sasuke. Ni sabía por qué lo había dicho en voz alta.

— ¿Eh? — Sakura sintió cómo se sonrojaba — Sí… Soy la única de la familia que lo tiene así… Creo.

— ¿T-tu m-madre n-no tiene el p-pelo rosa? — preguntó el chico.

— Oh… Bueno… Mi tía me dijo que mi madre era rubia, como ella. — Sakura lo explicó de forma natural — Mi madre murió ¿sabes? Junto a mi padre. Yo era muy pequeña y no me acuerdo de nada.

Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente.

— Lo siento. N-no tenía ni idea.

— Hombre, ya me lo imagino… — sonrió— No pasa nada… Mira, hemos llegado.

Sakura se salió de la carretera para circular por un caminito de grava que serpeaba en sentido ascendente por la ladera de una suave colina. A medio camino, unas puertas de verja metálica se abrieron de forma automática para dejar pasar al Porche y a sus ocupantes. El camino atravesaba un amplio terreno ajardinado cuajado de mandarinos y limoneros, para acabar en una cochera. Sakura paró el coche delante de la puerta.

— Bajemos aquí… — dijo alegremente la chica — el servicio se encargará del coche

— ¿El s-servicio? — preguntó Sasuke.

— Es lo que tiene vivir en una casa tan grande… Necesitas gente para cuidarla…

— Hmpf…

— Ven… Sígueme…

Ambos chicos se encaminaron bordeando la cochera a través del suelo de grava, que crujía bajo sus deportivas. Sasuke se percató de que era un garaje enorme. Con cabida para unos veinte coches. Doblaron un pequeño recodo del edificio y entonces el chico se quedó con la boca abierta.

Una mansión de estilo japonés se erguía imponente en medio de un suave terreno de hierba fresca y setos recién cortados. La enorme casa tenía por lo menos cuatro plantas y la finca era más amplia que el campus del Instituto de Konoha. La mansión tenía en su lateral derecho pequeñas casitas adyacentes que sin duda serían los baños y las residencias de invitados o del servicio. La arquitectura de esas construcciones era igual de elegante que la principal. En el lateral izquierdo se podía apreciar la orilla de lo que parecía un estanque, cruzado por un precioso puente de madera tallada. Desde donde estaba, Sasuke pudo divisar varios grupos de nenúfares y vegetación acuática diversa.

Era la casa más hermosa que Sasuke había visto en su vida.

— El C-castillo de Edo — dijo el chico.

— ¡Alá! No tanto! —la muchacha estaba sonrojada hasta las cejas — Aunque sí es cierto que la casa principal se inspira en ese castillo… Pero es más chata y sin la piedra de la base… Lo diseñó mi bisabuelo en 1.880. Tenía solo dieciocho años y se había hecho rico exportando al extranjero. En esa época, casi nadie se atrevía a comerciar con otros países… Ya sabes…

— Sí. Lo sé. — Dijo Sasuke y cambió de tema por pura curiosidad— ¿C-con quién vives, Sakura?

— Pues con mi tía… Siempre me ha cuidado — explicó Sakura — Ven, dejemos las cosas en el salón principal y después te enseñaré toda la finca…

Sasuke la siguió hasta la puerta de la casa, Sakura abrió la puerta dando un alegre grito.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Su voz resonó por toda la estancia y se elevó a los pisos superiores. Nadie contestó, aunque a la chica no pareció importarle. El interior era acogedor, estaba muy limpio y olía a bambú y a té verde floral. Sakura atravesó la entrada hacia un lateral, abrió una puerta corredera que daba a un salón enorme. Dejó su mochila en el suelo invitando a Sasuke a que hiciera lo mismo.

— No te descalces todavía Sasuke, vamos a salir fuera… — le dijo la muchacha.

Un ruido le sobresaltó detrás.

— Señorita Sakura… — una voz agradable, aunque algo petulante saludó a la Haruno — Bienvenida.

— ¡Hola Ichigo! ¡Este es Sasuke!— Sakura presentó a su compañero — Sasuke, este es Ichigo, el Mayordomo principal.

— Hola… — murmuró el Uchiha

El Mayordomo llevaba un traje negro con una levita dorada y rallas negras. Recorrió con la vista a Sasuke, de arriba abajo… Y bufó. El Uchiha se sonrojó visiblemente.

— Bienvenido… Señorito Sasuke… — dijo el Mayordomo con cierta arrogancia.

— Ichigo, por favor, Sasuke comerá conmigo… — explicó al Mayordomo — Esta tarde tenemos trabajo que hacer.

— Muy bien… Avisaré a Rukia para que prepare un plato más… — Ichigo volvió a mirar a Sasuke que estaba algo nervioso y dando otro bufido, se retiró.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó Sasuke cuando el sirviente hubo desaparecido.

— ¡Oh! Nada. Ichigo es así. — Rió Sakura al observar el apuro de su compañero — Le has caído fenomenal. En serio. Ichigo es así de borde… Estudió en Inglaterra Vamos a ver la casa…

Durante la siguiente hora, Sakura recorrió la finca con el Uchiha. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la muchacha no llevaba a demasiada gente allí. Estaba encantada de enseñárselo todo y describía cada estancia como si las viera por primera vez. Se notaba que estaba cómoda con él.

Otra vez esa extraña sensación de familiaridad. El chico se sentía relajado en presencia de aquel torbellino rosa. Extraña paradoja si se quiere, pero era así. Aunque la cháchara era incesante y uno solo de los arbustos del jardín posterior de la casa hubiera bastado para comprarle unas gafas nuevas, él no se sentía abrumado ni por ella, ni por el lujo en el que vivía. Todo lo contrario, Sasuke se sentía cómodo, como en su propia casa.

Quizá era la forma en como ella se reía o la manera que tenía de mirarle. No estaba seguro, pero cuando observaba de reojo los ojos de la muchacha, era como si el vacío de su solitaria existencia, se rellenara con su presencia. No estaba seguro de si aquella sensación era buena o mala, pero era agradable.

Cuando ella le enseñó el tercer estanque de la enorme finca, se descalzó y se sentó en un pequeño puente, con sus piernas colgando y los dedos de los pies rozando el agua. Sasuke la imitó.

— Este es el estanque de los cisnes — explicó la chica — Es mi favorito…

— Es b-bonito —Sasuke la miraba de reojo. La chica sonrió al percatarse y el Uchiha volvió a sentir aquella extraña comezón en la boca del estómago. Quería preguntarle por lo que había pasado en el aula vacía, por qué se había quedado quieta, observándole de aquella forma, pero no se atrevió y prefirió callar.

" _Es muy guapa"_.

Seguía observándola con disimulo, mientras ella disfrutaba de la vista de los cisnes en el agua. Cuando el pelo le caía en mechones sobre la cara, se lo recogía detrás de la oreja en un gesto recurrente. Su pelo era extraño, como las Sakuras del jardín que un día tuvo con su familia. De ella, junto con sus ojos, era lo que más le llamaba la atención.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, alargó su mano hacia la chica, tomando varias hebras de cabello y pasando delicadamente sus dedos por encima.

 _"Es suave"._

Sakura se giró sobresaltada, sonrojándose violentamente cuando vio al Uchiha acariciar sus cabellos.

 _"_ _Me gusta tu pelo"_ , pensó el Uchiha, aunque no dijo nada.

Sakura no supo qué decir. El corazón se le había acelerado. La boca se le había secado de golpe. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Igual que aquella mañana en el aula vacía, la chica deseaba ver más allá de aquellas horribles lentes. Su mano derecha empezó a elevarse lentamente hacia las gafas.

Una voz les sobresaltó, haciendo que Sakura se separara levemente de Sasuke. Era Ichigo, llamándoles desde uno de los extremos del puente donde estaban sentados.

— La comida está en la mesa. — dijo el mayordomo mirando a Sasuke con la ceja enarcada.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente del puente. Sasuke la imitó.

— Ya vamos Ichigo… Ahora mismo...

Después de comer en un comedor tan grande como un campo de fútbol, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a la habitación de la Haruno para hacer el trabajo que les había encargado Kakashi.

La habitación de la muchacha ocupaba la mayor parte de la tercera planta de la casa. Tenían un pequeño ascensor para llegar allí, pero prefirieron subir por las escaleras.

— Enorme — murmuró Sasuke impresionado.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sasuke pudo comprobar que Naruto no le había mentido cuando dijo que todo en Sakura era de color rosa. El Uchiha tuvo la sensación de que había entrado en un enorme pastel de fresa. La muchacha le miró un poco abochornada. En ese mismo instante se dijo que quizá, ya iba siendo hora de cambiar el color de las paredes y de la mayor parte del mobiliario.

El único chico que hasta ese momento había entrado en su habitación era Naruto, y claro, a ella le daba igual que su primo pensara que tenía un serio problema de infantilismo, pero ahora, Sasuke estaba allí dentro y ella se moría de vergüenza.

— M-muy b-bonito. — mintió el Uchiha muy serio.

Sakura le miró incrédula y se le escapó la risa. Sasuke resopló divertido. Se sentaron en una enorme mesa de trabajo, donde había dos ordenadores portátiles y uno de torre, dos impresoras con escáner y fax. La mesa se situaba cerca de un ventanal desde donde se divisaba una buena parte de la finca Senju-Haruno.

Los dos jóvenes sacaron sus apuntes y empezaron a trabajar. Se lo pasaron bien juntos, eran muy listos, así que para ellos, las tres horas que estuvieron con la tarea, fueron puro entretenimiento.

Sakura se estiró. Habían acabado.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó la muchacha.

— Las s-siete.

— Vamos abajo a la cocina, a comer alguna cosa.

Sakura y Sasuke bajaron por el ascensor desde la habitación de la chica hasta la entrada principal, allí, tras atravesar varias puertas y pasillos, llegaron a una amplia cocina solitaria.

— Rukia ya se ha ido, ha dejado la cena hecha y algunos bocadillos… — dijo Sakura abriendo la nevera.

Sasuke se sentó en un taburete, observando cómo la chica preparaba algo de comer. Puso dos sándwiches de pollo en una encimera y dos refrescos de cola.

Ambos comieron en silencio hasta que Sakura recordó algo importante.

— Oye Sasuke… — la chica realizó la pregunta con cuidado — ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Tayuya?

Sasuke la miró mientras le daba un trago a su cola.

— Sí.

— ¿De verdad quieres ir? — preguntó la chica

— Sí… —no preguntó, pero la miró curioso. _"A qué venía esa pregunta"_

— ¿Vas porque ella te gusta?

— Hmpf…

— Bueno… Perdona… No es asunto mío… — dijo Sakura abochornada.

— ¿P-por qué p-preguntas?

— Bueno… Es que… ¿No te parece raro que te hayan invitado? Nunca lo hacen.

Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente ante la crudeza de las palabras de la Haruno.

— Yo le c-caigo b-bien.

— ¿Y tú la creíste? — preguntó Sakura mirándole fijamente a los opacos cristales de las gafas.

— ¿Hmpf? — preguntó el chico, nuevamente abrumado por el escrutinio de Sakura.

" _Joder… ¿Tan raro es que me inviten a una puta fiesta? Sí… Es raro_ ". Él mismo se contestó.

—Lo veo extraño… — dijo Sakura pensativa.

— Tú t-tampoco me has invitado a la t-tuya. — Dijo con un ligero toque de reproche en la voz— Es más. Hasta ayer no m-me habías dirigido la p-palabra m-más que lo justo. Y yo hoy m-me he metido en un lío p-por ti. Y ahora estoy en tu casa como si fuéramos viejos amigos ¿Y?

Sasuke estaba algo irritado. Sakura se sonrojó y se mordió los labios. Él tenía razón, nunca le había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños, que era casi tan famosa como la de inicio de curso de Tayuya y nunca le había hablado más de lo justo y necesario.

— Pero no es lo mismo… — murmuró Sakura.

— ¿Hmpf? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Sasuke algo dolido.

— Porque tú siempre me has parecido interesante y… Yo no pensé que te gustaran ese tipo de Fiestas… Pero lo de Tayuya es una novedad… Hay algo raro en todo esto… — la Haruno cuando decía lo que pensaba, lo decía hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

— Estás diciendo lo mismo que me ha dicho ella… -Las mejillas de Sasuke estaban adquiriendo un tinte bermellón y se le empezaba a marcar una vena en su cuello. Se estaba enfadando. Sakura pensó que el Uchiha enfadado con ella, era algo gracioso, inquietante y a la vez, tierno.

Lo que estaba claro es que el tema Tayuya hacía saltar al Uchiha como una fiera.

" _Pues sí que le gusta esa chica…_ ", Sakura estaba dolida y enfadada. Le molestaba mucho que Sasuke fuera detrás de la hermana de Sasori.

— Piensa lo que quieras… — dijo Sakura seria — Haz lo que te dé la gana…

— ¿No quieres que vaya? — preguntó Sasuke. Encima de la montura de las enormes gafas, Sakura apreció cómo una oscura ceja del Uchiha se enarcaba.

— No… Yo no…

— ¡No quieres que vaya! — dijo el chico de repente, levantándose del asiento.

—No es eso… — replicó la chica — Yo quiero que vayas, pero quiero que tengas cuidado. Ella es la hermana de Sasori…

— Dijiste q-que era b-buena ¿has cambiado de op-pinión?

— Yo no dije que fuera buena persona. Dije que era amable… Lo que es muy diferente…

— ¡No quieres que vaya! — repitió el chico muy herido.

— ¡Sasuke, te prometo que no es eso…! — La chica alzó la voz — ¡No seas cabezota!

Y como habitualmente pasa, las personas que menos lo merecen son las que pagan el pato.

Sasuke estalló de furia, por primera vez, con la persona que menos culpa tenía.

— ¡Estoy harto de que todo el mundo se ría de mí! — Le dijo airado — Me v-voy a c-casa.

— ¡No! Sasuke no te enfades, por favor — suplicó la chica — No te enfades conmigo…

— V-voy a c-coger mis cosas —replicó obstinado el muchacho.

— Por favor, hombre… — Sakura estaba muy apenada — Sasuke-kun…

Se quedaron mirando de repente. Sakura no sabía por qué había usado ese diminutivo, algo anticuado. Le había salido solo, fácil, como si su boca estuviera acostumbrada a pronunciarlo. Sasuke la miraba, una extraña sensación de irrealidad se había apoderado de su mente.

Una voz gutural interrumpió la escena.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! — se escuchó gritar a alguien por toda la mansión.

Sasuke dirigió la vista a Sakura, interrogándola.

— Es mi tía… — musitó ella — Acaba de llegar…

Unos pasos retumbaron por el pasillo como si una manada de elefantes acabara de aparecer.

— ¿Dónde está mi chica preferida? ¿No vienes a besar a tu tía? ¡He tenido un día de perros! ¡La gente está loca de remate! — Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta cuando una rubia mujer escultural entró en la cocina gritando — ¡Ups! ¿Y tú quién eres jovencito?

— Uchiha, Sasuke — murmuró el muchacho amedrentado por la señorona que acababa de llegar. Estaba enfadado, pero no había olvidado sus modales. — Enc-cantado de c-conocerla.

La mujer le miró fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Es un chico de mi clase, tía — dijo Sakura acercándose a la rubia y besándola en la mejilla — Estábamos haciendo un trabajo para Kakashi.

— ¡Eh! ¿Ese pervertido? ¿Tienes como profesor a Hatake Kakashi? — rió la mujer. Las paredes retumbaron — ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Dale recuerdos de mi parte!

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a que su tía conociera a toda la población de Konoha. Se sabía su vida, obra y milagros. De dónde obtenía la información Tsunade era algo que Sakura no tenía claro. Sospechaba que de su trabajo como psiquiatra, pero la muchacha dudaba a veces de que los locos pudieran ser tan precisos y certeros. Si bien, Sakura se limitó a asentir y a seguirle la corriente. No pensaba decirle nada a Kakashi… Y menos si realmente era un pervertido…

La mujer volvió a fijar la vista en el Uchiha que casi tembló con aquel escrutinio.

— ¡Soy Tsunade Senju! — Y mirando a la Haruno dijo — ¡Su tía!

— Hmpf…

— ¿Uchiha, eh?— preguntó la mujer mirando al chico fijamente.

— S—sí…

— ¿Eres Sasuke, el hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi? — volvió a preguntar Tsunade.

Sakura observó cómo el chico se había puesto muy pálido de repente. Asintió. Tsunade también se percató del cambio de color en Sasuke. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo muy suavemente y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

— Sakura, vete a por limones al jardín… Este chico se queda a cenar.

Sakura había convivido demasiados años con su tía como para saber que esa frase significaba " _piérdete por unos minutos, ¡ya…!_ ".

Extrañada, pero obediente, salió de la cocina dejando solos a Sasuke y a su tía.

— Siéntate… Veo que estabais comiendo algo… — dijo dulcemente la tía de Sakura. El tono de voz le había cambiado completamente.

— Y-ya-ya-ya-ya m-me ib-b-ba — Tsunade observó que el tartamudeo del chico se había incrementado de repente. Aun así, el muchacho se sentó, algo asustado.

— Tu hermano es paciente mío — dijo al fin.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la encimera de la cocina.

— Habla mucho de ti — le dijo la rubia — Dice que vas a verle todos los sábados a la Residencia.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y sonrió tristemente. Algo en su expresión había cambiado.

— Está muy orgulloso, dice que eres un buen estudiante — Tsunade le devolvió la sonrisa — que hace dos años te concedieron una beca importante.

— S-sí… — murmuró Sasuke

— ¿Y estás en la clase de mi sobrina? — preguntó Tsunade.

— S-sí…

— ¿Sois amigos? — volvió a preguntar la rubia.

Sasuke se sonrojó. Si eran amigos, acababan de tener su primera pelea. Todo un record considerando que eran amigos desde el día anterior. Aun así, sonrió.

— C-creo que algo así…

Tsunade sonrió ante la respuesta. Cuando entró en casa había oído a dos personas discutir y se quedó callada escuchando... Al percatarse después de que no había nada de qué preocuparse y que las voces que oía eran las de su sobrina y de un chico de su edad que tartamudeaba al hablar, entró dando grandes voces… Anunciando su llegada.

— Eso está bien… Es importante tener amigos — dijo Tsunade — Me dice Itachi que no sales mucho…

— N-no… — el chico estaba incómodo, no quería hablar de Itachi con esa mujer gritona. Aunque la mujer tuviera unas curvas de infarto.

— Trabajo en la Residencia varios días entre semana. Tengo el seguimiento de algunos casos complicados, entre ellos, el de tu hermano. El resto del tiempo lo ocupo en mi consulta privada.

— ¿C-cuándo…? — Sasuke dejó la pregunta en el aire. No se atrevía a acabar de formularla.

— Cuándo… ¿Volverá? — acabó Tsunade sonriendo dulcemente, intentando adivinar el resto de la frase. Sasuke asintió — No te voy a engañar. Cuando él quiera. Dice que no encuentra una verdadera razón para volver, porque tú estás bien y eres fuerte. Cree que no le necesitas.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza. Tsunade le miró fijamente, con ojo experto.

— Pero eso no es del todo cierto ¿verdad? Tú le necesitas…

— S-soy f-fuerte — dijo el chico levantando la cabeza y sonriendo. — P-puede volver c-cuando q-quiera.

Tsunade le observó fijamente varios segundos más. A ella no le engañaba un adolescente acomplejado. Después añadió.

— Bien… Veo que los hermanos Uchiha son pura roca… Así que ya no me preocupo más, por el momento… — y después dijo — Ya que nos hemos conocido en estas curiosas circunstancias, te diré que estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites. Ya sea con respecto a tu hermano o a ti mismo ¿entendido jovencito?

— Hmpf…

— ¡Tía! — Sakura apareció en la puerta de la cocina con cuatro limones en las manos — ¿Para qué quieres los limones?

Después de una buena cena compuesta por sopa de verduras, merluza al limón y mouse de limón, Tsunade tomó la palabra.

— Sasuke ¿quieres quedarte a dormir? — Preguntó la mujer — Tenemos habitaciones de sobra…

— N-no, gracias—dijo el chico — Debo volver…

— ¡Sí, quédate si quieres! — Dijo la Haruno con un leve sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido a su tía — ¡Será divertido!

— N-no gracias — Sasuke aún estaba enfadado con ella.

— Si quieres, mi tía puede llamar a tus padres…

— ¡Sakura! No… — dijo Tsunade con voz imperiosa, sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

— Pero…

— Sakura… — murmuró Tsunade.

Sasuke sonrió tristemente, volviéndose hacia la chica.

— V-vivo solo. M-mis p-padres t-también m-murieron

Sakura agachó la cabeza abochornada.

— Lo siento. No lo sabía… — dijo — Perdóname.

— N-no importa — murmuró el chico — Pr-prefiero ir a c-casa.

— De acuerdo… — Sakura le sonrió.

Antes de partir, Tsunade le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Vuelve pronto! — Gritó la mujer — ¡Y recuerda lo que te he dicho!

—Hmpf…

El coche de la Haruno se hallaba delante de la puerta principal de la mansión. Ichigo les esperaba con las llaves en la mano.

— ¿Quiere que lleve yo el coche, Señorita Sakura? — preguntó el Mayordomo.

— No, gracias Ichigo, lo haré yo misma. No es muy tarde… — respondió la Haruno alegre.

— La esperaré despierto… — dijo el Mayordomo mirando de reojo al Uchiha.

Ambos se metieron en el Porche y Sakura se encaminó hacia la salida. Cuando llegaron a la carretera principal de Konoha, la muchacha tomó la palabra.

— Sasuke siento la discusión… — dijo contrita — No era mi intención influirte para que no fueras a la fiesta.

— Hmpf… — Sasuke no contestó. Había sido una cena divertida con Tsunade, pero él seguía molesto con Sakura.

— De verdad… Créeme… Por favor…

Sasuke no contestó. La chica se dio momentáneamente por vencida y condujo durante varios minutos por Konoha, siguiendo las indicaciones que Sasuke le había dado antes de salir.

— Aquí… — dijo el chico.

Sakura frenó el coche delante de una casita de una planta, con un pequeño jardín delantero. Tanto la casa como el jardín necesitaban una reparación urgente. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Y las del porche de entrada también. Era una imagen desoladora comparada con la vista de su mansión. Sasuke murmuró un "gracias" y estaba dispuesto a salir del coche cuando sintió que la muchacha le agarraba del brazo.

— Por favor, Sasuke, no te vayas así… — dijo — Yo no quería ofenderte… Quiero que vengas y quiero que lo hagas conmigo… Con nosotros… Por favor…

— Hmpf… — el chico la miró de reojo. Realmente parecía arrepentida— B-bueno.

— Por favor… — la chica hizo un puchero que provocó la risa del Uchiha — Lo siento… Soy una bocazas

— C-como Ino —dijo Sasuke esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Sí — Sakura se sonrojó al recordar el episodio de aquella mañana con Ino — En serio, Sasuke, perdóname… Es que no quiero que Sasori te haga daño…

Sasuke la miró a los ojos. Dos estrellas verdes que brillaban con luz propia. Otra vez, sintió una pequeña punzada en la boca del estómago, que desapareció rápidamente.

— No te preocupes por mí — le dijo.

— ¿Me perdonas? — volvió a preguntar Sakura.

— Hmpf…

Aquello era un sí.

— Genial…

Sakura se acercó a él, arrastrándole de la manga de la camiseta y le obligó a agacharse un poco, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Rápidamente, se separó, mirándole con timidez.

— Buenas noches… — dijo la muchacha.

Sasuke se había sonrojado hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

— Hmpf… N-noches... — salió a toda prisa del coche y sin volver la vista atrás, abrió la puerta de la valla del jardín. La chica esperó fuera hasta que el chico entró y encendió una luz. Después, volvió a su casa.

Aquella noche, Sakura dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama. En dos días habían pasado muchas cosas, pero la principal es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Uchiha Sasuke. Cuando se levantó al día siguiente, lo hizo en medio de una nube. Había soñado con él. Con una media sonrisa, algo maliciosa, que se acercaba lentamente hacia su boca, buscando un beso. Por su parte, Sasuke soñó con unos cabellos pelirrojos, enredándose en sus manos.

Sin embargo, en lo mejor del sueño, el color de las hebras entre sus dedos se difuminó cambiando de tono, del rojo encendido al extraño rosa intenso de las flores del cerezo.

 ** _NA: Capítulo largo donde los haya, 50 páginas que me han costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas. He introducido nuevas líneas y he eliminado mucha paja sobrante con respecto a la primera historia. Supongo que si algún día vuelvo a revisarla, (primero va "Oculto en el Corazón") quitaré aún más paja. Me he dado cuenta que con respecto a la primera versión y aunque ya sabéis que los personajes están OOC, estaban demasiado OOC._**

 ** _Por eso, aquí, Sasuke no sonríe ni habla tanto y por supuesto, su infernal tartamudeo es mucho menor._**

 ** _Con respecto al argumento, bueno. Creo que lo voy a rehacer más oscuro y extraño que la primera vez y para desgracia de muchas, voy a eliminar algunos contactos SS que realmente no cuadraban en la primera parte._**

 ** _He hecho que Sakura sea la primera de las chicas que vea a Sasuke sin gafas, porque me apetecía hacerlo así. En la primera versión, era Tayuya quién le descubría._**

 ** _Bueno, en fin, espero que os haya gustado._**

 ** _Como siempre, comentad, sugerid y criticad._**

 ** _Por cierto: El Combate es la siguiente historia que actualizaré._**


	6. Armas de Mujer

_**25/11/2016 - 14:05 PM - Hora Española.**_

 _ **Hola a todo el mundo. Antes de nada, lamento la tardanza. La verdad es que me he colgado bastante a la hora de actualizar este fic, pero os diré por qué: Me está costando mucho seguirlo. Lo acabaré, poruque aunque tarde mil años, siempre lo hago, pero la verdad es que no estoy en el modo adecuado para seguir escribiéndolo. Lo que me ocurre es que no me gusta la historia que me he inventado y aunque sé donde quiero llegar, cada vez que lo releo y corrijo, me parece más horrible. Eso, sumado a que últimamente estoy leyendo varias obras de arte en inglés, me están desanimando mucho.**_

 _ **Ya sé que hice un AU totalmente OOC, pero me está costando mucho seguir el rollo. Como en realidad, lo tengo casi acabado y lo que estoy haciendo ahora es corregir y actualizar lo ya escrito, os repito que lo acabaré, pero sinceramente, le estoy cogiendo bastante manía. Supongo que tiene que ver que Naruto ha acabado y que Boruto me carga muchísimo y que, desde hace muchos meses, me he obsesionado con One Piece. Amo a Sasuke y a Sakura, pero a los de antes. A los del episodio 699-700. A los de ahora, no les identifico con mi OTP. Supongo que es una racha que estoy pasando y os repito, acabaré todas mis historias, pero sí quería compartir con vosotros lo que me ocurre, porque creo que os debo una explicación.**_

 _ **Ahora sin más preámbulos os dejo con el capítulo. Esta vez, actualizaré en breve, porque os quería presentar 54 páginas. Al final solo he corregido 39 y el resto lo dejaré para una actualización posterior.**_

 _ **Un beso a todo el mundo y como siempre, sugerid, criticad y comentad.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias.**_

 _ **Camfrica-Uchiha-Rules.**_

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **CAPÍTULO 6. ARMAS DE MUJER.**

 **Armas de mujer**

Tayuya caminaba con paso firme y decidido por el pasillo del Instituto dejando boquiabierto a cuanto compañero se cruzaba en su camino. La muchacha se atusó el pelo al pasar por delante de un grupo de estudiantes de un curso superior. Los chicos silbaron emocionados y Tayuya sonrio. Era irresistible.

Se había colocado una mini falda tableada de color negro y una camisa blanca de manga corta, dos tallas por debajo con respecto a las que la chica usaba habitualmente. A través de la camisa se transparentaba levemente un sujetador de encaje blanco que sostenía unos enormes y turgentes pechos.

La chica adornaba la mini falda con unos tirantes de color negro, cruzados en la espalda y para finalizar su atuendo, llevaba unas medias negras que le llegaban a las rodillas, y zapatos planos de piel del mismo color.

Una mochila violeta colgaba de uno de sus hombros. Con la mano izquierda, sujetaba una carpeta con fotos de Ben Barnes, Brad Pitt y Nagase Tomoya y con la derecha, comía una piruleta de fresa que chupaba con sus gruesos labios pintados con el rouge, "Suzy, 460" de Coco Chanel ©

Entró en clase como un torbellino, echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Sakura e Ino ya habían llegado, estaban sentadas en sus pupitres y parloteaban entre ellas como dos cotorras. Sasuke Uchiha se sentaba detrás de Sakura y escuchaba la conversación, con la vista fija en la mesa.

— ¡Buenos días! — canturreó Tayuya, lo suficiente alto y claro como para que el Uchiha levantara rápidamente la cabeza.

Al verla, Sasuke se sonrojó hasta las cejas. Tayuya parecía una colegiala salida de una revista erótica.

"Mi madre… Qué sexy…", pensó Sasuke encantado.

"Mi madre… Qué tetas…", pensó Sakura conmocionada.

Tayuya sonrio al ver el evidente sonrojo de Sasuke y se acercó lentamente a la mesa que ocupaba junto a Naruto. De un salto, la muchacha se sentó encima del pupitre del chico, dejando buena parte de su muslo izquierdo al descubierto. Al Uchiha se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

— Hola chicas… — saludó la pelirroja ignorando a Sasuke — ¿Ya tenéis vestido para la fiesta?

— ¿Eh? ¡Sí! — dijo Ino alegremente — El mío es verde...

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Y tú Sakura? — preguntó Tayuya ignorando a Ino y clavando fijamente la mirada en la Haruno — ¿Ya tienes vestido?

— No.… — la muchacha sonreía falsamente. No le hacía ni puñetera gracia que la pelirroja estuviera allí sentada, enseñándole medio culo al Uchiha — … Pero vi uno en una tienda que me gustó bastante…

A Tayuya, como depredadora que era, no le pasó desapercibida la incomodidad de su compañera. Esbozó una sonrisa felina, de oreja a oreja y se acomodó mejor encima de la mesa del Uchiha. Ahora, Sasuke tenía una visión panorámica de la nalga de la muchacha.

— ¿Y de qué color es el vestido que viste? — preguntó la pelirroja fingiendo interés.

— Azul oscuro… Eléctrico… — murmuró Sakura mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

— El azul combina bien con tu pelo… — dijo Tayuya mirándola fijamente.

La Haruno ya estaba convencida de que tramaba algo. Era ese sexto sentido femenino que se despierta y dispara cuando algo no acaba de encajar; algo no cuadraba, pero no sabía con exactitud qué era. No comprendía si lo que despertaba sus sospechas era su pose, o su manera de mirarla, tan burlona, o la forma en la que, descaradamente, se exhibía ante Sasuke. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Deidara entró en ese momento por la puerta de la clase. Tayuya vio a su amigo y le saludó con la mano.

— Chicas… Os dejo, ha venido "Deidei"… Si queréis, seguimos hablando de la fiesta después…

Tayuya intentó bajarse de la mesa de un salto, pero un oportuno -y para nada fortuito-, resbalón le hizo caer sentada encima de Sasuke quien instintivamente la agarró por la cintura para que no tocara el suelo. El muchacho se ruborizó hasta el píloro cuando sintió el cálido aliento de la chica en su rostro y su perfume afrutado.

— ¿T-te has ech-cho d-daño? — preguntó el Uchiha.

— No… — rio falsamente avergonzada, para después restregar su trasero disimuladamente contra la entrepierna del muchacho — Perdona Sasuke… He quedado montada… Encima de ti…

— Hmpf…

Tayuya se apoyó en los hombros de Sasuke para incorporase, arqueándose de forma artificial, las narices del Uchiha quedaron incrustadas en el prominente escote que la chica llevaba.

— Menos mal que estabas aquí… — dijo con voz melosa — Me has hecho de colchón… Gracias.

— Hmpf... — Sasuke no atinaba a decir nada. Estaba absolutamente abrumado por el contacto y las vistas.

Finalmente, el numerito de Tayuya llegó a su fin y levantándose de encima del chico, se despidió de Ino y Sakura como si tal cosa, acercándose a Deidara que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso…? — murmuró Ino con los ojos como platos — ¿Has visto… Sakura?

— ¡Le van a explosionar las tetas…! — musitó la chica de pelo rosa indignada — ¡Si las sigue restregando así...!

Sasuke estaba como un tomate, pero una sonrisa estúpida se dibujaba en su rostro. La Haruno temblaba de furia. No sabía por qué motivo tenía ganas de ir hacia Tayuya, raparle el pelo al cero y pincharle aquellos prominentes melones con un alfiler al rojo.

— ¿Te has divertido, Sasuke? — preguntó sarcástica Sakura.

— Hmpf… L-la v-verdad es q-que s-sí… — rio Sasuke abochornado.

— Ya se ve… Tayuya ha venido hoy vestida para matar… — Ino soltó una risita.

— ¿Te doy un pañuelo y te limpias las babas? — preguntó Sakura con una falsa sonrisa.

— Hmpf… B-bueno… — dijo el Uchiha sonrojado mirando hacia donde estaba la pelirroja.

— No se entera de lo que le dices… — rio Ino — Se ha quedado extasiado… El cerebro le está explotando…

" _Parece una actriz porno_ …", pensó Sakura, " _en lugar de una piruleta, parece que está chupando otra cosa_ … "

Los celos se la estaban comiendo. Ino la miraba, divertida. Nunca en toda su vida la había visto así. Lo mejor de todo es que se seguía negando lo evidente, ese chico le gustaba muchísimo.

Después de la primera hora todos juntos, Sakura, Sai e Ino fueron a la cafetería. Por el camino, Sakura les explicó la cita con Sasori el día anterior y cómo Sasuke había acudido en su rescate. Los tres entraron riendo en el local. El Uchiha prefirio quedarse en la biblioteca, estudiando y Naruto, después de mucho insistir, convenció a Hinata para dar un paseo por el campus.

En la cafetería Ino, Sai y Sakura se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. Sai se levantó enseguida para pedir un par de cafés con leche, un zumo de naranja y unos bocadillos.

— ¿Y bien? A parte de la entrada heroica con Sasori… ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Sasuke? — preguntó Ino a su amiga.

— Trabajar con él es fácil… Es muy listo… — murmuró Sakura.

— ¿Pero…? — Ino era muy perceptiva — ¿Qué ocurre…?

— Le intenté hacer ver que Tayuya tramaba algo y se enfadó conmigo… — dijo Sakura — Por alguna extraña razón, creyó que yo no quería que viniera a la fiesta.

— Ay… Sakura… — dijo Ino — Es que cómo se te ocurre decirle eso… Si él está loco por ella… Sólo porque estés celosa no tienes por qué torpedearle la diversión, él mismo se tiene que dar cuenta si Tayuya le conviene o no, si es trigo limpio o no…

— ¡Yo no estoy celosa! — gritó Sakura haciendo caso omiso de los consejos de su amiga.

— ¡Sí lo estás! — Ino se lo susurró con rabia, bajando la voz para que nadie las oyera, ya estaba harta — ¡Joder, Sakura, qué demonios te pasa! ¡Te gusta ese chico! ¡Reconócelo de una vez! ¡No es nada malo!

Sakura se quedó callada y pensativa. No sabía qué era exactamente qué bullía su interior. No podía seguir diciéndole a Ino que el Uchiha le era indiferente, o que solo era un amigo más, porque era una mentira absurda, pero no comprendía la intensidad de lo que sentía esa vez y con ese muchacho y eso, le asustaba.

— No me gusta… Sólo es que… — en su obstinación hizo un último intento porque su amiga dejara el tema, pero Ino ya estaba realmente hasta las narices.

— Mira niña, ya está bien… A mí no me mientas… — la rubia Yamanaka estaba muy enfadada — Y no me vengas con el cuento de que Sasuke te parece un cachorrillo abandonado que busca alguien que le quiera, o una cría de mochuelo en cautividad pidiendo lombrices para la cena…

Sakura rio ante las estúpidas comparaciones de su amiga, quien continuó con su discurso.

— Él te gusta, joder ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Peor sería que te gustara Sasori, ¡o peor aún, imagínate que te gusta Gai Sensei! Entonces sí tendrías un problema, pero Sasuke… Él es buen tío… Lo que pasa es que le gusta otra, jódete, la vida es así, a veces se gana y a veces no. Supéralo.

— Ino…

— Entre tú y Sai me estáis dando un principio de curso que es para llorar… Sai con cara de perro tristón todo el día y tú que pareces bipolar o que tengas un trastorno de personalidad: " _ahora me río, ahora me quedo mustia"…_

— Ino…

— ¿¡Qué te pasa ahora!? — la rubia tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Es que… — Sakura tenía las mejillas enrojecidas — Yo… Nunca había sentido algo así.

— ¿¡Algo como qué!? — Ino la miraba con los ojos entornados. No iba a tolerar más tonterías de su medio hermana.

— Esta sensación aquí… — Sakura se llevó las manos al esófago — No sé si quiero reír o llorar… Cuando le veo, se me sube el corazón a la garganta… Nunca me había pasado…

— Porque te gusta… — dijo Ino — Te gusta mucho…

— También me han gustado otros chicos, como Shino o Sui, y no sentía esto… — dijo Sakura.

— Porque ellos no te gustaban de verdad, solo te atraían, te caían bien y les encontrabas divertidos… — Ino se mostró más amable — Pero Sasuke Uchiha sí te gusta de verdad. Vamos, que, si no te has enamorado, te falta el canto de un duro…

Sai llegó con los cafés, el zumo y los bocadillos, sentándose a la mesa con las chicas.

— Ayer… Soñé que me besaba… — Sakura se sonrojó mientras sonreía tímidamente.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Quién, el Uchiha? — Sai se rio. Sakura asintió abochornada.

— Te gusta un montón, ¿verdad? — Sai miraba a Sakura que se mordía los labios

Y al fin, Sakura asintió.

— ¡Por fin lo reconoces! ¡Hija que te ha costado! — gritó Ino — ¡Aleluya!

— No sé por qué… — dijo la Haruno — Si casi no hemos tenido relación desde que llegó al Instituto…

— El año pasado ya le mirabas… — dijo Sai — Te pillé varias veces.

— ¿Ah sí…? — Sakura no había sido consciente de eso.

— Sí… Yo también me fijé, pero como no decías nada de él… — Ino sonrio — Yo tampoco dije nada...

— Siempre me pareció distinto… Y sensible… — Sakura sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar, le daba una vergüenza horrible reconocer abiertamente sus sentimientos — Pero no sé por qué siento esto… Debería estar contenta, pero no lo estoy…

— Ay niña… No estás contenta, porque sabes que él está detrás de otra… — dijo Ino — Es una mierda, pero es así...

— ¿Y qué hago? — dijo Sakura.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — dijo Sai risueño — ¿Qué pretendes de él?

— No sé…

— Que se cumpla el sueño… — Ino y Sai rieron — Y siga más allá…

— ¡Idiotas…! — Sakura estaba abochornada — No sé qué hacer…

— Invítale a salir… — dijo Ino — A Sasuke le gusta Tayuya, pero ella no le hace caso, no hay nada malo en que tú intentes conquistarle… Da el primer paso, no tienen por qué ser los tíos los que lo hagan siempre.

–Estoy de acuerdo con eso — dijo Sai asintiendo con la cabeza— En un libro de autoayuda leí que debíamos ser capaces de alcanzar nuestros objetivos sentimentales aunque la sociedad nos dictara otro patrón…

—¿Qué coño hablas? — le preguntó Ino con cara de asco.

— Haz que la cita del Festival de Metal no sea una excusa para evitar a Sasori, sino una realidad para salir con Sasuke… — dijo Sai haciendo caso omiso de Ino.

Sakura sonrio de oreja a oreja. El pálido Sai, como siempre, tenía razón.

— Y… Hoy puedes invitarle a comer… Por ejemplo... — Ino sonreía.

— Es muy precipitado… — dijo Sakura abochornada — No estoy preparada…

— Invítale a comer, joder, no a meterte la lengua en la garganta… Como si fuerais un par de amigos, nada más… — aconsejó Ino — Así te irá conociendo mejor…

— Ayer… Me dijo que era bonita… — dijo Sakura abochornada, imaginándose cómo debería ser tener la lengua del Uchiha en su garganta — Y que le gustaban mis ojos y mi pelo…

— Joder con Sasuke… Y parecía tonto… — dijo Sai con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Me dijo que conmigo se sentía bien… — Sakura sonreía como una idiota, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Ves? No todo está perdido, tonta… — Ino estaba contenta — Si un hipertímido como él, te ha dicho eso, seguro que le gustas…

— ¿Tú crees? — Sakura preguntó esperanzada.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— Y si no, es que es idiota… —dijo Sai.

Ino asintió, corroborando las palabras del pálido chico.

— Bueno, probaré y le invitaré a comer… — a Sakura, el corazón le empezó a palpitar a mil por hora sólo de pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Perfecto…

Los tres chicos siguieron hablando sobre cómo era la mejor forma de invitar al Uchiha, sin percatarse de que, a escasos metros y medio oculta por su propio pelo rojo, estaba Karin, sentada sola en una mesa. La muchacha había escuchado toda la conversación. Así que a Sakura Haruno le gustaba el Uchiha. " _Las cosas se complican_ ", pensó la pelirroja. " _Espero que no se enteren ni Tayuya ni Sasori…_ "

La verdad es que Sakura le caía muy bien. Era una de las pocas muchachas que no la trataba como a una loca psicótica debido a su carácter histrionico. Karin se torturó pensando que debía tomar una decisión, más aún, después de lo que acababa de oír. Observaba reír a los tres amigos, con ojos tristes. Hacía ya dos días que ignoraba a Tayuya y a esta parecía importarle un pimiento su enfado. No había existido ningún intento de acercamiento por su parte y lo que más dolía era que la hermana de Sasori no mostraba incomodidad alguna con la situación. Dolía. Dolía mucho darse cuenta de que tu mejor amiga nunca ha sentido absolutamente nada por ti.

Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— Eo… ¿Nos podemos sentar contigo?

Karin alzó la vista y aunque frunció el ceño, un tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando se encontró cara a cara con los ojos violetas de Suigetsu. Detrás de él, se intentaba esconder un chico enorme y pelirrojo, con cara de idiota y sonrisa bobalicona.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Karin abruptamente, casi ladrando la pregunta.

— Porque estás sola y se te ve triste… — Suigetsu se sentó sin esperar aceptación por parte de la chica — Siéntate, Jûgo… A Karin no le importa…

Karin y Suigetsu se quedaron mirando el uno al otro fijamente, varios segundos, muy serios, hasta que a la chica se le escapó la risa.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó el muchacho.

— No sé… Tu cara de idiota... — Karin reía sin saber por qué le había dicho eso.

— Creía que mi cara te gustaba… — replicó Suigetsu travieso, sin importarle en absoluto el insulto.

— No… — Karin aparto la vista.

— ¿No? — Suigetsu se rascó la barbilla — O… ¿Y entonces por qué te sonrojas?

La muchacha volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de él con la intención de decirle todo lo que se le ocurrio en ese momento, nada agradable, por supuesto, pero la sonrisa gamberra que el chico esbozaba se lo impidió. Se quedó muda, sin saber qué decir, como si las palabras hubieran sido absorbidas de su cerebro y estuvieran navegando por algún rincón olvidado de sus sesos.

— Olvídame, Sui… — atinó a decir Karin finalmente. El tenue rubor se había convertido en sonrojo.

— ¿Has visto Jûgo? He conseguido que Karin me llame Sui y no " _engendro del pantano_ " — rio el muchacho.

Jûgo asintió abochornado. Jûgo siempre tenía la sensación de ser un personaje de relleno creado por alguien que no sabía exactamente qué hacer con él. Y en ese momento, esa sensación era muy intensa. No sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo allí, ni por qué Suigetsu había insistido tanto en sentarse con aquella tía que le daba miedo. Si la loca esa le gustaba, que se hubiera ido solo, en lugar de obligarle a presenciar esa extraña disputa.

— ¿Qué queréis? — preguntó finalmente Karin irritada, dirigiendo una mirada a Jûgo que hizo que este quisiera fundirse con el pavimento.

— Dos cosas… — respondió Suigetsu sonriente.

— Canta…

— La primera es saber por qué estás con esa cara de agobio supremo…

— No te importa.

— Bien… Esperaba algo así de ti… — dijo Sui tranquilamente — La segunda es preguntarte si quieres venir a verme competir este sábado en la preselección para los campeonatos de natación inter escolares.

Karin le miró sorprendida. ¿Había oído bien?

— ¿Qué…?

— … Que si quieres venir a verme nadar… Este sábado… Es a las diez de la mañana, aquí en la piscina de la escuela… — dijo Sui como si tal cosa — Estaría bien tener a una preciosa pelirroja chalada animando desde la grada…

Karin sintió que se sonrojaba hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Parecía una fogata. Hasta Jûgo se sonrojó al ver el bochorno de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué, te animas a animarme? — preguntó Sui esbozando una sonrisa diabólica, encantado por la reacción de la chica — Después podemos ir a comer, para celebrar mi victoria…

Karin no supo qué contestar, se le había quedado la garganta seca.

— Te estoy pidiendo una cita, Karin… — dijo Sui mirándola divertido.

Karin estaba muerta de vergüenza… Pero encantada. Ese idiota de Suigetsu tenía un morro considerable, era muy molesto y desconsiderado, pero también atrevido y directo. La verdad es que le gustaba mucho.

Al fin, la muchacha sonrio.

— Bu-bueno… Sí… — esa fue una de las pocas veces en su vida en que se sintió tímida — pero solo, porque quiero ver cómo te ahogas…

— ¡Genial! — Suigetsu respiró aliviado — Menos mal que has dicho que sí… ¡No quería ponerme de rodillas! Bien, entonces te dejamos que sigas sumida en tus oscuros y lúgubres pensamientos…

El muchacho se levantó del asiento y Jûgo le imitó a toda prisa, muerto de vergüenza.

— Sui… — dijo Karin de repente.

— ¿Qué, ya te has arrepentido? — preguntó el chico con falsa cara de preocupación.

— No… Sólo… Gracias… — la chica agachó la cabeza mientras hablaba. Nunca se había sentido así de vulnerable y no sabía si le gustaba la sensación o no.

— Gracias a ti, por aceptar… — a Karin le pareció ver un levísimo rubor sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho que la miraba sonriente, o quizá era el efecto de la luz… — Nos vemos…

Les vio alejarse, Suigetsu riendo y Jûgo a su lado caminando como si el peso del mundo cargara sobre sus hombros. Nuevamente, la pelirroja se quedó sola. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo que se sentía era su corazón saliéndosele del pecho.

Miró hacia la mesa de Sakura, donde la Haruno seguía hablando de Sasuke con las mejillas encendidas. " _¿Siente ella lo mismo que yo ahora?_ ", se preguntó.

Como si la hubiera oído, la Haruno se dio la vuelta, percatándose de su presencia y de su soledad. Ambas muchachas se miraron fijamente unos segundos, hasta que la Haruno esbozó una ligera sonrisa que Karin correspondió.

Fue en ese momento que la pelirroja se decidió a hacer algo. " _Hablaré con Sakura_ ", se dijo. " _Que pase lo que pase…_ "

Lo que pasó fue el tiempo, el resto de horas lentas y sin contratiempos. Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del día, la Haruno se puso en pie de un salto. Estaba muy nerviosa. Llevaba toda la mañana esperando ese momento.

Había pensado en que quizá, lo mejor era pedirle al Uchiha que comiera con ella cuando acabaran las clases y todos se hubieran marchado. Si accedía, después le llevaría a casa.

— ¡Hasta mañana, prima! ¡Me largo! ¡Hinata se me escapa! — Naruto salió corriendo por la puerta de la clase detrás de la chica morena que le intentaba dar esquinazo. Sakura rio. Su primo era un caso. Estaba agobiando mucho a la pobre Hinata que era un trozo de pan y no sabía cómo decirle que no fuera tan persistente.

— Hasta mañana, Sakura… — Ino se despidió de ella con una sonrisa traviesa y se llevó a rastras a Sai que le hacía gestos de ánimo con la mano.

— Adiós… — Sakura miró a su amiga marcharse. El corazón le latía desbocado cuando se acercó a Sasuke, que aún se hallaba guardando los apuntes en su carpeta. Abrio la boca para hablar, pero sorprendentemente, las palabras se le quedaron trabadas en la garganta, cuando él, de pronto, la miró.

— ¿Q-qué?

A la Haruno le sudaban las palmas de las manos y un intenso rubor se había adueñado de sus mejillas.

— ¿Q-ué q-quieres? — preguntó el Uchiha. No le gustaba que le miraran tan fijamente y siguió guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

— Esto… Yo… Sasuke…

— ¿Hmpf …?

— Esto… Tú… ¿Querrías…? ¿Quieres que…?

Sasuke la miró, algo irritado. La chica le caía bien, pero aún le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a las presencias de los que parecía que ahora podían llamarse amigos.

Aunque las gruesas y horribles gafas de pasta no dejaban verle los ojos, la postura del Uchiha era claramente defensiva, lo que intimidó a la Haruno que no sabía cómo empezar a hablar. Sakura se colocó nerviosa, un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Esbozaba una tímida sonrisa y cuando Sasuke la miró, su estómago se retorció levemente, como el día anterior. "Es bonita".

Una voz engolada y falsamente melosa interrumpió el momento.

— Sa-su-ke… — Tayuya se acercaba al Uchiha contoneándose. Se había repasado el pintalabios y el "rouge" intenso contrastaba de forma espectacular con sus blancos dientes.

— T-t-t-ta-yu-ya… — murmuró el Uchiha histérico. Se le olvidó todo, la sensación en la boca del estómago al observar los ojos verdes de Sakura y que fue substituida por una taquicardia desbocada y compulsiva que se inició con un vuelco en el corazón. Se le quedó la mente en blanco y la boca seca.

— Antes no te lo he preguntado…. Pero… No me darás plantón en la fiesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó la pelirroja mimosa, disfrutando con la evidente incomodidad que percibía de Sakura — Vendrás seguro…

— S-sí… Iré… — aseguró Sasuke mirando de reojo a la Haruno.

— Recuerda que tienes que vestir con traje… Es el protocolo...

— S-sí… — asintió como un estúpido el Uchiha.

— Y recuerda que debes traer un bañador… Nos bañaremos en la piscina...

— S-sí…

— Y otra cosa…

— ¿Q-qué? — dijo Sasuke con la voz estrangulada.

Antes de responder, Tayuya miró a Sakura de forma traviesa. Estaba claro que la chica del pelo rosa le era hostil. Tayuya era perfectamente consciente de que les había interrumpido y estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con ello.

Todos los indicadores de peligro de la Haruno se dispararon, las alarmas internas empezaron a sonar como locas cuando vio a la pelirroja acercarse mucho al Uchiha.

— Me he enterado de que este domingo hay un Festival de Metal en la playa… — dijo Tayuya — ¿Por qué no me llevas? Me gusta el rock duro… Muy duro.

Gracias a las gafas de pasta, nadie pudo apreciar cómo los ojos de Sasuke se inyectaron en sangre cuando escuchó a la chica. Se le salieron de las órbitas y casi tuvo una hemorragia nasal, al más puro estilo manga, cuando Tayuya le cogió por la pechera de la camiseta y le aplastó contra sus prominentes senos. Tayuya se le acercó tanto, que Sakura pensó que el Uchiha podía verle los pulmones a través de las fosas nasales.

— ¿Me llevarás… Sasuke-kun? — Tayuya se le acercó al oído — Te estoy pidiendo una cita... ¿Qué dices?

 _"_ _¿Una cita?"_

Idiotizado como estaba, ni siquiera se le ocurrio pensar en lo extraño que resultaba que, de repente, Tayuya hiciera ese movimiento y le pidiera para salir. Sí se puso pálido cuando recordó a Sasori. " _¡El Festival!_ " Lo había usado como excusa contra el hermano de aquella diosa. Le habían dicho al pelirrojo que la Haruno y él iban a ir juntos.

Si ahora le decía que sí a Tayuya, dejaría a Sakura en evidencia y a merced de Sasori, pero por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, una chica le pedía una cita. Y no cualquier chica… Era Tayuya, la mujer de sus sueños.

 _"Mierda, ¿qué coño hago?"_ , pensó desesperado. Miró implorante a la Haruno.

Sakura estaba sonrojada hasta las cejas, presenciando el numerito de su compañera. Se abochornó aún más al entender la muda petición del Uchiha. Él quería llevar a Tayuya al maldito festival de rock y no a ella.

Los celos fulminantes se habían instalado en su estómago desde que la pelirroja había aparecido, pero ahora, no solo estaba celosa, estaba furiosa e indignada. La petición de Tayuya había conseguido que una ira sorda nublara los pensamientos de la Haruno, las palabras " _mierdosa_ _y asquerosa_ " se había fijado a fuego en su mente y no se atrevía a abrir la boca por si salían sin contención.

Estaba clarísimo que aquella cita que pedía Tayuya con tanto interés era cosa del capullo de Sasori. Era imposible que la pelirroja supiera lo del Festival. La gente como ella no iba a sitios como ése y menos, con alguien como Sasuke. Lo que le parecía increíble era que el idiota del Uchiha no se diera cuenta de que, en todo aquello, había algo turbio.

— Tayuya, yo voy con Sasuke a ese festival… — dijo finalmente la Haruno alto y claro y armándose de valor… — Ya lo habíamos decidido…

Sin embargo, el tembleque de su voz no pasó por alto a la pelirroja que sonrio como una hiena, ni la cara desilusionada del Uchiha que frunció los labios irritado.

Sasuke miraba a Sakura muy decepcionado y Tayuya no dudó en aprovechar la ocasión.

— Oh… Vaya… Qué metedura de pata, Sakura… No sabía que vosotros dos salíais juntos … — dijo Tayuya con voz hipócrita mientras soltaba al Uchiha lentamente.

La reacción que Tayuya esperaba no tardó en llegar.

— ¡N-no! ¡N-no es m-mi n-novia! — dijo Sasuke —Ella n-no m-me gusta.

Sakura sintió como si le hubieran pegado una patada en el estómago.

— ¡Ah…! — Tayuya fingió sentirse feliz y remarcando mucho las palabras, repitió las del Uchiha mirando a Sakura— ¡No es tu novia!

— N-no… — dijo Sasuke rotundamente — Yo n-no t-teng-go n-novia…

— Me alegro… — sonrio Tayuya traviesa, haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara.

— Sasuke… Me prometiste que iríamos juntos… — incluso Sakura se dio cuenta que su voz sonó patética en aquel contexto.

— S-sí… — Sasuke miraba a la Haruno, con algo parecido a la rabia. Sakura se encogió.

Tayuya se lo estaba pasando en grande. No pensó que la jugada le fuera a salir tan bien. Tenía al Uchiha a su merced, se había percatado de que la Haruno estaba celosa y encima les estaba enfrentando entre ellos. Su hermano se iba a morir de la risa cuando le contara la escena. Sin embargo, aún faltaba lo mejor.

— Oh… Bueno… Qué pena… Entonces nada, Sasuke… — dijo Tayuya con falsa decepción en la voz — Quizá el año que viene me puedas llevar...

— P-podemos ir los t-tres… — sugirio Sasuke esperanzado.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Estupendo! — gritó la pelirroja — ¡Qué bien! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de ir!

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el Metal, Tayuya? — preguntó Sakura histérica.

— Ooh… — la pelirroja sonrio con malicia mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sakura — Precisamente… No sé si me gusta o no… No he escuchado nunca ese tipo de música y sé que a Sasuke le gusta, por eso pensé que quizás querría llevarme…

Sakura palideció. Esas eran las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho a Sasori el día anterior cuando le mandó al cuerno.

— ¡Qué bien que hayas aceptado, Sasuke! — Tayuya se relamía con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

"Mal karma, mal karma…", pensaba la Haruno. Todo aquello olía a podrido que apestaba. No entendía por qué Sasuke estaba tan ciego a la situación.

— ¡Oye! — gritó Tayuya de repente — ¡Ya sé qué podemos hacer! ¡Podemos decirle a Sasori que venga también! ¡Así vamos los cuatro! ¿Qué os parece?

Sakura supo que había perdido el asalto.

La habían vencido. Si ahora decía que no iba al concierto, Sasori lo sabría y la iría a buscar el domingo por la mañana. Si aceptaba, también tendría que aguantar a Sasori. Sakura prefería tener una cita doble, que quedarse a solas con el hermano de la pelirroja. Además, así tendría cerca a Sasuke...

Sasuke, por su parte, tampoco estaba muy contento. Al final, la Haruno tendría que aguantar a Sasori y además, ese pelirrojo le odiaba. No sabría qué cara le pondría si le veía con su hermana.

— A t-tu hermano no le gusto … — dijo Sasuke — ¿Est-tas segura?

— ¿Cómo? — fingió ofenderse la pelirroja— ¡Qué va! Sasori es un poco excéntrico, pero no es mal tipo… En cuanto le conozcas, le entenderás… Él te tiene en mucha estima…

" _Permíteme que lo dude…_ ", pensó el Uchiha, pero no dijo nada.

— Además, somos hermanos, no tenemos por qué estar pegados todo el rato. Él puede ir con Sakura por un lado y nosotros… Por otro… ¿Qué te parece? — su sonrisa era irresistible — ¿Suena bien, verdad?

— B-bueno— el Uchiha miró de reojo a Sakura que en ese momento parecía estar comiéndose un cubo de plomo.

La del pelo rosado estaba pálida. Esa chica sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas. Ella no tenía nada que hacer contra una rival así. Esa tía era maligna. Parecía la mala de una novela rosa barata.

Por su parte, Tayuya pensaba rematar la faena y salir de la plaza con las dos orejas y el rabo.

— Oye Sasuke… — dijo la pelirroja — Además de todo esto… Yo quería pedirte algo…

— ¿El q-qué? — preguntó el chico sonrojado.

— ¿Quieres comer conmigo? ¿Hoy? — Tayuya agachó la cabeza con fingida timidez — Es que… Así me vas poniendo en antecedentes sobre el Festival… Yo invito…

Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente, la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas y la boca se le quedó reseca.

— S-í… C-claro q-que s—sí… — murmuró. No podía creerse lo que le estaba pasando.

— Genial, porque conozco un sitio que está muy bien… Te llevo en mi coche…

— D-de acuerdo… — Sasuke sonreía encantado.

Tayuya miró a Sakura con una sonrisa triunfal. Si hubiera sabido que Sakura iba a invitar al Uchiha a comer, aún se hubiera reído más.

— ¿Te encuentras bien…? Estás pálida… — preguntó la pelirroja.

— Estoy perfectamente… — dijo Sakura.

Tayuya se encogió de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

— ¿Vamos Sasuke? — preguntó la pelirroja con falsa timidez.

— Ssí… Vamos… Ad-diós, Sakura, has-ta mañana… — dijo el Uchiha mirando a la Haruno desde detrás de los cristales de las gafas. Ni siquiera recordó que la chica le quería preguntar algo.

Sakura se limitó a asentir, con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

— Diviértete… Sasuke… — le dijo.

Pero él no la oyó. Salía de la clase, con la pelirroja detrás.

En el último momento, Tayuya se giró hacia Sakura y la saludó con la mano, sonriente, después desapareció.

Sakura se quedó en la clase semivacía. Tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar y de gritar.

" _¿Pero por qué…? ¿Por qué me siento así?_ ", pensó Sakura, " _¿Por qué me duele tanto…_ "

— Hola Sakura…

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Karin… — Sakura observó fijamente a la chica pelirroja.

— ¿Puedo… puedo hablar contigo? — preguntó la muchacha visiblemente incómoda.

Lo había visto todo y había decidido no esperar ni un minuto más.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Sakura no dudó ni un momento — ¿Comemos juntas?

Karin sonrio sinceramente. Era muy guapa cuando sonreía.

— Por supuesto…

 **XXXX**

La verdad, la sorprendente verdad era que Tayuya no se estaba aburriendo con Sasuke. Le había invitado a comer como parte del plan ideado con su hermano para hacerle ganar confianza. Sin embargo, contrariamente a lo que había pensado en un principio, Tayuya no estaba a disgusto.

La muchacha consideró que Sasuke era un chico tímido al que le costaba hablar, pero cuando lo hacía, era bastante agradable y tenía una bonita sonrisa.

" _Qué coño estoy pensando_ ", se dijo Tayuya, " _sí que estoy aburrida últimamente que hasta el Uchiha me parece interesante…"_

Estaban en " _Irichaku no Burger_ ", una hamburguesería bastante concurrida del centro de Konoha donde acudían la mayoría de adolescentes de la zona. Se habían sentado en los sillones de color rojo de una mesa apartada que había elegido Tayuya, uno enfrente del otro. Habían acabado un par de hamburguesas con queso especialidad de la casa y dos bebidas de cola con hielo y lima.

La muchacha había iniciado la conversación hablando de música ya que se suponía que iban a ir a un Festival de Metal. Lo que se esperaba de ella es que abordara el tema.

— No sé si el domingo estaré incómoda en ese ambiente. No es la música que escucho habitualmente y la gente debe ser muy rara… — dijo Tayuya haciendo un mohín que a Sasuke le pareció encantador.

— ¿Q-que música t-te gusta? — preguntó el Uchiha interesado.

— Ummm… Bueno… Un poco de todo… Enrique Iglesias, Luis Miguel, Camela, Gemeliers… Pero también me gusta mucho Julio Iglesias … — dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa capaz de derretir un iceberg — ¿Sabes quién son?

— Hmpf… S-sí…

" _Vaya gustos…_ ", pensó Sasuke divertido.

— ¿Y qué te parecen? — preguntó la pelirroja — ¿No son geniales?

— B-bueno — rio Sasuke — N-no son mi est-tilo…

— Ya… A ti te van más los tíos con el pelo largo y sudorosos gritando cosas como " _bring your daughter to the slaugther…_ "

— ¿C-conoces la canción? — preguntó Sasuke asombrado.

— Sí… Bueno… Le gustaba a mi hermano y la ponía a todas horas….

" _No me extraña nada… Le va al pelo…_ ", pensó Sasuke.

— … P-pero no necesariamente son tíos. M-mi grupo favorito es Nightwish…

— Ni idea… — Tayuya se encogió de hombros.

— C-canta una m-mujer. Y ya han pasado tres por el g-grupo… Es metal sinfónico…

— Ah… Pues habrá que verla… Seguro que es un adefesio vestido de bruja…

— N-no… N-no lo es… Es m-muy guap-pa…

— Bah… — Tayuya hizo un mohín como si estuviera celosa — A ver qué entiendes tú por guapa…

Sasuke se quedó callado. Era el momento adecuado para decirle algo bonito.

— T-tú eres g-guapa… — Sasuke agachó la cabeza sonrojado, por lo que no pudo observar la mueca burlona de la muchacha que tenía delante.

— Oh… Vaya… Sasuke… — la chica soltó una risilla como si estuviera avergonzada — ¿De verdad lo crees?

— S-sí… — el chico levantó tímidamente la cabeza para mirarla.

— ¿Soy más guapa que la cantante esa…? — preguntó Tayuya coqueta.

— Muc-cho más … — Sasuke estaba cada vez más sonrojado — Y m-muy...

— ¿Soy más guapa que Sakura Haruno? — preguntó Tayuya.

— ¿Eh…? — el Uchiha no se esperaba esa pregunta. Se quedó callado mirando a la pelirroja.

" _¿Por qué ha preguntado eso…?_ ", se dijo.

— Vaya… — la muchacha hizo un puchero — Así que encuentras a Sakura más guapa que a mí…

— Es d-distinto… — dijo el Uchiha incómodo.

Tayuya no se esperaba esa respuesta.

— ¿Por qué es distinto? — preguntó algo irritada.

— Hmpf… N-no sé, p-pero es d-distinto…

Sasuke no se había planteado sus palabras. Las había pronunciado sin más. Eran dos mujeres distintas.

Sakura era una chica muy bonita, de las más bonitas de la escuela, eso lo sabía cualquiera que la mirara… Pero su belleza era calmada, serena, pacífica y dulce.

Tayuya, en cambio, era una bomba de relojería, sensual y atrayente.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, meditando, no sabía qué decirle a la pelirroja, porque tampoco quería que le interpretara mal.

— Bueno… — Tayuya no estaba convencida con la respuesta que le había dado el Uchiha, pero no insistió más — Entonces… ¿Yo te gusto?

Sasuke se sonrojó hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Tayuya soltó una carcajada.

— N-no t-te rías de m-mí — Sasuke intentó disimular su sonrojo dando un sorbo a su refresco.

— No me río de ti, me hace gracia lo colorado que estás… — dijo Tayuya divertida.

— Hmpf… Q-qué b-bochorno… — rio Sasuke.

— No importa, a mí me gusta… — la sonrisa de Tayuya era muy falsa, pero el Uchiha no pareció darse cuenta. Se quedó cortado al oír a la chica, pero sonrio.

" _¿Qué es lo que le gusta…? ¿Mi sonrojo…?"_ , se preguntó.

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes una sonrisa realmente bonita? — preguntó Tayuya mirándole fijamente.

— N-no…

De pronto, Tayuya se levantó de su sillón y se sentó en el de Sasuke, muy cerca de él. El corazón del Uchiha empezó a latir con fuerza.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo? — Tayuya hablaba en susurros.

— Hmpf … — al Uchiha sólo le oía el cuello de su camisa.

— ¿Puedes quitarte las gafas? — preguntó la muchacha acercándose un poco más a él — Quiero verte la cara, con esa cosa que llevas no se te ven los ojos…

— Hmpf …. — el chico se llevó las manos a las patillas de las lentes.

— Espera… — susurró la muchacha de forma seductora — Te las quitaré yo…

Y sin darle opción a replicar nada, Tayuya levantó ambas manos despacio, a la vez que acortaba la distancia que les separaba. Se recreó en cada movimiento que hacía, mientras miraba fijamente al Uchiha que tenía la boca abierta. Sasuke sintió el aroma afrutado que desprendía la muchacha y la suavidad de sus manos rozándole las sienes cuando atrapó las patillas de las lentes. Le quitó las gafas de forma pausada, sosteniéndolas entre sus dedos mientras le miraba, por primera vez y sin barreras, a los ojos.

Tayuya había esperado que apareciera cualquier cosa detrás de las gafas del Uchiha, excepto unos bellos y rasgados ojos negros que la observaban esperanzados. La enorme montura también reveló unas cejas perfectamente delineadas, casi femeninas.

La muchacha pegó un respingo.

— Sasuke… — Tayuya observaba atónita a su acompañante.

Aquéllos preciosos ojos, junto con la sonrisa boba que esbozaba el chico, encajaban perfectamente en su rostro de porcelana.

Con diferencia, Sasuke era el chico más apuesto que había visto en toda su vida.

— Eres realmente… guapo… — dijo sin pensar. Por un momento, se le olvidó por qué y para qué estaban allí.

— Hmpf…. — Sasuke estaba muy avergonzado.

Tayuya alargó uno de sus dedos y lentamente delineó una de las cejas del Uchiha.

— Eres… Perfecto… — dijo — ¿Por qué llevas esas gafas tan horribles?

— Hmpf… — Sasuke estaba ruborizado — ¿No veo?

— ¿Y por qué no usas lentes de contacto? — preguntó la muchacha.

— C-caras… — dijo Sasuke con sinceridad.

Entonces fue cuando Tayuya recordó para qué estaban allí. Sasuke era un paria… Acababa de descubrir que era condenadamente guapo eso sí, pero un paria tartaja y pobre a fin de cuentas... La gente como él no tenía "derecho" a estar en su Instituto…

Y ella no tenía por qué codearse con gente como él.

 _"Puñetero freaky… Qué calladito se lo tenía…"_ , pensó la muchacha mirándole fijamente, " _Vaya… Es guapísimo…_ "

Tayuya estaba encantada con el descubrimiento, que cambiaba un poco las cosas... A Tayuya ya no le parecía un sacrificio tan terrible seducir al Uchiha.

" _¿Por qué no? Yo también me divertiré a su costa_ "..., se dijo, " _voy a hacer que se vuelva completamente loco por mí..."_

— Sasuke… Tienes un rostro realmente hermoso… — dijo la chica — Tan hermoso que me dan ganas de besarte…

Sasuke se quedó paralizado al oír las palabras de Tayuya y aún más cuando la muchacha empezó a acercarse lentamente a él con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Te importa…? ¿Te importa que te bese…?

 _"Esto es más divertido de lo que creía"_ , pensó la chica.

Sasuke estaba hiperventilando. Tenía la mente completamente en blanco y la boca completamente seca. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquella velada terminaría así, con Tayuya intentando… Besarle.

El muchacho, emocionado, acortó la distancia que les separaba, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le extrañaba que la gente que estaba en el local no escuchara su desbocado ritmo cardiaco.

La pelirroja le besó en los labios dulcemente.

Fue un beso corto y suave. Tayuya se separó de él para comprobar el efecto que había causado en el muchacho.

 _"Qué cara de idiota que pone…"_ , se dijo divertida.

El chico tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y el rostro enrojecido. Tayuya sonrio maliciosamente y volvió a besarle, esta vez con más intensidad.

El Uchiha estaba en otra dimensión, saboreando el momento y las sensaciones que le invadían, sin darse cuenta de que la chica aumentaba la presión de sus labios para que él le devolviera el beso, pero no lo hizo. La muchacha se separó de él y le miró.

 _"Joder… Parece su primer beso…_ ", pensó fastidiada.

— Sasuke…

— Eh… — contestó mareado.

— Sasuke…

— Eh… — la cara del muchacho era un campo de amapolas.

— ¿Vamos a mi coche…? — preguntó la muchacha sonriente — Tendremos más intimidad…

— Hmpf…

 **XXX**

— ¿¡CÓMO!? — gritó Sakura poniéndose de pie. Algunos clientes del restaurante en el que ella y Karin se encontraban, se giraron a mirarla

— Chtsss… ¡Cállate! ¡No grites! — Karin miró alarmada a Sakura — ¡No llames la atención! ¡Siéntate!

— Perdona Karin… — dijo Sakura temblando de ira.

Las dos chicas se encontraban en un salón de té al que habitualmente concurrían muchachas de familias importantes, ver a una de ellas gritando no era algo muy frecuente. Karin estaba molesta.

— Karin, tus amigos son unos miserables — dijo Sakura mirando fieramente a la pelirroja — No sé cómo puedes ir con esa gentuza…

La pelirroja se sonrojó hasta las cejas, pero no rebatió a la Haruno.

— ¿Y por qué te crees que te lo he contado…? Me parece tan vomitivo como a ti… — a Karin le temblaba la voz — Siempre nos hemos reído de él, desde que llegó al Instituto, siempre le hemos gastado bromas… Pero esto es pasarse…

— ¿Bromas? ¿Qué bromas?

— Bueno… Le tiramos vestido a la piscina, le escondimos la mochila en nuestro vestuario, le metimos una cucaracha en el bocadillo y los chicos le dejaron toda la noche en el armario de las escobas...

— ¡Llamas tú bromas a todo eso! — Sakura estaba fuera de sí — ¡Eso no son bromas! ¡Son putadas!

— Chtssss… Sakura, por favor… Lo siento… — Karin miraba angustiada a su acompañante — Yo no quiero hacerle daño a Sasuke…

 _"Y eso que no te he contado que, entre otras lindezas, Pain le metió la cabeza en el wáter después de haber orinado…"_ , se dijo Karin.

Sakura respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

Karin le había explicado que Sasori pretendía aprovecharse del hecho de que Sasuke estaba enamorado de su hermana. Quería ridiculizarle en la fiesta, delante de medio Instituto de Konoha. Tayuya formaba parte del plan y estaba encantada con ayudar a su hermanito. La pelirroja debía fingir estar enamorada del Uchiha, así le atraería dócilmente hacia la trampa.

Karin no conocía los detalles exactos de la gamberrada, pero sí sabía que los dos hermanos y el resto de la "Hermandad" pretendían humillar al Uchiha delante de todos, aprovechándose de sus sentimientos por la pelirroja.

— ¿Por qué me explicas todo esto Karin? — preguntó duramente Sakura — ¿Qué ganas tú?

— Nada… — Karin se sonrojó.

— Te has enfadado con Tayuya… ¿Me estás contando todo esto, porque te has enfadado con Tayuya y quieres vengarte o, porque realmente te preocupa Sasuke?

— No… Me preocupa Sasuke… Si me enfadé con Tayuya fue precisamente por Sasuke… Yo no estaba de acuerdo con hacerle daño de esa forma…— a Karin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas — Es una crueldad… Si me lo hicieran a mí… O se lo hicieran a…

— ¿Y por qué me lo has dicho a mí? ¿Por qué no has avisado al propio Sasuke? — cortó Sakura.

— Yo… Nunca he hablado con él… A mí no me creería… Además… Estos días se os ha visto juntos bastantes veces… Tú podrás convencerle.

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó la Haruno abochornada.

— ¡Venga Sakura! — dijo la pelirroja — ¡Se nota que te gusta! ¡Cuando Tayuya le ha invitado a comer echabas rayos láser por los ojos…!

Sakura se quedó en silencio.

 _"Joder, ¿tanto se me nota…?_ ", se preguntó.

— ¡Tú no querrás que le hagan daño, ¿verdad?! — gritó Karin.

— ¡Quién está gritando ahora, idiota! — rio por primera vez Sakura.

— ¡Uy! — Karin también rio y se llevó la mano a la boca, pero inmediatamente las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, empañando los cristales de sus gafas de diseño — Lo siento mucho… De verdad…

— Conmigo no te tienes que disculpar… — Sakura utilizó un tono de voz mucho más amable — Te tienes que disculpar con Sasuke...

Karin miró a su plato, abochornada.

— Karin… ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? Si ellos se enteran de que me lo has contado todo…

— No te preocupes… No se enterarán… ¿Verdad? — preguntó Karin a la Haruno.

— Yo seré una tumba… ¿pero tú vas a seguir con ellos? Cuando se cansen de Sasuke pueden ir a por cualquier otro… — le contestó Sakura.

— Sí… Bueno… Yo no quiero seguir con ellos, aunque Tayuya es mi amiga desde que éramos pequeñas — una gruesa lágrima asomó a los ojos de Karin.

— Karin… Lo siento… Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras… — dijo Sakura con sinceridad — No somos muy originales, pero nos llevamos bien.

— Gracias Sakura… Pero ya me las apañaré… Tengo a Konan… Ella me necesita, también está harta de la "Hermandad".

— ¿Konan? ¿Esa chica tan dulce que sale con Pain? — preguntó Sakura.

— Sí… Ella es un poco mayor que yo… Pero nos llevamos bien… — Karin sonrio y se limpió la lágrima con el dorso de la mano — Y.. Bueno… El sábado he quedado con alguien…

— ¿Con quién? — preguntó curiosa Sakura.

— Sui… Suigetsu… — Karin se sonrojó mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Sui? Oh… ¡Es muy divertido! — dijo Sakura alegremente.

— Bueno… Si Tayuya se entera de que tengo una cita con él… — Karin se rio, para inmediatamente quedarse seria. Hablaba de su amiga como si todavía estuviera con ella.

— ¿Qué pasaría? — preguntó Sakura.

— Bueno… Ella cree que Sui es friki… Un poco menos que Sasuke, pero friki…

— ¡Pues es el campeón de natación de la escuela! — exclamó Sakura.

— ¿Ah sí? — se sorprendió Karin — Yo pensaba que competía por primera vez. El sábado hay unas semifinales o algo así, me pidió que le animara.

— Sui es un tío genial y se le da muy bien nadar, es guapo y divertidísimo….

— Oye… Que a mí no me tienes que convencer… He quedado con él porque me gusta… — dijo Karin riendo.

— A mí me gustaba un poquito… Pero hace tiempo… ¿se ha notado…? — confesó Sakura.

Las dos chicas rieron, pero pronto Karin se quedó seria.

— Sakura, ten cuidado con Tayuya, pero ten más cuidado con Sasori…

— Ya me he dado cuenta…

— En serio… Está obsesionado contigo… No parará hasta que… — Karin dejó en el aire el resto de la frase.

— ¿Hasta qué? — rio Sakura — No me gusta, parece un muñeco de madera, es un egocéntrico y por lo que me acabas de confirmar, es mala persona. A mí me gustan otro tipo de chicos.

— Como el Uchiha… — dijo traviesa Karin.

— Sí… Como él… — reconoció Sakura.

— ¿Qué le has visto? ¿Por qué Sasuke?

— ¿Por qué Sui?

Las dos chicas volvieron a reír tontamente.

— En serio Sakura, ten cuidado con Sasori… — dijo Karin.

— Está bien, tendré que vigilarle el domingo… Intentaré que no se me acerque mucho…

— ¿El domingo?

— Sí… Por lo del Festival… — explicó Sakura.

Karin lo recordó. Había oído la conversación entre Sasuke y Tayuya, por eso se había decidido a hablar con la Haruno.

— Ese ha sido un golpe bajo de Tayuya… Ahí te ha superado… — dijo Karin asintiendo.

— Sí… — reconoció Sakura agachando la cabeza.

— No te preocupes… ¿Dónde es exactamente el Festival ese?

— En la playa… Supongo que será en la Playa Grande de Konoha… Donde celebran todos los conciertos.

— Sí… Bueno, tú cuídate…

— A mí me importa más Sasuke…

— Sí… Pero no es un niño… Tendría que saber defenderse solo… Además, cuando le adviertas se dará cuenta de que ella no es lo que parece…

— Sí… Supongo… Pero está enamorado…

— Amor es una palabra muy fuerte… — dijo Karin — Di mejor que está encaprichado o que Tayuya le pone… Pero no digas que la ama…

— Bueno… No sé… Es muy sensible…

— Sí, pero no es tan friki…

Sakura sonrio. No estaba tan convencida.

 **XXX**

El coche de Tayuya estaba aparcado en un pequeño claro del bosque de Konoha a las afueras de la ciudad. En cuanto hubo estacionado, la muchacha pasó rápidamente al asiento trasero, dejando a Sasuke nervioso y boquiabierto en el del copiloto.

— Ven… — le había dicho ella con voz traviesa y sugerente.

Y él se había desplazado, sumiso, hasta acomodarse a su lado. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y tenía la garganta completamente seca.

— Bésame… — le pidió la chica.

El Uchiha se acercó torpemente a la pelirroja, buscando su boca, sin embargo, antes de que sus labios rozaran los de Tayuya, ella le interrumpió.

— … Pero antes… Quítate las gafas… Por favor…

Y él había obedecido dócilmente, depositándolas en el asiento delantero.

— Qué guapo eres… — susurró Tayuya en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera hasta el último poro de la piel del muchacho.

Sasuke la besó en los labios, dulce y tiernamente, moviéndolos de forma suave sobre la boca de la chica. Se separó levemente para respirar y se encontró con los ojos castaños de la pelirroja mirándole divertida.

— ¿Hmpf…? — preguntó abochornado.

— Eres muy gracioso… Me tratas como si fuera una flor delicada… — dijo Tayuya.

El Uchiha agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

— Hmpf…

— Es que estoy acostumbrada a otro tipo de besos más pasionales… — rio la pelirroja — Así parece que estemos jugando como niños al _Conejo de la Suerte_ delante de nuestros hermanos mayores.

 _"Joder… Estoy quedando como un completo gilipollas…"_ , pensó Sasuke.

— D-díme cómo… — pidió el Uchiha.

— Mmmm… Nunca me habían pedido algo así, con algo tan básico… — rio traviesa.

 _"Lo que decía, soy gilipollas…"_ , pensó Sasuke muerto de vergüenza.

— Pero me gusta… — añadió la chica.

 _"Pues menos mal…"_ , volvió a pensar el Uchiha.

Con un movimiento rápido, Tayuya se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sasuke y empezó a besarle con intensidad, lamiendo sus labios como si estuvieran embadurnados con chocolate deshecho, obligándole a abrir la boca para introducir su lengua y enredarla con la del Uchiha en un rítmico vaivén.

Pasados unos minutos la muchacha se separó para coger aire. Sasuke irradiaba calor, como una bomba térmica, tenía la respiración agitada y los ojos febrilmente entreabiertos, su erección era más que visible. Descansaba las manos sobre el asiento delantero, ya que ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar la cintura de la chica.

— Pero tócame, tonto… Que no me voy a romper… — ella se lo pidió un tanto irritada.

Y él obedeció, posando suavemente sus manos sobre las caderas de Tayuya.

Ella suspiró fastidiada.

 _"Agárrame más fuerte, joder_ , pensó la chica.

La minifalda tableada que llevaba se le había subido hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto unas braguitas de color negro. Tayuya se estrechó más contra el cuerpo del Uchiha, frotando su vulva contra la dura entrepierna del muchacho que había reaccionado de forma natural ante aquel momento de gloria.

Sasuke jadeó al sentir el contacto de la chica, aún por encima de la ropa y ella aprovechó para volver a introducir la lengua dentro de su boca. Tayuya siguió besándole de forma frenética, pasando a su cuello, casi sin respirar, haciéndole gemir de placer cuando le mordió levemente.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó la chica con voz sugerente.

— Hmpf… — gimió Sasuke desde otra dimensión.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

— N-no… — el corazón de Sasuke iba a salírsele por la garganta.

— ¿Quieres que siga bajando? — La chica se lo preguntó traviesa, mientras deslizaba su mano derecha hasta el botón de cierre del pantalón de Sasuke. El movimiento le provocó un fuerte calambre en el bajo vientre sólo al imaginar lo que podía venir a continuación.

— N-no sé …

— ¿No sabes? — Tayuya se irguió sobre el chico, mirándole divertida.

Él apartó la vista, abochornado.

— ¿Qué crees que voy a hacerte? — preguntó la muchacha con malicia.

— N-no sé… — repitió el chico con la voz estrangulada y todavía sin mirarla.

— Eres demasiado tímido… — rio la pelirroja — Nunca habías retozado en el asiento trasero de un coche ¿Verdad?

— Hmpf… — el chico se sentía como un imbécil.

— Nunca has hecho nada de nada ¿verdad?

Sasuke no contestó. Era un completo gilipollas por estar allí con aquella chica que le volvía loco y hacer el panoli, totalmente cohibido.

— ¿Estás asustado? — preguntó Tayuya ladeando la cabeza.

— No…

 _"Estoy acojonado…"_ , se dijo.

— Bien… — Tayuya volvió a besarle, esta vez con más lentitud, pero a la vez desabrochó el botón del pantalón de Sasuke con los dedos — Relájate… Ya verás qué bien…

Usando las dos manos pero sin dejar de besarle, Tayuya le bajó la cremallera del pantalón, dejando al descubierto los bóxers negros del chico. Después, deslizó sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, tirando de ella hacia arriba y arrojándola a los asientos delanteros.

— Desabróchame la blusa… — pidió Tayuya en un susurro.

Sasuke no se hizo esperar y con dedos trémulos intentó desabotonar la camisa de la chica que volvía a mover sus caderas contra la entrepierna del Uchiha, al compás de un ritmo que solo ella escuchaba.

Finalmente, los pechos embutidos en el sostén de Tayuya quedaron a la vista de Sasuke que cada vez estaba más y más excitado.

La mano de Tayuya se deslizó por encima del algodón del bóxer, acariciando la entrepierna del chico, haciendo que jadeara con fuerza.

" _Vaya… Qué grande…"_ , se dijo la muchacha, " _Este friki es una caja de sorpresas…_ "

La muchacha sonrio con perversidad, mientras sus caricias por encima de la ropa subían de intensidad. Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y dejando su blanca garganta a la vista. Tayuya lamió su cuello sin dejar de mover los dedos que poco a poco se fueron deslizando por dentro del bóxer, acariciando sin barreras la ardiente erección, primero suavemente y después cada vez más rápido, hasta que pasados pocos minutos Sasuke gimió convulsionándose de placer y se corrio entre las manos de la pelirroja.

Las ventanas del coche estaban enteladas del calor que desprendían los dos cuerpos, medio abrazados en el asiento de atrás.

— ¿Te ha gustado? — preguntó Tayuya melosa, mientras se limpiaba los dedos con un pañuelo de papel que había sacado de su mochila y tiró por la ventanilla.

" _Ya está completamente a mis pies…_ ", la pelirroja se lo estaba pasando en grande.

— Hmpf…— asintió Sasuke regulando su respiración — P-pero t-tú n-no…

Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente. Él no había hecho nada para que Tayuya se lo pasara bien.

 _"¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡No voy a dejar que me toques…!"_ , pensó la pelirroja.

— Oh… No te preocupes por eso… Yo estoy bien… Esto ha sido un… _Regalo_ …

— ¿Por q-qué? — preguntó Sasuke sonriendo.

 _"Este chico es tonto…"_ , la pelirroja empezaba a cansarse del Uchiha.

— Es una manera de hablar, Sasuke… — suspiró la muchacha.

— V-vale … — el chico se quedó callado mirándola, tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo mal. Quiso acariciarle el pelo, pero ella se lo impidió sujetándole la mano firmemente.

— ¡Uy...! ¡Mira qué hora es! ¡Será mejor que te lleve a casa!

— N-no son n-ni las cinco de la t-tarde… — susurró Sasuke decepcionado.

—¡Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer en casa! — exclamó la chica mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

 _"En cuanto llegue a casa, llamaré a Pain para que acabe tu trabajo, imbécil"_ , se prometió la chica.

— V-vale... — murmuró Sasuke.

Ambos pasaron al asiento delantero, Sasuke volvió a colocarse las gafas y la camiseta. La chica encendió el motor y poco a poco inició la marcha. Tomó la carretera que bordeaba el bosque de Konoha y se dirigió al centro de la Villa.

— ¿Dónde vives?— preguntó Tayuya.

—Ba-barrio del F-fuego... — dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

— ¡Eh! ¿¡Allí!? — preguntó sorprendida Tayuya.

— S-sí … ¿Q-qué pa-pasa? — preguntó Sasuke de forma inocente.

— No, nada… — la pelirroja estaba extrañada. El becario friki vivía en un buen barrio del centro de Konoha.

 _" Yo pensaba que viviría en una cochiquera…Como el barrio de la Lluvia o algo así"_ , se dijo intrigada.

El viaje transcurrio en silencio dentro del coche y Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. La situación era extraña. Después de lo que Tayuya le había hecho, no sabía qué esperaba la chica de él y ella estaba tan callada... Esa no era la idea que él tenía de flirtear con alguien.

Aunque, la verdad es que tampoco hubiera imaginado que las cosas acabaran como habían acabado, con la pelirroja encima suyo, montándoselo en la parte trasera del coche.

 _"¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora…?"_ , se preguntó el chico.

— Oye… Sasuke… — dijo Tayuya como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento — Lo que acaba de pasar… Te agradecería que fueras discreto…

— S-sí, c-claro…

— Me gustas mucho… — mintió la pelirroja — Pero me gustaría conocerte mejor antes de tener una relación más oficial…

— C-claro… — musitó el chico.

" _¿Una relación…?_ ", Sasuke frució el ceño. En todos los años que llevaba adorando en silencio a la pelirroja nunca la había visto iniciar una relación con nadie. Y aunque lo que acababa de pasar habia sido glorioso, no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué había visto esa chica en él.

— Bien, ¡genial! Sé que puedo contar contigo— exclamó la pelirroja.

— Aquí… — murmuró Sasuke mientras asentía y señalaba una casa.

Tayuya estacionó el vehículo delante de una casa de una planta, con un pequeño jardín delantero que sin duda había vivido tiempos mejores. El aspecto era desolador, la cal de las paredes de la vivienda se desconchaba por varias zonas y en el jardín crecían las malas hierbas. El tejado necesitaba una reparación urgente y el farolillo que adornaba la entrada estaba roto.

 _"Al fin y al cabo sí vive en una cochiquera…"_ , se dijo la chica.

—¿Q-quieres en-entrar? — preguntó Sasuke por educación.

— No, gracias, ya te he dicho que tengo cosas que hacer… Pero nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo?

 _"Ni muerta entro yo ahí…"_ , se dijo Tayuya divertida.

— S-sí… — sonrio Sasuke.

El chico abrio la puerta del copiloto y antes de bajarse del coche la miró. No sabía cómo despedirse.

— Has-t—ta ma-mañana… — murmuró.

— Hasta mañana… — la pelirroja le zafó de la camiseta y le atrajo hacia sí dándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

Sasuke salió del coche y cerró la puerta. Tayuya arrancó el coche y salió disparada en dirección a las afueras de la Villa. Ni siquiera se percató de que el Uchiha la saludaba con la mano, despidiéndose.

Sasuke se quedó solo en la calle, mirando cómo el coche de Tayuya desaparecía. Abrio la valla que bordeaba su casa, atravesó el jardín y entró. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. No era una habitación pequeña, pero sí sencilla, únicamente tenía una cama, un armario, un escritorio y varias estanterías llenas hasta los topes de libros de todo tipo y algún que otro muñeco de plástico recuerdo de una infancia no tan lejana.

Una fotografía sujeta con una chincheta adornaba una de las paredes. La fotografía era antigua y reflejaba a un Sasuke de unos ocho años montado en una bicicleta roja, mientras otro chico un par de años más mayor que él, sujetaba el sillín por detrás impidiéndole avanzar. Los dos hermanos, ya que era obvio que lo eran por su gran parecido físico, se reían como locos. En la pared adyacente tenía colgados varios pósters de _Nigthwish_ y algunas entradas muy antiguas de conciertos, un espejo y un calendario.

Era una sencilla habitación de un chico de casi diecisiete años.

Tiró la mochila y la carpeta en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama.

Un gato enorme, negro y peludo saltó encima de Sasuke, frotando su hocico contra la mejilla del chico a modo de saludo.

— Oe… Hola Zoro… ¿Qué has hecho hoy? ¿Has cazado algún ratón? — le preguntó Sasuke acariciando al minino en el cuello.

Sasuke no tartamudeó ni una sola vez al dirigirse a su gato. Y es que su problema de comunicación únicamente se hacía presente cuando interactuaba con otras personas. El gato ronroneó y siguió frotándose cariñosamente contra su dueño, olisqueándole toda la cara.

— Si te cuento lo que me ha pasado, no te lo creerías… — dijo el chico — No me lo creo ni yo…

El gato paseó un poco por encima del cuerpo del Uchiha hasta que se acomodó en su estómago, enroscándose.

— Tú sí que vives bien… — le dijo el chico acariciándole el lomo.

Sasuke se quedó mirando al techo de su habitación. Debería sentirse feliz, pero no lo estaba. Le habían besado por primera vez en su vida y bueno… También habían ocurrido _cosas_ … Pero nada había sucedido como él había esperado que ocurriera.

Sasuke siempre pensó que su primer beso sería especial, con alguna chica a la que llevara tiempo cortejando, bajo la luz de las estrellas o al lado del mar, o en el bosque de acampada o bailando o algo por el estilo. Con una chica que no se burlara de él por ser primerizo…

Y lo _demás_... Bueno… Había sido excitante y placentero, pero muy extraño… Demasiado rápido y mecánico… Se sentía raro y confuso.

— Puede que en realidad esas cosas sean así, tal como han ocurrido… Quizás estas situaciones no son tan románticas como nos dicen… No lo sé... ¿Tú qué opinas Zoro?

El gato alzó una oreja, pero ni se movió.

— No te importan mis problemas… — suspiró.

Sasuke necesitaba charlar con alguien.

Pensó en llamar a la Residencia para hablar con su hermano, pero enseguida lo descartó. No quería molestarle con sus estupideces, bastante tenía ya… Además, el sábado iría verle, igual le insinuaba algo… Pero sólo una insinuación, a ver qué decía Itachi…

Pensó en llamar a su tutor legal, pero Madara hacía días que no le cogía el teléfono y su asistente, Kabuto, siempre le daba largas. Lo descartó.

— Además… ¿Qué le digo? — se dijo Sasuke — ¡Hola Madara, soy yo, Sasuke…! ¡Acabo de tener mi primera experiencia erótica, acompañado claro, y me gustaría comentarla contigo…! ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos tomamos un vaso de leche y galletas mientras te lo cuento?

Ridículo.

Además, con lo borde que era Madara seguro que le mandaba al cuerno.

Quizá podría llamar a Sakura…

Lo rechazó de inmediato. Se sonrojó violentamente sólo de pensar que tendría que explicarle a la Haruno lo que había ocurrido con Tayuya. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que la chica se enterara.

— Ni hablar…

Otro descarte.

¿Naruto, quizá? En realidad era la mejor opción… Lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía… Aunque casi no le conocía… Pero era el primo de Sakura… Pero le caía bien… Era buen tipo… Y aunque chillaba como un condenado, estaba seguro de que sería discreto…

— Naruto…

Se levantó de la cama de golpe, haciendo que el gato pegara un bote y le mirara enfadado. Fue a por su mochila y sacó su agenda escolar, donde había apuntado los teléfonos de Ino, Sai, Sakura y Naruto.

Se dirigió al salón, descolgó el auricular y marcó el número.

— ¿Diga? — una voz masculina, de hombre mayor, contestó al otro lado de la línea.

— Ho-hola… S-soy Sa-sasuk-ke Uchi-ha, ¿s-se p-pued-de p-poner Naruto?

— ¿Cómo dice?

— Ho-hola… S-soy Sa-sasuk-ke Uchi-ha, ¿s-se p-pued-de p-poner Naruto?

— ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada. Hable más despacio por favor…

— Ho-hola… S-soy Sa-sasuk-ke Uchi-ha, ¿s-se p-pued-de p-poner Naruto?

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Sa-sa-sa-su-ke a-al ha-bla-bla…! ¿s-se p-pued-de p-poner Naruto?

— ¡No entiendo nada!

— Naruto.

— ¡Ah! — dijo la voz alegremente — ¡Naruto!

— S-sí.

— ¿Qué se ponga, no? — preguntó la voz.

— S-sí.

— Pues haber empezado por ahí… — dijo la voz soltando una carcajada.

Sasuke suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

 _"En esa familia están todos zumbados…"_ , se dijo.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Naruto?

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Eo, tío qué te cuentas! — exclamó el rubio alegremente.

— ¿Hac-ces al-go est-ta t-tarde?

— ¡No! ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?

— S-sí… Es q-que q-quiero c-contar-te un-na c-cosa…

— ¡Ah! ¡Vale! ¡Pues entonces voy a tu casa y después veremos si salimos o no! ¿De acuerdo?

— S-sí…

— En veinte minutos estoy allí.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono. El humor le había cambiado. Estaba realmente contento de que Naruto fuera a su casa y quizá salieran _por ahí_ …. Tenía veinte minutos para ducharse, cambiarse de ropa e ir al supermercado de la esquina a por unas latas de... ¿cerveza?

Se metió tan rápido en la ducha que casi se descalabra al tropezar con el escalón.

— ¡Au! ¡Mierda! ¡Qué coño hace esto aquí! — gritó y luego le entró la risa.

El curso había empezado de una extraña forma, pero por primera vez en muchos años, Sasuke tenía la sensación de que era uno más.

 **XXX**

— ¡Aaah! ¡Sííííí! ¡Asíííí! ¡Aaah! ¡Aaah! ¡Aaah! — los gemidos de Tayuya se escuchaban por toda la casa, mientras Pain la embestía salvaje y frenéticamente.

— Tayuya… Ya…. — anunció el chico — Voy a corr….

Ambos alcanzaron el clímax a la vez, mientras gemían y reían como dos dementes.

— ¡Uah! ¡Eres increíble Tayuya! — le dijo Pain tumbándose en la cama boca arriba. Ambos estaban desnudos y sudando — Hoy ha sido a-lu-ci-nan-te... ¿Qué has comido?

— Nada… Una hamburguesa… — Tayuya se rio… — alcanzó un paquete de tabaco de la mesita de noche y cogió un cigarrillo — Dame fuego…

— Tienes un mechero en el primer cajón — le dijo el chico — Pero no deberías fumar…

— Oh… Vamos… No debería hacer tantas cosas… — la muchacha miró a Pain divertida — No debería acostarme contigo, en tu casa… No debería haberme enrollado con Sasuke Uchiha... No debería ignorar a Karin… No debería rechazar a "Deidei"… No debería…

— Vale, fuma lo que quieras… — cortó Pain riendo — Espera… ¿Qué has dicho?

— Uff... He dicho muchas cosas… — dijo la chica suspirando.

— Del Uchiha… ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó Pain.

La chica se encendió el cigarro y aspiró una bocanada de humo.

— Que no debería haberme enrollado con él...

— ¡¿Te has enrollado con el friki!? — Pain abrio los ojos como platos.

— Sí — en la cara de Tayuya había una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Pero tía! ¡Tú estás enferma! ¡Qué asco! — rio Pain — Sólo tenías que comer con él y hacerle algún arrumaco, pero desde la distancia… No hacía falta que…

— Sí bueno… Pero una cosa llevó a la otra… Además, sin gafas es muy guapo, realmente guapo… En serio… — dijo la chica al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amante — Es mucho más guapo que tú…

— ¡Tayuya! ¡Estás loca! — Pain reía a carcajadas — Sabía que te gustaba el sexo, pero esto… ¿Y cómo ha sido?

— Buff… Un aburrimiento, la verdad… — Pain estalló en carcajadas— Al principio parecía divertido, el asocial ese no había besado a nadie en toda su vida… Me hizo gracia…

— Oooh… ¡Qué tierno…! — canturreó Pain.

— Tenías que ver las caras que ponía… — la chica rio— Parecía que estaba flotando en el cielo…

— Me lo imagino jadeando tu nombre… "Tatatatatyuya…." — Pain se reía sus propias gracias.

— ¡Qué va…! Ni siquiera eso… Se pensaba que estaba en una película de esas cursis de amor… — Tayuya rio malévolamente.

— Qué bonito… Voy a llorar… — Pain fingió enjugarse los ojos con la sábana.

— Estaba tan cortado que no se atrevía a ponerme las manos encima… — rio la pelirroja.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? — Pain se lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

— Se las puse yo…

Pain estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿No me digas que te has tirado a Sasuke Uchiha?

— No… Pero le he iniciado en el bello arte de la masturbación en pareja…

— ¡Oh! ¡Dioses! — Pain le tiró una almohada a la chica — ¡Qué horror!

Tayuya rio y rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas encima del chico.

— ¿Quieres que te inicie a ti también? — preguntó con voz sensual.

— Yo ya estoy bastante iniciado… — rio el chico mientras agarraba los pechos de la pelirroja — ¿No crees?

— Nunca se está lo suficientemente iniciado… — Tayuya se agachó hacia la boca de Pain y le besó.

El chico correspondió sus besos mientras la pelirroja empezó a moverse rítmicamente encima de la entrepierna del muchacho que no tardó en responder al estímulo. Tayuya se insertó en él de nuevo, mientras continuaba con el movimiento de caderas, cada vez más rápido, ambos chorreaban sudor y gemían sin importarles el volumen de sus jadeos.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrio de improviso dando un fuerte golpe al rebotar contra la pared, haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltara y detuviera su vaivén.

Pain se asustó tanto que empujó con fuerza a Tayuya tirándola al suelo.

— ¡Auch! — gritó la pelirroja — ¡Pero tú eres tonto o…!

Tayuya enmudeció cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta, Konan y Deidara les observaban con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Konan!

— ¡Deidei! — Tayuya soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Lo sabía! — gritó Konan fuera de sí — ¡Sabía que me estabas engañando! ¡Lo que ignoraba es que la _zorra_ era mi _amiga_!

— ¡Konan! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? — preguntó Pain realmente asustado.

— ¡El ridículo! — la chica estalló en llanto — ¡Eres despreciable!

La muchacha salió a toda prisa de la habitación, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Deidara observaba fijamente a Tayuya que le devolvía la mirada, burlona.

— ¡Espera! — Pain saltó de la cama, recogiendo rápidamente los calzoncillos del suelo y poniéndoselos sobre la marcha, pero al intentar atravesar la puerta Deidara le puso la zancadilla. Pain cayó al suelo cuan largo era.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces!? — preguntó Pain mirándole con furia. No esperó respuesta, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de salida. Llegó a la calle y miró hacia ambos lados, intentando averiguar por dónde se había ido Konan.

La vio a lo lejos, caminando a paso rápido por la carretera en dirección al centro de Konoha. Pain salió corriendo detrás de ella, cuando la alcanzó, jadeaba por el cansancio.

— ¡Konan!

La chica no se detuvo y siguió caminando, Pain escuchaba sus sollozos desgarrados y aceleró el paso.

— ¡Konan! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo puedo explicar!

La muchacha se detuvo en seco. Pain suspiró aliviado y dando dos saltos salvó la pequeña distancia que les separaba.

— ¡Konan! ¡Yo te quiero! — le dijo.

La chica se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos estaban arrasados en lágrimas. Le miraba con tal desconsuelo que Pain sintió que se le partía el alma.

— No… — murmuró la chica.

— Konan… Por favor… — Pain dio un paso hacia ella intentando abrazarla, pero la chica se retiró como si le hubiese picado un áspid.

— ¡No! — gritó histérica — ¡No me toques!

— Konan…

— ¡No más mentiras…! Se acabó Pain… He intentado ser para ti lo que no soy… Quería gustarte… Quería que me quisieras… Para qué… Para nada… — ella misma se respondió— No soy como las chicas a las que estabas acostumbrado, yo no soy como ella, no soy popular, no soy sexy, no soy nada de lo que tú quieres que sea. Yo soy sólo Konan. Y a ti eso no te basta.

— Konan, eso no es cierto, yo te quiero. Me gusta cómo eres, amo cómo eres…

— ¡No te atrevas a decirme eso! ¡No me tomes por una idiota! — gritó la muchacha.

— Konan… De verdad, te quiero…

— Pues me has perdido, Pain… ¡Desde este momento, nuestros caminos se separan! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti!

La muchacha se dio la vuelta emprendiendo nuevamente la marcha.

— ¡No! — gritó angustiado Pain a la vez que la aferraba del brazo — ¡Espera! ¡Konan!

Konan se volvió, a la vez que le daba una sonora bofetada en la mejilla.

Las marcas rojas de los dedos de Konan aparecieron en la cara de Pain. Él no se movio de donde estaba. Sólo la miraba con ojos tristes.

— Lo siento… — murmuró.

— Yo lo siento mucho más… — dijo Konan entre sollozos, mirándole por última vez y emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la Villa.

Pain se quedó mirándola en medio de la carretera. Ella se marchaba. La había perdido. La única cosa buena que había conseguido desde que llegó a Konoha se alejaba sollozando por el camino, sin mirar atrás y sin posibilidad de ser recuperada.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Pain, Deidara miraba a Tayuya que se vestía delante del rubio sin ningún pudor.

— ¿¡Qué!? — preguntó la chica agresiva.

Deidara no contestó. Se limitó a observarla fijamente. Su corazón estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos. No podía evitar quererla. Al fin, se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta. En el último momento, se giró para enfrentarse con los ojos marrones de la pelirroja.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? — preguntó Deidara agachando la cabeza.

— Pensé que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca… — la chica sonrio con malicia mientras recogía sus bragas de entre la ropa de la cama y se las colocaba.

 **XXX**

— Vaya… — dijo Naruto mientras le daba un sorbo a una lata de cerveza.

Los dos chicos estaban tirados en el suelo de la habitación de Sasuke, en medio de un montón de latas de cerveza vacías, bebiendo y fumando unos cigarrillos rubios que Naruto había birlado a su tío. El Uchiha estaba mareado, tenía náuseas y miraba a su amigo con las mejillas enrojecidas, pero seguía dando chupadas al pitillo como si fuera la cosa más genial del mundo.

Le había explicado a trompicones a su amigo lo que le había pasado con Tayuya y aunque había intentado omitir los detalles más escabrosos, el rubio se los había sacado entre risas.

— … Lo que está claro es que no le eres indiferente… — dijo Naruto.

— ¿Y es-so es b-bueno o m-malo…? — preguntó el Uchiha

— Ni idea… — dijo el rubio haciendo que su amigo resoplara — Las tías están locas…

Sasuke asintió como si fuera un experto en la materia.

— ¿T-tú has t-tenido n-novia? — preguntó Sasuke.

— ¿Eh? Bueno… Novia…Sí, una… En el instituto de donde vengo salí con una chica preciosa. Shion… Pero se acabó.

— ¿P-por q-qué?

— Ella se enamoró de otro… — Naruto sonrio tristemente — Un tal Franky, que además de atractivo era buen tipo… Fue horrible para mí… Tardé dos semanas en olvidarla… Llevábamos tres meses juntos.

Sasuke rio.

— ¿L-la b-besaste?

— Claro… ¿Por quién me tomas…?

— ¿Y c-ómo f-fue l-la p-primera v-vez?

A Naruto le encantaba hablar del tema.

— Oh… Pues fue bonito… Comparado con lo tuyo, quiero decir. Lo tuyo ha sido muchas cosas… — se rio travieso — Pero bonito, no.

— Hmpf… G—gracias ho—hombre…

— ¿Tú no me has pedido sinceridad? — preguntó el rubio y siguió con su historia personal — Con Shion fue todo muy romántico… A las tías les encantan esas cosas… Le pedí una cita y aceptó. Fuimos al parque, paseamos, charlamos, nos comimos un helado y la acompañé a su casa. Abrió la puerta con la llave, se despidió y cuando iba a entrar, la agarré por el brazo, la obligué a mirarme fijamente y después de unos segundos y cuando ya le temblaban las piernas, la besé. Fácil.

— Hmpf… — Sasuke estaba cada vez más mareado. En su vida había bebido cerveza y mucho menos había fumado, ahora llevaba cuatro latas y dos cigarros — Fác-cil p-para t-ti.

— Lo que está claro es que Shion no me tocó la polla el primer día que nos besamos — Naruto se carcajeó — Ni el segundo, ni el tercero, ni el cuarto, ni siquiera el quinceavo…

— ¿N-no…?

— Es más… Creo que no lo hizo nunca… — Naruto se quedó pensativo intentando recordar.

— Eso es q-que n-no lo hizo… — rio Sasuke — T-te ac-cordarías… C-créeme.

Los dos chicos rieron tontamente, borrachos.

— ¿T-te m-metió la l-lengua en l-la b-boca? — preguntó Sasuke, cada vez más atrevido.

— No.

— Oh… — Sasuke frunció el ceño y dio otra chupada al cigarrillo. Tayuya sí lo había hecho.

— Bueno… No lo hizo ella, lo hice yo… — explicó Naruto.

— ¡Ah! — Sasuke le miró más animado — Así q-que hubo l-lengua...

— … Pero lo hice cuando llevábamos como una semana saliendo… Y ella no se atrevió a hacérmelo a mí hasta… Unas tres semanas después.

— Oh… — Sasuke volvió a enfurruñarse.

— Oye, oye... Pero no te deprimas… Cada chica es diferente… Y eso no tiene por qué ser malo ¿no? — Naruto no estaba muy convencido.

— ¿C-con c-cuántas chi-chicas m-más has es-estado? — preguntó Sasuke.

— Como unas cuatro más…

— ¿Y al-alguna t-te t-tocó… _ahí_ …? — Sasuke le miró fijamente, detrás de las horribles gafas.

— Esto… Pues la verdad es que por desgracia para mí, no. — Naruto puso cara de pena — Ninguna me ha tocado la polla… Sólo fueron besos.

— Hmpf… — Sasuke no estaba nada contento. Dio un gran sorbo a la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano. Estaba asquerosa, pero se la tragó.

— Oye, oye, pero no te comas la cabeza… — dijo Naruto — Mejor para ti ¿lo pasaste bien, verdad?

— S-sí… M-mucho… — Sasuke se sonrojó y rio.

Naruto se carcajeó y le dio otra chupada al cigarro.

— P-parecía m-muy… E-experta… — comentó Sasuke con humor.

Las risas de Naruto aumentaron.

— Tienes suerte de que Tayuya sea un poco suelta… Apuesto a que esa pelirroja es experta en algo más…

— Hmpf… — Sasuke le miró, pero no dijo nada. Él también había pensado lo mismo.

Y, por un lado, le fastidiaba pensarlo. Había estado ingenuamente enamorado de la pelirroja durante bastante tiempo y descubrir que ella no era la muchacha pastoril que él había imaginado, le tenía descolocado.

— Con un poco de suerte, perderás la virginidad con ella… — Naruto le miró con cara de pervertido.

Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente.

— ¡C-cállate! ¡Id-diota! — pero se rio.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas alcohólicas, se revolcaba por el suelo...

— ¡Me vas a adelantar, tío! — el rubio se partía — Si ya lo dije yo… Que tenías mucho sex-appeal…

— N-no v-veas… — Sasuke se quitó las gafas, frunció los labios y se pasó el dedo pulgar por encima — M-me d-dijo q-ue es-ta-taba bien así…

Más risas.

— Es verdad… Si te quitaras esas gafas, arrasarías...

— Hmpf… — Sasuke también se reía estúpidamente, el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto — Oj-jalá…

— ¿Y el domingo iréis juntos al Festival ese…?

— S-sí…

— Con Sasori y Sakura-chan…

— S-sí… — Sasuke agachó la cabeza cuando escuchó a Naruto pronunciar el nombre de su prima, cosa que no pasó desapercibida al Uzumaki.

— Pues Sakura-chan debe estar contentísima… — ironizó el rubio — Al final, todo tu trabajo para nada…

Sasuke no contestó. La verdad es que se sentía algo culpable de que la Haruno tuviera que aguantar unas horas a Sasori.

— Eo, no te preocupes — le dijo Naruto — Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú…

— ¿D-de v-verdad? — preguntó el Uchiha.

— Sí, además, mi prima tiene que aprender a decir que no ¿No crees?

— Hmpf… — Sasuke sabía que a Sasori no se le podía ahuyentar con un simple "no".

— Ya verás… Lo pasarás bien… — Naruto se carcajeó de nuevo y mirándole con malicia añadió — Y después… Puedes traerla a tu casa… ¿no?

— ¿P-para q-qué…? — preguntó Sasuke atontado.

— ¿Cómo que para qué? Para acabar lo que empezasteis en el coche… Y luego me lo cuentas…

— Hmpf… N-ni ha-hablar…

Sasuke se reía, pero se sorprendió pensando que ya no le atraía tanto la idea de perder la virginidad con Tayuya, la actitud fría y mecánica de la pelirroja le había desconcertado y descorazonado. Él no quería hacer las cosas porque sí, o por curiosidad… Ni tampoco quería acostarse con alguien que no sintiera nada por él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su amigo.

— Oye tío, esto está asqueroso ¿no crees? — dijo Naruto mirando al cigarrillo.

— S-sí… L-la v-verdad…

Más risas.

— Mira Sasuke… Yo lo que creo es que esa Tayuya sólo quiere montárselo contigo… En plan salvaje y eso… En realidad no quiere tener una relación, sólo quiere sexo… — dijo Naruto— Quiere pasárselo bien…

— P-pero ella d-dijo q-que… — Sasuke pensaba lo mismo, pero algo le impedía reconocerle a su amigo que Tayuya no estaba realmente interesada en él.

— Que sí Sasuke, que ya me lo has contado… — le cortó el Uzumaki — Ella dijo que quería conocerte mejor antes de tener una relación oficial…

— Hmpf…

— Pero una chica que está realmente enamorada no actúa así… — Naruto era brutalmente sincero— Yo opino que sólo quiere jugar contigo…

— P-pero…

— Oye, oye… ¿Tú me has preguntado, verdad? — dijo Naruto — Pues lo que yo creo es que le das morbo, porque eres diferente a lo que está acostumbrada… Nada más.

— M-me pidió q-que la ac-comp-pañara al F-festival… — insistió el Uchiha.

— Sasuke… ¿Realmente crees que le gustas? — preguntó Naruto bruscamente — Sé sincero contigo mismo…

— Hmpf… ¿p-por q-qué n-no? — repreguntó obstinado el Uchiha.

 _"Joder… No sé… Algo le tengo que gustar si me ha hecho eso… ¿o no?"_ , se preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto le leyó el pensamiento. Él estaría igual de confuso que su amigo, o peor… Se le ocurrio algo.

— Esto, oye… ¿Quieres que le preguntemos a Sakura lo que opina? — preguntó Naruto mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

— N-no… — Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente.

— Pero ella es muy buena opinando, seguro que te…

— ¡N-no! — el Uchiha elevó el tono de voz.

— Pero ¿por qué? Si ella es una chica… Sabrá lo que hacen las chicas ¿no? Igual nos dice que esto es muy normal…

— ¡N-no! ¡N-no q-quiero que Sakura s-se ent-tere…! — Sasuke se trastornó.

— Pero Sasuke… Mi prima también conoce a Tayuya, podríamos decirle que le pregunte si…

— ¡Que no! ¡ _Dobe_! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ni una palabra de esto a Sakura! — gritó el Uchiha.

Sasuke se alteró tanto que no se dio cuenta que no había tartamudeado ni una sola vez.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta.

— Sasuke…

— ¿Q-qué…? — el chico tenía las mejillas arreboladas.

— Tu voz… — dijo el rubio alucinado.

— ¿Q-qué l-le p-asa? — Sasuke estaba molesto.

— No te has atascado… No has tartamudeado nada.

— Hmpf… — el Uchiha miró fijamente a Naruto y suspiró, después habló — A v-veces m-me p-pasa…

— ¿Cómo que a veces te pasa? ¿Cuándo te pasa? ¿Se lo has dicho a un médico?

— C-cuando es-estoy s-solo en c-casa y ha-hablo con m-mi g-gato, n-no m-me at-atoro — dijo el Uchiha rascándose la cabeza— C-cuando m-me enfado m-mucho o me p-pongo m-muy ner-nervioso, a ve-veces no me at-tasco… P-pero a v-veces se in-incrementa el tar-tartamudeo.

Naruto le escuchaba sorprendido.

— Y con p-personas a las q-que tengo m-mucha c-confianza, como con mi her-hermano Itachi, t-tampoco — le explicó el Uchiha.

Naruto estaba con la boca abierta

— ¿Has ido al médico?

— N-no t-tengo d-dinero p-para un l-logopeda… — dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Y ese hermano tuyo… No te puede ayudar? — preguntó Naruto — Es mayor que tú ¿verdad?

— Él n-no p-puede ayud-darme… — Sasuke no dijo nada más.

— Así que cuando confías en alguien no te atrabancas, cuando te enfadas con alguien, tampoco…

— S-sí…

— ¿Y yo en qué punto estaba hace un minuto? — pregunto el Uzumaki.

— Hmpf… En-entre el en-enfado y la con-confianza…

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Pero eso es genial! ¡Significa que puedes curarte! — dijo Naruto y de pronto añadió — ¿Desde cuándo te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo tartamudeas?

Sasuke le miró fijamente, pero no le contestó.

— Seguro que tiene un por qué — aseguró el Uzumaki — Venga… Dime…

— N-no q-quiero ha-hablar de eso… — Sasuke se levantó dando tumbos y anunció — C-creo q-que v-voy a v-vomitar.

Salió de la habitación en dirección al lavabo. A los tres minutos, Naruto le escuchó arrojar hasta la primera papilla de su vida.

— Eo, eo, Sasuke… Creo que deberías darte prisa… Yo también quiero abrazarme al lavabo… — dijo Naruto blanco como el papel.

Sasuke apareció en la puerta de la habitación, con la cara del color de la cera y gotas de sudor resbalando por sus sienes. Se sentía como si el estómago se le hubiera puesto del revés.

— Q-quédate a d-dormir… — le dijo a su amigo — N-no p-puedes c-conducir…

Naruto no respondió, se llevó la mano a la boca y salió disparado en dirección al lavabo. Apareció al poco rato, con la misma pinta desamparada que Sasuke.

— Me quedo a dormir… — anunció.

— M-maldita c-cerveza…

— Maldita cerveza barata… — añadió Naruto.

Ambos chicos se miraron y empezaron a reírse otra vez.

La verdad es que había sido un día muy extraño. Sasuke estaba contento, pero sorprendentemente, no era tanto por lo que le había pasado con Tayuya, como por el hecho de que por primera vez desde que llegó al Instituto de Konoha, podía llamar a alguien amigo.

 **XXX.**

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron juntos al instituto en el Porche del Uzumaki, haciendo que la mayoría de estudiantes que les vieron pasar se giraran a mirarles.

Sasori no fue una excepción. Les observaba desde una ventana del piso superior del edificio con una cruel sonrisa en los labios.

— Tayuya… Ahí llega tu Romeo… — dijo el pelirrojo a su hermana — ¿Vas a ir a buscarle?

La pelirroja se hallaba en la clase de su hermano, sentada encima de una mesa, lamiendo una piruleta.

— ¿Cuál de ellos? — su hermano rio — Tengo tantos que ya no sé a quién te refieres… A Pain, Kisame, Tobi, el Uchiha o a mi eterno enamorado… "Deidei"

— El Uchiha… — su hermano la miró divertido — El freaky...

— Buff... Qué aburrimiento… — la chica se bajó de la mesa — Es muy soso… Seguro que le da un telele al verme.

— Si no le dio ayer en tu coche… — rio Sasori al recordar lo que Tayuya le había explicado — ¿Sabes hermanita? Creo que eres peor que yo… Yo no sé si hubiera llegado tan lejos… ¿Te lo vas a tirar?

— Bueno… No sé… Es aburrido… Aburrido y virgen… Pero es guapo… — Sasori enarcó una ceja — Te lo prometo… Es muy guapo… Si no, no lo hubiera hecho… Tampoco te quiero tanto Saso-chan…

— Je...

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Tauya miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

— Te vas a enfadar si te lo digo…

— Dispara.

— Que Pain no es nada guapo y te lo has tirado más de diez veces…

— Ah… Sí… — Tayuya rio dándole una colleja a su hermano — Es cierto, pero eso sólo fue porque Konan me hartó este verano con su historia de amor a prueba de bombas… Todo el viaje cotorreando sobre lo maravilloso que era su Nagato… Así que cuando volvimos, lo quise comprobar por mí misma…

— ¿Y qué tal…?

— Divertido, pero no mataba…

— Hablas en pasado… ¿Significa eso que ahora Pain te ha dejado?

— No. Significa que ahora que Konan sabe que me he estado acostando con su novio, no me merece la pena seguir con él. No es divertido.

— Eres lo peor… — rio Sasori — Papá estaría orgulloso de ti, si supiera lo retorcida que eres…

— Sasori… Es que era muy pesada… Todo el día " _Nagato esto, Nagato lo otro, Nagato por aquí, Nagato por allá, Nagato sube, Nagato baja…_ " Y Karin escuchándola con la boca abierta, como si estuviera viendo "Titanic". Qué plastas…

— El amor, mujer… — Sasori se acercó a su hermana y le alborotó el pelo.

— El amor es una ilusión… Se mide por el tamaño de la cuenta corriente.

— ¿Eso crees? — preguntó su hermano.

— Pregúntaselo a mamá… Le faltó tiempo para dejarnos a todos cuando conoció a Danzô. No le importó su edad, ni su mal carácter, ni su enfermedad cutánea… No le importó dejar tirado a papá, ni tener dos niños pequeños. Sólo le importó el que Danzô fuera el nuevo magnate del petróleo del País del Fuego…

— Con papá nunca le faltó de nada — murmuró Sasori — El nombre de Orochimaru es respetado en todo el País… Sus avances en ingeniería genética superan incluso a los de algunos laboratorios americanos…

— Ya… Pero mamá quería más y más… Y se largó con Danzô…

— Sí… — musitó Sasori.

— Oh… Venga hermanito, no te pongas triste… No vale la pena… Vamos a divertirnos un poco… ¿Vale?

— De acuerdo, pero si no te das prisa tu Uchiha se te va a escapar.

— Ooops… ¡Me voy…!

Tayuya salió corriendo de la clase de su hermano y se topó con Pain que en ese momento entraba, cabizbajo.

— ¡Hola Pain! ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? — y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo mientras el aludido la observaba con rabia.

Tayuya llegó a su clase justo en el momento en que Sasuke y Naruto iban a entrar.

— ¡Sasuke! — la pelirroja llamó al Uchiha que se detuvo en seco y se sonrojó hasta las cejas al ver a la chica.

— Ta-ta-tayuya… — murmuró.

Naruto le miró divertido y le susurró en la oreja.

— Oye tío, yo entro en clase… — y añadió — Relájate hombre, que estás más tenso que una cuerda de violín…

— Hmpf... Cállate…

Naruto se metió en clase y a los pocos segundos se le escuchó gritar.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Ven y siéntate conmigo!

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, aunque no durante mucho tiempo. La pelirroja se le había acercado peligrosamente y se apoyaba en la pared, mirándole melosa.

— Buenos días Sasuke-kun…

— Ho-hola…

— ¿Has dormido bien?

— S-sí…

— Yo he soñado contigo… — le dijo frunciendo los labios.

— ¿Ah s-sí?

— ¿Quieres saber lo que he soñado? — preguntó la pelirroja con picardía.

Pero a él le dio igual lo que había soñado Tayuya, porque en ese momento Sakura caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la clase, mientras le miraba fijamente.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, y después agachó la cabeza avergonzado, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Tayuya se volteó a mirar y sonrió al ver que se trataba de la Haruno.

 _"Empieza el baile"_ , se dijo la pelirroja.

— Hola Sakura… — saludó Tayuya con voz cantarina a la vez que apoyaba posesivamente una mano en el pecho del Uchiha — ¿Qué tal?

— ¿Has acabado de montar el numerito? — le preguntó Sakura abruptamente — ¿O aún tienes para rato?

Tayuya la miró muy sorprendida. No se esperaba eso. Los ojos de la Haruno echaban chispas.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó irritada. Si algo tenía Tayuya era capacidad de reacción y sangre fría.

Pero Sakura no contestó y se dirigió al Uchiha.

— Sasuke… Cuando tengas un momento, quiero hablar contigo… — le dijo.

Sasuke la miró aturdido. Se sentía culpable y no sabía de qué.

Tayuya entrecerró los ojos y observó a la Haruno con detenimiento. No sabía cómo, pero sabía algo. Rápidamente preguntó.

— ¿Y de qué tienes tú que hablar con Sasuke? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— No es de tu incumbencia… — le dijo la Haruno fríamente.

— Yo creo que sí… — el tono de Tayuya era malicioso — Él es mi novio…

Sakura se volvió a mirarla como si le hubiera picado un áspid.

— ¿Qué? Desde cuándo…

— Ayer por la tarde… Compartimos algo más que una hamburguesa ¿verdad Sasuke?

El Uchiha tenía las mejillas enrojecidas. Debía sentirse feliz por lo que acababa de decir Tayuya, pero no lo estaba. Es más, tenía una horrible sensación de angustia en el pecho que se acrecentó al ver la mirada sorprendida y dolida de Sakura. Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más, porque Tayuya le agarró por el cogote y acercándole a su altura, le besó.

Lo hizo en medio del pasillo, en la puerta de la clase, a la vista de todo el mundo y delante de Sakura que se quedó absolutamente paralizada. Le metió la lengua en la boca, con exagerada efusividad mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el del chico, restregándose con él.

 _"¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar esta zorra?"_ , se preguntó Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

Los celos la invadieron como un torrente. No fue capaz de detenerlos. Pálida como la cera, quiso meterse dentro de clase. Pero Tayuya la vio por el rabillo del ojo y se separó del Uchiha que estaba atónito. Ni siquiera le había devuelto el beso.

Tayuya agarró a Sakura por un brazo.

— Y ahora dinos… ¿Qué querías? — Tayuya la miraba triunfante.

— Nada… — Sakura tenía que controlar el llanto que amenazaba con desbordarle la garganta — Puede esperar…

— No… Creo que no… Lo que tengas que decirle a Sasuke puedes decírmelo a mí también…

— Suéltame… — le pidió Sakura — No me toques…

— ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? De repente estás muy rara… Tú y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien — le dijo Tayuya con fingida inocencia — ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

— Suéltame…

— Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? No te entiendo… — preguntó hipócrita — ¿Tú lo entiendes Sasuke?

Sasuke miraba a Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos. Se sentía fatal. Sakura estaba muy trastornada, eso se veía a simple vista. Y aunque Sasuke no entendía el motivo, no le gustaba ni un pelo cómo la estaba tratando Tayuya, ni cómo la agarraba del brazo.

— Ta-ta-tayuya… Su-suéltala… — le pidió — Dé-dejala q-que se v-vaya.

La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada fulminante, sólo fueron unos segundos antes de soltar a la Haruno del brazo y dedicarle a él una falsa sonrisa. Sin embargo, Sasuke había visto la mueca, que le había recordado peligrosamente a Sasori.

— Está bien… — dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero — Pero Saku… Si estás enfadada conmigo… Me gustaría que me dijeras por qué…. Yo… Te aprecio mucho…

Sakura no respondió y se metió dentro de la clase. Sasuke se quedó mirándola desde la puerta. La Haruno se había sentado en su sitio y miraba la mesa como hipnotizada. Estaba a punto de llorar.

 _"Sakura…. Tú… ¿Yo…?"_ , no le dio tiempo a preguntarse nada más, porque cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta Tayuya le agarró del brazo como una hiena a su presa.

— ¿Por dónde íbamos? — le preguntó Tayuya como si tal cosa — ¡Ah! Sí… He soñado contigo.

— De-debo ent-trar en cla-clase… — le dijo Sasuke.

Tayuya le miró con los ojos entornados.

— Pero si estamos en la puerta… Y aún no ha llegado el profesor…

— Est-tá a punto d-de llegar… — Sasuke quería entrar, quería consolar a Sakura, aunque no sabía de qué, pero Tayuya se lo impidió.

— ¡Ven! — le dijo traviesa, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él — ¡Ven!

— N-no … — Sasuke la miraba alterado.

— Por una hora que pierdas no va a pasar nada… — dijo Tayuya mirándole divertida.

— P-pero t-tengo una b-beca…. N-no p-puedo p-perder c-clase… — a Sasuke no le hacían gracia esas cosas.

— Oh… Vamos… No seas aburrido… — Tayuya tiró de él hasta conseguir que el chico moviera los pies — Por una vez en tu vida que hagas novillos no vas a perder la beca, ¿me equivoco?

— Hmpf... N-no… — Tayuya le sonrio y empezó a correr por el pasillo con Sasuke de la mano.

El chico seguía a la pelirroja que reía alegremente, aunque el Uchiha no estaba seguro de divertirse, se sentía inquieto y quería ir a clase. Quería estar con Sakura.

Pero Tayuya le arrastraba y él no sabía negarse. Bajaron por las escaleras del Instituto, hasta llegar al sótano. Allí había varias puertas, la del cuarto de las calderas, el escobero donde se guardaban algunos trastos viejos y el antiguo almacén de cachivaches deportivos.

Las tres puertas estaban cerradas, pero Tayuya dio una patada a la del almacén que se abrio con un crujido.

— ¡Ta-tayuya!

— Oh… No te preocupes — dijo la chica entre risillas — Nadie viene por aquí…

 _"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?"_ , se preguntó el chico.

Tiró de él hasta meterle en la habitación, estaba tenuemente iluminada por una rendija que daba al exterior. Hacía calor y todo estaba lleno de trastos, de pelotas de baloncesto y de fútbol, de redes de portería y de colchonetas y olía a pies.

Tayuya le arrastró hasta una de las colchonetas y le obligó a arrodillarse. La chica le imitó, arrodillándose a su lado, le quitó la camiseta y le empujó hasta tumbarle boca arriba.

— Vamos a continuar lo que empezamos ayer… — le dijo la chica quitándole las gafas y dejándolas a un lado, en el suelo — Así estás mejor…

Empezó besándole en los labios apasionadamente, recorriendo con sus manos el pecho del chico que se estremecía con el contacto, aunque no le devolvía los besos.

Estaba incómodo, no quería que le besaran de esa forma, no le gustaba. Era todo muy rápido, muy repentino, y no estaba seguro de por qué ella le estaba haciendo eso…. Él quería tener tiempo para pensar lo que estaba pasando.

— Tayuya… — la llamó, pero la chica no le contestó y continuó besándole en el cuello y en el pecho. Lamiéndole la piel hasta llegar al ombligo donde metió la lengua y chupó. Sasuke cada vez estaba más a disgusto.

— Ta-yuya… — volvió a llamarla y ella siguió sin contestarle, le acariciaba el miembro por encima del pantalón mientras seguía lamiendo la piel del estómago.

La chica sonrio al comprobar que no estaba del todo a punto.

— Uy… Parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda… — dijo la chica — No estés nervioso… Ya verás cómo te gusta.

— N-no… D-déjame… N-no q-quiero… — Sasuke le agarró por las manos suavemente y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

La chica le miró extrañada y se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó abruptamente — ¿No te gusta?

— No.

La pelirroja le miró irritada. Sasuke estaba abochornado, aunque sus ojos miopes reflejaban determinación. No quería. Y punto.

 _"¿Qué coño le pasa a este tipo…?"_ , se preguntó. En su vida le habían dicho que no a " _eso_ ".

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó la chica y fingiendo aflicción añadió — ¿He hecho algo mal?

— No… — Sasuke no quería herirla — Yo no estoy preparado para esto…

 _"No quiero"_ , se dijo Sasuke con total certeza, _"Por lo menos, no así"_.

— Oh… ¡Venga! No me digas que no quieres pegar un polvo… — Tayuya rio.

A Sasuke no le gustó la manera de hablar de la pelirroja. Él no quería "pegar un polvo"…. Bueno, sí, pero no así, ni en ese momento…

Nunca en toda su vida imaginó que rechazaría a la chica de sus sueños.

— Aq-quí n-no.

 _"No, es no"_ , se dijo.

Tayuya le miró con furia. Si no fuera por el plan, le mandaría al cuerno en ese momento.

 _"¿Quién se ha creído este desarrapado que es?"_ , pensó la chica indignada. Pero haciendo gala de su sangre fría siguió fingiendo.

— Oh… — Tayuya se echó a llorar.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, sollozando como si le hubieran desgarrado el alma. Las lágrimas caían en torrente por sus mejillas hasta la barbilla. Se llevó las manos a la cara como si el mundo se hubiera hundido y ella fuera la única superviviente. Una actuación digna de un Óscar de Hollywood.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado. Él jamás había hecho llorar a nadie en toda su vida y menos a una mujer. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le dijo que la chica exageraba la situación.

— Ta-ta-yuya…

— ¡Vete…! ¡Déjame! — la chica seguía llorando — ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué pensarás de mí!

Sasuke estaba empezando a incomodarse.

— Ta-tayuya…

— ¡Olvídame! Pensaba que esto era lo que querías…

— No.

Tayuya le miró con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. La chica creía que cuando ponía esa cara se parecía a Rita Hayworth, pero a Sasuke nunca le había gustado esa actriz.

— Todos los chicos lo quieren… Pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú…?

 _"Ahora mismo, volver a clase con Sakura…"_ , pensó Sasuke.

— No quiero esto y creo sinceramente que tú y yo no somos compatibles. — le dijo Sasuke sin tartamudear ni una sola vez.

La pelirroja le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 _"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El puñetero freak me está botando!"_ , pensó Tayuya alucinada, _"¡Ese tipo me está enviando al cuerno!"_

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Si aún no nos conocemos — preguntó Tayuya mortificada. Las lágrimas empezaban a secarse a una velocidad pasmosa.

— Y-yo q-quiero c-conocerte, p-pero est-to n-no es n-necesario… — Sasuke la miraba con una semi sonrisa en los labios, intentando ser amable.

 _"¿Pero qué demonios haces? Soy un perdedor, soy un imbécil, estás mandando a freír espárragos a la mujer de tus sueños…"_ , se decía.

Pero no podía evitarlo, algo dentro de sí le gritaba que no debía estar allí con la pelirroja.

— Está bien… — dijo Tayuya — Vámonos… Pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

— Me gustaría que me conocieras mejor… — le dijo la chica fingiendo un puchero.

— D-de ac-cuerd-do… — asintió el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

— Entonces ¿sigue en pie lo de este domingo? Lo del Festival… y lo de mi fiesta… — preguntó la pelirroja con esperanza — A mí me gustas mucho Sasuke… Dame una oportunidad.

 _"No me puedo creer que me esté rebajando a ésto con este maldito nerd",_ pensaba Tayuya, _"Sasori me va a tener que compensar muchísimo… Espero que le reviente en la fiesta"_

Sasuke la miró amablemente y asintió.

— Sí… —

— De acuerdo… Tayuya se levantó y miró con asco a Sasuke que no la vio, ya que se estaba poniendo la camiseta y las gafas — Vamos a clase… Sólo nos hemos perdido un cuarto de hora…

— N-no p-podemos en-entrar ahora — dijo el chico — Int-terrumpiremos…

— Le diremos a Ebisu-sensei que me sentí indispuesta y tú me acompañaste a fuera, viniendo de ti, se lo tragará.

— Va-vamos…

Salieron del cuarto de colchonetas en dirección a su clase.

Sasuke se dijo que Tayuya tenía una mente rápida para mentir. La verdad es que la chica no era lo que él esperaba.

 _ **See you later.**_

 _ **Camfrica-Uchiha-Rules.**_


	7. Vergüenza Ajena

_**NA: 4 de Mayo de 2.017. 11:35 AM, hora española.**_

 _ **Desde noviembre que no actualizaba.**_

 _ **Lo siento, a la que se debería caer la cara de Vergüenza Ajena es a mí.**_

 _ **Las que me seguís sabéis que esta historia me está costando mucho, que la tengo casi escrita, y que la acabaré antes de que todo el mundo se haga viejo. Sin embargo, cuanto más la repaso y reviso, más OOC me parecen todos. Sí que es verdad que están OOC a propósito, pero no sé en qué buena hora se me ocurrió poner a Sasuke de nerd.**_

 _ **La intención era hacer una segunda parte con Sasuke siendo SASUKE, pero le he cogido tanta manía a esta historia que no sé si tendré fuerzas para dividirla en dos.**_

 _ **A ver, que un poco nerd sí que es mi Sasuke, pero no tanto. Sé que no tenía que sonreír tanto, ni hablar tanto, y ser más cool, pero sino, no habría FIC.**_

 _ **La verdad, creo que Hinata hubiera pegado más en el papel protagonista, que Sasuke, pero como yo soy Sasusaku…**_

 _ **Recordad que empecé este melodrama-cutre en el año 2.008, seis años antes de que acabara el manga. Si tuviera que corregirlo como de verdad me gustaría, lo tendría que reescribir entero y la verdad, no tengo fuerzas para ello.**_

 _ **Intentaré actualizar más rápido esta vez, aunque no prometo nada.**_

 _ **Perdonadme, de verdad, y muchas gracias por la paciencia que estáis teniendo conmigo.**_

 _ **No tiene precio.**_

 _ **(Por cierto, si os gusta el yaoi y One Piece, os recomiendo nuestro FIC ZoSan, Periscope, que es el que sanjiaholic en AO3 y yo, por aquí, tenemos en marcha. Es una historia preciosa, que os encantará, de verdad, más que esto.)**_

 **.oOo.**

 **Vergüenza ajena**

Ebisu-sensei se tragó la patraña urdida por Tayuya y la dejó entrar en clase junto a Sasuke que, con las mejillas encendidas, se dirigió a su pupitre detrás de Sakura.

El Uchiha la miró cuando fue a tomar asiento, buscando su complicidad, pero la Haruno no le devolvió la mirada y ni siquiera pestañeó. El chico tenía la impresión de que había cometido algún error, pero no conseguía entender qué era lo que había disgustado tanto a la del pelo rosa.

"Le molesta verme con Tayuya", pensó, "Pero ¿por qué…?"

Sasuke se sintió mal.

Analizó la situación.

Hacía tan sólo un par de días que Sakura se había mostrado encantada de acudir a la fiesta de Tayuya con él y sus amigos. Sin embargo, a las pocas horas, la Haruno le advertía contra la pelirroja, alegando que estaba preocupada por lo que Sasori pudiera hacerle. Además, cuando Tayuya le pidió la cita para ir al Festival, Sakura se comportó de forma irritante, intentando torpedear el encuentro. Y para más INRI, tan solo unos minutos antes, había sido bastante grosera con Tayuya… Pero lo más raro era que Sakura había entrado en clase al borde de las lágrimas… Cuando Tayuya le besó efusivamente.

Una vocecita interior le sopló al oído dos palabras: "Está celosa"

Hasta el más nerd se daría cuenta…

"Está celosa… ¿Por mí?", se preguntó.

Si lo veía desde esa óptica, todo encajaba… El año anterior había pescado a la Haruno mirándole en varias ocasiones, pero él siempre lo había atribuido al interés que él despertaba como "fenómeno social", no a otro tipo de interés más _interesante_.

Sin embargo, ella estaba allí cuando el primer día de clase el graciosito de Deidara le había dado el empujón que le hizo caer. Le había tendido la mano para levantarle del suelo…

"¿De dónde había salido?", se preguntó por primera vez el Uchiha.

Después le escogió como compañero en la asignatura de Kakashi-sensei, cuando en la clase había por lo menos tres tipos más guapos y más populares que él. Sin embargo, ella se dirigió a él con paso firme y decidido. Le defendió de Idate. Le invitó a pastel. Le invitó a su casa. Se preocupó por él. Y antes de que Tayuya le sorbiera el cerebro por la boca, Sakura quería hablar con él de algo...

Y ahora, después del morreo de la pelirroja, la pequeña Sakura estaba disgustada.

"¿Yo… Le gusto?", se preguntó seriamente el Uchiha.

"¿Le gusto a Sakura?". Se volvió a preguntar. Un extraño y reconfortante calor le invadió y la sonrisa se formó en su rostro de forma involuntaria.

Miró el pelo rosa de la chica que tenía delante, le caía en cascada por debajo de los hombros. Olía muy bien, a limpio, a jabón, a jazmín…

"Ojalá yo le gustara…", la idea le resultó maravillosamente agradable.

"Si hasta me besó en la mejilla", recordó el muchacho sofocándose al recordarlo. De pronto, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su boca, hasta alargó una mano intentando alcanzar un mechón de pelo de Sakura para enredarlo entre sus dedos.

Cerró los ojos intentando rememorar el tacto de los suaves labios de la Haruno en su moflete, cayendo en la cuenta de que el inocente beso de la Haruno le provocaba más sensaciones que la lengua que Tayuya le había metido a presión, en la garganta. Casi se atrevería a decir que le provocaba más sensaciones que las caricias sensuales con las que la pelirroja le había obsequiado en el asiento de atrás de su coche.

"Si hubiera sido Sakura la que me hubiera hecho _eso_ …", se imaginó la misma escena que había vivido la tarde anterior, pero protagonizada por la chica del pelo rosa.

"¡Dioses!", se sonrojó violentamente llevándose las manos a la entrepierna. Intentó calmarse y respirar hondo, pero le costaba un esfuerzo enorme apartar de su mente a Sakura. Se había excitado al imaginar a la pequeña Haruno tocándole en la misma forma en la que Tayuya lo hizo. Si bien, en la mente de Sasuke, las caricias de Sakura eran mucho más suaves y delicadas. En su mente, Sakura le sonreía, sonrojada y aturdida. En su mente, era él quién besaba a Sakura dulcemente, con ternura y la muchacha recibía sus besos torpe y con los ojos cerrados.

La imaginación le jugó una mala pasada. De forma casi automática, tuvo una erección descomunal.

— Sasuke Uchiha… — la voz de Ebisu—sensei le trajo de vuelta a la realidad — ¿Puedes salir a la pizarra y analizar sintácticamente la frase que acabo de escribir...?

"¡No! ¡Mierda! ¡Espere…!", a Sasuke se le salió el corazón por la garganta, "¡Baja, baja, bajaaaa….! ¡No me hagas esto, maldita…!"

— Sasuke… — Ebisu—sensei le miró extrañado — A la pizarra….

El Uchiha le miraba con los ojos desorbitados en muda súplica, pero lógicamente, el profesor no entendió lo que le decía cara de su alumno.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sasuke—san? — al oír la pregunta de su Sensei, algunos alumnos se voltearon hacia él. Sakura permaneció mirando al frente.

— S—sí… — dijo el chico angustiado.

— Pues sal a la pizarra… Ya tendrías que estar allí… — le dijo el profesor esbozando una sonrisa congelada.

Sasuke se levantó como pudo, caminando despacio hacia el encerado con las manos delante de su feliz entrepierna. Tal gesto, por lo forzado, tuvo la virtud de llamar la atención de aquéllos que se habían girado a ver qué pasaba.

Se empezaron a oír algunas risitas por diferentes puntos del aula. Los alumnos que se percataron de la situación alertaban a los despistados.

Sasuke echaba humo por las orejas, su miembro no tenía ninguna intención de volver a la posición de descanso, al contrario, el Uchiha creía que cada vez se erguía más y más, hasta el punto de reventarle los pantalones. Llegó a la pizarra y sin volverse, cogió la tiza y empezó a marcar las líneas de análisis:

Sujeto.

"¡Baja, baja, baja…!".

Artículo determinante.

"¡No pienses en ella…!"

Sustantivo.

"¡No pienses en el roce de su pelo!".

Predicado.

"¡No pienses en las manos de Sakura sobre la piel…!".

Complemento Directo.

"¡Basta ya, Sasuke!"

Terminó el análisis de la oración como pudo, pensando que, con un poco de suerte, nadie se daría cuenta de la inoportuna elevación de su entrepierna. Ingenuamente creyó que su pantalón de chándal de color negro que disimularía el _problema._

Lentamente y con el rostro como un campo de amapolas, se volteó hacia la clase. Las esperanzas que tenía de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, se esfumaron cuando todos sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas.

Deidara lloraba de risa, sujetándose los costados con ambas manos mientras se convulsionaba con la cabeza encima del libro de legua japonesa. Tayuya le miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y la ceja enarcada, la muchacha creía que era la causante del estado en el que se encontraba Sasuke.

Naruto se reía abiertamente, golpeando la mesa del pupitre con ambas manos y Hinata, sonrojada, miraba al suelo riéndose disimuladamente.

Karin, también se carcajeaba mientras agarraba del brazo a Suigetsu que silbaba con los dedos pulgar e índice metidos en la boca, Jûgo aplaudía y gritaba "¡Bravo, bravo!".

Ino y Sai, muertos de risa, miraban a Sakura que con las mejillas encendidas fingía ojear el diccionario que tenía encima de la mesa. Sin embargo, el sonrojo de la Haruno tenía dos fuentes: la vergüenza ajena y los terribles celos que en ese momento sentía.

Sakura creía que el _problemilla_ del Uchiha tenía mucho que ver con la pelirroja. Sakura imaginaba que Tayuya debía haber sido "muy amable" con Sasuke para dejarle en ese estado.

Y no podía soportarlo.

A su cabeza volvió la imagen de Tayuya besando desaforadamente al Uchiha, mientras que éste tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Una imagen que se le clavaba en el corazón y hacía daño.

Mientras, Ebisu-sensei gritaba a todo el mundo que se callara. Por mucho que miraba a Sasuke el profesor no acertaba a comprender el motivo de las risas. El maestro sólo veía a un tímido y apocado chico que acababa de analizar perfectamente una frase en la pizarra.

"Y la frase tampoco es nada del otro mundo: " _El perro comió el hueso_ ". Es de lo más aburrida.", pensó el profesor indignado con sus ruidosos discípulos.

Por su parte, Sasuke, que estaba pasando el peor momento de toda su vida estudiantil, les miró a todos, pálido y abrumado. Más que nunca se sentía como el freaky, el paria, el asocial, el nerd, el lerdo, el rarito, el emo… Y a partir de ahora, también le llamarían el pervertido…

— B-basta…

Sakura se obligó a levantar la vista del diccionario, cuando la voz de Sasuke le llegó claramente desde la pizarra, pero casi nadie le escuchó ya que las risas no cesaban.

Al chico le escocían los ojos y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Quería llorar de rabia y la impotencia. ¿Por qué siempre era a él a quién le pasaban cosas extrañas?

— B-basta…

Pero la clase seguía riéndose de él.

— B-basta ya…

Miró al frente. Incluso sus nuevos amigos se tronchaban de risa. Era demasiado. Demasiado tiempo aguantando humillaciones, bromazos, empujones, burlas, imitaciones. Demasiado tiempo soportando a los niñatos de Konoha que se reían de su odioso tartamudeo. No podía más. Siempre mirándole con desprecio, por encima del hombro, como si fuera un apestado. Las risas resonaban en sus oídos, como las trompetas del Apocalipsis. Les odiaba. Les odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ellos no sabían cuánto había sufrido, ni cuánto se había esforzado por estar allí, por ser uno más, por evitar su tartajeo, por convertirse en un chico normal.

"Sakura… ¿Tú también te ríes de mí?", pensó.

Y se forzó a fijar la vista en la chica que había provocado aquella reacción física que le había dejado en evidencia.

Sakura no se reía. Le miraba preocupada. Sus preciosos ojos verdes intentaban averiguar qué estaba pensando, escrutaban inquietos su rostro y su boca, pretendiendo leerle la mente. Sasuke se sintió idiota. Cómo iba a fijarse en él aquélla preciosa y amable chica de ojos de jade y pelo de flores de cerezo. Cómo podía haber pensado, ni siquiera un momento, en que ella estaba celosa… ¿Por él…? Cómo iba Sakura Haruno a querer a alguien como Sasuke Uchiha… Y menos, después de verle en tan vergonzosas circunstancias. Él era un perdedor y ella una hermosa flor de primavera. A buen seguro, no le volvería a dirigir la palabra en toda su vida.

— Sasuke Uchiha ¿Dónde te crees que vas? — gritó Ebisu.

Sasuke fue superado por los acontecimientos. Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del Sensei y al incremento de las risas de sus compañeros, se encaminó hacia su sitio sin mirar a Sakura, recogió su mochila y salió de la clase dando un portazo.

Dentro del aula, los estudiantes quedaron momentáneamente en silencio, para inmediatamente empezar a murmurar. Jamás un alumno se había largado de clase de esa forma. Pero las murmuraciones incrementaron su nivel cuando atónitos, observaron como Sakura Haruno, cogía su mochila color rosa y corriendo, salía de clase tras los pasos de Sasuke.

 **.oOo.**

— ¡Espera! ¡Espérame Sasuke! — Sakura corría por el pasillo del Instituto, tras el Uchiha, que la ignoró mientras aceleraba el paso en dirección a la salida.

Sakura era rápida. Le alcanzó cuando el chico atravesaba el campus, cerca de un pequeño grupo de abetos, bajo los cuales los estudiantes solían sentarse a comer, leer o retozar.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — la muchacha le agarró por la mochila, frenándole en seco — Por lo menos respóndeme, he salido de clase solo para perseguirte…

— ¡Déjame en paz! — le gritó Sasuke volviéndose — ¡No te he pedido que me sigas! ¡No eres más que una molestia!

Sakura se quedó paralizada. Las palabras de Sasuke no le importaron, pero lo que la detuvo fue la falta de tartamudeo del Uchiha.

— Sasuke-kun… Tú…

— ¿¡Yo qué!? — sonrio cruelmente. Esa no era la sonrisa que Sakura deseaba ver. — ¿Que no tartamudeo cuando me enfado? ¿Qué no parezco idiota cuándo me cabreo? ¿Es eso? ¡Pues ahora ya lo sabes!

— Tú no pareces idiota, porque no lo eres… — le dijo la chica dulcemente— ¿Y por qué te enfadas conmigo? Yo no te he hecho nada… Sólo me estoy preocupando por ti.

— ¡Nadie te ha pedido que te preocupes! — gritó Sasuke fuera de sí — ¡Te dije que no te preocuparas por mí!

El Uchiha emprendió su camino hacia ninguna parte, para acabar sentado al pie de uno de los abetos del campus. Se sujetó las rodillas con los brazos y escondió la cabeza entre ellas.

Sakura le siguió, caminando despacio. Se sentó a su lado en el césped y le rodeó la espalda con el brazo derecho. El muchacho se sacudió, para apartarla, pero la Haruno era muy cabezota y no se dio por vencida. Le puso una mano en la cabeza y le alborotó el pelo.

— D-déjame en paz… — le pidió el chico sin moverse.

— Mírame… — le pidió la chica.

— No.

— Mírame… Por favor… — la Haruno le hablaba dulcemente.

— No. Déjame en p-paz —susurró avergonzado.

Aunque seguía negándose a mirarla, Sakura notó el cambio en el tono de voz de Sasuke. Él no quería que ella se fuera.

— Sasuke… No me obligues a hacerte cosquillas… — le dijo la chica risueña.

— Hmpf… D-déjame.

— Ya se te ha pasado el enfado… — Sakura le acarició el pelo — A mí no me engañas.

— N-no estoy enfadado… Es q-que s-soy un idiota. S-siempre haciendo el r-ridículo… N-no m-me ext-traña q-que t-todos s-se b-burlen d-de mí.

— Eso no es verdad, no seas niño…

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y miró a Sakura a través de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas. Se limpió rápidamente las mejillas con las palmas de las manos, donde dos lagrimones habían hecho acto de presencia.

— Q-qué v-vergüenza he p-pasado, Sakura… — le confesó a la chica muy sonrojado — L-lo s-siento m-mucho… N-no sé cómo m-me ha pasado _eso_ … S-soy un im-imbécil… N-no sé ni cómo me hab-blas…

La Haruno estaba conmovida hasta lo más profundo de su alma, pero aún así, soltó una risilla.

— Bueno… Reconozco que ha sido bastante bochornoso y que yo he pasado mucha vergüenza ajena… Pero… Un _accidente_ lo tiene cualquiera… — le dijo la chica riendo, intentando consolarle — No es algo tan grave como para irte de clase de esa forma... El año pasado le ocurrió a Shikamaru y él también se reía.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo. Le abochornaba enfrentarse a los ojos verdes de la muchacha ya que había sido ella la que, sin saberlo, había provocado el fatídico accidente. Aunque ella tenía razón, no tenía que haber salido de clase, tendría que haberse reído el primero… Es lo que hubiera hecho Naruto… Lo que hizo Shikamaru el año anterior… Si se hubiera reído, se hubiera ganado la simpatía de todos ¿Cuándo aprendería?

Sakura le miraba. No acababa de entenderle, pero sí sabía que el chico lo estaba pasando mal. Y esa maldita Tayuya había sido la causante indirecta de la vergüenza del Uchiha. Aunque a la Haruno se le partía el corazón, le preguntó.

— ¿Habías estado con Tayuya?

Sakura fue testigo del violento sonrojo que pobló automáticamente las mejillas de Sasuke. Se obligó a sostenerle la mirada, aunque tenía ganas de soltarle un capirotazo y gritarle _"¡tonto!"_ a la cara.

Por su parte, Sasuke se moría de vergüenza. La causante de su estado de _buena esperanza_ había sido Sakura, no Tayuya.

— No — contestó Sasuke con la voz estrangulada.

— ¿No? — Sakura enarcó una ceja — Sasuke, puedo parecerte infantil, pero sé que los niños no vienen de París… ¿Habías estado con Tayuya?

— Ella n-no tiene n-nada q-que ver. C-créeme…

— Ella te ha besado… — le dijo la chica en voz bajita y apenada — Y después… Os habéis saltado la primera media hora de clase…

— S-sí… P-pero n-no ha p-pasado nada — en realidad, el chico no mentía del todo.

Otra vez Sakura parecía disgustada, Sasuke estaba bastante confuso.

— ¿De verdad sois novios? — las mejillas de Sakura adquirieron un tinte rosado. No se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke a la cara cuando le hizo esa pregunta. Si no era el propio Sasuke quién se lo confirmaba, no se lo creería.

El Uchiha la observó atentamente. La idea de que Sakura podía sentir algo por él apareció en su mente, otra vez, pero intentó apartarla.

"Deja de pensar estupideces que no son, ni serán…", se dijo, "Ya has hecho bastante el gilipollas por hoy".

— N-no s-somos novios…. — le contestó Sasuke intentando mantener la calma.

— ¡Ah! — la Haruno, sin disimulo, le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

"Mierda, y ahora ¿por qué se alegra? No entiendo nada", Sasuke no pudo evitar volver a pensar que Sakura se sentía atraída por él. Se estaba volviendo tonto de remate.

Decidió probar. No tenía nada que perder

.

— … P-pero e-ella y yo q-queremos conocernos me-mejor… An-t-tes de t-tomar una de-decisión f-final.

"A ver qué hace ahora…", se dijo el Uchiha.

— Oh… — murmuró la chica decepcionada y borrando la sonrisa del rostro.

"¡Está disgustada!", Sasuke analizaba todas y cada una de las facciones de la cara de Sakura.

— T-tayuya es m-muy s-sexy y t-tiene una g-gran p-personalidad… — le dijo el chico a la Haruno — N-no sé si est-toy a la alt-tura…

— Ahá… — Sakura tenía las mejillas completamente encendidas y los ojos le brillaban con rabia.

"Me como las gafas si no está celosa…", se dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

— T-tayuya es la chi-chica más guapa del Insti-tu-tuto… N-no hay otra igual — dijo Sasuke.

— Ahá… — Sakura no hablaba, fruncía los labios con ira. El color rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó hasta convertirse en granate.

"Está celosa…", estaba casi convencido de ello.

— S-su p-pelo es t-tan b-bonito… — el Uchiha suspiró.

— Ahá… — Sakura tenía que contener los insultos que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

— C-creo que T-t-t-ayuya es la m-mujer de m-mi v-vida — Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver a la Haruno tan rabiosa.

— Ahá… — dijo Sakura. El Uchiha casi podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la muchacha. Los celos la cegaban de tal forma que no atinaba a pronunciar palabra.

"Está muy celosa… Estoy seguro… Creo que está a punto de estallar…", Sasuke esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

— Es t-tan m-maravillosa y b-buena p-persona… ¿N-no c-crees? — Sasuke le dio la puntilla.

— No — Sakura reventó — No lo es.

"Está celosa. No me lo imagino. ¡Está celosa! ¡Siente algo por mí!", el chico se sintió repentinamente feliz.

— ¿Q-qué t-te ocurre c-con T-tayuya? — preguntó Sasuke medio en broma, aunque Sakura, cegada por los celos, no captó el tono burlón del Uchiha, ni la sonrisa tierna que le dedicaba.

La chica se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo. Le iba a explicar lo que Karin le había contado. Algo en su fuero interno le dijo a la Haruno que ese no era el mejor momento, que esperara, que las cosas se solucionarían de otra forma, pero no hizo caso a su voz interior, ni a su instinto.

La necesidad de arrancar de cuajo cualquier ilusión que Sasuke pudiera tener por Tayuya, la venció.

No quería hacerlo por él, sino por ella misma. Sakura quería llamar su atención, quería gustar a ese chico ridículo y tartamudo. Quería que él la besara, como en su sueño, quería abrazarle y acariciarle el pelo a todas horas, quería ir al cine con él, contarle sus cosas, hacer los deberes juntos...

Pero para que todos sus sueños se cumplieran, Sasuke debía saber que esa chica que tanto le gustaba era en realidad una zorra traidora y maligna.

— ¿Q-qué t-te ocu-curre Sakura? — mientras, Sasuke sonreía tímidamente, avergonzado e ilusionado por su descubrimiento. Por la cara que ponía, supo que la chica del pelo rosa tenía algo importante que decir.

"Quizá me diga que le gusto…", pensó, deseando que la chica se decidiera a hablar.

— Es que… Sasuke… Debo contarte algo…

— ¿El q-qué…? — Sasuke tenía las mejillas encendidas y sonreía como un bobo.

"¡Me lo va a decir…!", pensó el Uchiha.

— No me odies por favor… — Sakura respiró hondo — Eres un bobo… Estás haciendo el ridículo… Tayuya está fingiendo… Finge sentir algo por ti. A ella en realidad, no le interesas en absoluto. No le gustas nada. Sólo lo hace ver, para burlarse de ti.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Él había esperado otra cosa. Siguió escuchando a la muchacha, como si le estuviera hablando de la fusión del núcleo.

— … Todo es una estrategia para tenderte una trampa… Y tú, como un bobo, has caído de cuatro patas…

Sakura no tenía cuidado al contárselo, lo soltaba todo a bocajarro y sin medir el efecto que aquélla información pudiera tener en la sensibilidad del Uchiha. No tuvo ningún miramiento al explicarle la oscura trama que se urdía a sus espaldas, hasta donde ella sabía.

— Ella, Sasori y el resto de los de la "Hermandad", quieren hacerte daño en la fiesta… No debes ir… Se burlarán de ti, aún más… Has sido muy inocente al pensar que esa tetuda podía sentir algo por ti…

A Sasuke, lo que le decía Sakura y cómo se lo decía, le sonaba a berrinche, a pataleta de niña malcriada que no puede tener la muñeca del momento. No se había esperado algo así. La verdad es que antes de que la muchacha abriera la boca, Tayuya había pasado, ella solita, a un tercer o cuarto plano, pero ahora, las palabras de Sakura, llenas de rabia y rencor, le hacían dudar.

Sasuke no dijo nada en un buen rato. Miraba a Sakura a través de sus gafas, sin mover un solo músculo. Intentando analizar hasta qué punto la Haruno estaba diciéndole la verdad y hasta qué punto estaba celosa. Le dolía el estómago y la cabeza. Y la rabia que había sentido hacía unos minutos volvía a instalarse en su corazón y no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Tayuya no era lo que decía ser, eso lo había adivinado él solito, no era tan idiota… Pero la pelirroja le había besado, porque había querido hacerlo, le había tocado, porque había querido hacerlo. Tayuya le había dicho que era guapo, que estaba bien, que le gustaba… ¿O no?

Ahora venía esa chica del pelo rosa a decirle que no, que todo era mentira. Una cruel mentira urdida con el único fin de burlarse de él y hacerle daño.

Lo que Sasuke tenía claro en ese momento, es que Sakura no estaba interesada en él. Sólo quería ¿"ayudarle"? En realidad, ¿qué pretendía Sakura? Se había equivocado otra vez, era un auténtico imbécil, sólo era un nerd, un freak. Ninguna de las chicas guapas se iba a fijar en él. Cómo podía ilusionarse de esa forma… Era tan idiota…

La rabia y la decepción le cegaron.

— Lo siento… Has perdido el tiempo miserablemente… Lo siento mucho… Pero a ella no le gustas… Nunca le has gustado… — acabó diciendo Sakura.

— ¿Ah, no? — la voz de Sasuke era un témpano de hielo.

— No — murmuró la chica.

— Pues n-nadie lo hu-bi-biera d-dicho ayer, c-cuando m-me bajó los p-pantalones y m-me tocó la p-polla en s-su c-coche… — Sasuke escupió las palabras arrojándoselas a la cara a la muchacha que recibió el impacto echándose levemente hacia atrás — O esta m-mañana, c-cuando q-quería f-follar c-conmigo en las c-colchonetas del almacén del s-sótano.

"¿Hasta ahí ha llegado Tayuya?", la Haruno se quedó paralizada ante el tono rabioso del chico.

Y cayó en la cuenta del por qué Sasuke le había hablado así. Le había hecho daño. Le había herido el orgullo, diciéndole las cosas de ese modo. A nadie le gusta oír que están jugando con él y menos, tan abruptamente. Por su parte, Sasuke le había devuelto la pelota, contándole cosas que ella jamás hubiera querido oír.

— Créeme, lo que te he dicho es cierto… — aún sabiendo que le hería, Sakura asumió sus palabras y no cedió ni un ápice, ni intentó suavizar lo quele había contado al Uchiha.

— Y-yo t-también… — Sasuke hablaba lenta y pausadamente.

— Lo siento muchísimo….

— ¿Y c-cómo s-sabes tú to-todo eso que _sientes t-tanto_? — la cólera ardía en el interior de la garganta del Uchiha. Sakura fue consciente de que estaba delante de un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

— Porque me lo explicó Karin ayer…

— Karin es ami-ga-ga de T-t-tayuya… ¿Por q-q-q-ué iba a d-decir ella algo así? — Sasuke se sorprendió.

— Porque lo que pretenden hacerte es muy cruel y Karin no está de acuerdo… Es más, Tayuya y ella se han enfadado por este motivo…

— Karin se ha en-enfadado con T-tayuya, ¿p-por mí? — Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

— Algo así…

— ¿Y t-te ha en-encargado a t-ti q-que m-me lo d-digas…?

— Algo así…

— ¿Y…q-qué es eso t-tan cruel q-que q-quieren hacer? — Sakura sentía el orgullo en la voz del Uchiha. Sabía que se había equivocado al contarle las cosas de esa forma, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Karin no lo sabía exactamente, sólo sabía que Tayuya era el cebo…

— Ahá… — Sasuke asintió como si le estuvieran explicando una novela— ¿Y p-por q-qué Karin no m-me lo ha c-contado ella m-misma?

— Porque estaba segura de que a ella no la creerías…

— ¿Y a t-ti s-sí?

— Sí…

— ¿Y por q-qué d-debería creerte a t-ti? — la voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo. Estaba dolido, herido y humillado.

— No sé… — musitó Sakura — Porque tú me importas…

— ¿Ah s-sí?

— Sí… Eres mi amigo…

"Tu amigo… Claro", se dijo el Uchiha enfadándose aún más y cada vez más confuso con sus sentimientos.

— ¿Y desde cuándo te importo tanto? — Sasuke ya no tartamudeaba. Su tono de voz era amenazador. Estaba pálido y los labios le temblaban levemente al hablar — ¿Desde este lunes?

Sakura no sabía qué decirle.

— No… Sasuke… Yo….

— Déjame solo… — le pidió el Uchiha, al fin.

"Estoy harto de todo", se dijo cansado el chico.

— Sasuke… Por favor…

El Uchiha la miró fijamente, frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa sarcástica.

"A ella tampoco le importo un pimiento… Esto es una lucha de poder entre las chicas…", Sasuke había llegado a una nueva conclusión. "Debe llamarse: _"A la caza del idiota total de Sasuke Uchiha"_ ".

— Déjame solo… — las mejillas del Uchiha ardían de ira.

— No.. Yo.. Quiero quedarme contigo… Eres mi amigo.

— ¡Que me dejes solo! — le gritó rabioso — ¡Tú no eres mi amiga!

A Sakura le temblaba la voz cuando le dijo, obstinada.

— Sí lo soy… Yo solo quiero ayudarte… No me voy a ir…

— ¿Ayudarme? Ayudarme dice… — Sasuke la agarró por los hombros — ¡No eres más que una niñata pija y malcriada! ¡No sabes nada de mí!

— Sasuke suéltame, me haces daño… — el Uchiha la soltó inmediatamente, abochornado por su arranque, pero Sakura no le dio importancia y continuó hablando — No quiero que sufras, créeme… Entiendo cómo te sientes…

Sasuke volvió a estallar.

— ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es sufrir! ¡No sabes cómo me siento! — Sasuke estaba deshecho — ¡Tú eres guapa, popular, rica! Tienes amigos que te quieren y una familia que está por ti. ¡Tú no tienes que aguantar humillaciones! ¡Ni agresiones! ¡No le tienes que demostrar nada a nadie cada maldito día!

— Y tú tampoco… — le dijo Sakura empezando a alzar el tono de voz, para acabar gritando — ¡Deja de compadecerte de ti mismo!

— ¡Yo no hago nada de eso! — Sasuke tenía la cara y el cuello rojos.

— ¡Sí lo haces! — le gritó Sakura — Te dices a ti mismo que eres idiota, que eres imbécil y que no estás a la altura… Casi puedo oír cómo te dices a ti mismo que te mereces el puesto de nerd ¡Pero en realidad, te es más cómodo pensar eso que intentar cambiar las cosas de ti que no te gustan!

— ¡No! ¡No puedo cambiarlas! — le gritó Sasuke — ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!

Sakura siguió gritándole.

— ¡Me reprochas que soy guapa, popular y rica! ¡Me reprochas que tengo una familia que me quiere y amigos! ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Y un cretino! ¿Preferirías que fuera fea? ¿Qué todo el mundo me odiara? ¿Preferirías que nadie me quisiera? ¿Qué estuviera sola? ¿Me ganaría así tu respeto?

— No es eso… — Sasuke bajó el tono de voz — Yo n-no he d-dicho eso… Ni tamp-poco quiero eso…. Eres p-perfecta co-como eres… P-pero tú n-no sabes n-nada…

— Sí que lo has dicho… Lo has insinuado… — Sakura empezó a llorar — Sólo me tendrás en cuenta si me convierto en alguien triste y gris, como tú eres ahora…

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, muy afectado y herido por las palabras de la muchacha.

"Triste y gris… ¿Eso es lo que en realidad piensas de mí?", se dijo.

Sakura continuó con el ataque.

— Estás cargado de miedos y te acompleja todo... En realidad, eres un maldito inseguro que te tomas las cosas demasiado a pecho. No sé nada de ti, es cierto, pero sí sé que eres el chico más inteligente de toda Konoha, y que ahora mismo te estás comportando como un imbécil.

Sakura no se amilanó cuando observó cómo dos lagrimones surcaban las mejillas de Sasuke, cayendo por debajo de los cristales de las gafas.

— Al final vas a tener razón y todo… Eres un auténtico idiota… — le gritó.

— B-basta… — le pidió el chico.

— Has estado tanto tiempo solo y abandonado que ya no sabes diferenciar quiénes son amigos y quiénes no — Sakura se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se levantó del suelo.

— B-basta… N-no m-me digas eso… — Sasuke la miró, lloroso, pálido y desencajado.

— Me voy… — le dijo la Haruno — Sigue estando solo y amargado, si eso es lo que quieres… No volveré a molestarte… Nunca más… A partir de hoy, me da igual lo que te pase… Eso sí… Después, cuando te hagan daño, no me vengas a decir que no te advertí…

— Sakura… N-no te v-vayas…. — le rogó Sasuke — P-perdóname…

Pero Sakura empezó a caminar en dirección al edificio, sin mirar atrás, mientras que Sasuke se quedó sentado bajo el árbol, llorando y completamente trastornado, mirando cómo la preciosa chica del pelo rosa se alejaba.

 **.oOo.**

Sasuke no apareció por el Instituto en todo el día. Algunos estudiantes le dijeron a Naruto que le habían visto salir y coger el autobús.

A la hora del descanso, el Uzumaki fue a hablar con Sakura, quería saber qué había pasado con su amigo y por qué su prima había faltado también a la segunda hora de clase, pero la chica se había encerrado en un lavabo y sólo permitió entrar a Ino, cuando la rubia la encontró. Se quedaron allí encerradas todo el recreo.

Después de hablar con Ino, la Haruno fue hasta el despacho de Ebisu-sensei, para pedir perdón al profesor. Le contó que Sasuke se había sentido repentinamente indispuesto y se había marchado a casa. Creía que tenía gastroenteritis y por eso había salido de clase a toda prisa.

El profesor sonrió con la versión de Sakura. La Haruno y el Uchiha eran sus alumnos favoritos. El maestro no había dado parte a la dirección del centro sobre el comportamiento del becario.

— De todas formas, Sakura-san… Sigo sin entender por qué tus compañeros se reían de esta forma — preguntó el maestro.

— Esto… Ya sabe cómo son… Se ríen, porque sí… — respondió Sakura haciéndose la disimulada.

— Es que no sé por qué, tengo la impresión de que con Sasuke son especialmente crueles… — el maestro miró fijamente a su querida alumna — ¿Tengo razón?

Sakura le miró tristemente. Ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, hasta hacía muy poco... Y se sentía bastante culpable.

— Creo que sí, maestro… — le dijo la chica agachando la cabeza.

— Mmmm… Le vigilaré de cerca…. No puedo consentir que el alumno más brillante de este Instituto sea martirizado por unos cuantos anormales — el maestro, recordando la escena de la notita que había protagonizado la Haruno un par de días atrás, sonrió — Sakura—san, cuídale mucho tú también. Creo que os lleváis bien… ¿Verdad?

— S-sí… — murmuró la chica sonrojándose.

"Eso era cierto, por lo menos hasta hace un par de horas", se dijo tristemente Sakura, "ahora, posiblemente, no me quiera ni ver…"

— Es un chico muy sensible… Lo ha pasado muy mal ¿sabes? Supongo que tu tía te lo habrá contado — le dijo el bueno del maestro mirándola con afecto.

A Sakura su tía no le había contado nada, pero la chica sabía cuándo callar para extraer información.

— Sí, claro… — y como si supiera de qué hablaba, guiándose por su intuición, preguntó — ¿Es horrible, verdad?

— La muerte de sus padres a una edad tan temprana le afectó muchísimo… Y en esas circunstancias además, le traumatizó totalmente…

— Ya… — Sakura estaba realmente intrigada. "¿Qué circunstancias?", se preguntó.

— Y después, lo de su hermano… Eso acabó de hundirle… — añadió Ebisu-sensei — Pobre niño... Aún ha tenido suerte…

Sakura quería saber más. Rápidamente fingió que únicamente tenía la mitad de la información, para sonsacar a su maestro la historia completa. El profesor, picó.

— Oh… Lo de su hermano… Yo no sé mucho más… Mi tía sólo me contó lo de sus padres…— Sakura era muy lista.

El profesor empezó a hablar.

— Oh… Bueno… Lo uno va unido indisolublemente a lo otro... Sabes que fueron Sasuke y su hermano quienes encontraron a sus padres descuartizados en el salón de su casa, ¿verdad?

"¡Oh, Dioses!", la Haruno ahogó un grito. Ebisu-sensei la miró extrañado.

— Oh… Bueno… Sabía que los padres de Sasuke habían muerto asesinados, pero no sabía que habían sido ellos quienes los habían encontrado… — mintió la chica.

— Sí… Pobres niños… Sasuke estaba en primaria. Tenía once años y su hermano mayor trece.

— Itachi… — murmuró la Haruno. El nombre del hermano del Uchiha. Se lo había oído a su tía el otro día, en casa.

— Sí, Itachi… — el profesor asintió y siguió con la historia — Sasuke llegó del colegio y entró en su casa. En medio del salón se encontró con la horrible escena.

"Su padre había sido desmembrado y su madre yacía a su lado, decapitada. Su hermano Itachi estaba de pie, junto a ellos, quieto y pálido como una estatua de sal. Tenía la cara y las manos cubiertas de sangre.

"El pobre Sasuke cayó de rodillas en medio del enorme charco de sangre y empezó a chillar llamando a su madre como un poseso. Itachi se dirigió hacia él y le abrazó para intentar calmarle, pero no pudo conseguirlo.

"Algún vecino escuchó los gritos del niño y alertó a la policía, que no tardó en llegar. Encontró a los dos hermanos abrazados y cubiertos de sangre en medio de aquel infierno. El pequeño no podía parar de gritar y tuvieron que sedarle para desengancharle de Itachi.

"Lo peor vino después. No encontraron huellas de ningún tipo en la casa, ni las cerraduras forzadas, ni se habían llevado ningún objeto de valor. Tampoco encontraron el arma homicida. La policía sospechó que los padres habían dejado entrar voluntariamente a su asesino, ya fuera porque lo conocían o porque confiaban en él.

"Interrogaron al pequeño Sasuke varias veces, igual que a Itachi. Ambos hermanos contaban la misma versión: que habían llegado a casa y se habían encontrado con aquel horrible espectáculo. No habían visto u oído nada.

"En el vecindario tampoco habían detectado nada sospechoso. La policía estaba en un callejón sin salida.

"Pronto, las sospechas recayeron en el hermano mayor. Itachi fue declarado oficialmente sospechoso del asesinato de sus padres, la policía procedió a interrogarle brutalmente y utilizando métodos poco ortodoxos y finalmente fue acusado oficialmente del asesinato de sus padres. El Juez decretó su ingreso en prisión, sin fianza, por más que el muchacho negó el crimen.

"A Sasuke también le interrogaron durante semanas enteras. Dormía en un centro para menores. Los agentes fueron especialmente crueles con el pequeño, ya que creían que sabía alguna cosa, pero que no hablaba para proteger a su hermano mayor. Le sometieron a cuestionarios de preguntas, día y noche, casi sin descanso y sin presencia de abogado, pasándose por el forro todos los derechos de los niños existentes en Japón.

"De hecho, el tartamudeo de Sasuke viene de aquella época de interrogatorios.

"Un asistente social se preocupó por el pequeño Sasuke y movió cielo y tierra hasta localizar al único familiar vivo de los niños. Su tío abuelo, Madara Uchiha. Un humilde empresario editorial residente en California. Entonces todo cambió.

"Al enterarse de la tragedia, viajó hasta Konoha, gastando todos sus ahorros en contratar al mejor investigador y al mejor abogado.

"En menos de una semana Itachi Uchiha estaba en libertad, sin cargos. Resulta que el personal contratado por Madara descubrió varias huellas ensangrentadas de diferentes personas en varios puntos del cobertizo donde los padres de Sasuke guardaban los utensilios de jardinería, habían desaparecido varias hachas y sierras.

"Al parecer, a la policía se le había pasado por alto todo eso. La sangre que se encontró era de los padres de los niños, pero las huellas no estaban registradas… Lo que estaba claro es que eran ni de Itachi, ni de Sasuke.

"Itachi quedó libre de toda sospecha, pero la policía había perdido demasiado tiempo, equivocando su línea de investigación desde el principio, acusando al hermano mayor. Les fue imposible averiguar quién y por qué asesinó a los padres de Sasuke.

"Así que Madara gastó el último dinero que tenía en interponer una denuncia contra el cuerpo de policía de Konoha, por el brutal interrogatorio al que los niños habían sido sometidos. Los Tribunales le dieron la razón y los niños recibieron una cuantiosa indemnización.

"Aún hoy ese horrible crimen sin resolver, se pone como ejemplo en la escuela de policía. Para advertir a los cadetes sobre cómo no hay que proceder jamás cuando hay menores por el medio.

"Sin embargo, las desgracias no acabaron ahí. Madara se hizo cargo de los dos niños, como su tutor legal, pero no pudo llevárselos con él a California, donde sin duda hubieran vivido mejor que en Konoha.

"Y es que Itachi estaba tan traumatizado por el suceso que incluso tuvo que ser ingresado en la Residencia para Enfermos Mentales de Konoha, donde todavía está. Así que los médicos recomendaron a Madara que Itachi no debía ser desplazado de su habitual entorno y menos aún trasladarle a otro país, con costumbres y lengua distintas.

"Los asistentes sociales propusieron a Sasuke irse con Madara a Estados Unidos, pero al pequeño le dio un ataque de ansiedad tan fuerte al creer que le iban a separar de su hermano que tuvo que estar hospitalizado una semana.

"Así que el pequeño Sasuke, se tuvo que quedar en Konoha, cerca de su hermano, viviendo solo en la casa donde asesinaron a sus padres, donde una asistenta social va a verle dos veces por semana.

"Además, la Residencia donde está Itachi es realmente cara. Y se paga con el dinero que se obtuvo de los seguros de vida de los padres de Sasuke, de la indemnización obtenida a raíz de la demanda y de la venta de la empresa del padre de Itachi y Sasuke.

"Ese es otro misterio, el padre de Sasuke, igual que Madara, tenía una pequeña editorial que poco a poco iba haciéndose un hueco en el mercado. Se dijo que había conseguido comprar los derechos de un tratado de biología que iba a revolucionar el mundo de la genética y que le iba a hacer millonario. Pero cuando murió, no se encontró nada de esa compra en los archivos contables de la empresa.

"Madara malvendió la editorial y es quién administra la cuenta corriente de donde sale el dinero para pagar la Residencia de Itachi y la manutención de Sasuke.

"Madara volvió a California, dónde él tenía su propia editorial. Lo que gana en América sirve para mantenerle a él y pagar los gastos de sus trabajadores, ni siquiera puede ayudar a su sobrino-nieto.

"Tres años después de todo aquello, a Sasuke le concedieron una importante beca estatal. Escogió este Instituto por su elevado nivel educativo y su prestigio, pero creo que el pobre chico no imaginó que los alumnos de este centro iban a ser más duros de pelar que la gramática y la historia.

"Todos los profesores conocemos la historia de Sasuke, ya que nos entrevistamos con su asistenta social cuando le concedieron la beca. Así que le ayudamos en todo lo que podemos: con su problema de comunicación o cuando no trae el material adecuado el centro se lo presta... En realidad, para nosotros es un privilegio y un orgullo tener un estudiante como él.

"Él no es como los demás. A priori, y sin desmerecer a ningún alumno, su sufrimiento no puede compararse a ninguno de los problemas que puedan tener el resto de estudiantes. Las cosas le afectan más que a los otros chicos. Es hipersensible. Como comprenderás, no quiero perderle, porque cuatro idiotas se burlen de él.

"Por eso te ruego Sakura-san… No... Te pido como favor, que le cuides hasta donde puedas.

Ebisu-sensei terminó de hablar. Sakura estaba pálida y ojerosa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado una historia tan horrible.

Se sentía mezquina, egoísta y culpable. El maestro la miró con simpatía, intuyendo que la chica había recibido más información de la que realmente tenía.

— Sakura-san — le dijo — eres una buena chica… Y muy lista. Además… Creo que Sasuke te gusta ¿verdad?

La Haruno se sonrojó hasta el nacimiento del pelo. "Maldita Ino y sus notitas…", pensó. Agachó la cabeza muy avergonzada.

— No hace falta que le eches la culpa a Ino, tengo ojos en la cara y unos cuántos años más que tú — le dijo el maestro risueño — A él no le eres indiferente… Sólo hay que ver la terrible _gastroenteritis_ que ha cogido esta mañana…

Sakura levantó la cabeza. Ebisu-sensei la miraba con picardía.

Así que al final, el maestro sí se había enterado del tipo de _accidente_ que había sufrido Sasuke y no había dicho nada… ¡Qué buen tipo era Ebisu-sensei! Pero se equivocaba en una cosa, el profesor estaba insinuando que había sido ella la causante…

De pronto, Sakura sintió unas ganas terribles de echar a correr.

— Sakura… — Ebisu-sensei no quería avergonzarla más — Él necesita amigos. Gente como tú, que le cuiden y le quieran. Está muy metido en su propio agujero. Tú puedes ser su apoyo, ayúdale a llegar a la superficie. ¿Lo harás?

Sakura miró a su maestro con cariño. Ese hombre, que parecía que no se enteraba de nada, era casi tan listo como su tía.

— Sí, lo haré. Seré su escalera… — y la chica añadió compungida — Aunque ahora está enfadado conmigo…

El maestro la miró divertido.

— Eso ya es cosa vuestra… Aunque no creo que a Sasuke le duren mucho los enfados… — y el profesor añadió — Y menos si eres tú la causante… Y ahora… Si no te importa, tengo ejercicios que corregir…

— Sí Sensei, discúlpeme… Y gracias.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir se volvió a su profesor.

— Muchas gracias, de verdad, Ebisu-sensei — le dijo y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

El profesor levanto la cabeza cuando se quedó solo y sonrió.

— De nada, Sakura-chan.

"Esos dos hacen una parejita encantadora", pensó y volvió a sus ejercicios.

 **.oOo.**

Sasuke estaba en su casa, tirado en la cama, llorando.

Había vuelto a casa en el autobús, como siempre. Se había saltado todas las clases de aquel día. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Nada más llegar, se había metido en la ducha y allí, nuevamente, las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos.

Había dejado correr el agua caliente por su cuerpo durante más de una hora. Después se había puesto un bóxer limpio y se había ido directamente a la cama. No pensaba levantarse hasta el día siguiente para ir a ver a su hermano Itachi.

No tenía hambre, ni sed, ni ganas de nada. No había comido ni pensaba hacerlo. Sólo quería llorar.

Hacía años que no lloraba tanto. Tenía la garganta ronca y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Su gato ronroneaba a su lado, mirándole con preocupación. De vez en cuando, el animalito frotaba la cabeza contra las mejillas húmedas del chico, como intentando animarle.

Sakura tenía razón. Era un personaje triste y gris, lo único que hacía era compadecerse de sí mismo y gimotear y balbucear como un enclenque. Era un cobarde. No podía seguir así, pero es que le era tan difícil cambiar… Tenía tanto miedo a todo y a todos... Siempre estaba solo y siempre estaba amargado… Nadie quería acercarse a él y cuando lo hacían era para burlarse.

Empezó a llorar otra vez. Ahogaba sus sollozos contra la almohada y aferraba las sábanas con los puños. Tenía que cambiar. Tenía que hacerlo, por él, por Itachi y por sus padres. Tenía que hacerlo para que ningún Sasori más, ni ninguna Tayuya se aprovecharan de su debilidad. Tenía que hacerlo para conservar a su lado a amigos importantes, como Naruto o Sakura…

Sakura… Por un momento había imaginado que la chica sentía algo por él y se había sorprendido a sí mismo, extrañamente feliz. Pero era toda una ilusión. La chica le consideraba un amigo. Y quizás era suficiente, pero no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Se reconoció a sí mismo que esa chica del pelo rosa le gustaba mucho. ¿Cómo no iba a reconocérselo después de lo que ella le había provocado en clase? Sonrió tristemente al pensar en la Haruno: Lista como el hambre y alegre. Era tan bonita… Dulce, pequeña y menuda. Con voz de pito y ojos vivaces. Nada que ver con la explosiva Tayuya, con sus pechos enormes y sus labios sensuales…

Y Sakura era buena… Aunque le había explicado el plan de la Hermandad de una forma muy brusca, casi con rabia. Pero Sasuke no era tonto, sabía que la muchacha no lo había hecho con mala intención. Sakura le había dicho que a ella le importaba, que era su _amigo_ … _Amigo…_

Sasuke comprendía que a Sakura se le llevaran los demonios con su falta de personalidad y por eso le había soltado las cosas de esa forma tan brusca.

Después, él había estado imperdonablemente grosero, había hecho llorar a la chica… Y ella se había defendido arrojándole a la cara todo lo que pensaba realmente de él.

No se lo reprochaba, pero dolía… Ella, en muy poco tiempo, se había convertido en alguien importante.

Tenía que cambiar. Y para ello, tendría que hablar seriamente con su hermano. No quería preocupar a Itachi, pero en ese momento de su vida, era el único que podía orientarle y Sasuke no tenía a quién más acudir. Sakura tenía razón: estaba solo.

Volvió a sollozar. Se dijo que sería la última vez. Lloró y lloró hasta que se vació por completo y el sueño que acompaña a la pena, le fue venciendo.

Durmió durante un par de horas, inquieto. Le despertó el timbre de la puerta.

Estuvo tentado de no abrirla, le dolía la cabeza, pero pensó que podría ser Shizune-san, la asistenta social que durante años había ido a visitarle.

— Mierda… ¡Un momento! — gritó al visitante.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso unos pantalones, una camiseta y se colocó las horribles gafas. Caminó descalzo y con los pies desnudos hacia la entrada, mientras el timbre de la puerta sonaba insistentemente.

"Qué pesada es…", se dijo.

— ¡Ya voy! — gritó enfadado.

Abrió la puerta y no se encontró a la asistenta social, sino a Sakura Haruno que le miraba desde el umbral con cara de susto.

— Sasuke-kun…

El aludido la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba a esa visitante.

— Sakura… ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te p-pasa?

Sakura no supo qué decirle. Al ver la nariz hinchada del Uchiha y sus mejillas enrojecidas, supo que el chico había estado llorando.

A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"Por mi culpa...", se dijo sintiéndose muy culpable.

— Sakura… — murmuró el Uchiha y al ver cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la muchacha, la tomó de la mano y la hizo entrar en su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí— N-no llores…

— Lo siento… — Sakura empezó a sollozar — Lo siento mucho… No tenía que haberte dicho esas cosas tan horribles…

— N-no importa… D-de v-verdad, ambos estáb-bamos enfadad-dos… — dijo tristemente.

— ¡Sasuke, perdóname! — Sakura se arrojó a sus brazos. El Uchiha recibió a aquel torbellino rosa, sorprendido y confundido.

— ¿N-no m-me odias? — preguntó el muchacho, devolviéndole el abrazo.

— ¿Odiarte? ¿Yo? — la chica rio tristemente — ¿Pero qué dices, tonto?

La chica era pequeñita y encajaba perfectamente en su pecho. Ambos se habían quedado en silencio, abrazándose tiernamente. Sakura apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro. Sasuke sentía el aliento de la muchacha en su cuello, el roce de su pelo e incluso el de sus pestañas. Era extrañamente consciente de la intimidad de aquel abrazo. Estaban completamente solos, en su casa, sintiendo sus respiraciones, su pulso, su olor y su calidez. Una sensación de exquisito mareo invadió al Uchiha y le hizo cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios, mientras una oleada de calor invadió todo su cuerpo, instalándose en sus mejillas.

Sintió unas ganas inmensas de besar a Sakura, de tumbarla encima de su cama y fundirse con ella. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido una necesidad así.

"Contrólate… Es tu amiga…", se obligó a recordar qué tipo de relación le había dicho ella que les unía, "Ni te muevas… Si haces algo, la asustarás y se pensará que eres un pervertido sexual…"

A regañadientes, se intentó soltar del abrazo de la muchacha, pero ella se había enganchado como una lapa al cuello del chico.

— Sakura… Suéltame — le dijo intentando zafarse — No me voy a ir a ninguna p-parte… Va-vamos…

"Que no soy de piedra, joder…", pensó el Uchiha incómodo.

Sakura le soltó poco a poco, sin enterarse del efecto que había provocado en Sasuke, más preocupada por qué pensaría él ante su arranque. Cuando le miró a los ojos, lo hizo tímidamente y con las mejillas encendidas.

— Perdóname… — Sakura le miró implorante — Por favor, perdóname. No debí decir todas esas cosas…

— Bueno… Sakura… Te perdono, p-pero si me p-perdonas tú a mí… Además, creo que algo d-de razón t-tienes… — él la sonrió y la tomó de la mano — Ven…

La condujo hasta su habitación, donde le ofreció la silla del escritorio para sentarse, mientras él, rápidamente tiró el edredón por encima del colchón y lo estiró un poco, después se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Q-quieres algo de b-beber? — preguntó amablemente — T-tengo té y limonada…

— Bueno… Limonada…. — Sakura estaba bastante abochornada.

Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. La Haruno aprovechó para levantarse y dar una ojeada a la habitación del muchacho.

Las paredes estaban adornadas con pósters de su grupo de Metal favorito, _Nightwish_ , y en una de ellas había colgado una fotografía. Dos niños jugando en un parque con una bicicleta de color rojo, uno de ellos, el más risueño, era Sasuke. En esa foto no llevaba gafas, su pelo estaba alborotado y miraba a la cámara con una carcajada en los labios. Sakura se sonrojó al comprobar que Sasuke había sido un niño realmente guapo… Bueno, ella tampoco le veía un chico feo, sólo tenía unas horribles gafas.

Las estanterías llenas de libros y de muñecos de plástico también le hicieron sonreír.

— Yo tenía éste… — dijo en voz alta cogiendo una figurita que representaba al Zorro demoniaco del manga que estaban estudiando en la clase de Kakashi.

— T-tengo todos los p-personajes… — dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura desde la puerta. Se acercó al escritorio y dejó un vaso de limonada y un cuenco de palomitas de maíz encima de la mesa. Después se acercó a la estantería donde estaba Sakura y se irguió de puntillas, hasta alcanzar una caja de cartón decorada con cohetes.

La cogió y se sentó en el suelo, invitando a Sakura a que se situara junto a él.

— T-trae las p-palomitas… — le pidió a la chica. Sakura se sentó a su lado, después de coger el cuenco de maíz y la limonada.

— En esta ca-caja guardo todos mis mu-muñecos, d-dibujos e historias del "Camino del Ninja" — le dijo el chico abriendo la tapa.

— ¡Oooh! — Sakura estaba encantada. Cogió otra figurita, la Ninja Médico, una chica con guantes de " _kick boxing_ " y pelo rosa, como el suyo. Se la enseñó a Sasuke — ¿Te gusta esta?

— Bueno… Es m-muy m-molesta, pero tiene buen fondo… P-pero mi favorito es este… — el muchacho rebuscó entre los muñecos hasta encontrar a un ninja vestido a la antigua, con una katana cruzada en la espalda. El personaje fruncía el ceño y tenía los ojos rojos.

— El Ninja Vengador… — murmuró Sakura — También es mi favorito… Es tan cool…

Sasuke soltó una risita.

— A m-mí me gusta, por-porque es el que más ha su-sufrido. El que tiene-ne las reacciones más reales… Yo en su lu-lugar, también me vengaría… — dijo Sasuke mirando al muñequito de plástico.

Sakura le miró fijamente, recordando la conversación con Ebisu-sensei. No le cabía la menor duda de que si a ella le hubieran matado a sus padres de esa forma, haría lo posible por vengarse ¿quién no lo haría?

— ¿Crees que él vivirá, al final? — preguntó la chica — ¿El Ninja Vengador…?

— S-sí, p-por supuesto… — y se rio — D-de lo con-contrario iré a m-matar al _mangaka_ …

— Yo también lo creo…. — rio Sakura— ¿Y con qué chica se quedará? Con la Ninja Médico o con la Ninja Mental, esa que es una rubia inútil que se cree muy guapa… Porque a la Ninja Sensor… Ésa que ve el chacra, la descarté hace tiempo… No es rival.

— No estoy s-seguro de que s-se q-quede c-con alguien… — le dijo, pero al ver la cara de decepción de Sakura, añadió — Pero a mí m-me gusta p-para él… La N-ninja Médico… Le pega…

— Y ella está tan enamorada… — Sakura suspiró — Eso sí que es amor…

— Hmpf… Es un p-poco masoquista…

— Sí, eso es cierto… — rio la chica — Pero sólo es un personaje…

— Hmpf… ¿T-te imaginas q-que fueran rea-reales?

— Pues dame ahora mismo el teléfono del Ninja Vengador… — bromeó Sakura.

Ambos sonrieron mirándose con timidez. De pronto, la atmosfera de la habitación cambió. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente… Se quedaron repentinamente callados. Sakura mirando al suelo y Sasuke fingiendo que buscaba al gato.

— Sasuke…

— ¿S-sí?

— ¿Querrás venir el domingo al Festival, conmigo? — preguntó Sakura con el rostro completamente enrojecido.

— Eh… ¿Y q-qué hay de Ta-ta-tayuya y Sa-so-so-sori? — preguntó el Uchiha mirando de reojo a la Haruno.

— ¿De verdad quieres ir con ella? — la Haruno contestó con otra pregunta, mientras miraba al suelo.

— ¿C-cres q-que lo q-que te contó Karin es cier-to? — el Uchiha atacó con otra, mirando al techo.

— Sí. Karin es bipolar, pero es buena persona…

— Hmpf…

— ¿Me crees?

— S-sí — Sasuke miró a Sakura y le sonrió, haciendo que la chica se derritiera. Se podía freír un huevo en su cara — Creo q-que t-tienes razón en to-do lo que me has dicho.

— No… Sasuke, yo… — Sakura miró hacia una ventana que daba al exterior para evitar fijar la vista en el Uchiha — Me he pasado muchísimo, te he dicho cosas muy feas, sin pensar en si te podía herir… He sido una egoísta… Y mala…

— No digas eso. Tú no eres mala… Además, no te preocupes, si tienes razón…. — Sasuke suspiró — Llevo tanto tiempo siendo humillado, q-que creo que me he acabado creyendo que soy un lerdo.

— Pero eso no es cierto… Tú no eres un lerdo, ni emo, ni tonto, ni freaky… Eres… Tú eres… Tú… — Sakura enmudeció, no sabía cómo acabar la frase.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, Sasuke lo rompió al cabo de varios minutos.

— ¿Sabes q-quién fue la primera persona a la que hablé en el Institu-tu-to? — preguntó Sasuke mirándola, la chica negó con la cabeza — A Sa-sasori… Entré en su clase p-por error y de todos los estudiantes que había, tuve la _feliz_ ocurrencia de pedirle ayuda a él y pre-preguntarle d-donde estaba mi clase…

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Sakura temiendo la respuesta.

— Me hizo r-repetirle la p-pregunta tres veces mientras s-se reía, después llamó a Pain, a K-kisame, a Hid-dan y a T-tobi, para que hicieran de _t-traductores_. Me sacaron fuera de la clase, me arrinconaron contra una p-pared y estuvieron burlándose de mi tartamudeo durante más de veinte minutos, haciendo que dijera sus nombres en voz alta.

"Cuando se can-cansaron, entre los tres me llevaron al gimnasio, m-me dieron una p-paliza y me rompieron las g-gafas nuevas. Después, me tiraron vestido a la pis-piscina, con mi mochila, mi reloj, mi reproductor de MP3, mi teléfono móvil y mi labio parti-do.

Sasuke sonrió tristemente. Sakura no dijo nada, pero una vena empezó a palpitarle en la sien. El chico siguió hablando.

— Re-repetían constantemente "N _o q-queremos gente como tú en el Instituto de Konoha_ ". Me amenazaron con machacarme aún más si decía algo… Así q-que me callé… Les d-dije a los p-profesores q-que m-me había resbalado… Supongo que ese fue m-mi error… T-tenía q-que haberles d-delatado… P-pero estaba s-solo y asustado, en un Instituto n-nuevo… N-no sa-sabía qué hacer…

"Para más INRI, Deidara de la "Hermandad", estaba en mi clase, en nuestra clase… — dijo Sasuke mirando a la chica— Al p-principio él no se metía conmigo, p-pero les contaba a sus amigos c-cualquier c-cosa que yo p-pudiera d-decir o hacer. Cuando Sasori y los demás se enteraron de que mis calificaciones estaban por encima de la media, aún fue p-peor…

"Y así ha sido hasta ahora… C-cuando Naruto me encontró, Dei-deidara y Sasori iban a meterme la cabeza dentro del wáter, después de que P-p-pain hubiera meado…

— ¡Qué hijos de puta! — Sakura no podía soportarlo más, estaba indignada, temblaba como una hoja y se sentía culpable. Nunca se había dado cuenta de nada. Ni siquiera el año anterior, cuando empezó a fijarse en Sasuke y le miraba a hurtadillas, casi sin ser consciente de que lo hacía.

— Ya m-me lo hicieron el año pa-pasado, p-pero esa vez, nadie me resca-t-tó…

Sakura le miró horrorizada. Aún se sentía más culpable por todas las cosas que le había dicho por la mañana.

— Si yo hubiera sabido todo esto, no hubiera dejado que nadie te tocara un solo pelo de la cabeza, Sasuke…

La chica le tomó la mano mientras hablaba. Pero él la apartó suavemente. El simple contacto de la Haruno le provocaba demasiadas sensaciones a las que no quería dar rienda suelta. Ella le veía como un amigo. Simplemente, se limitó a sonreír.

— El único que p-puede p-parar esto soy yo… — Sasuke volvió a mirar a la chica, los cristales de las gafas le impedían mostrar la determinación reflejada en sus ojos, pero su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a dudas — Y creo que ya ha llegado el m-momento…

Entre ellos se hizo otro silencio. En ese mismo instante, Sakura sentía la imperiosa necesidad de abalanzarse sobre él y besarle hasta gastarle los labios, pero se contuvo. No quería ser rechazada. Miraba fijamente la boca del Uchiha, ya que era el único punto de su rostro que la Haruno podía leer sin temor a equivocarse demasiado.

"Es tan lindo…", pensaba, "Tan lindo y tan bueno…"

El escrutinio de Sakura, hizo que a Sasuke le empezara a palpitar el corazón a mil por hora. Nuevamente, las ganas de besar a la muchacha se hicieron patentes.

— Creo q-que se merecen un buen escarmiento… — dijo finalmente Sasuke aclarándose la garganta.

Sakura tragó saliva y sonrió. Besos a un lado, pensaba igual que él. Esos tipos merecían una buena patada en el culo.

— Es más… Creo que deberíamos ir tú y yo al Festival, p-pero sin cancelar la cita con esos d-dos… — Sasuke miró a Sakura con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Dejarles colgados? — preguntó la Haruno con una risita.

— M-más que una p-percha… ¿T-te atreves? — la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Sasuke era un bálsamo para Sakura.

— ¡Claro! ¿¡Por quién me tomas!? — rio Sakura.

— En-tonces… Tú llama a Sasori p-para q-quedar… Yo llamaré a T-tayuya… Fijemos la hora y el punto de encuentro… P-pero la cita… En realidad… L-la tendremos tú y yo. P-pasaremos de ellos…

Sakura le miraba divertida y asintió.

— V-vamos… — Sasuke se levantó del suelo de su habitación y le tendió una mano a la chica, para ayudarla a incorporarse — Ven…

La dirigió hasta el salón, donde en una repisa, descansaba el teléfono fijo. Sasuke agarró la agenda al lado del aparato y buscó el número de Tayuya, que la chica le había dado dos días antes. Conectó el manos libres para que Sakura pudiera escuchar la conversación y marcó el número.

La pelirroja lo cogió a la primera.

— ¿Si?

— Ta-ta-ta-ta-yuya… — tartamudeó el chico — Soy Sa-sasuke…

— Ah… — la voz de la muchacha era de todo menos alegre. Sakura se moría de ganas de chillarle "¡ _Zorra_!", pero se contuvo — ¿Y qué quieres?

— T-tenemos que q-quedar p-para el d-domingo por la mañana…

— Ah… Es cierto… — Tayuya estaba realmente molesta — ¿A qué hora quieres quedar?

— A las ocho de la mañana, en el m-muelle … — Sasuke le guiñó un ojo a Sakura que se moría de risa.

— ¡¿Tan pronto?! — la pelirroja se alarmó.

— Si no, n-no habrá s-sitio…

— Está bien, allí estaré…

Tayuya iba a colgar el teléfono, cuando recordó el episodio de Sasuke en clase de lengua y cambió el tono de voz

— Sasukito… ¿Qué te ha pasado esta mañana?

Sasuke miró a Sakura y se sonrojó. La Haruno le miró con los labios fruncidos y un mohín de fastidio.

— N-nada importante… — dijo el chico mirando a Sakura — N-nada q-que no se haya p-podido s-solucionar….

— Y… ¿En quién pensabas cuándo lo solucionabas? — preguntó la muchacha. Estaba claro que quería que le dijera que pensaba en ella.

Por su parte, Sakura pensaba que la pelirroja ponía voz de línea erótica y eso que ella no había llamado jamás a ninguna… Pero sin duda, la Haruno estaba convencida que esas líneas tenían que sonar como la voz de Tayuya en ese momento: vulgarmente sugerente…

Sasuke contestó.

— P-pensé en Ebisu-sensei d-desnudo… — le respondió el muchacho haciendo que Sakura se llevara las manos a la boca para aguantarse la risa. A buen seguro que Tayuya no esperaba esa respuesta — S-se m-me ha cortado de golpe ….

— Ah… — Tayuya estaba irritada.

No había conseguido su objetivo, que básicamente era poner cachondo al Uchiha recordando el bochornoso episodio de la mañana. La pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a pasar más tiempo al teléfono con ese nerd

— Sasuke, tengo que colgar… Nos vemos el domingo en el muelle, a las ocho de la mañana…

Y la chica cortó la comunicación.

Sasuke y Sakura se rieron como dos tontos, aunque el Uchiha estaba bastante abochornado.

— Anda que vaya tela de tía… Por todos los Dioses, si se nota a la legua que va de diva… — dijo Sakura — ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

— N-no sé, la verdad — a Sasuke no se le había ocurrido pensarlo y ahora que se lo preguntaba Sakura, el muchacho no sabía qué contestar.

— En fin… Hombres… — dijo la Haruno antes de que le volviera a dar un ataque de celos — Ahora me toca a mí…

Sakura sacó su pequeño teléfono móvil rosa del bolso y buscó en su agenda el número de Sasori. Miró a Sasuke traviesa. El chico asintió con la cabeza. Marcó el número y puso el altavoz.

Sasori descolgó el teléfono a la tercera llamada.

— ¡Hola princesa! — la voz del pelirrojo sonaba sorprendida y encantada — ¡Qué sorpresa!

"¿Princesa?", pensó Sasuke, "¿Eso no está pasado de moda?"

— Hola Sasori — dijo Sakura dulcemente — ¿Te molesto?

— Tú nunca me molestas… Princesa… — Sakura estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas, Sasuke fingía morirse de un ataque cardiaco.

— Te llamo por lo del domingo… Supongo que tu hermana ya te ha dicho que tenemos una cita doble… ¿verdad? — preguntó la Haruno haciéndose la inocente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Estoy informado! — Sasori rio — Al final, Tayuya encontró una solución para nuestros problemas de agenda…

— Sí… ¡Qué bien! — dijo Sakura alegremente — La verdad es que ha sido una sorpresa el que tu hermana y Sasuke sean pareja… De haberlo sabido antes, te hubiera propuesto yo misma que fuéramos los cuatro al Festival…

— Sí… — Sasori estaba conteniendo la risa, lo que no pasó desapercibido ni a Sakura ni a Sasuke — ¡Qué bien!

Sasuke miró a la chica y se metió una mano en la boca, fingiendo provocarse el vómito. Sakura le miró divertida, pero siguió hablando.

— Entonces… ¿Te parece bien que quedemos en el muelle a las ocho de la mañana? — preguntó Sakura inocente.

— Perfecto, Princesa… — y añadió — ¿pero no es muy pronto?

— Si no, no habrá sitio. Sasuke me ha dicho que se pone a reventar de gente. Y de todas formas, recuerda que yo por la tarde he quedado con Ino. Así que tendremos que aprovechar la mañana. Míralo por otro lado, así pasaremos más rato juntos…

A Sasori le encantó la última frase de Sakura.

— ¡Claro que sí, _mi_ princesa! — Sasuke ponía cara de asco cada vez que Sasori llamaba a Sakura con ese título — ¡Nos lo pasaremos súper súper súper bien!

"¿Nos lo pasaremos súper súper súper bien?", Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, "¿Qué clase de frase idiota es esa…?"

— Sí, qué bien… — dijo Sakura — Bueno… Pues hasta el domingo.

— Hasta el domingo, _mi_ princesa… — y añadió — Esperaré impaciente…

"¿Tu princesa?", Sasuke se había percatado del pronombre posesivo que Sasori empezaba a usar cuando se dirigía a Sakura, "¿Desde cuándo es tuya?".

— Esto… Sí, Sasori, yo también tengo muchas ganas de que llegue el domingo… Créeme… — y se despidió — Adiós.

— Adiós, _mi_ preciosa princesa…

Las carcajadas de Sasuke y Sakura cuando colgaron el teléfono hicieron que Neme, el gato, saliera de su escondrijo y acudiera a investigar.

Cuando finalmente pararon de reírse, Sakura preguntó.

— ¿Y después? Se van a cabrear muchísimo… Nos van a odiar…

— Después… L-les plantaré c-cara, _mi p-princesa_ … — dijo Sasuke riéndose otra vez y ganándose una colleja de la Haruno — P-pero por eso… T-tengo que hablar con Naruto…

— ¿Con Naruto? — preguntó Sakura divertida — ¿Por qué con Naruto?

— M-me dijo q-que me p-presentaría a su tío, que es profesor de " _taijutsu_ "…

— ¡Ah! ¡Tío Jiraia! — Sakura estalló en carcajadas — ¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Y es muy bueno! ¡Campeón de Japón! ¡Yo también hablaré con él! ¡Le vas a encantar! ¡Podríamos entrenar los tres juntos! ¡Hace años que no practico el "t _aijutsu_ "!

— ¿Eh…? — Sasuke estaba sorprendido, aquella chica tan pequeña y menuda practicando un deporte de contacto — ¿Tú…?

— Sí, yo… — Sakura ladeó la cabeza graciosamente, haciendo que Sasuke se derritiera.

"Qué guapa es…", se dijo mientras le sonreía como un bobo.

— M-me pa-parece bien… — dijo Sasuke riendo — Así me d-defenderás tú…

— ¡Qué tonto! — exclamó la muchacha alegremente — ¡Oye! Podríamos ir a ver a Jiraia mañana, que es sábado… ¿Qué te parece?

— Hmpf… N-no… — Sasuke le sonrió — Mañana n-no puedo… T-tengo un c-compromiso… Acabo a las siete…

"Voy a ver a mi hermano Itachi", se dijo Sasuke.

— Mmm… Es igual… Si quieres, quedamos a las siete. Te voy a buscar con Naruto, allá donde estés y vamos a ver a Jiraia… — propuso Sakura — Después podríamos cenar los tres juntos…

Sasuke se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente aceptó.

— De ac—cuerdo… Podemos q-quedar a las siete y m-media delante de los ci-cines de Konoha… ¿Sí?

— ¡Genial! — Sakura le sonrió radiante y encantada. Tendría una especie de cita con Sasuke, dos días seguidos.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, sonrientes. Nuevamente, se hizo un silencio tenso que provocó otro sonrojo en ambos.

" _Mi amiga, e_ s tan guapa… Dioses, cómo no me he dado cuenta antes…", pensó Sasuke.

"Es tan lindo…", pensaba a su vez Sakura.

— Será mejor que me vaya… — dijo la Haruno rompiendo el hechizo— Se me está haciendo tarde y le prometí a mi tía que hoy iría con ella al cine a ver la película esa tan larga… La de los bichos azules…

— "Avatar"… — dijo Sasuke.

— Esa misma… — la chica sacó las llaves de su coche del bolsillo — Bueno pues adiós… Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana Sakura… — Sasuke la acompañó a la salida y abrió la puerta.

Antes de irse, Sakura se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó con los cristales opacos de las gafas de Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun…

— ¿Qué?

— Gracias por perdonarme… — y poniéndose de puntillas, se apoyó en sus hombros y alzó su rostro hacia él. Le besó despacio, muy despacio, y de forma totalmente intencionada, en la comisura de la boca.

A Sasuke se le fue la sangre a los pies y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Le había besado nuevamente y esta vez, demasiado cerca de sus labios y demasiado lento como para pasarlo por alto… Pero lo que realmente le confundió fue lo que la chica añadió a continuación.

— Eres muy importante para mí… No quiero perderte…

Al Uchiha no le dio tiempo a articular ninguna respuesta coherente, porque Sakura salió disparada hacia su coche y se sentó al volante, arrancando el motor y poniéndose el cinturón a toda velocidad. El coche empezó a circular y el muchacho sólo pudo levantar la mano para despedirse.

Sin embargo, al contrario que Tayuya, Sakura sí le vio, porque le miró por el retrovisor. Le sonrió tiernamente y le lanzó un beso al aire.

Cuando Sakura se hubo perdido en la lejanía, Sasuke se metió en su casa y se fue directo a la cama. No cenó, ni siquiera bebió agua o se levantó para ir al lavabo. Se pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche rememorando el beso y las palabras de Sakura hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

 _ **NF: Comentad, sugerid, criticad. See You Later!**_

 _ **Camfrica-Uchiha-Rules.**_

Página 31 | 31


	8. Itachi

**NA:**

 _ **Lo siento. Este fic hace mucho tiempo que dejó de tener sentido para mí. Aun así y tal como prometí, voy subiendo las actualizaciones. Esta vez, no he realizado una revisión en profundidad, así que sentíos libres de ponerme a parir de un burro. El tema de los guiones intercalados, me lo vais a perdonar, pero no sé qué coño le ha pasado a mi word, que se me han alterado los controles y no sé cómo demonios arreglarlo.**_

 _ **Dije que lo acabaría y lo acabré, pero en serio, que sabe Dios que estoy sufriendo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas las que seguís el FIC. Me gustaría decir que os compensaré.**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

 **Itachi**

Itachi Uchiha supo que algo había cambiado en su hermano cuando aquella mañana de sábado, apareció en la puerta de su habitación en la Residencia.

No atinó a comprender con exactitud de qué se trataba, ya que el muchacho no hizo nada extraño al llegar. Le sonrió como siempre, con aquella expresión luminosa que se le ponía cada vez que le veía. Se acercó a él dando dos zancadas y le besó en la mejilla, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

Itachi le observó atentamente… Estaba diferente…

— Hermano… — saludó el pequeño Uchiha – ¿Q-qué tal tu semana…?

"¿Qué demonios…?", de pronto Itachi se empezó a reír. Hacía mucho que no reía.

— Sasuke… — la voz de Itachi era suave y profunda, con una nota burlona — ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo…? ¿Y ese olor…? ¿Y esa ropa…?

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las cejas. Se había pasado una hora en el baño, echándose gomina en la cabeza para intentar bajar los mechones encrespados que tanto le molestaban y para que le aguantaran hasta las siete y media de la tarde, hora en la que había quedado con Sakura. También había encontrado una botella de colonia de no sé sabía cuándo y casi la había vaciado encima de su cuello, el olor a té verde se percibía a un quilómetro a la redonda. Pero lo que más hilaridad produjo a Itachi fue la ropa. Sasuke había cambiado sus habituales camisetas negras por una blanca, abierta hasta medio pecho y con las mangas un poco acampanadas.

— ¿Te gusta…? – pregunto Sasuke con cierto recelo.

— Es horrible Sasuke… — el mayor de los Uchiha reía de buena gana al ver cómo su hermano volvía a enrojecer — ¿Por qué vas vestido como en los años Setenta…?

— Tengo una ci-cita… — el chico lo susurró tan bajo que su hermano no se enteró de lo que le había dicho.

— ¿Qué has dicho...? – preguntó risueño.

— Hoy tengo una cita… Con una chica… — le miró sin poder evitar que se le formara una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sus mejillas resplandecían. Itachi le observó con la ceja enarcada.

— Una chica… — murmuró sorprendido y después sonrió – Pues tío… La vas a asustar con esas pintas… ¿Es que no tenías algo más feo que ponerte…?

Sasuke estaba irritado. Había pensado en que su hermano se sorprendería si le decía que iba a salir con una chica… Pero su hermano siempre acababa tomándole el pelo y pensando que era un freaky.

— No… — murmuró con la voz estrangulada – No tengo otra ropa… Era esto o camisetas negras lavadas y aguje-jereadas…

Itachi tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse. Sabía que todo el dinero que les habían dejado sus padres y la indemnización que habían conseguido cuando pleitearon contra la Policía de Konoha se invertía en pagarle a él la Residencia. Su hermano pequeño vivía al límite y solo… Nadie cuidaba de él. De vez en cuando iba a visitarle la asistenta social, para comprobar que el chico estuviera bien, pero eso era todo.

Últimamente, Itachi había estado pensando y se sentía culpable. Desde hacía varios meses, cuando Tsunade-san se hizo cargo de su caso, había mejorado mucho su estado emocional, tanto, que se estaba planteando el salir de la Residencia e irse a vivir con su hermano. Hasta Tsunade-san se lo había sugerido, sin embargo, aún no se atrevía, tenía miedo de encontrarse con la realidad. No es que prefiriera estar encerrado en esa aséptica habitación, comiendo solo, viendo la televisión solo y estudiando solo (él también tenía una beca, de lo contrario hubiera sido imposible pagar la Residencia y los estudios de los dos hermanos), pero se sentía seguro entre esas cuatro paredes.

La Residencia se encargaba de todo, ropa, comida, material escolar… Su vida, aunque monótona, era cómoda, muy diferente a la de su hermano pequeño. La beca de Sasuke sólo cubría las mensualidades del Centro, el resto, iba a cargo de la precaria economía familiar de los Uchiha… Itachi miró a su hermano con cariño. Sasuke nunca se quejaba de nada. Si su hermano mayor le sonreía, todo estaba bien.

"Enano... Soy yo quién debería cuidar de ti…", se dijo el muchacho.

— Sasuke… — suspiró poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia el único armario de la habitación. Rebuscó entre los cajones y sacó un bulto de color azul marino.

— Ponte ésta… — le dijo lanzándoselo – A mí no me sirve ya, se me ha quedado pequeña. Quítate esa camisa antes de que me empiecen a sangrar los ojos… Y lávate un poco… Apestas a té verde…

Sasuke miró lo que su hermano había arrojado. Era una camiseta de manga corta, con cuello redondo. Llevaba un extraño símbolo dibujado en la espalda: una espiral.

— Hmpf… — Sasuke se quitó la camisa y se dirigió al cuarto de aseo, su hermano silbó aliviado – Idiota…

— ¿Y bien…? – preguntó Itachi burlón desde el quicio de la puerta del lavabo — ¿Quién es la afortunada…?

Sasuke se había quitado las gafas para lavarse y miró a su hermano, sonriente, a través del espejo del aseo. Itachi observó los bonitos ojos miopes y volvió a sentirse fatal.

"Debería usar lentillas… Ni siquiera se le ve la cara con esa mierda de gafas…", pensó afligido.

— Es una chica… — empezó Sasuke, pero su hermano no le dejó acabar.

— Bueno… Si hubiera sido un chico no me hubiera importado… — dijo Itachi.

— I—idiota… Déjame acabar… Es una chica de mi clase… — dijo.

— Y esa chica de tu clase… ¿Tiene nombre? – preguntó el Uchiha mayor.

— Sakura…

— Um… Tradicional… Bonito, pero tradicional… ¿Ella te gusta?

— Mu—mucho… — reconoció Sasuke en voz alta, sonrojado.

— ¿Y cómo es?

— Guapa. Muy gu-guapa… — Sasuke sonrió.

— Uf… ¿Seguro que tienes una cita con ella? Que una chica guapa se fije en ti… — Itachi lo dijo en broma, pero Sasuke se sonrojó hasta las cejas.

— Bu—bueno… Es una medio cita… Es que… Me van a llevar a ver a alguien…

— ¿Me _van_? – preguntó Itachi enarcando una ceja — ¿Ver a alguien?

Cuando su hermano mayor hacía ese gesto a Sasuke le recordaba a su padre, aunque Itachi era muchísimo más apuesto: pelo negro largo, sujeto en una coleta cuidada, ojos negros, afilados, cejas femeninas, una boca sugerente y un cuerpo de los que hacen volverse locas a todas las chicas.

— Sí… Sakura y Naruto….

— A ver, querido hermanito… Que no lo he entendido bien… ¿Vas a una cita con una chica y otro tío? – Itachi no quería reírse, pero no iba a dejar de decirle a su hermano que su cita era un gran " _fail_ ".

— Es su primo… Y es mi amigo… — dijo Sasuke irritado – Va-m-mos a ver a su tío…

— Tíos, primos, chicas… Perdona Sasuke, pero tienes unas citas de lo más familiares…

— Es que su tío me va a enseñar taijutsu… Es campeón de Japón.

Entonces fue cuando Itachi se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Que te va a enseñar qué…? ¿Taijutsu?

— Sí… — ahora sí había impresionado a su hermano. Sasuke rio para sus adentros.

— ¿Y para qué quieres tú aprender taijutsu? – preguntó Itachi con la ceja enarcada – Es un deporte muy agresivo…

Sasuke contestó sin pensar, por una vez había conseguido asombrar a Itachi, bajó la guardia.

— Ya… Es para aprender defenderme de la "Hermandad" y de Sasori… — inmediatamente enmudeció, supo que había hablado demasiado, pero era tarde, Itachi lo había oído perfectamente.

— ¿Defenderte? – Itachi le observó fijamente — ¿Defenderte de quién y de qué _hermandad_?

— O-olvídalo… — Sasuke sonrió forzado – Es una manera de hablar…

— ¡Y una mierda…! — ¿Quién es Sasori? ¿De qué coño tienes que defenderte?

— De nada… Itachi no te preocupes, es una forma de…

— ¡Sasuke! No me tomes por idiota… – dijo Itachi levantando la voz — ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué debes defenderte de ese tal Sasori? ¿Y qué coño es la "Hermandad"?

— Na-nada… — el chico se había quedado pálido, no quería preocupar a Itachi, pero una parte de él, deseaba que su hermano supiera lo que había estado pasando.

Entonces, Itachi habló.

— Sasuke… Hace mucho tiempo que sé que algo no va bien contigo…. – le dijo bajando la voz – Me estás ocultando cosas para no preocuparme… No es justo, soy tu hermano… Habla.

— No… Es igual…

— ¡Habla!

— No…

— Sasuke… Por favor… Dímelo… — Itachi observó cómo los ojos de su hermano se escondían detrás de las gafas de pasta que volvió a colocarse sobre la nariz – Será peor para mí si no me cuentas por qué tienes que defenderte y de quién…

Sasuke miró a su hermano, entre desesperado y avergonzado.

— Si no me lo cuentas, no dejaré que vengas a verme más… — le dijo Itachi con la voz fría como el hielo — ¡Habla!

Sasuke conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermano como para saber que cumpliría su amenaza. Quería explicárselo, pero le daba tanta vergüenza…

— ¡Habla de una vez, enano!

Casi sin pensar, el Uchiha menor se limitó a derrumbarse en uno de los sillones de la habitación, pálido como la cera, observando fijamente a su hermano mientras Itachi, sentado en un sofá enfrente suyo, le devolvía la mirada con irritada curiosidad.

— No te enfades conmigo… — se limitó a decir el pequeño, turbado por primera vez – Sé que debía habértelo dicho mucho antes, pero tú ya tenías lo tuyo y yo creía que podría controlarlo.

— ¿Controlar el qué?

— Bueno… Es que… Hay unos tipos que… — Sasuke sentía vergüenza de sí mismo – ¡Oh mierda, Itachi! ¡No me hagas explicarte esto…!

— Habla… Empieza por el principio ahora mismo… — la voz de Itachi era un témpano de hielo.

Sasuke suspiró. Y habló.

Las palabras empezaron a brotar como un atropellado torrente de su boca a los oídos de su hermano. Le explicó todo. Su primer encuentro con Sasori, la paliza que le dieron, la rotura de las gafas, las bromas pesadas, las humillaciones, las burlas, el aislamiento social al que le habían condenado… También le explicó la historia con Tayuya, lo que había ocurrido en el coche y lo que después había hecho la chica. Le habló de Sakura y de Naruto y de cómo la Haruno había descubierto que la "Hermandad" pretendía burlarse de él en la fiesta. Le contó el plan que él y la chica del pelo rosa habían urdido para vengarse de los hermanos Suna y hasta le explicó que creía haberse enamorado de Sakura.

El chico habló y habló… Durante un par de horas Itachi sólo escuchó el sonido de la trémula voz de su hermano.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke calló, Itachi estaba pálido y ojeroso, lentamente se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia él, sentándose a su lado. Si antes se sentía culpable, ahora estaba realmente horrorizado.

"Que egoísta he sido", se dijo Itachi apenado.

Mirando fijamente a su hermano pequeño, le alborotó el pelo y le abrazó.

— Lo siento Sasuke… Soy un hermano horrible… — le dijo – Tenía que haber cuidado de ti…

— No… Tú qué sabías… Tú…

— Cállate, anda… — Itachi no le soltaba – He estado tan enfrascado en mi dolor que no me he dado cuenta de que tú me necesitabas. Lo siento Sasuke, no volverá a pasar…

— Hmpf… — el chico estaba avergonzado, su hermano no le había abrazado así desde que era muy pequeño, pero no podía negarse que entre los brazos de Itachi, se sentía en casa.

— Sakura… Esa chica… ¿Es la sobrina de Tsunade-san…? – preguntó Itachi, sintiendo el calor de las mejillas de su hermano al enrojecer.

— Sí… — susurró el muchacho.

— Entonces, confía en ella. Yo me reuniré contigo cuanto antes. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que salga de aquí – dijo Itachi – Hablaré con Tsunade-san el lunes. Quiero volver a casa.

— Pero… Yo no quiero que tú te vayas de aquí por mi culpa – Sasuke se separó de su hermano y le miró alarmado – Tienes que irte cuando estés bien.

— Sasuke… Quiero ir a casa… Contigo… Estaré bien cuando tú lo estés — dijo el Uchiha mayor, sonriente – Esos tipos se las van a tener que ver también conmigo… Les vamos a dar un buen escarmiento.

— Sé defenderme solo… — murmuró Sasuke algo picado – Yo voy a cambiar las cosas… Estoy harto…

— No lo dudo… Pero no te vendría mal algo de ayuda… ¿verdad? – Preguntó Itachi — Por cierto ¿cómo has dicho que se llamaba esa zorra y el cabrón de su hermano?

— Tayuya y Sasori Suna…

— Mmmm… — Itachi se mordió el labio inferior – Me suena el apellido.

— Son los hijos de Orochimaru Suna… Ese biólogo que sale en los programas de ciencia de Tele—Konoha y que ha escrito varios libros sobre ingeniería genética...

Itachi se sobresaltó, para después quedarse pensativo.

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sasuke.

— ¿Mmmm…? No, nada. Sólo me sonaba.

Sasuke le miró con la ceja enarcada en un gesto muy de su familia y después le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Piensas que soy un cobarde?

Itachi le miró sonriente.

— No. Al contrario. Pienso que eres muy valiente al haber aguantado a esos cabrones y seguir siendo el primero de tu promoción… — Sasuke le miró con los hombros erguidos por el orgullo— Cualquier otro chico en tu situación se hubiera derrumbado.

Sasuke le sonrió.

— No podía permitirme derrumbarme… No estando tú aquí.

Itachi le miró por unos segundos, con orgullo.

Después, se levantó, volviendo a su sillón, dejándose caer en él.

— En cuanto salga de aquí… Vamos a comprarte unas lentillas, Sasuke… — dijo Itachi mirando al techo — Y camisetas nuevas… Olvídate de esa blanca… Te hace gordo…

— Me parece perfecto Itachi…

— Y ahora… Explícame cosas de esa tal Sakura…

 **o.O.o**

Sakura esperaba a Sasuke delante de los cines de Konoha. Tenía el corazón en un puño. Quedaban cinco minutos para las siete y media de la tarde y el Uchiha aparecería. Aunque no era propiamente una cita, quedar a solas con Sasuke para hacer algo extraescolar, la alteraba.

Aquella noche no había pegado ojo, estaba deseando verle. No sabía qué cara le pondría él después de haberle besado de aquella forma, tan intencionadamente cerca del centro de sus labios como para que pareciera un error. Como fuera, Sakura había puesto especial cuidado al vestirse, al perfumarse y al arreglarse el pelo. Incluso su tía, que no solía lanzarle piropos, había silbado con aprobación y una sonrisa pícara en la cara. La chica quería dejar a Sasuke patidifuso.

Le esperaba en una banca que había justo enfrente de los cines, sentada en el respaldo… Estaba nerviosa… Tampoco sabría cómo explicarle que Naruto no iba a aparecer y que el plan de ver al viejo Jiraia se iba a posponer.

Aquella mañana, cuando Sakura explicó a su primo el plan de Sasuke y su petición para hablar con Jiraia, el rubio le había dicho que su tío estaba fuera de la ciudad para promocionar una franquicia de su gimnasio y que él estaba muy ocupado ya que había conseguido una cita oficial con Hinata. Tenía dos opciones, le dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo, o suspender la cita con el Uchiha o quedar con él de todas formas e improvisar.

Al principio, Sakura se había decepcionado mucho, pensó en llamar a Sasuke y suspender el encuentro, pero después, llamó a Ino y se lo contó todo. La rubia casi le rompe el tímpano cuando le gritó que era la oportunidad perfecta para tener una cita real con el Uchiha.

— Eres demasiado mojigata, Sakura… ¿Piensas suspender el encuentro con Sasuke—kun por una tontería como esa?

— Hombre Ino… El objeto del encuentro era hablar con Jiraia, si no hay Jiraia, no hay objeto…

— Claro borrica… Y como tú no quieres estar con _Sa-su-kin_ a solas… ¡Idiota…! Queda con él y lánzate de una vez antes de que la zorra de Tayuya le haga brujería de nuevo – y colgó.

Lo cierto es que Ino tenía razón… Así que no dijo nada a Sasuke y se presentó en el lugar señalado con media hora de antelación, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de hacerlo, tampoco quería dar la impresión de que estaba desesperada por quedar con Sasuke…

— Lo cierto es que lo estoy… — se rio para sus adentros – Ya es la hora… — murmuró mirando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

Él fue extremadamente puntual. Se acercaba caminando por el paseo de Konoha, en dirección a los cines. Las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos y los hombros encorvados ligeramente hacia delante. Llevaba una camiseta que Sakura no le había visto nunca. Se había hecho algo en el pelo.

"¡Se ha peinado…! – Sakura le sonrió y Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

La muchacha observó cómo el Uchiha que buscaba a Naruto con la mirada, se sonrojaba violentamente al mirarla y apartaba la vista.

— Ho-hola… — saludó Sasuke cuando llegó hasta donde estaba ella.

— Hola Sasuke…

— ¿D-dónde está Naruto?

— Em… Es que verás… No va a venir…

— ¿No? – Sasuke la miró con curiosidad — ¿p-por qué?

— Es que… Tiene una cita con Hinata… — explicó la chica riendo – Y no quería suspenderla…

— Ah… — Sasuke rió – Es un b—buen motivo... En-t-tonces… ¿vamos t-tú y yo?

— Em… Tampoco… — dijo Sakura sonrojándose— Jiraia está fuera de la ciudad…

— Oh… — Sasuke miró a la chica decepcionado, ahora le diría que debía irse a casa.

— … Pero he pensado que tú y yo… Podríamos salir juntos igualmente… Si quieres, vaya… — Sakura estaba sonrojada hasta las cejas y no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y le hacían tartamudear, pensó que igual era como se sentía Sasuke la mayor parte del tiempo – P-por eso no te he lla-llamado antes… No q-quería cancelar… Em…

Sasuke observaba a Sakura con la boca abierta. Es decir, observaba el intenso arrebol de Sakura con la boca abierta. La chica parecía derretirse delante de él, como mantequilla al fuego y no podía ni levantar la vista de lo abochornada que estaba.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Le da vergüenza…?", se preguntó el Uchiha sintiendo que otra vez volvían a su mente las preguntas sobre los sentimientos de Sakura hacia él. Por su parte, la Haruno, que no se había percatado del asombro del Uchiha, seguía hablando.

— Esto… Sasuke… Sería como una cita… Tú y yo… ¿Q-qué opinas? ¿Quieres? ¿Te parece bien…?

"A ver, la Tierra llamando a Sasuke… Esto no me lo estoy imaginando…", se dijo el chico anonadado.

— ¿Cita…? – Sasuke la miró fijamente, a través de los gruesos cristales — ¿Con-t-tigo?

"Le gusto, lo contrario es imposible… Los celos, su preocupación, sus miradas, sus silencios, el beso de ayer…", se dijo Sasuke por fin, convencido y esbozando una sonrisa al ver cómo a Sakura le sudaban hasta las palmas de las manos que se intentaba limpiar frotándose una contra la otra.

— ¡Si no quieres no…! – gritó alterada la chica, aún sin mirarle — Em… ¡Es verdad!, ¡Qué tontería! ¡Soy idiota! Olvídalo, mejor nos vamos, lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí para nada, yo…

"Y pensar que Itachi me dijo que debía lanzarme, pasara lo que pasara…", se dijo divertido, "La que se ha lanzado en picado ha sido ella…"

— Genial.

— ¿Qué?

— Me parece genial. Una cita contigo, es algo genial – dijo Sasuke sin tartamudear ni un ápice.

— ¿Sí? – Sakura sudaba a mares.

— Si no te importa que te vean p—pasear con el freak de Konoha… – bromeó.

— Ahora que lo dices… Quizá sí… — dijo Sakura riendo nerviosa y atreviéndose a levantar la vista por primera vez en varios minutos.

Se encontró con la sonrisa de Sasuke. Esa que le helaba el corazón. Se quedaron en silencio, como les había pasado varias veces el día anterior. Y Sakura volvió a agachar la cabeza, lo que le impidió ver la tierna sonrisa que le dedicó Sasuke en ese momento.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer? – preguntó la chica, aún abochornada, rompiendo el momento – ¿Quieres ir al cine? ¿A dar una vuelta? ¿A la bolera? ¿Comer algo? Lo que quieras…

— Demos un p—paseo… ¿S-sí? — propuso el chico.

La chica asintió. Caminaron varios minutos en silencio, uno junto al otro, casi sin rozarse. Los dos estaban nerviosos. La tensión era más que evidente entre ellos y Sasuke se maravilló de lo mucho que le gustaba Sakura.

— Mañana es el gran día – dijo finalmente la muchacha para romper el hielo.

— Hmpf… — Sasuke se giró hacia ella y le sonrió – Sí…

— ¿Crees que Tayuya y Sasori se esperan que les hagamos algo como eso? – preguntó Sakura con la cabeza gacha. Se dijo que no tendría por qué mostrarse tan tímida, pero no podía evitarlo

— N-no…

La presencia de Sasuke a su lado, le ponía de los nervios y le pegaba la lengua al paladar. Él había aceptado salir con ella, finalmente, ¿significaría algo?

— ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?

— ¿Y t-tú?

— Sí…

— Hmpf…

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al parque central de Konoha, accediendo a él por una gran puerta con una enorme verja pintada de verde. Muchas parejas paseaban por allí, cogidas de la mano, aprovechando las últimas horas de sol de la tarde y esperando, a la vez, que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre el parque y ocultara sus escarceos.

— ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Sasuke parando de repente delante de un puestecillo de dulces — ¿Quieres algo?

— Bueno… Un bollo de crema… — pidió Sakura tímidamente, notando que el chico casi no tartamudeaba cuando estaba a su lado.

"¿Eso es bueno, no?", se preguntó, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso ya que Sasuke compró un solo bollo y se lo dio.

— ¿Tú no comes?

— N—no me g—gustan demasiado los dulces… — explicó.

"Además, sólo tengo dinero para un bollo…", se dijo tristemente, "qué penoso…"

Se sentaron en el césped, debajo de un enorme olmo, con las espaldas apoyadas contra el tronco. Sakura comía su bollo tímidamente, mientras Sasuke la miraba, el cielo se oscurecía mostrando el tono cobalto del atardecer.

"Es realmente preciosa", pensó mientras observaba cómo los rosados mechones de pelo se enroscaban en las puntas.

Sakura acabó el dulce y empezó a chupar el azúcar que había quedado impregnado en los dedos, miró hacia el muchacho que la observaba atentamente y se sonrojó, agachando nuevamente la cabeza. Un intenso silencio volvió a apoderarse del momento.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. Había entendido algo: aquélla situación no tenía nada que ver con la que había vivido con Tayuya. Lo cierto es que lo que le había faltado al encuentro con la pelirroja era precisamente aquella deliciosa tensión. Era ese nerviosismo tímido y delirante que se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo cuando estaba con la Haruno. Y era mutuo, ya que ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que él. No había que ser un lince para darse cuenta.

Soltó una risilla suave cuando observó cómo en la nariz de Sakura había quedado un pegotillo de azúcar, restos del bollo que la chica se había comido.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó ella

— Tienes azúcar en la c—cara… — le dijo el muchacho acercándose un poco.

Sakura se restregó las mejillas dejándoselas aún más brillantes de lo que ya las tenía.

— ¿Ya está?— preguntó sin atreverse a encarar al chico.

— No. Déjame a m—mí…

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y le sujetó la cara con ambas manos, limpiando con los pulgares la naricilla de la chica que había quedado embadurnada con el polvo blanco del azúcar glas.

— Ya est—tá… — le dijo, pero no soltó la cara de la muchacha, que había empezado a quemar como una hoguera.

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente.

– Sakura… T—te sonrojas… Estás ardiendo… — pero ella no le contestó.

No podía. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la lengua pegada al paladar. Lo único que deseaba era que él se acercara más y más… Sentía sus mejillas arder, su sangre era lava dentro de su cuerpo y su respiración empezó a agitarse. Sasuke percibió la turbación de la chica con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Siempre creyó que en una situación así, estaría histérico, pero lo cierto era que en ese momento y aunque su corazón iba a mil por hora, se encontraba extrañamente calmado.

"Paradojas de la vida", se dijo, "allá voy".

Despacio, soltó una de las mejillas de la chica. Con la mano libre se quitó las gafas y miró a Sakura por primera vez, sin barreras.

— Hola… — saludó en un susurro.

La muchacha dio un respingo. El rostro sonriente que tenía delante la impresionó, delicado como un muñeco de porcelana, y los ojos que la observaban tenían el color del cielo nocturno. Era hermoso, parecía un ángel oscuro. Estaba hipnotizada, tenía unos ojos realmente maravillosos, negros y hondos. Eran unos ojos tristes, melancólicos, pero que brillaban con la intensidad del fuego. Aquellos ojos orientales se clavaron en el corazón de Sakura profundamente que se desbordó con el amor que sentía sin que ella quisiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

— Sa—suk…

No le dio tiempo a decir más, porque Sasuke la besó.

Al principio no estuvo segura de qué había pasado, ya que sin darse cuenta se encontró rodeada por uno de los brazos del chico, mientras que la mano con la que le sostenía la mejilla, había descendido hasta su cuello y ahora le sujetaba la nuca con firmeza. Sentía los torpes, pero cálidos labios del muchacho sobre los suyos al principio fijos y estáticos, y poco a poco, cuando Sasuke se aseguró de que la muchacha no le iba a rechazar, ablandándose y moviéndose suavemente.

Sakura sentía el rugir de un torrente de sangre en sus oídos y por encima de ese estruendo, el latir desbocado del corazón del Uchiha. Al separarse, se miraron febriles.

— Sakura… — susurró el muchacho con el sabor del azúcar del bollo de crema en los labios – Yo…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque Sakura le atrajo hacia sí, con fiereza, besándole nuevamente, aumentando la presión entre ellos y dejando que su lengua se colara en la boca del muchacho. Ambos gimieron con deleite mientras caían sobre la hierba húmeda del parque, Sasuke encima de la chica, aprisionándola contra el césped y su cuerpo, la besaba con un ansia que no había experimentado jamás. Estaba ardiendo y sólo quería una cosa: a ella.

Se separaron varios minutos después, mirándose con pasión.

— Sasuke…

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Te gusto…?

El chico rió. La pregunta era tan tonta…

— ¿Tú q—qué crees?

— ¿Eso es un sí? – la chica le sonreía con las mejillas arreboladas y el pelo esparcido por el suelo, a su alrededor. Una hermosa visión difícil de olvidar.

— S—sí y mil veces s—sí…

— Tú a mí también… — le dijo ella tímidamente.

— Ya lo sa—sabía… — susurró Sasuke medio en broma, volviendo a besarla.

— Quiero estar contigo… — le dijo la muchacha dulcemente, cuando se separaron para respirar – Siempre… Sólo contigo…

— Hpmff… — Sasuke se sentía realmente feliz.

Todo encajaba con Sakura. Todo era sencillo con ella. No entendía cómo había estado tan cegado por la pelirroja exuberante teniendo a aquel ángel tan cerca de él. Volvió a besarla. Con una de sus manos recorrió suavemente la curva de su cuerpo, llegando hasta la cintura de la chica y volviendo a subir. Sakura había enredado sus manos en el pelo del muchacho, alborotándoselo.

— Me c—costó peinarme esta ma—mañana… – protestó Sasuke medio en broma.

— Me gustas más despeinado… — rió Sakura.

Sasuke volvió a besarla y Sakura ahogó un gemido. Se sentía en el cielo. Quería besarla hasta gastarle los labios. Retozaron durante un par de horas, hasta que en el parque de Konoha no quedaba un alma y el aire empezó a ser frío.

— Vámonos ya… Son casi las diez de la noche… — pidió Sakura con los labios completamente hinchados y enrojecidos por la sesión de besos – Tengo frío…

— S—sí… Vamos… — dijo Sasuke poniéndose en pie y volviendo a colocarse las gafas.

Salieron del parque cogidos de la mano y con la felicidad pintada en los rostros, caminando hasta dónde Sakura había aparcado su coche.

— Te llevo a casa Sasuke… — dijo Sakura entrando en el coche.

— N—no hace falta, estoy cerca – Sasuke se apoyó en la ventanilla del descapotable de la chica – Vete a casa, es t—tarde.

— Bésame… — Sasuke se iba a quitar las gafas para hacerlo, pero ella se lo impidió – A mí me gustas de todos modos…

El chico rió y se acercó a sus labios, dándole un suave beso.

— Nos vemos mañana… ¿A qué hora se supone que habíamos quedado con esos dos? – preguntó Sakura.

— A las ocho d—de la ma—mañana… — dijo él.

— Te pasaré a buscar a las nueve y media… ¿Te parece bien? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa burlona – Así aprovecharemos el día… Y esos dos ya se habrán ido…

— Igual n—no… — rió Sasuke – Igual sig—guen esp—perando…

— Mejor, porque entonces me encantará ver su cara cuando nos besemos delante suyo… — dijo la chica sonrojada.

— Hmpf…

Sakura arrancó el coche y le dirigió una última mirada.

— Ha sido una tarde maravillosa. La mejor tarde de mi vida… — le dijo sonrojada.

— También p—para mí…

Sasuke la miró intensamente cuando se lo dijo, haciendola sonreír tontamente

– Adiós… — Sakura arrancó el coche y se alejó.

— Pero mañana… Pero mañana será aún mejor… — se dijo el chico pletórico con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando en dirección a su casa – Lo sé…

 **o.O.o**

Eran las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana y Tayuya y su hermano Sasori ya estaban en el muelle, esperando a Sakura y a Sasuke.

Tayuya se estaba pelando de frío y muriendo de sueño.

La pelirroja se había puesto una estrechísima mini falda de color negro que bien podía haberle servido como cinturón. Llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes dos tallas menores a la suya, que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus abultados pechos. Aunque llevaba unas botas negras de tacón que le llegaban a la pantorrilla, no se había puesto medias, así que la piel visible de las piernas parecía la de una gallina. Se había maquillado excesivamente, los ojos, con perfilador, máscara negra y sombras ahumadas y los labios pintados de un rojo intenso, en un vulgar intento de imitar a la cantante del grupo que tanto le gustaba a Sasuke.

— ¡Qué frío, coño! – exclamó la chica frotándose a sí misma con ambas manos.

— Es que a quién se le ocurre venir sin chaqueta hermanita, son las ocho de la mañana… Estamos al lado del mar… Hace frío… El verano acabó… — le dijo su hermano mirándola de reojo.

— Quiero que Sasuke se quede muerto cuando me vea…

— Sí, hermanita, pero ese puto freak se quedaría muerto al verte, aunque te hubieras vestido con un traje de arlequín…

— Sí, eso es cierto… — dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa forzada. Después de los últimos acontecimientos en las colchonetas del almacén del Instituto, no estaba tan convencida, pero prefería no decirle nada a su hermano. Antes que admitir que Sasuke la había rechazado, se hubiera comido su propia lengua.

Sasori, por su parte, estaba encantado. Había sido Sakura quién le había llamado el día anterior para recordarle que tenían una cita doble. Eso, al modo de ver de Sasori, era bueno, significaba que la chica del pelo rosa estaba interesada en él.

— ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto el muchacho impaciente.

— Las ocho menos cinco… — a Tayuya los dientes empezaban a castañetearle – Vaya horas de quedar… Me muero de sueño…

— Ellos están a punto de llegar… — comentó Sasori, soñador — De hoy no pasa… Besaré a mi princesa…

— Estás muy seguro de ti mismo… — bufó Tayuya – La Haruno no es presa fácil…

— Todas lo son… — rió Sasori – Incluso tú, hermanita, podrías caer en las garras de algún desaprensivo…

La chica soltó una carcajada

— ¿Lo crees en serio? – preguntó.

— La verdad es que no… — soltó Sasori riendo — ¿Qué hora es?

— Las ocho… No seas pesado, en seguida vendrán…

— Es que me muero de impaciencia… Tengo unas ganas locas de ver a Sakura…

— Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de mi "cita"… — dijo Tayuya.

— ¿No decías que era guapo? – preguntó Sasori burlón.

— Sí y lo es… — dijo Tayuya, y su hermano rió entre dientes – La verdad es que me lo tiraría tranquilamente… Pero es tan freak… Y tiene tan poca clase…

— La verdad es que no sé qué pinta en nuestro instituto… — asintió Sasori – Es una vergüenza que hayan admitido a un tipo así…

— Es que es un paria… Tonto, nada empático, fuera de onda… Tiene toda la pinta de ser uno de esos tipos que juegan a rol y sueñan con que se van a casar con una heroína de manga…

— Yo no lo diría así… – rió Sasori – Yo diría que se la menea con su heroína de manga….

Tayuya soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Ay…! ¡Seguro…! – se burló – Si el muy lerdo no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual…

— Hermanita… No hace falta que me des más detalles, después no puedo dormir con las pesadillas… — rió Sasori — ¿Qué hora es?

— Las ocho y cuarto… — dijo Tayuya temblando de frío – Cállate ya...

Unos tipos vestidos de negro riguroso y con el cabello largo hasta el nacimiento de las nalgas, atravesaron el muelle delante de ellos, en dirección a unas escaleras de piedra que conducían a la playa. Llevaban fundas de guitarras eléctricas y de bajos al hombro. Al pasar por delante de ellos, miraron a Tayuya de arriba abajo y silbaron. Ella les sonrió complacida.

— ¿Ves? Hablo el idioma de esos cromañones…

— Yo de ti no hablaría muy alto, no vaya a ser que se nos acerquen… Vaya pintas… Supongo que se lavarán el pelo, ¿no? – preguntó Sasori — ¿Qué hora es?

— Las ocho y veinte… Se retrasan… — dijo Tayuya irritada – Oye, esos tíos que han pasado… ¿Tú crees que son delincuentes…?

— Tienen toda la pinta… Papá nos mataría si supiera que hoy hemos venido a esta convención de freaks…

— Papá no sería capaz de matar una mosca… — dijo Tayuya — ¿Qué hora es? – para variar, lo preguntó ella.

— Ni idea, eres tú la del reloj… Oye, ¿no crees que tardan demasiado?

— Mierda Sasori, son las ocho y media pasadas, me estoy muriendo de frío… ¿Dónde están esos dos gilipollas? Llama a la tonta esa, a ver donde andan… Igual es que se han perdido…

— ¿Cómo quieres que se pierdan Tayuya? Si fueron ellos los que nos citaron aquí… — le dijo Sasori irritado, pero sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Sakura – Desconectado… Qué raro… Llama tú al nerd…

— No tiene teléfono móvil… Es tan patético que sólo tiene teléfono fijo… — dijo Tayuya – Y no le llamo, seguro que ya ha salido de casa…

— ¿Crees que les ha podido pasar algo? Igual mi princesa le ha dejado el coche al imbécil ese y se han estampado contra una farola… — dijo Sasori tétrico.

— Qué chorradas dices, hermanito… Sasuke no tiene carnet… — Tayuya temblaba de pies a cabeza — ¿Me dejas tu chaqueta?

— Ni hablar… ¿Quieres que me congele yo? – le replicó Sasori — ¿Qué hora es ahora?

— ¡Las nueve y cuarto…! ¡Llevamos más de una hora esperando a esos dos! – Tayuya perdió el control — ¡Se me han congelado hasta las tetas! ¡Déjame la chaqueta!

Sasori pasó olímpicamente de su hermana, no le dejó la chaqueta. Se había quedado repentinamente callado. Una idea empezaba a tomar forma en su mente.

— Tayu..

— ¿¡Qué coño quieres!? – la chica tiritaba de frío.

— ¿Crees que nos han plantado? – preguntó el pelirrojo muy serio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Plantado…? – repitió su hermana. De pronto, la chica, abrió los ojos como platos – Plantado…

— Me parece increíble pensarlo… — dijo Sasori – Pero… ¿No crees que es muy extraño que Sakura no conteste al teléfono…?

— Llámala a su casa… — sugirió Tayuya – Igual se ha dormido…

Sasori asintió y obedeció a su hermana. Marcó el número de teléfono de la mansión Haruno. Sonó tres veces antes de que alguien lo cogiera.

— Residencia Senju—Haruno ¿Dígame? – una voz de hombre contestó el teléfono. Era Ichigo, el mayordomo.

— Buenos días – dijo Sasori con fingida amabilidad – Soy Sasori Suna ¿se puede poner la señorita Sakura?

— No, no está.

— ¿No? – preguntó Sasori aliviado. "Por lo menos, ha salido", se dijo — ¿Y dónde está? Soy un compañero del Instituto… Es que había quedado con ella a las ocho de la mañana en el muelle…

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea

— ¿Oiga? – preguntó Sasori.

— Me temo que no estoy autorizado a darle esa información, " _se—ño—ri—to"_ … Sólo le diré que si yo fuera Usted, no seguiría esperando… — dijo Ichigo con humor maligno en la voz. Y colgó.

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda…!? – gritó Sasori mirando con los ojos desorbitados al teléfono, como si este le fuera a hablar — ¡Me ha colgado!

— Sasori…

Tayuya temblaba como una hoja, pero su hermano no supo si era de frío o de ira. La misma ira que se acababa de apoderar de su propia mente impidiéndole pensar con claridad, al darse cuenta, por fin, de que ese maldito Uchiha y "su princesa", les habían dejado plantados.

En la playa, bajo el muelle, en ese mismo instante, Sakura y Sasuke, tumbados en la arena, enfrente de un improvisado escenario de tablones de madera, se besaban dulcemente, esperando a que el primer grupo de Metal empezara a tocar.

Estaban rodeados de gente, de chicos y chicas que como ellos, habían acudido al Festival de Rock. Sasuke, que se había colgado las gafas en el cuello de la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta, tenía ambas manos enroscadas en los cabellos de la muchacha, mientras que ella le atraía hacia sí por la cintura. Aunque el aire soplaba frío, ellos no lo notaban. Sofocados, sólo sentían el rugir de la sangre en sus oídos y los latidos de sus corazones, mientras las placenteras sensaciones eléctricas que acompañan a los primeros besos recorrían sus cuerpos.

Se separaron para respirar cuando un muchacho de pelo corto y camiseta de " _Keeper of the Seven Keys_ ", tropezó con sus piernas.

— Ooops… ¡Perdona tío! – gritó el chico alejándose.

Sasuke levantó una mano en dirección contraria a la que estaba el chaval, disculpándole.

— Sasuke… Pedazo de topo… — Sakura soltó una risilla y cogiéndole la cara con una mano la movió en dirección hacia donde el chaval de la camiseta de _Helloween_ se alejaba – El chico está por allí…

— Hmpf… — Sasuke también rió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, besar a Sakura. No había nada mejor.

— Sasuke… — susurró la muchacha, apartándole suavemente.

— ¿Mmm…? – preguntó el chico con los ojos entrecerrados y retirando a regañadientes sus labios.

— ¿Crees que _esos_ dos estarán todavía esperando…?

— Q—ue les den p—por el cul…

— Ssshh… ¡Sasuke! – exclamó Sakura dándole un suave beso en la boca – En serio… ¿Qué hora es…?

— Hmpf… N—no llevo re—reloj… — dijo Sasuke incorporándose, fastidiado.

Sakura rió suavemente y se sentó a su lado, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

— Son las diez menos cinco… Esos dos se han debido largar ya… — Sakura no pudo evitar una carcajada – Nos van a matar…

— N—no… M—me van a matar a mí, a ti n—no te harán n—nada, Sakura… — dijo el chico.

La verdad era que si lo pensaba, el corazón se le salía del pecho del miedo que tenía, pero también había algo más… Esta vez, una extraña rebeldía se había apoderado de él. Se decía, que lo máximo que le podía pasar es que le dieran una paliza, una de tantas que le habían dado, pero esta vez, esos tipos no se saldrían de rositas. Puede que no supiera taijutsu (tampoco le habría dado tiempo aprender un arte marcial en dos tardes), pero sabía dar patadas, puñetazos y mordiscos, que era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer esta vez si alguno de los desgraciados de la "Hermandad" se le acercaba con intenciones poco claras.

Sin embargo, no le confesó a Sakura que estaba algo asustado. No quería que ella pensara nunca más que él era un cobarde. Y es que ella le miraba, embelesada. Nadie le había mirado así. Una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

— Me encanta cuando sonríes… — le dijo Sakura en un susurro – Me he pasado toda la noche soñando con tu sonrisa…

Sasuke se sonrojó, provocando que Sakura riera nuevamente.

"Ahora se supone que tengo que decirle algo bonito…", se dijo el chico.

— ¿S—se s—supone q—que ahora t—tengo que decirte algo bo—bonito? – preguntó enarcando una ceja ¿V—verdad?

— Exacto… — rió Sakura – ¡Exijo que me digas algo bonito…!

— Algo como… "¿C—cuando te veo, me m—mareo…?" – bromeó.

— Algo así… — dijo Sakura riendo otra vez – Pero en serio…

— Hmpf… — Sasuke acarició un mechón de pelo a Sakura, estaba lleno de granitos de arena.

— Venga… No seas tan tímido… — la chica reía – No es tan difícil… ¡Oh!

Sakura ahogó un grito cuando Sasuke se desplomó en la arena y tiró de ella hasta dejarla encima suyo. La besó en la mejilla mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el pelo.

— S—sólo lle—llevamos unas horas jun—juntos y ya creo que eres lo mejor que m—me ha pasado en la vida…

Sakura le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

— ¿Estamos… _"juntos_ "…? – preguntó Sakura socarrona. Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente.

— Hmpf… Bueno… N—no… Q—quiero d—decir que es—estas últimas horas ju—juntos, han sido las mejo—mejores de mis últimos años... N—no quería d—decir que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos… Como _juntos, juntos_ …

— ¿Juntos "como juntos, juntos"…? – Preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño – No entiendo…

"Mierda, ya la he cagado…", se dijo, "se va a pensar que estoy desesperado…"

Sasuke se había puesto como la grana, estaba abochornado y no notaba el tono burlón de la chica.

— Q—quiero decir… Q—que n—no es que yo haya insin—nuado que seas mi n—novia ni n—nada de eso… Es solo que…

— Ya, Sasuke… Está bien… — rió Sakura interrumpiéndole – Yo también quiero estar contigo… Juntos tú y yo… Ya te lo dije ayer… Quiero ser tu novia, tu pareja, tu chica o como quieras llamarle a estar _juntos_.

El muchacho la miró seriamente.

— ¿D—de verdad? – preguntó — ¿N—no m—me tomas el p—pelo?

— No. Me gustas muchísimo, ya lo sabes… – Sakura estaba muy colorada. Avergonzada, se tumbó encima de él, mientras Sasuke la abrazaba protector.

— ¿P—por qué? – preguntó Sasuke — ¿P—por qué te gusto? T—tú podrías tener a cualquiera…

Sakura se incorporó, quedó sentada a horcajadas encima del estómago del Uchiha, mirándole a los ojos.

— Porque tú eres auténtico… — dijo seria, pero enseguida añadió sonriente — Además, eres inteligente y tienes sentido del humor… — Sasuke sonrió, enarcando una ceja – Pero sobretodo… porque…

Sakura le miró traviesa.

— ¿P—por qué? – preguntó él.

— Porque estás buenísimo, Sasuke…

— Hmpf…. — Sasuke se sonrojó por vigésima vez aquel día y quiso tirar de ella para volver a tumbarla encima suyo, pero Sakura que estaba mirando hacia el interior de la playa, se quedó repentinamente paralizada.

— Sasuke… — murmuró.

— ¿Q—qué pasa?

— Ponte las gafas…. Están ahí… Tayuya y Sasori… — a Sakura se le escapó una carcajada – Y parecen muy enfadados…

Sasuke se colocó las gafas y se incorporó cuando Sakura saltó prácticamente de encima suyo, para sentarse en la arena.

Miró con disimulo hacia donde le señalaba la chica y les vio. Los hermanos Suna caminaban, entre la gente. Sasori casi apartando a puntapiés a los chicos tumbados en la arena. No cabía la menor duda de que les estaban buscando. Tayuya por su parte, casi corría detrás de su hermano, abrazándose a sí misma, congelada.

Las caras de los dos hermanos pelirrojos daban miedo, estaban deformadas en una muecas desagradables y crueles, estaban pálidos y miraban hacia todos lados, como dos perros de presa buscando el trofeo herido.

— Dioses…. Qué cara de psicópata que tiene Sasori – susurró Sakura y Sasuke pudo percibir el nerviosismo en la mirada de la chica – Parece que quiera rociarnos a todos con ácido sulfúrico… Sasuke… Vámonos, por favor…

A Sasuke le hubiera gustado decir alguna frase lapidaria, como "No, quedémonos y enfrentémonos a ellos…" o "Yo no me escondo de nadie…", pero no lo hizo. No pudo estar más de acuerdo con Sakura, las caras de los hermanos Suna eran de todo, menos humanas. Había que largarse de allí a toda velocidad. A la mierda el Festival.

— Sakura, nos van a ver… Sé que suena muy patético, pero a la de tres, corremos hacia el muelle…

— Estoy muy de acuerdo… — Sakura soltaba risillas nerviosas cuando se puso en pie y Sasuke le agarró la mano.

— Uno… Dos… y ¡Tres! – gritó Sasuke.

En el mismo momento en que salieron disparados, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por la playa, Sasori les vio.

— ¡Allí! – gritó a su hermana — ¡¿Pero qué…!? ¡Se largan! ¡Corre!

— ¿Y por qué coño quieres que corra? – gritó Tayuya fuera de sí, aunque empezó a galopar detrás de su hermano — ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Ridículo!

— ¡Eh! ¡Sakura! – gritaba Sasori, corriendo a toda velocidad — ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Sakura y Sasuke les llevaban ventaja y aunque se iban partiendo de risa histérica mientras corrían, consiguieron mantener la distancia con sus perseguidores. La playa se acabó en las escaleras de piedra que ascendían hacia el muelle. Sasuke tiró de la chica y empezó a subirlas.

— Sakura… ¡Un poquito más…! ¡Ya lle—llegamos…! – se giró a mirar a la muchacha que llevaba del brazo y muerto de risa le gritó — ¡Pero n—no te rías, que te vas a caer…!

— Ay… ¡Sasuke! ¡No puedo creerlo…! – Sakura se desternillaba mientras corría — ¡Nos están persiguiendo…! ¡Me parto…!

— Ya te dije que estaban como un c—cencerro… — Sasuke y Sakura subieron hasta el muelle y miraron rápidamente hacia atrás para ver como en ese mismo momento, Tayuya tropezaba con las botas, llenas de tachuelas, de un gigantesco fan de " _Gorgoroth_ ", quién parecía salido del mismísimo infierno.

Tayuya se pegó un costalazo descomunal, provocando las carcajadas del mastodonte y sus amigos.

— ¿Te has hecho daño, guapa? – preguntó el _blackmetalero_.

La chica se incorporó de un salto y se encontró con la cara del tipo, completamente atravesada por alfileres. Tayuya, lanzando un grito, reculó, gateando hacia atrás por la arena, con tan mala suerte que su estrechísima y corta falda se enganchó en una de las tachuelas de la bota del tipo, desgarrándose de arriba abajo, con un sonoro "crack".

Todos en la playa de Konoha pudieron comprobar con más o menos deleite, que Tayuya no llevaba bragas.

— ¡Eh! ¡Tía! ¡Que se te va a helar el _fliquis_! – el tipo y sus amigos rugieron de risa al ver las partes pudendas de Tayuya al descubierto.

— ¡Mira! ¡Si lleva hecha la depilación brasileña! – grito otro.

Tayuya les miraba horrorizada y sin saber qué hacer. No podía levantarse de donde estaba y aunque intentaba anudarse las dos partes de la falda alrededor de su trasero, la tela se había despedazado, dejando todo su _asunto_ al aire.

— Sasori… – llamó a su hermano con un hilo de voz, mientras lágrimas de bochorno y rabia empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas — ¡Sasori! ¡Jodido Psicópata, ven a ayudarme! – gritó al fin.

Su hermano se dio la vuelta, muy irritado por la interrupción de su persecución y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su hermana, tumbada en la arena, con el culo al aire y rodeada de lo que pensó eran extraterrestres que se reían como dementes.

— Mierda Tayuya, ¿por qué no te has puesto bragas…? — le preguntó a su hermana molesto.

— ¡Dame tu chaqueta, gilipollas! – gritó la pelirroja fuera de sí – ¡Antes de que estos seres me violen!

— Nena… Yo no te tocaba ni con un palo… — le dijo el _blackmetalero_ partiéndose de la risa – Si con la cantidad de maquillaje que te has puesto pareces un mapache…

— ¿¡Y tú qué pareces imbécil!? ¿¡Lord Voldemort!? – gritó la pelirroja fuera de sí — ¡Majadero! ¡Capullo! ¡Payaso! ¡Idiota!

— ¡Cállate, que nos van a matar! – le dijo Sasori llegando hasta ella y cubriéndola con la chaqueta.

— ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Por tu puñetera obsesión por esa zorra del pelo rosa! – gritó Tayuya a su hermano — ¡Vete a la mierda!

— ¡¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de que no te hayas puesto bragas!? – gritó Sasori.

— ¡Mamón! ¡Aunque me las hubiera puesto! ¡¿No pretenderías que corriera en bragas por la playa, no!?

Sasori muy irritado miró hacia el muelle, donde Sakura y Sasuke observaban la escena desde arriba, retorciéndose de risa.

El pelirrojo observó estupefacto, cómo se sostenían el uno al otro por la cintura, mientras gruesos lagrimones rodaban por sus mejillas. Y más estupefacto aún observó cómo de pronto, Sasuke atraía hacia sí a "su princesa" y la besaba apasionadamente, enterrando completamente su lengua en la boca de ella, mientras la chica, correspondiendo su beso con igual pasión, enroscaba sus manos en los cabellos del Uchiha.

— Hijo de p…. – Sasori no pudo terminar la frase, se había quedado sin palabras y una rabia sorda y terrible se había apoderado de él.

— ¡Zorra…! – vociferó Tayuya a Sakura, quien se limitó a separarse de Sasuke y mirar sonriente a la pelirroja desde la distancia, para después, volver a besar al Uchiha con fiereza.

Los hermanos Suna se quedaron inmóviles en la arena de la playa, mirando cómo a lo lejos, Sasuke y Sakura se separaban para respirar. Después, les vieron caminar hacia el interior de Konoha, cogidos de la mano, riendo alegremente.

 **o.O.o.**

— M—menudo festival… – reía Sasuke mientras Sakura conducía a toda velocidad por la ciudad de Konoha.

La chica también reía alegremente. Aunque no habían escuchado un solo grupo tocar y su estancia en la playa había durado menos de dos horas, posiblemente y con diferencia, había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

— ¡No me puedo quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Tayuya sin bragas! — se carcajeaba la Haruno — ¡Cuando se lo cuente a Ino, va a flipar en colores!

— A m—mí hast—ta m—me ha dado pena… — dijo Sasuke.

— Pues a mí ninguna… ¿Qué pretendía hacer contigo esa tipa, sin bragas? – preguntó Sakura mirándole de reojo.

— T—te lo p—puedes imaginar… — Sasuke rió al ver la cara enfurruñada de la Haruno.

— No me quiero imaginar absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con esa tipa y tú… — bufó la chica, aunque él sabía que ella no estaba molesta, sólo bromeaba.

— S—soy irresistib—ble… — dijo el chico.

— Creído…

— T—tú misma lo has dicho… Que est—toy b—buenísimo… — rió Sasuke.

— Pedazo de burro… ¿Dónde vamos? Quiero saberlo antes de que esos dos se lancen en nuestra persecución con helicópteros del ejército.

— ¿D—dónde te g—gustaría ir? – preguntó el chico.

— A algún sitio tranquilo, dónde pueda besarte sin interrupciones… — soltó la muchacha – No quiero ver aparecer de repente a tipas enseñándome su depilación más íntima…

Sasuke rió, pero apartó la vista de Sakura, sonrojado. Una idea empezó a formarse en su mente.

"En mi casa no hay nadie…", se dijo, pero no se atrevió a proponérselo en voz alta.

— Sasuke…

— ¿Eh…? – preguntó el chico abochornado.

— Te has puesto colorado… — le dijo la chica mirándole de reojo — ¿Estás pensando en llevarme a tu casa?

El Uchiha la miró de repente, sorprendido por la facilidad que tenía esa mujer de leerle el pensamiento.

"¿Qué le digo?", no quería parecer un depravado.

— N—no, hombre… — mintió sin mirarla — ¿P—por quién m—me t—tomas…?

— Mentiroso… Estás pensando en llevarme a tu casa… — rió la chica.

— N—no… — se sonrojó el muchacho – Q—qué va…

— Sasuke… No hay nada de malo en querer llevarme a tu casa… Es más… Yo quiero ir a tu casa… — dijo Sakura levemente sonrojada – Estaremos más tranquilos… Y más cómodos…

— B—bueno… — murmuró abochornado – S—si quieres…

Sakura sonrió y dirigió el automóvil en dirección al Barrio del Fuego. Aparcó el coche a unas calles de la casa del Uchiha. Llegaron a la entrada, cogidos de la mano, dando un pequeño paseo. Sasuke abrió, pero miró la cerradura extrañado. Pensó que había dado dos vueltas a la llave cuando había salido, pero la puerta se había abierto a la primera.

"Me habré confundido…", se dijo, e invitó a entrar a Sakura que le miró con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

Estaba nervioso. Aunque no era la primera vez que Sakura entraba en su casa, sí era la primera vez que lo hacía como su novia.

"¿Por qué es mi novia, verdad?", la verdad es que el chico no estaba muy convencido. Todo había ido demasiado rápido… Aquella semana, sin duda, sería una de las más memorables de su vida.

"¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora…?", no podía evitar pensar en que estaba a solas con Sakura en su casa, "¿qué espera que yo haga…?"

La condujo hasta su cuarto, ordenado y limpio. Sakura se maravillaba que un muchacho que viviera solo fuera tan pulcro. Se sentó encima de la cama hecha y le miró, mientras él, dubitativo, perdía el tiempo fingiendo que buscaba a su gato debajo.

— Sasuke… — Sakura le llamó divertida al sentir el nerviosismo de Sasuke – Ven…

— Hmpf… — el chico obedeció, aunque abochornado. Sentía que la cara le iba a estallar encima de los hombros. Se sentó al lado de la muchacha mirando hacia el techo.

Sakura le sujetó la barbilla con la mano y le obligó a mirarla, para después besarle dulcemente en los labios. Poco a poco, la chica fue aumentando la presión hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron provocándoles una deliciosa sensación de electricidad. Sakura, deslizó tímidamente su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Sasuke, acariciando la piel suave del estómago del chico, haciendo que se le pusiera de gallina.

El muchacho, con los ojos cerrados, escuchaba los desbocados latidos de su corazón en el silencio de la vivienda. Se sentía perturbado. Aunque la escena era muy diferente a la que había protagonizado con Tayuya, no dejaba de pensar qué demonios querría obtener la Haruno de él y si ella esperaba "algo más".

En ese caso, no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar. Lamentó no tener a su hermano cerca o a Naruto, para poder preguntarles qué harían ellos en esa situación.

Esperaba que Sakura no se pusiera a botar encima de él, como había hecho la pelirroja, no creía poder soportar esa escena tan… Violenta. Él quería estar con Sakura, pero tranquilamente, disfrutando el momento, despacio y con cuidado… Cuando tuviera que hacer "eso", ya lo haría, pero ahora no estaba seguro de querer dar ese paso. Demasiado pronto para él. Era demasiado tímido.

"Pero ¿y si no es así?", se preguntó, "¿Y si en realidad es como se comportó Tayuya? ¿Y si las cosas son más rápidas de lo que yo creo? ¿Y si la decepciono?".

— Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica al ver que el Uchiha se retiraba levemente de ella.

"El camino más corto entre dos puntos, es la línea recta", se dijo. Se armó de valor y le confesó:

— Sakura, n—no estoy se—seguro…

— ¿No estás seguro? ¿Por qué? – Sakura se apartó de él como si le hubiera picado un áspid — ¿No te gusta que te bese? ¿No te gusto?

— ¡S—sí! ¡M—mucho! ¡Muchísimo! ¡Claro que s—sí! ¡No es eso…! — el muchacho la miró a través de los cristales de sus gafas, sin atreverse a abordar el tema directamente – Es q—que no sé qué esperas q—que haga ahora… Yo n—no estoy se—seguro de q—querer hacer "eso" tan p—pronto…

Sakura enrojeció violentamente, percatándose entonces del por qué Sasuke se mostraba tan abochornado. La idea de tener sexo con él no se le había pasado aún por la cabeza. Por lo menos, no en ese momento.

— ¡Oh…! – la chica bajó la mirada rápidamente – Esto… Yo no… No quería dar la impresión de que quería… No… ¡Oh… Mierda Sasuke! ¡Qué vergüenza…!

— Hmpf… ¡Lo s—siento! – Sasuke, alarmado, se dio cuenta de que Sakura no había pensado ni por un segundo lo que él se había imaginado — ¡P—pensé q—que q—querías…! ¡C—como dijiste de v—venir a casa…! ¡Lo s—siento!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, avergonzados. Sasuke sintiendo que había vuelto a meter la pata y Sakura con la sensación de que le había dado una errónea impresión.

— ¿Por qué no nos vamos a otro sitio? – preguntó finalmente Sakura intentando romper la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos – Al parque o a mi casa, aunque está mi tía, no nos molestará. Si quieres, comemos allí con ella. Por la tarde vendrán Sai e Ino y podemos decirle a Naruto que venga, será divertido, podremos bañarnos en la piscina, si quieres.

— Hmpf… — Sasuke se atrevió a levantar la vista de ella – B—bueno…

En ese mismo instante, un ruido sordo, un golpe, se escuchó en la parte delantera de la vivienda de Sasuke. Ambos chicos se incorporaron sobresaltados.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Sakura asustada — ¿Ha entrado alguien?

— N—no…

De repente, por instinto, Sasuke saltó encima de Sakura, tumbándola encima de la cama, protegiéndola con su cuerpo cuando el cristal de la ventana de su habitación estalló en mil pedazos. La chica gritó asustada.

En ese mismo instante, se empezaron a oír bocinas de coches, risas, gritos e insultos, los cristales de toda la casa estallaban de repente y el gato corrió a refugiarse debajo de la cama de su dueño.

— ¡Sasuke! – gritó Sakura espantada — ¡Qué ocurre!

Pero el chico, sin separarse de Sakura, temblando de miedo y de rabia, sabía lo que pasaba.

— ¡La Her—hermandad!

Sakura estaba horrorizada, desde donde estaba, protegida debajo del cuerpo del Uchiha, podía ver cómo una lluvia de piedras, huevos y excrementos entraban volando por la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke.

— ¡Suéltame! – gritó la chica — ¡Voy a decirles cuatro cosas a esos desgraciados!

— ¡No salgas! ¡Te harán daño! – Sasuke se incorporó encima de Sakura y la hizo enmudecer — ¡Saldré yo! ¡Quédate debajo de la cama!

La cara de Sasuke se había contraído en una mueca de rabia, por primera vez, los cristales de las gafas dejaban entrever sus pupilas que brillaban de tal manera que parecían rojas, en lugar de negras. Cubriendo a la chica con su cuerpo, Sasuke la arrastró hacia el suelo desde la cama, empujándola debajo. La lluvia de objetos y porquería no cesaba y los gritos e insultos a Sasuke seguían escuchándose fuera de la casa.

— ¡Quédate ahí y no te muevas! – Sasuke no tartamudeaba cuando advirtió a Sakura — ¡Ni se te ocurra salir!

El chico se arrastró como pudo hacia fuera de su habitación, mientras sorteaba toda clase de objetos repugnantes que los energúmenos de la Hermandad arrojaban a través de las ventanas rotas. El estrépito era infernal.

Sasuke sentía una ira que jamás había percibido en sí mismo. Una cosa era que esa gentuza se metiera con él, pero otra bien distinta era que hicieran daño a Sakura. Si le tocaban un pelo de la cabeza a su chica, les arrancaría el corazón y se lo comería a bocados.

Llegó a la entrada de su casa y de un paragüero, sacó un palo de golf que había sido de su padre. Sin pensárselo dos veces más, abrió de golpe la puerta de la entrada de su casa para encontrarse con un espectáculo dantesco.

Hidan, Pain y Tobi, se hallaban en el jardín delantero dando patadas y rompiendo la valla que rodeaba la casa. En las manos llevaban piedras y palos con los que iban golpeando todo lo que encontraban a su paso, habían levantado el césped del jardín y roto el buzón de correos. Detrás, en un coche con el motor en marcha, Zetsu y Kisame lanzaban huevos y fruta podrida contra las ventanas. No había ni rastro de Sasori, pero Sasuke no era tan tonto como para no pensar que aquello no era cosa del pelirrojo.

— ¡Mira, el freak! – gritó Tobi cuando se percartó de la presencia de Sasuke en el umbral de la casa — ¡Pues sí que estaba dentro! ¡Sasori nos dijo que lo más seguro es que la casa estuviera vacía!

— ¡Mira qué cara pone! – gritó Hidan, por encima del estruendo que la bocina del coche que conducía Zetsu formaba — ¡Eh, capullo! ¿Te gusta cómo hemos dejado el jardín?

— ¡Está mejor que lo que tenías! – rió cruelmente Kisame desde el coche — ¡Menuda cochiquera!

Sasuke nunca supo exactamente qué había pasado en ese momento.

Como si se hubiera teletransportado, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Pain, que le miraba sorprendido, al darse cuenta de que el Uchiha iba hacia él con la intención de partirle el palo de golf en la cabeza.

Pain, le esquivó, y le empujó por la espalda, haciendo caer a Sasuke cuan largo era. Pero a Pain no le dio tiempo a vanagloriarse de su hazaña, porque Sasuke, revolviéndose como una víbora, se incorporó rápidamente ayudándose del palo de golf e impulsándose a la vez, consiguiendo estamparle el puño en la cara. Pain, que no se lo esperaba, trastabilló y se cayó al suelo, de espaldas, sentado y conmocionado. Sasuke no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ni a levantarse, porque dando un salvaje alarido, se lanzó contra Pain, intentando morderle.

Sin embargo, el resto de la "Hermandad" acudió en ayuda de Pain, que intentaba zafarse del Uchiha como podía. Entre Tobi y Hidan, consiguieron arrancar a Sasuke de encima del pelirrojo, cogiéndole cada uno por un brazo.

— ¡Vale, vale, fiera! – reía Hidan — ¡Ya está! ¡Ayudame Kisame!

El aludido dejó el coche para acudir rápidamente donde estaba Sasuke. Eran cuatro contra uno.

— ¡Hijos de perra! ¡Largaos de mi casa! – Sasuke estaba fuera de sí — ¡Cabrones! ¡Desgraciados!

— ¡Vaya lenguaje que gastas! – rió Tobi – Creo que tendremos que enseñarte educación…

Pain, que se había puesto en pie y se limpiaba la sangre que le resbalaba del labio, se encaró a Sasuke, mirándole con ira.

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a pegarme, freak de mierda! – le escupió a la cara — ¡Jamás!

— ¡Te partiré la cabeza si vuelves a acercarte a mí, cabrón! – gritó Sasuke.

Pain no se esperaba esa reacción del Uchiha, que siempre se había dejado humillar sin oponer resistencia. Se enfadó y con salvaje alegría le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que Sasuke se quedara sin aire.

— ¡Sasuke! – Pain se dio la vuelta hacia donde provenía la voz, para encontrarse con los ojos horrorizados de Sakura Haruno, que le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta — ¡Dejadle, desgraciados!

Pain, como el resto de los de "la Hermandad" se había quedado estupefacto al ver a una de las chicas más populares del Instituto allí.

— Sakura… ¡L—largate! – exclamó Sasuke como pudo — ¡L—lárgate! ¡Yo puedo con ellos!

Pain se volvió a mirar a Sasuke con cruel diversión.

— ¿Que puedes con nosotros? ¿Tú? Pedazo de mierda, no me hagas reír…– el pelirrojo rió divertido y empezó a pegar al chico en el estómago una y otra vez.

El Uchiha boqueaba intentando respirar, tenía la vista nublada, pero fija en la chica que le miraba espantada. Esbozaba una extraña sonrisa, como si intentara demostrarle que la paliza que le estaban dando, no era para tanto.

— ¡Cobardes! ¡Dejadle! – gritó Sakura empezando a correr en dirección a Sasuke, mientras lágrimas de rabia empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas — ¡Sasuke!

Una mano férrea la retuvo, agarrándola suave, pero firmemente por el brazo.

Al principio, la muchacha pensó que era alguno de los de la Hermandad, sujetándola con la intención de evitar que ayudara a Sasuke, pero algo en aquel agarre hizo que Sakura se quedara extrañamente tranquila.

— No te muevas… — una voz profunda y suave le susurró aquellas palabras en el oído y sin saber por qué, ella obedeció – Tranquila, yo me encargo…

La muchacha se giró para ver quién era el propietario de esa voz y se quedó de piedra cuando vio a un guapo muchacho alto y fuerte, con el pelo negro como el carbón y los ojos del mismo tono oscuro brillando con tanta furia que parecían desprender fuego.

El recién llegado, dio dos zancadas en dirección a Pain y sus amigos, que enfrascados en propinarle una tunda al Uchiha, no se percataron de que un desconocido se les acercaba con los ojos resplandeciendo como dos brasas. Al mismo tiempo, Pain decidió que ya había castigado lo bastante el estómago de Sasuke, así que cerró el puño con la intención de estampárselo en la cara al desvergonzado freak que había tenido la osadía de desafiarle.

Sin embargo, el puño jamás llegó a alcanzar su objetivo, porque Pain se vio propulsado hacia atrás con fuerza, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Antes de caer al suelo, algo estalló en su nariz. Tardó varios segundos en comprender que otro puño más grande que el suyo, se le había incrustado en la cara.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas…?! – Kisame, Tobi y Hidan se abalanzaron sobre el desconocido, soltando a Sasuke, quién cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas. Sakura corrió hacia él, atravesando el jardín a toda prisa.

El guapo recién llegado, no sólo era muy fuerte, sino que también tenía más reflejos que un gato, se zafó de Tobi que se le acercaba por un lateral, estampándole una pierna en la espalda, mientras agarraba por la pechera a Kisame y lo lanzaba varios metros a través del jardín. Sólo quedaba Hidan, que al percatarse de lo que era capaz aquel individuo, salió corriendo en dirección al coche.

— ¡Como os vea otra vez acercaros a Sasuke, os romperé la crisma y después llamaré a la policía! ¡Mamones! — gritó el desconocido — ¡Largaos de mi casa!

Poco a poco, los de la Hermandad, Pain incluido, huyeron hacia el coche como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando estuvieron montados en el coche, se dedicaron a hacerle gestos obscenos a aquel sujeto que casi sin esfuerzo, les había dado una buena tunda.

— ¡Mamarrachos! – gritó el chico enfadado — ¡Venid aquí si tenéis huevos!

Pero no los tenían y los de la Hermandad, desaparecieron a toda prisa por las calles de Konoha, dejando atrás la casa de los Uchiha bastante destrozada.

El desconocido les vio alejarse y bufó. Cuando se aseguró de que no iban a volver, se encaminó hacia donde estaba Sasuke quien de rodillas en el suelo respiraba con dificultad, mientras recibia las atenciones de Sakura a quien gruesos lagrimones le caían por las mejillas.

— Sasuke… ¿Estás bien…? – preguntaba la muchacha sollozando — ¿Te han hecho mucho daño…?

— N—no… — contestó el chico con la voz estrangulada. No quería reconocer que estaba hecho unos zorros.

El desconocido se arrodillo ante ellos y esbozando una triste sonrisa, le alborotó el pelo al Uchiha.

— Ya está chaval… Lo has hecho muy bien… — le dijo.

— Gracias por todo… — dijo Sakura mirándole sonrojada – Has sido muy valiente al defenderle…

Sasuke bufó molesto, provocando que Sakura se sonrojara aún más y que el desconocido soltara una carcajada.

— Bueno… Es normal que defienda a mi hermano pequeño ¿no? – le dijo el chico riendo y alargando una mano se presentó – Hola, soy Itachi… Y tú eres Sakura ¿verdad? La sobrina de Tsunade—san…

"Su hermano…", la muchacha se sonrojó violentamente, pero enseguida estrechó la mano que le ofrecían.

— Sí… — agachó la cabeza cuando Sasuke, que intentaba recuperar el resuello, volvió a bufar, irritado.

— ¿Q—qué haces aquí, Itachi? – preguntó por fin, Sasuke.

— De momento, salvarte de una buena paliza… Y después, llamar al seguro de la casa para que arreglen todo este estropicio…

Sasuke resopló como una ballena.

— Ah… ¿Que quieres saber qué hago aquí en lugar de estar encerrado en el manicomio…? – preguntó Itachi riendo – Pues después de tu instructiva visita de ayer… — el chico dijo esto mirando a Sakura de reojo, que se puso como la grana – decidí hablar con Tsunade cuanto antes. Esta mañana a primera hora, me dieron carta blanca para salir e instalarme aquí contigo…

Sakura jamás olvidaría la sonrisa de felicidad que se le dibujó a Sasuke en la cara.

— Y eso también quiere decir hermanito, que me trasladan la beca a tu Instituto…

— ¿Irás a nuestro Instituto? –preguntó Sakura esperanzada, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Sasuke — ¿A la misma clase?

— No exactamente pequeña… — dijo Itachi mirándola risueño – Iré a vuestro Instituto, pero yo estudio Segundo de Bachillerato, voy dos cursos más avanzado que Sasuke, porque soy más mayor…

— Ah… Entonces… ¿el año que viene irás a la Universidad? – preguntó Sakura mirándole con adoración.

— Si me conceden la beca para estudiar leyes, sí… — le respondió Itachi sonriente.

— Hmpf… — Sasuke miraba a Sakura con el ceño fruncido e intentó levantarse del suelo – V—vamos adentro, q—quiero t—tumbarme…

— Sasuke… ¡No te muevas! – gritó Sakura escandalizada — ¡Te harás daño! ¡Te llevaré al médico…!

— N—no hace falta… – Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, contento de que la chica se preocupara por él, pero dijo con dignidad – N—no me duele tanto… Sólo estoy cansado…

— Venga hermanito, te ayudaré yo… — dijo Itachi riendo – Sakura, ¿puedes ir dentro de casa y preparar un poco de te?

— Eh… ¡Sí, claro! – dijo la chica obedeciendo a Itachi y levantándose a toda prisa, desapareciendo dentro de la casa de los Uchiha.

Itachi la miró alejarse y sonrió divertido.

— Es muy guapa… — le dijo a su hermano, que sonrió con orgullo – Y parece divertida...

— Ya te lo dije… — contestó Sasuke.

— Venga, levántate… No querrás que tu preciosa novia se rompa la espalda intentando levantarte…

— ¿Eh…? – Sasuke se sonrojó — ¿Cómo has sabido que era mi n—novia? Yo no te he dicho nada de lo que pasó ayer…

— No hace falta… La manera en cómo te mira lo dice todo… – Itachi suspiró.

— Pues yo creo que le has gustado… — refunfuñó Sasuke.

— Eso es porque soy más mayor… A las chicas de tu edad les impresiona mi estilazo… — rió Itachi – Pero ella te quiere a ti…

— Hmpf… — Sasuke sonrió y se apoyó en su hermano, intentando levantarse. Estaba encantado con lo que su hermano le había dicho – Entonces ¿has sabido que era mi novia por la manera en que me mira?

— Sí… Eso por un lado…

— ¿Y por otro lado…? – preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

— Porque yo estaba dentro de casa cuando habéis llegado y he oído todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros… Los besitos y la conversación… — dijo Itachi riendo al ver cómo la cara de su hermano se convertía en una sopa de lava.

— Hmpf…

"Con razón la puerta estaba abierta…", se dijo Sasuke muerto de vergüenza.

— Anda vamos… _Semental_ … — rió Itachi burlón — Entremos en casa y me contáis qué coño ha pasado para que esos desgraciados nos destrocen la casa…

 **o.O.o.**

Ino tenía la boca tan abierta que Sai pensó que podía verle el píloro.

La rubia llevaba toda la tarde mirando fijamente al adonis que había aparecido de repente. Resulta que aquel ejemplar, digno de ser estudiado por el "National Geographic", era el hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha. Ino no podía apartar la vista de aquel muchacho de cabellos negros y sonrisa encantadora. Se había quedado hipnotizada observando con detenimiento cada arruguita, cada marca y cada pliegue de la piel de Itachi.

— Ino… ¡Ino! – Sai estaba realmente molesto. Llevaba toda la tarde intentando llamar la atención de su rubia amiga, sin conseguirlo — ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Otra vez!

— Eh… ¿Qué decías? – Ino miró a Sai como si tuviera delante a un extraterrestre con peineta.

Sai bufó, lanzándole una mirada hostil a Itachi, que sonreía divertido a la rubia. Sakura se había llevado a los hermanos Uchiha a su casa, después de que entre ella e Itachi atendieran las heridas que había recibido Sasuke en la pelea. No era nada grave, aunque al chico le saldría algún feo moratón en la cara y en los brazos.

Después de curar superficialmente a Sasuke y de que éste y Sakura, explicaran al mayor de los Uchiha lo que había pasado con Sasori y Tayuya en el Festival, la muchacha llamó al móvil a su tía, avisándola de que iban a tener invitados. Sakura decidió que quizá, hasta que el seguro del hogar arreglara el estropicio que había formado la "Hermandad" en la casa de los Uchiha, los dos chicos estarían mucho mejor instalados en la Mansión Senju—Haruno, que en su propia casa.

Itachi estuvo de acuerdo, riéndose por lo bajo, al ver la cara emocionada de Sasuke al recibir la invitación de "su novia".

A Sakura le parecía extraño que aquel tipo tan risueño se hubiera pasado los últimos años en la Residencia, aquejado de una profunda depresión. Aunque si le observaba bien, sí podía adivinar huellas de ojeras… Y su mirada tenía un no sé qué de melancólico que no se percibía a simple vista.

"Y es increíblemente guapo…", se dijo la muchacha evitando mirarle fijamente para que el pequeño de los Uchiha no se molestara, "… Aunque Sasuke lo es más…"

Al llegar a su casa, Tsunade les estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos y una espléndida comida en la mesa.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te ha pasado, Sasuke—chan? – preguntó la mujer al ver las magulladuras del muchacho – Explicadme ahora mismo qué significa esto…

Y Sakura y Sasuke lo hicieron desde el principio.

Tsunade estaba muy seria cuando los muchachos acabaron de hablar. Observaba fijamente a Sasuke como si quisiera radiografiarle con la mirada. El chico estaba sonrojado e incómodo con el escrutinio de la tía de Sakura, pero por una vez, no agachó la cabeza y mantuvo la vista fija en la mujer.

Tsunade rompió el silencio dando un suspiro profundo y levantándose al tiempo de la silla.

— Esto hay que solucionarlo inmediatamente,… — dijo la tía de Sakura señalando la mesa – Ahora vuelvo…

— ¿Dónde vas, tía? – preguntó Sakura intrigada.

— A hacer una llamada… Lo primero es lo primero… — respondió Tsunade mirando a Sasuke y dejándoles solos en la cocina.

— ¿D—dónde ha ido, Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke mirando hacia la puerta.

— Ni idea…

— Comed un poco… — dijo Itachi metiéndose un pastelillo de arroz y salmón en la boca – Tsunade sabe lo que hace…

Los tres comieron en silencio, cada uno de ellos sumido en sus propios pensamientos. De vez en cuando, Sasuke lanzaba furtivas miradas a Sakura para comprobar que no estuviera mirando a su hermano. Itachi siempre le pescaba haciéndolo y sin decir nada, sonreía para sus adentros.

Pasaron más de tres cuartos de hora antes de que Tsunade volviera, acompañada… Detrás de ella, una guapa mujer rubia, alta y con los ojos de color azul celeste, que vestia un ceñido vestido negro y unos zapatos de tacón de vértigo entró en tromba en la cocina.

— ¡¿Dónde están los hijos de Mikoto!? – berreó la mujer al entrar. Y mirando de hito en hito a Itachi se abalanzó sobre él gritando — ¡Eres igual que tu padre!

La mujer se aferró al cuello del mayor de los Uchiha y empezó a darle besos en las mejillas, mientras que el chico, paralizado por la sorpresa y por aquellas inesperadas muestras de afecto de una señora desconocida, sólo podía palmearle la espalda.

Ino Yamanaka apareció en la puerta de la cocina, seguida de Sai que observaba la escena, curioso.

— ¡Mamá…! – dijo la muchacha — ¡Estás abochornando a este chi…! — pero la rubia no pudo continuar, ya que al mirar a Itachi se quedó con la boca abierta.

En su vida había visto a un tipo así de guapo.

– Ho…ho…hola. Soy Ino…Ino – saludó con la cara como un tomate – Y este de aquí es Sai…

— Encantado… — sonrió Itachi, todavía sujetando a la Sra. Yamanaka – Soy Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Al oír la palabra "hermano", la Sra. Yamanaka se separó del Uchiha y fijó la vista en Sasuke que observaba a aquella mujer tan escandalosa, entre abochornado y divertido.

— Mmmm…. – dijo la Sra. Yamanaka mirando al chico de arriba abajo, con una mueca de horror pintada en el rostro – Así que tú eres Sasuke… Ya veo… Es peor de lo que pensaba…

La madre de Ino, afamada diseñadora de modas de la élite de Hollywood, observaba alucinada las horribles gafas de pasta del muchacho, su camiseta vieja y agujereada y los pantalones desteñidos. El rostro de Sasuke enrojeció violentamente cuando la Sra. Yamanaka se dirigió hacia él y de un tirón, le levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentado, arrancándole las gafas de la cara.

— ¡AAAAAHHHH! – gritó la mujer haciendo que todos pegaran un respingo — ¡Eres clavadito a tu madre! ¡Igualito que Mikoto! ¡Tienes los mismos ojos que ella! ¡Eres incluso más guapo que Itachi!

— Moira… — rió Tsunade desde la puerta de la cocina – Estás avergonzando al chico…

— Oh… — la madre de Ino agarró a Sasuke de la mano como un ave rapaz sujeta a su presa — ¡Ven conmigo! – y dirigiéndose a Tsunade dijo — ¡Os lo devuelvo en un par de horas…! ¡O tres…!

— Pe—pe—pe—pe—pero…. – Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque se vio impulsado hacia delante, desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, arrastrado por la madre de Ino.

— ¿Dónde le lleva tu madre? – preguntó Sakura a Ino con los ojos como platos y poniéndose de pie — ¿Se ha vuelto loca?

— No te preocupes Saku… Mi madre te lo devolverá sano y salvo… – rió Ino que a continuación y sin disimulo, se sentó al lado de Itachi.

— ¿Tu madre conocía a la nuestra? – preguntó Itachi con curiosidad y al parecer, nada preocupado porque su hermano hubiera desaparecido acompañado de una mujer gritona.

— Esto… No lo sé… — Ino tartamudeó cuando Itachi se dirigió a ella – Pa—parece que sí… Cuando la ha llamado Tsunade me ha reñido, porque no le había contado que el hijo de Mikoto iba a mi clase… Pero yo no sé quién es Mikoto… Deduzco que es vuestra madre ¿verdad?

Ino sonrió, con la cara colorada cuando Itachi la miró fijamente y asintió, sonriendo también. Sai bufó con hostilidad haciendo que el mayor de los Uchiha volviera la vista hacia él. Itachi sonrió con malicia, pero no dijo nada, consiguiendo que el pálido Sai enrojeciera de puro coraje.

— Tu madre y la madre de Ino eran muy amigas – explicó Tsunade a Itachi – Casi como hermanas. Fueron juntas al colegio y a la escuela secundaria. También se matricularon juntas en la Escuela de Moda de Konoha. Pero cuando Mikoto se casó con tu padre y os tuvo a vosotros, su amistad de resintió. Tu madre quería cuidar de los niños y Moira quería ser conocida mundialmente por sus diseños. Por primera vez, querían cosas diferentes y se distanciaron. Moira triunfó en el mundo de la moda y tu madre en el de la familia.

— No recuerdo que mi madre la mencionara nunca… — dijo francamente Itachi.

— Ni yo… — dijo Ino en un susurro.

— Posiblemente no lo hicieran. A las dos les dolía hablar de aquéllo. Mikoto nunca perdonó a Moira que no entendiera que lo más importante para ella eran sus dos niños… — explicó Tsunade mirando a Itachi – Y Moira nunca le perdonó a Mikoto que la dejara luchar sola en un mundo como el de la moda, porque ella también tenía una hija de la edad de Sasuke y no abandonó su profesión.

Itachi se quedó en silencio, igual que Ino, la historia les pillaba por sorpresa.

El chico sonrió a Ino que volvió a enrojecer, pero no apartó la vista de los ojos del Uchiha… La chica observaba completamente hipnotizada las largas pestañas oscuras del muchacho, los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la cara, su sonrisa maliciosa y ese brillo en la mirada… Ino sentía cómo su corazón latía completamente desbocado. Jamás le había pasado algo así, con esa intensidad.

— ¡Ino! – el grito de Sai la sacó de su ensimismamiento — ¡Te estoy hablando!

— Eh… — Ino contestó aturdida, sin apartar la vista de Itachi que seguía sonriéndole — ¿Qué dices Sai?

— ¿Que si sabes dónde ha llevado tu madre a Sasuke…? – preguntó el chico dolido por la indiferencia de la rubia.

Sakura, que observaba la escena en silencio, sintió algo de lástima por Sai.

La Haruno llevaba mucho tiempo observando cómo Sai estaba cada vez, más y más colado por su amiga, quién fingía no darse cuenta de la situación. Sai e Ino se conocían desde pequeños, igual que con Sakura. El chico siempre había sido el "mejor amigo"oficial de la rubia, igual que Sakura era para la Yamanaka su "medio hermana". Pero desde que Shikamaru dejó a Ino el año anterior y Sai había sido, en cierta manera, su paño de lágrimas, Sakura percibió que los sentimientos del chico habían ido cambiando poco a poco. La manera en cómo se reía con las bromas de su amiga, o cómo la observaba cuando ella no le miraba, o sus celos, que se habían hecho tan evidentes cuando el maestro Ebisu había interceptado la notita que Ino había escrito a Sakura… Estaba claro que Sai se había enamorado de Ino.

Sakura se dijo que tendría que hablar con el chico. Ella también le quería y no le apetecía nada verle sufrir. Sakura conocía suficiente a Ino como para saber que a su rubia amiga, tales circunstancias no le pasaban desapercibidas, pero la muchacha no parecía darles relevancia y seguía comportándose como siempre, sin importarle si hería los sentimientos de Sai o no.

Y ahora era evidente que a Ino le había gustado Itachi. Es más, Sakura no recordaba haber visto a su amiga tan cohibida en presencia de ningún chico, ni siquiera de Shikamaru… Y por lo que parecía, Sai, tampoco. El chico se había puesto realmente celoso de Itachi y sólo hacía media hora que lo conocía.

— Supongo que se lo habrá llevado a casa… — dijo Ino contestando finalmente a Sai, pero mirando a Itachi – Allí tiene el taller.

— ¿El taller? ¿Y para qué quiere llevarse a Sasuke al taller? – preguntó Sai.

Pero Ino no le contestó. Se había vuelto a perder en los afilados ojos de Itachi Uchiha, quien continuaba observando a la guapa rubia, con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Ino… ¡Ino! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Otra vez!

— Eh… ¿Qué decías? – Ino miró a Sai como si no supiera de dónde venía la voz.

Itachi soltó una risilla. Sai bufó, mirándo al Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos.

— Esto… Sai… ¿Verdad? ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Itachi sin perder la sonrisa.

El aludido enrojeció violentamente y murmuró.

— Sí… No sé de qué te ríes… No le veo la gracia a que Ino no me conteste…

— Pues yo sí… — dijo Itachi ampliando aún más la sonrisa – Es gracioso…

— Esto… Ino… ¿por qué no nos explicas lo que va a hacer tu madre con Sasuke en el taller? – preguntó Sakura intentando rebajar la tensión que se había instalado de repente en el ambiente.

— ¿El qué es gracioso…? – preguntó Sai a Itachi, indignado.

— Chicos… — Sakura intentaba desviar la conversación sin conseguirlo – Ino…

— Es gracioso ver cómo alguien se esfuerza sin obtener resultados… — dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – el rostro de Sai era un campo de amapolas.

— Me refiero a que…

— Esto… ¡Ino! – interrumpió Sakura mirando a Itachi con intención – Explícanos lo de tu madre…

Itachi rió, pero no dijo nada más. Sai, abochornado, miró a la rubia y añadió.

— Sí, explícanoslo de una vez…

Ino, contestó, todavía mirando a Itachi y sonriendo como una boba.

— Mi madre es diseñadora de moda… No sólo diseña y confecciona la ropa para la mayoría de actores y actrices de Hollywood, sino que también viste a la élite de Konoha. Siempre está viajando, pero cuando no, trabaja en el taller que tiene en casa. Si ha llevado a Sasuke allí, está claro que le va a hacer un cambio de imagen…

— ¿Un cambio de imagen? – preguntó Sakura.

— ¿Saku, te acuerdas lo que hablamos aquel día junto a la piscina? – dijo Ino, la Haruno asintió – Pues por lo visto mi madre va a tomar cartas en el asunto…

— Nosotros no podemos pagar… — Itachi fue interrumpido por Tsunade.

— Itachi… Moira es vuestra madrina… — dijo — Hará cualquier cosa por vosotros…

— ¿Cualquier cosa? – Itachi frunció el ceño y una sombra nubló momentáneamente su cara al recordar lo solos que habían estado Sasuke y él, desde que sus padres fueron asesinados – Pues es la primera vez que la veo…

— Itachi… Es mejor dejar para después ciertas conversaciones… – dijo Tsunade – Ahora, chicos me voy a la piscina, a aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol que quedan…

Itachi se quedó en silencio, observando cómo Tsunade desaparecía hacia el interior de la casa. Como él, Sakura también estaba intrigada por lo que había explicado su tía. Si la madre de Ino quería tanto a los dos niños, ¿por qué nunca les ayudó cuando más lo necesitaron? ¿Por qué aparecía Moira, dieciséis años más tarde? ¿Cómo es que ni Itachi, ni Sasuke, ni la propia Ino conocían la existencia de la amistad entre Mikoto y Moira?

Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, igual que Itachi. En cambio, Ino, ajena a todo el embrollo, continuaba perdida en el rostro del Uchiha, con las mejillas arreboladas.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Itachi? – preguntó Ino sonrojada.

— Diecisiete, el mes que viene cumplo dieciocho… — El chico la miró, sonriéndola nuevamente. — ¿Y tú…?

— Dieciséis…

— Eres muy guapa para ser tan joven… — le dijo Itachi con desparpajo.

Ino se puso como la grana y rió por lo bajo, agachando la cabeza. Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Sai.

— Me voy… — dijo el chico más pálido de lo habitual, levantándose de la silla – Nos vemos mañana en el Instituto…

— Esto… Sai ¿no quieres esperar a Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura intentando retenerle — ¿Cómo has venido?

— No gracias, ya le veré mañana… — Sai se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Hasta luego… Le diré a Ichigo que me acerque al pueblo en un momento…

Se despidió de Itachi con un movimiento de cabeza, pero a Ino, ni la miró, aunque la rubia pareció no darse cuenta.

Sai desapareció, dejando a Ino, a Sakura y a Itachi en la cocina.

— Esto… ¿Quieres que te enseñe los estanques de la casa, Itachi? Si os vais a quedar con nosotras unos días, será mejor que conozcas el lugar… – dijo Sakura antes de que Ino se ahogara con su propia baba.

— Sí… Estaría bien… — dijo Itachi — ¿Vienes Ino?

— Claro… — la rubia se levantó de un salto de la silla – Enséñale el estanque de los cisnes, ese tan romántico...

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Itachi soltaba una risilla y seguía a las chicas hacia el exterior de la vivienda.

Pasaron toda la tarde explorando la casa. Los jardines y los estanques. Cuando llegaron al estanque de los cisnes, se sentaron en el puente que lo cruzaba, descalzos, con los dedos rozando el agua, Sakura observaba cómo Ino cambiaba el color de su rostro cada vez que Itachi le dirigía la palabra.

— Tu casa es increíble… — dijo el chico y añadió mirando a Ino – Este lugar es relamente precioso.

La rubia no contestó, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en el mayor de los Uchiha.

— Sasuke dijo lo mismo… – susurró Sakura recordando cómo tres o cuatro días atrás ella y el Uchiha menor habían estado sentados en aquel puente.

Itachi miró a Sakura y sonrió.

— Mi hermano… ¿te importa mucho, verdad? – le preguntó.

— Sí… — la chica se ruborizó levemente – Mucho…

— Está completamente colada por él… — comentó Ino risueña, ganándose una colleja de su amiga.

— ¿Y tú tienes novio…? ¿Eh, Ino? – preguntó Itachi burlón.

— No… — la muchacha se sonrojó hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

— Vaya… Eso está bien… — Itachi sonrió divertido.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos chicas pudiera responder, Ichigo, el mayordomo, les llamó desde el otro lado del puente.

— ¡Sakura—san…! — gritó – Su tía me ha pedido que les diga que vayan al salón.

— ¡Ya vamos, Ichi, gracias! – Sakura se puso de pie — ¡Vamos! A ver qué quiere ahora…

Itachi ayudó a Ino a levantarse, se volvieron a poner los zapatos y los tres se encaminaron hacia el interior de la casa. La entrada principal daba a un recibidor enorme que se abría en varias puertas. Sakura se encaminó hacia la que quedaba más hacia la derecha y entró.

Itachi se dio de bruces contra Sakura, que se había quedado parada en la entrada del salón.

— Ouch… — se quejó frotándose la nariz – Sakura… Por qué te has parado en se…

Itachi se quedó mudo al ver a su hermano plantado en medio del salón, mientras la madre de Ino y Tsunade sonreían detrás de él.

— ¡Sasuke! – Ino gritó entusiasmada — ¡Estás impresionante!

Sasuke sólo miraba a Sakura y sonreía tímidamente. Le habían cortado el pelo, dejándole dos mechones más largos en la parte delantera y algunos más encrespados en la nuca, dándole un aspecto desenfadado. Las horrorosas gafas de pasta habían desaparecido e Itachi adivinó que la madre de Ino había echado mano de sus contactos para comprarle unas lentillas en tiempo record.

Su ropa también había cambiado, aunque seguía siendo oscura, llevaba una camiseta de color azul marino con cuello a caja que le quedaba como un guante. Ino supo inmediatamente que era un diseño de su madre, que en el mercado americano costaba más de 1000 dólares. Sus pantalones tejanos, ajustados, marcaban el trasero al chico, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara. Unas deportivas de color negro finalizaban el atuendo.

Pero era la cara de felicidad de Sasuke lo que más llamaba la atención. Itachi volvió a sentirse fatal. En los cinco últimos años, había oído proferir a Sasuke una sola queja. Mientras que él, Itachi Uchiha, descansaba cómodamente en la Residencia, curándose de su depresión, Sasuke sobrellevaba la suya en silencio, solo y con dignidad.

— Sasuke… Estás realmente increíble… — murumuró Sakura.

— ¿T—tú crees…? – el chico sonreía encantado – S—sólo m—me han quitado las g—gafas… M—me ha re—galado unas len—lentillas… Ha lla—llamado a un t—tipo que me ha revisado la vis—vista y en m—menos de media hora tenía unas len—lentillas…

— Oh… ¿Sólo te he quitado las gafas…? Brad Pitt me dijo lo mismo una vez, y al día siguiente se ligó a la Jolie… Sasukito, te he renovado completamente… Te he puesto lentillas y te he cortado el pelo como a un chico normal, no como a un tipo del siglo tres antes de Cristo… – gritó la madre de Ino moviendo mucho las manos. Se notaba que estaba encantada con el resultado — Y la ropa es de tu talla, no cuatro tallas más grande, como la que llevabas… Si tu madre te hubiera visto se hubiera horrorizado…

— M—me ha regalado muchísima ro—ropa… — explicó Sasuke a su hermano – Di—dice que era amiga de mamá…

Itachi sonrió a su hermano y a Moira Yamanaka que le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Ahora te toca a ti – dijo la madre de Ino – Así que acompáñame… No te preocupes, contigo tardaré menos…

Itachi dudó un segundo, pero la curiosidad por conocer a la que había sido la mejor amiga de su madre, le pudo.

— Además… — añadió la mano de Ino como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Itachi – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar…

Itachi asintió y siguió a la Sra. Yamanaka, no sin antes volverse hacia Ino y dedicarle una deslumbrante sonrisa.

— Me he enamorado… – dijo Ino muy seria a Sasuke y a Sakura cuando Itachi y su madre se hubieron marchado.

Tsunade lanzó una carcajada al oírla.

— Ay… Qué cosas tenéis… Si todavía sois unos críos… No tenéis ni idea de qué es el amor…

— Sí que lo sabemos tía… — dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke – El amor no tiene edad…

Tsunade miró a su sobrina y por primera vez se percató de las miradas, correspondidas, que le dedicaba a Sasuke.

— Mmm… — Tsunade soltó una risilla maliciosa — ¡Sasuke! ¡Estás para comerte!

— ¡Tía! – gritó Sakura escandalizada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es verdad? – dijo Tsunade – A juzgar por cómo le miras creo que piensas lo mismo…

— Es que… — Sakura se sonrojó, pero se enfrentó a la burlona mirada de su tía – Sasuke es mi novio… Yo sí que puedo mirarle como quiera…

— Oh… — Ino se llevó la mano a la boca — ¡Lo sabía! ¡No me lo habías dicho!

— No me ha dado tiempo… — murmuró Sakura – Ha sido todo muy rápido…

— ¿Tu novio, eh…? – Tsunade soltó una risotada mirando a Sasuke que estaba realmente abochornado – Pobre niña… Lo vas a tener muy mal en el Instituto a partir de mañana…

— ¿Por qué…? – preguntó Sakura con las mejillas enrojecidas. A veces quería matar a su tía.

— Porque a partir de mañana, Sasuke va a arrasar…

— Hmpf… — Sasuke hubiera querido decir muchas cosas a ese respecto, pero no se atrevió a contestar a la tía de Sakura.

De repente, Ino, como saliendo de un largo sueño, miró hacia todos los lados, extrañada. Hacía rato que notaba que algo no era como siempre. Finalmente preguntó.

— Saku… Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Sai?

 **o.O.o.**

Después de cenar, Tsunade Senju instaló a los hermanos Uchiha en la residencia de invitados. Eran dos casitas separadas, tipo bungalow, adyacentes al edificio principal. Sasuke se mostró encantado de tener una casita para él solo. Era pequeña, pero muy lujosa, tenía una diminuta cocina completamente equipada, un saloncito con una televisión de plasma con una videoconsola y un ordenador portátil, con conexión a internet e impresora. El cuarto de aseo tenía una ducha con hidromasaje. El dormitorio era amplio y espacioso y las sábanas de la cama doble, eran de seda de color negro.

— ¡Uauh! – exclamó Sasuke — ¿Has visto, Itachi? ¡Es una pasada! ¿La t—tuya es igual que ésta?

El hermano mayor de los Uchiha sonrió levemente. El pequeño le observó con detenimiento. Desde que había vuelto con la Sra. Yamanaka, cargado de cachivaches y ropa nueva, estaba muy callado y pensativo.

— Hermano… ¿Q—qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras b—bien?

Itachi no respondió, se sentó en la cama doble de la casita que le habían asignado a su hermano, acariciando con suavidad las sábanas. La conversación con la madre de Ino había sido realmente extraña y perturbadora, pero no quería decirle absolutamente nada a Sasuke, por lo menos, de momento.

"Bastante tiene el enano ya como para que ahora encima, su hermano pródigo le llene la cabeza con extrañas historias…", pensó el mayor de los Uchiha.

— Itachi… — Sasuke se sentó a su lado y le sacudió suavemente del hombro — ¿Estás b—bien?

— Eh… Sí enano… Estoy bien… Sólo un poco cansado… – le dijo y cambiando de tema añadió – Tsunade me ha dicho que mañana va a ir a hablar con el Director del Instituto… Quiere que tú, Sakura y yo vayamos con ella… La entrevista será por la tarde…

— Hmpf… — Sasuke sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza. Estaba un poco asustado.

— No tengas miedo… — le dijo Itachi sonriente – Esos cafres no te volverán a tocar ni un pelo… Es más, creo que es a ellos a quienes se les va a caer…

— N—no tengo m—miedo… — mintió Sasuke picado – Ya no… Q—que se jodan…

Itachi rió y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba.

— El bungalow es genial ¿verdad…? — dijo cambiando de tema – Ideal para retozar con tu novia… ¿No crees? Nadie te ve, es cómodo y está alejado de la casa principal… Así que nadie te oye gemir…

— Hmpf… — Sasuke enrojeció hasta las cejas – Yo n—no voy a hacer n—nada de eso…

— Oh… Yo hablaba en general, de mí… — Itachi sonrió burlón mirando la espalda de su hermano – No de ti, polluelo…

— Imbécil, no me llames así… — murmuró Sasuke, mientras se quitaba las deportivas – Además, tú no tienes novia… N—no p—uedes "r—retozar" con nadie…

— Es cierto… — Itachi suspiró exageradamente – Tendré que buscarme una… ¿Qué te parece Ino?

— N—no m—molestes a mis amigas, idiota…

— Pero a ella le he gustado… Y hay que reconocer que es muy guapa… — añadió el Uchiha — Pero ese Sai… Está enamorado de ella, hasta un tonto como tú se habrá dado cuenta de eso… ¿no?

— D—déjala tranquila… Ino parece frívola, p—pero no lo es…

— Eo… A mí no me ha parecido frívola… Además, quién elige es ella, no Sai… — dijo Itachi — Y está claro que no le corresponde y que yo le parezco irresistible, como no podía ser de otra forma… Y a mí también me ha gustado, parece divertida, lista y es guapísima…

— Tské…

— Bueno, bueno… — Itachi rió al notar cómo los hombros de su hermano se tensaban — no soy un pederasta, así que me buscaré a una de mi edad, no de la tuya… ¿Te parece bien así…? Una novia de mi edad, no una enana como tú…

— Ha—bló el se—señor madurez, sólo nos lle—llevamos dos años… — dijo Sasuke – Además… Como si fuera tan f—fácil conseguir novia…

— Es más fácil de lo que crees… — Sasuke se tumbó en la cama al lado de su hermano — ¿O es que para ti no fue fácil con Sakura?

— T—todavía n—no me lo explico… — rió el chico.

— Yo tampoco, la verdad… – Sasuke le dio un manotazo en la barriga – ¡Ouch!

— Eres un ca—capullo, hermano… — refunfuñó el pequeño.

— No te enfades, hombre… Si en el fondo soy un romántico… — rió Itachi – Cuando encuentre a la mujer de mi vida, lo sabré…

— S—si, claro…

— ¿Interrumpo?

Los dos hermanos se incorporaron de la cama de golpe. Sakura estaba en el umbral del bungalow con una tímida sonrisa en la cara.

— Ooh… — Itachi sonrió burlón mirando a Sasuke – Que va… Si yo ya me iba…

— Quería ver si estábais bien y si os faltaba alguna cosa… — dijo la chica.

Itachi se levantó de encima de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pasando justo al lado de Sakura a quién dirigió una pícara sonrisa. La Haruno se sonrojó violentamente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que en ese momento, se la tragara la tierra.

— Os dejo… — dijo Itachi – Me voy a dormir… Estoy destrozado… Y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo… Mañana nos espera un día movidito, tenemos que estar frescos ¡así que nada de sexo esta noche!

— ¡ITACHI! – el berrido de Sasuke se escuchó por toda la finca — ¡CÁLLATE!

— Nosotros no… — Sakura no pudo acabar la frase, estaba terriblemente avergonzada.

— ¿Ah, no…? – Itachi hizo caso omiso a la mirada inyectada en sangre que le dirigió su hermano. Ahora que no llevaba gafas, se podía ver perfectamente… El rostro de Sasuke tenía el tono de los tomates maduros – Pues vosotros os lo perdéis… Es muy interesante…

— ¡Lárgate de una vez, imbécil…!

— Buenas noches, niños… — sonrió Itachi provocando a su hermano – Felices sueños…

El Uchiha salió del bungalow y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron solos. En silencio, sin atreverse a mirarse, muertos de la vergüenza. Era la segunda vez en el día que se abochornaban por el mismo tema.

— Tu hermano es idiota… — Sakura rompió el silencio.

— S—sí… Siempre t—tengo ga—ganas de estar con él – dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el suelo – Pero cuando llevo diez minutos a su lado, tengo ganas de matarlo…

— N—no me extraña… — murmuró Sakura. La chica se acercó lentamente hacia Sasuke y se sentó a su lado, encima de la cama.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante varios minutos. Sakura retorcía su ropa mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Quería besarle antes de irse a dormir, pero los comentarios de Itachi sobre sexo, hacían que desear ese beso de buenas noches fuera como desear algo diferente a los besos que se habían estado dando hasta ese momento. Una extraña tensión se había apoderado de los dos y no se atrevían a romper el silencio.

"Estamos aquí solos y nerviosos… Sentados encima de la cama…", Sakura dudaba, "Mi tía podría venir a buscarme… ¿Qué pensaría si nos viera aquí…?"

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por un suave roce en la mejilla. Sasuke le acariciaba los mofletes con un dedo, recorriendo con suavidad la superficie de la piel de la chica. Ella le miró sonriente y se dejó llevar, sin importarle ya nada, cuando él le besó los labios.

— Sasuke… — susurró Sakura contra su boca – Como entre mi tía me muero de vergüenza…

— ¿Y por q—qué tendrías que avergonzarte? – Preguntó el chico apresando los labios de la muchacha con los suyos – Sólo n—nos estamos be—besando… No hay nada de malo en eso…

— Porque… Mmm… — Sakura no pudo acabar cuando recibió la lengua del chico dentro de su boca. Sasuke la besaba ahora con mayor intensidad, haciendo que el cuerpo de la muchacha se convirtiera en gelatina.

La descarga de adrenalina no se hizo esperar y un calor sofocante les recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Sasuke empujó a la chica hasta tumbarla encima de la cama, posicionándose encima de ella, presionando su cuerpo contra las negras sábanas. Sakura sentía rugir la sangre en sus oídos mientras que los besos de Sasuke se hacían cada vez más y más profundos. Las manos del Uchiha empezaron a recorrer con ansia y deseo la curva del cuerpo de la muchacha, intentando deslizarse por debajo de la ropa. La chica tembló como un flan cuando una de las manos del muchacho consiguió su objetivo, rozándole la piel y el borde del sujetador, y dio un respingo cuando uno de los juguetones dedos del chico se coló por debajo del sostén y consiguió acariciarle la curvatura del pecho.

— Sa—sasuke… — susurró Sakura jadeando – No…

El chico se separó para mirarla.

— ¿N—no? – preguntó el chico con la respiración entrecortada.

La chica negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpida, pero estaba más preocupada por si su tía entraba de repente que si Sasuke le sobaba los senos.

— No es no… — se dijo el chico separándose a regañadientes y tumbándose boca arriba. De repente la miró confuso – ¿T—te has enfadado conmigo…?

— No… — susurró Sakura sentándose en la cama, con la cara enrojecida y colocándose la ropa – Pero… Es que mi tía…

"Tu tía no va a entrar…El único que puede entrar es mi hermano para tocarnos los huevos…", pensó Sasuke, pero se guardó el comentario.

— Entonces… ¿N—no vas a dormir conmigo…? – Sasuke la miró pícaro – Ahora que soy más g—guapo, muchas mu—mujeres matarán por dormir conmigo... Lo ha dicho tu tía…

— ¿Pero tú no eras tan tímido…? – preguntó Sakura riendo – Estás muy sueltecillo tú hoy…

— ¿D—duermes conmigo o no? – Sasuke la miró esperanzado – N—no ronco…

— No puedo… — Sakura estaba sonrojada y se reía como una tonta – Mi tía...

— T—tu tía, tu tía… — refunfuñó Sasuke — ¿Solo un rato? No voy a hacerte nada…

— Ni hablar… — Sakura miró hacia otro lado — Se nos caería el pelo y mi tía te enviaría de una patada a tu casa… Además, sólo llevamos dos días juntos…

— ¿Y q—qué? – preguntó Sasuke. Bufó y sopló, intentando convencerla, pero al final, resignado, lo dejó estar. Sakura era muy cabezota cuando quería.

"Joder, si no quiero hacer nada… Sólo dormir con ella…", pensó enfurruñado.

— Hasta mañana… — se despidió la chica cuando salió a toda prisa de la casita de invitados – Que duermas bien… Coge fuerzas, que será un día muy duro…

— Sí… — Sasuke la acompañó a la puerta – Pero t—todo irá bien…

— Lo sé.

Se miraron unos segundos y Sakura le atrajo hacia ella por las hebillas del pantalón, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle despacio en los labios.

— Buenas noches Sasuke…

— Hasta m—mañana… — murmuró el chico con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Sakura se despidió saludándole con la mano, mientras él se quedó observándo desde la puerta cómo la chica atravesaba el jardín y se dirigía a la casa principal. Suspiró feliz.

— Hermano, eres todo un caballero… — Itachi le miraba burlón desde la ventana del bungalow adyacente – Yo no la hubiera dejado escapar…

— Itachi… ¿Nos estabas espiand—do? – preguntó Sasuke cabreado.

— No, no me van esas cosas… — rió el Uchiha – Sólo estaba mirando la luna por la ventana, cuando he visto que os besuqueabais…

— No nos besuqueábamos… — gruñó Sasuke – Sólo me ha dado un beso...

— ¿Y no es lo mismo? – rió Itachi ignorando la mirada asesina de su hermano.

Itachi se quedó callado, mirando al cielo. De pronto, ya no reía y debajo de sus ojos se podían adivinar unas profundas ojeras. Su expresión había cambiado, ahora era triste y cansada.

— A mamá le hubieran encantado estos jardines… – susurró – Y Sakura le hubiera caído muy bien…

Sasuke apartó la vista de su hermano y agachó la cabeza.

— Itachi… No tienes que vivir conmigo si aún no estás bien…

— Tú tampoco estás bien, Sasuke… Ninguno de los dos estará bien nunca… — replicó Itachi – Pero tenemos que empezar a vivir… Tú y yo…

— Aún así…

— Tú has estado demasiado tiempo solo… No es justo. Me he portado fatal contigo, he sido un egoísta. Sasuke, tú tampoco eras feliz y yo… Sólo he pasado de ti… — Itachi se volvió hacia su hermano — ¿Sabes? A veces, creo que debías haberte ido con Madara a California…

— ¡No! – Sasuke se giró hacia él – Mi sitio estab—ba contigo… ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo solo allí…?

— Intentar ser más feliz…

— Jamás seré feliz en un l—lugar en el que no esté mi hermano mayor.

Itachi sonrió tristemente.

— Soy un hermano mayor horrible… Te he dejado solo demasiado tiempo y tú siempre preocupándote por mí…

— Otra vez con lo mismo… — resopló Sasuke enfadado — Qué pesado que eres… El que tenía que cuidar de nosotros dos era Madara y se escaqueó…

Itachi miró sorprendido a su hermano pequeño. Jamás le había oído hablar mal de Madara, su tío de América, es más, jamás había hablado de él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso miento? ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo? – Preguntó Sasuke repentinamente furioso – A "tío" Madara le preocupa más su moribunda empresa editorial en California que nuestros problemas, para él no somos más que una molestia. Un gasto más, unos niños idiotas con dificultades…

Itachi fue a replicar algo, pero se quedó callado. Sasuke tenía bastante razón. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la conversación que había mantenido con la Señora Yamanaka… Al parecer, Madara había tenido mucho que ver en el alejamiento entre su madre y la de Ino, pero lo que más inquietó a Itachi fue enterarse de que cuando sus padres murieron asesinados, Moira intentó hacerse cargo de los niños y Madara se lo impidió. También se había enterado de que la editorial de Madara no era tan deficitaria como había hecho creer a los hermanos Uchiha durante tantos años… Itachi frunció el ceño, tenía que pensar en todo lo que le había contado la madre de Ino… Tenía que analizarlo con tranquilidad y calma, antes de decirle nada a Sasuke…

A fin de cuentas, Moira era una desconocida... Itachi no tenía por qué creerla, tenía pinta de excéntrica y de ególatra y había aparecido de repente… No quería alarmar a Sasuke hasta que no hubiera investigado un poco…

— ¿Qué pasa? – Sasuke, todavía furioso, interrumpió sus pensamientos — ¿Por qué te quedas callado de repente?

— Mmm… Nada… — mintió Itachi – Sólo estaba pensando en mañana… Intenta no meterte en líos hasta que Tsunade hablé con el Director…

— Eres un mentiroso hermano… ¿En qué estabas pensando? Dímelo – Sasuke se cabreó aún más, estaba harto de que su hermano no le hiciera partícipe de sus pensamientos – Ya no soy un crío llorón, lo resistiré…

— Está bien… Sólo estaba pensando… — Itachi le miró serio por un momento, para a continuación sonreír divertido.

— ¿Sí? – El mayor rió burlón al ver la cara digna de Sasuke mirándole, esperando una respuesta — ¿Q—qué estabas pensando?

— Estaba pensando en que creo que voy a tener que darte un par de clases magistrales para que _avances_ con Sakura… — respondió el mayor con intención – Porque al paso que vas, no te vas a comer un rosco…

Sasuke se sonrojó por vigésimoquinta vez aquel día, antes de entrar en el bungalow y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, capullo!

Itachi rió, mirando otra vez hacia el cielo, observando como los colores del anochecer pasaban del azul cobalto al negro, mientras la luna llena se reflejaba en la superficie del estanque de los cisnes.

 ** _NFA: La siguiente actualización, será en breve. Voy a resubir los capítulos sin demasiado miramiento, porque de lo contrario, no los subiría nunca._**

 ** _Besotes y perdonad las molestias._**


	9. Amanecer

**NA: a sugerencia de una lectora de Tumbrl. voy a dropear los capítulos que quedan. El siguiente, es el último que tengo escrito y no queda mucho para el final. Uno o dos más. Perdonad las molestias que os he causado por culpa de este fic.**

 **9\. Amanecer.**

— En cuanto llegue el friki de mierda, me avisáis… — aunque el Instituto de Konoha no había abierto sus puertas aún, Sasori, Tayuya, Deidara y el resto de miembros de la Hermandad se hallaban justo delante de la verja de entrada – Le voy a dar la tunda de su vida...

El pelirrojo miraba con furia a ambos lados de la calle, murmurando maldiciones contra Sasuke, esperando que el Uchiha apareciera en cualquier momento. Tayuya, por su parte, tenía el aspecto aburrido de quien está mirando una mala película de serie B.

En conjunto, el aspecto de todo el grupo era amenazador y los pocos alumnos madrugadores que, como ellos, esperaban a que se abrieran las puertas del Instituto, se habían alejado varios metros de los de la Hermandad, por si acaso…

— Por mí haz lo que quieras con él… — dijo Pain, quien tenía la nariz hinchada y los ojos morados del puñetazo que le había propinado Itachi — Como si te haces un bolígrafo con su tráquea, pero déjamelo cinco minutos… Sólo cinco minutos, le voy a partir las gafas y se las voy a meter por el culo.

— Yo me haré un collar con sus dientes – dijo Zetsu animado – Los usaré de abono para las plantas.

— Eh… Zetsu… Pero si a ti no te hizo nada… — dijo Deidara mirándole – Que yo sepa…

— Es cierto, pero ya que estamos, me uno a la fiesta… — rió el feo muchacho.

— Y a ti tampoco Pain… – añadió Deidara ignorando a Zetsu – Que yo sepa, quién te dejó así la cara fue ese tipo que apareció de repente… ¿Ya sabéis quién era?

— Ni puta idea… Pero tenía pinta de ser su primo o algo así… A ese ya le pillaré yo… — dijo Pain furioso – Pero ahora me interesa más hacerme un monedero con Sasuke…

— No le dejéis entrar en el Instituto… – dijo Sasori escupiendo las palabras – En cuanto aparezca, hostiazo que te crió y al coche… Le llevamos a mi casa, tengo un sótano insonorizado, monísimo… No le va a reconocer ni su madre cuando acabe con él…

— ¿No crees que te estás pasando? – preguntó Deidara. Lo cierto es que le empezaba a incomodar la agresividad de Sasori – Solo os hizo una jugarreta… Que os merecíais, por cierto…

— ¿De parte de quién estás? – Preguntó Tayuya acercándose mucho a Deidara — Eres como Karin… Un mojigato, por eso no me gustas ni me gustarás nunca…

Deidara se encogió y guardó silencio, herido… Últimamente Tayuya era muy cruel con él. No era necesario que la chica le recordara continuamente que no sentía ningún interés romántico hacia su persona, ya era consciente de ello desde los nueve años… Aunque no por eso, dolía menos.

— Mira… Han abierto la puerta del Instituto — dijo Kisame y mirando hacia la carretera, añadió – Hablando del rey de Roma… Es Karin… ¿Con quién está?

— Oooh… — dijo Tayuya volviéndose rápidamente e ignorando a Deidara – el otro freak de la clase… Suigetsu… Sí que se ha dado prisa en cambiarme…

— Llevabas casi una semana sin hablar con ella… Es normal que se busque a otros amigos… – murmuró Deidara, ganándose una mirada iracunda de Tayuya.

— Deidei… ¿Por qué no te buscas una novia? – preguntó la pelirroja esbozando una falsa sonrisa – Creo que te hace falta un buen revolcón… Estás muy tenso…

— ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? – preguntó el rubio — ¿Te gusta hacerme daño?

La chica soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Y por qué no…? – Tayuya siguió sonriéndole, pero su mirada era fría como el hielo – Si tú me llevas la contraria, yo te la llevo a ti…

— Me largo a clase… Estoy harto… – Deidara cogió su mochila del suelo y se encaminó a la puerta que el bedel, Izumo, acababa de abrir – No me metáis en esa mierda… Si os pillan, os expulsarán…

— ¡Deidei…! – gritó Sasori — ¡No te vayas! Te necesito a mi lado… ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Tayuya!

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a Karin y a Suigetsu que charlaban animadamente encaminándose hacia la puerta.

— Hola… — saludó la pelirroja Karin al pasar por delante de sus antiguos camaradas, ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a Tayuya, aunque esta la observaba fijamente.

— Siempre lo supe Karin… Te van los perdedores… — dijo con intención, aludiendo a Suigetsu.

Antes de que Karin pudiera contestar, el chico preguntó.

— Karin… ¿sabe tu amiga que le canta el aliento?

— No… Sui… — contestó la chica – Nunca se lo hemos dicho...

— Pues deberíais… La peste a cloaca es insoportable…

— Es que ya no es mi amiga… — dijo Karin – Que se lo diga otra…

Y Sui y Karin, como si hablaran de la división de los átomos, continuaron su camino hacia el interior del instituto.

— ¡Hijos de p…!

Pero a Tayuya no le dio tiempo a insultar a nadie, porque en ese mismo instante, su hermano divisó su objetivo.

— ¡Allí…! ¿Pero qué mierd…?

Todo el gozo que sintió Sasori al divisar a Sasuke se fue por el caño en un segundo. Incluso Tayuya se quedó con la boca abierta.

En efecto, Sasuke apareció por el camino de grava que llevaba a la entrada del instituto. La mayoría de alumnas que pasaban por su lado, se volvían sorprendidas a mirar. Y es que su aspecto era impresionante. El moderno corte de pelo, le resaltaba unos ojos sin lentes, negros como el carbón, afilados y profundos. Llevaba una camisa blanca de seda, por fuera del pantalón, con los dos primeros botones abiertos, dejando al descubierto un trozo de piel blanca como el mármol. El pantalón tejano negro le ajustaba como un guante, dibujando unas caderas estrechas y torneadas que hicieron que más de una alumna se girara a mirarle la parte trasera. Deportivas marrón oscuro completaban el atuendo.

Con su mano izquierda, sujetaba su sempiterna mochila vieja al hombro, mientras que con la otra mano, sujetaba la de la pequeña Sakura que vestida con una falda roja y una camiseta negra, caminaba junto a él, dando saltitos.

Al mirar a Sasori, y por primera vez, una sonrisa torcida iluminó el rostro del Uchiha. Era una sonrisa que Sasori nunca le había visto dibujada en la cara, una sonrisa burlona que le hizo enfurecer.

— ¿¡De qué coño va?! – gritó Sasori — ¿Es que quiere suicidarse?

— Eso parece… — escupió con rabia Pain – Le voy a partir la boca… A ver si deja de reírse…

— Está buenísimo… — dijo Tayuya con la boca abierta – ¡Mi madre…! ¡Lleva una camisa _Yamanaka_ …! ¡Eso cuesta una fortuna!

— Pues se la voy a meter por el culo…Cuando acabe con él, no será más que un trapo sanguinolento… – gritó Pain con los ojos inyectados en sangre dando dos pasos hacia el chico, que seguía sonriendo, más si cabe, al ver la reacción de los de la Hermandad.

Pero Pain se paró en secó.

Al lado del Uchiha, estaba el tipo que le había partido la nariz el día anterior. Era un muchacho delgado y fuerte, más bajo que él, pero más alto que Sasuke, de facciones finas y ojos negros. Como el Uchiha, llevaba el pelo, también negro, recogido en una cola baja. Iba vestido casi igual que Sasuke, pero la camisa _Yamanaka_ que llevaba era de color negro y sus pantalones grises.

Pain pudo apreciar el parecido entre los dos chicos.

— Es su hermano… — murmuró.

— ¿Qué…? – Sasori les miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

— Ese tipo, el que está a su lado… Es el que me partió la nariz… Es su hermano, son clavados…

— No sabía que Sasuke tuviera un hermano… — dijo Zetsu mirando a Itachi con curiosidad.

— Ni yo… — Tayuya estaba encantada – ¡Está como un queso…!

— Tayuya… ¿Hay algún tío que no te guste? – preguntó Pain molesto.

— Deidara… — susurró la chica – Ese no me gusta…

— Con hermano o sin él… Le voy a matar… – dijo Sasori abalanzándose hacia delante, la mano de Pain le retuvo – Suéltame, tiene cogida a " _mi princesa_ ".

— No están solos…

En efecto, al lado de Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke, estaba también Naruto. El rubio, con las cejas fruncidas en un divertido mohín, les miraba burlón, esbozando una peligrosa sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos afilados, casi zorrunos. Junto a Naruto se encontraba Sai, quién igualmente, observaba a los de la Hermandad, como el que mira una araña molesta a la que hay que aplastar. Ino Yamanaka estaba a su lado, echando miradas furtivas al hermano de Sasuke.

Pero es que detrás de ellos, estaban el resto de amigos de Sakura e Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Kiba, Shino Aburame, incluso la tímida Hinata, que les miraba furiosa.

Ambos grupos se quedaron frente a frente cuando la pandilla liderada por Sasuke llegó a la entrada del Instituto. Itachi, que sonreía, rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Aguantándonos la puerta? – preguntó risueño. Ino observó cómo una de las perfiladas cejas del Uchiha se levantaba levemente, dándole un aspecto felino. La chica se estremeció.

— No sé quién eres… — dijo Sasori – No tengo por qué hablar contigo…

— Oooh… — murmuró Itachi – Pero yo sí sé quién eres tú… Eres el hijo de perra que ha pegado, martirizado y humillado a mi hermano pequeño… Además debes ser el hijo de perra que posiblemente ordenó a sus amiguitos, destrozar mi casa… Así que yo sí tengo que charlar contigo…

— No sé de qué me hablas… – dijo Sasori aguantando a duras penas la mirada del Uchiha – Yo no he hecho nada de eso…

— ¡Sasuke…! – gritó Pain mirándole con furia — ¿Eres tan cobarde que vienes con varios guardaespaldas?

Sasuke rió, dejando cortados a los de la Hermandad, que estaban acostumbrados a que el Uchiha agachara la cabeza y aguantara las humillaciones.

— Habla el que siempre me pega cuando dos m—me sujetan. N—no Pain… No son guardaespaldas… Son amigos… – dijo Sasuke mirándole con los ojos como dos brasas — ¿Sabes q—qué es eso? Creo que n—no…

— ¡Y tú tampoco…! — escupió Sasori interviniendo – ¿Serías igual de valiente si no estuviera tu niñera delante?

— ¿Nos apostamos algo, psicópata de mierda? – le contestó Sasuke sin tartamudearle, por primera vez en su vida. La cara que estaba poniendo en ese momento el hermano de Itachi, no era ninguna broma.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Ambos grupos estaban mirándose, retadores.

— Queremos pasar, chicos… — dijo Naruto sonriendo – Tenemos que ir a clase…

— Nadie os lo impide… — dijo Pain. Pero ninguno de los de la Hermandad se había movido de la puerta. Seguían delante, sin intención de moverse.

Los demás estudiantes que iban llegando, tampoco podían entrar, poco a poco se fue formando un tapón de gente en la puerta del Instituto, pero nadie se atrevía a decirles nada a los de la Hermandad. Algunos chicos y chicas optaron por entrar en el Instituto por la puerta trasera, la que se abría al campo de fútbol.

— Apartaos… — dijo Naruto a Sasori y a Pain – Tenemos que entrar...

— Estamos bien aquí, Uzumaki… — dijo Pain risueño – Entra por la puerta trasera, si quieres…

— No, no quiero… — dijo Naruto – he dicho que te apartes…

— ¡Y yo he dicho que estoy bien aquí…! — gritó Pain.

— ¡Nagato! – una voz femenina se escuchó entre el tapón de gente que se había formado e hizo que todos se volvieran a mirar — ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Tenemos que entrar en clase!

— ¡Konan…! – Pain miró a su ex novia, abriendo mucho los ojos – Konan... ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Que qué hago aquí…? Quiero entrar en clase… – dijo la chica, muy menuda y delgada, haciéndose un hueco entre la gente, hasta ponerse delante de Pain. La muchacha observó la cara amoratada de su ex, pero no le preguntó nada. Se obligó a sí misma a no preocuparse por lo que le había podido pasar. Quién le hubiera hecho eso, tendría sus razones.

— La que faltaba… — suspiró Tayuya, mirando a Pain para después poner los ojos en blanco – La novia despechada…

— Cállate, zorra... — Konan volviéndose hacia Tayuya, le escupió las palabras a la cara.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrás a mi fiesta? – preguntó Tayuya con una mueca.

— Konan… Pasa… — dijo Pain haciéndose a un lado – Por favor…

— No me dejes pasar a mí sola Nagato, déjanos pasar a todos ya, Sasuke incluído… Vamos a llegar todos tarde por vuestra culpa. Ya está bien de hacer el lerdo… — dijo Konan mirándole con rabia – Dejad en paz a Sasuke de una puñetera vez… Sois unos matones…

— Uy, uy, uy… — silbó Hidan que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado – Una riña de enamorados…

— ¡Cállate, imbécil! – gritó Konan – Aquí ya no hay nadie enamorado… – y mirando a Pain repitió con una mezcla de furia y dolor – Nadie…

Pain observó a su ex novia como un perro apaleado. Los dulces ojos ambarinos de la chica, que siempre le habían mirado con amor, brillaban ahora febriles, dos bolsas hinchadas y oscuras, apenas podían disimularse con el maquillaje que la muchacha se había aplicado. Pain se sintió como un auténtico desgraciado.

— Por favor… Konan… Me gustaría hablar contigo… A solas… — dijo – Si quieres, cuando acabemos ésto… Después…

— ¿Cuándo acabéis "esto"…? ¿Qué acabéis el qué? – preguntó Konan cada vez más enfadada – ¿Que acabéis de machacar al Uchiha…? ¿Entonces hablarás conmigo…? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre cómo te tirabas a mi amiga? ¿Sobre cómo os reíais de mí a mis espaldas? ¿Sobre cómo me hiciste creer que me querías? ¿De eso quieres hablar cuando acabes de pegar a un niño más pequeño que tú? Vete a la mierda, Nagato…

— Konan, por favor, no me hables así delante de mis amigos – pidió Pain mirando a Sasori, abochornado – No seas chiquilla…

— ¿Qué? – la chica le miró incrédula — ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú, Nagato? Porque me pareces un imbécil redomado y una marioneta de Sasori…

— Konan… Me vas a hacer enfadar… — Pain no quería hablarle así. En el fondo sabía que Konan tenía algo de razón, o la razón entera, pero no podía dejar que le humillara en público. Su reputación quedaría resentida delante de sus amigos – Deja de decir tonterías… Tampoco ha sido para tanto... Me tiré a tu amiga… ¿Y qué? Si lo hice fue porque tú no me dejabas llegar más lejos…

— ¿Cómo te atreves a…? — los ojos de Konan empezaron llenarse de lágrimas.

— Oh… ¿Ya está sollozando…? – preguntó Tayuya con crueldad.

— Basta ya… — Itachi hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, a la espalda de aquélla diminuta muchacha que le cantaba las cuarenta a uno de los imbéciles de pelo rojo, pero cuando escuchó las crueles palabras de Pain hacia la que parecía ser su ex novia, se indignó tanto que no pudo hacer otra cosa que entrometerse – Cállate gilipollas… La vas a hacer llorar…

— ¿A ti quién coño te ha dado vela en este entierro? – preguntó Pain – Es mi novia…

— Ya no… — dijo Konan con la voz estrangulada – No soy nada tuyo…

— Ya la has oído… — dijo Itachi – Así que cállate, hazte a un lado de una puñetera vez y déjanos pasar a todos.

— ¿O si no, qué? – preguntó Pain chulesco.

— Te partiré la cara, como ayer… — sonrió peligrosamente Itachi — ¿Te gustó?

Entonces fue cuando Konan se giró hacia Itachi. Hasta entonces no había sido consciente de su presencia, sólo de una cálida voz desconocida que le había plantado cara a su ex. Pero cuando aquélla voz asumió la responsabilidad de haber dejado a Nagato la cara como un mapa, sintió curiosidad. No había muchos muchachos que pudieran rozar a Pain.

El rostro que Konan se encontró no era en absoluto el de alguien capaz de partirle la boca a su ex. Era un rostro amable, incluso dulce, de tristes ojos negros y pestañas largas. Un guapísimo chico de piel blanca y pelo negro recogido en una cola.

— Oh…

Itachi se quedó clavado en la mirada ambarina de aquella muchacha. Tenía el pelo azulado y se lo adornaba con un pasador de papel que imitaba a una rosa. Tenía la piel blanca y fina y los párpados ligeramente maquillados en azul. Los labios, gruesos, brillaban con carmín rosado y un piercing entre el labio inferior y la barbilla hizo que el Uchiha se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

— Em…

— Esto… — la chica se había quedado muda.

— ¿Sí…? – Itachi se sintió estúpido cuando notó que un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

— ¿Tú le has hecho eso en la cara a Nagato? – preguntó al fin, Konan.

Itachi se aclaró la garganta antes de responder. Se encogió de hombros.

— Sí…

Pain se hinchó como un pavo. Si Konan se preocupaba por él, significaba que no estaba tan enfadada. Ese Uchiha tendría su merecido…

— Me alegro… Seguro que lo merecía… — dijo Konan a Itachi.

— Sí se lo mereció… Estaba destrozando mi casa y pegaba a mi hermano Sasuke mientras esos de ahí le tenían sujeto… — dijo Itachi, mientras señalaba a Kisame, Tobi y Hidan.

Itachi y Konan se miraron sonrientes.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Konan? – la voz estrangulada de Pain interrumpió el momento — ¿Ligando con el hermano del Uchiha ante mis narices?

Itachi se sonrojó estúpidamente, pero contestó al pelirrojo que se había puesto pálido.

— Ella te ha dicho que no es nada tuyo, mamón… Así que si quiere ligar conmigo, que lo haga… — y añadió mirando a la chica – Por mí encantado…

— Déjale… — dijo Konan mirando al Uchiha – Esto…

— Itachi… — dijo el chico.

— Déjale Itachi, es que no merece la pena ni contestarle… — dijo la muchacha – Yo soy Konan.

Sasuke interrumpió la escenita de su hermano dando un paso al frente.

— Ya está bien de charla… Queremos en—entrar. Ahora…

— Entrarás cuando aprendas a decir " _entrar_ " sin tartamudear, freaky de mierda… — replicó Sasori – Y suelta la mano de "mi princesa" de una vez…

Itachi se volvió hacia Sasori, para decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero Sasuke se lo impidió haciéndole un gesto con la cara. Se aproximó a Sasori hasta quedar a un centímetro de su rostro. El pelirrojo, que no se lo esperaba, retrocedió un paso, asustado.

— A ver, majadero… — empezó a decir Sasuke a quién el corazón le empezó a latir a mil por hora ante la tangana que se avecinaba – En primer l—lugar… El único fre—freaky de m—mierda que hay aquí eres tú…

De pronto, los estudiantes que se habían agolpado en la puerta intentando entrar y que estaban escuchando la discusión entre los dos bandos, estallaron en aplausos. Sasori se quedó clavado donde estaba, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos desorbitados.

— Pero qué…

— En segundo lugar… — prosiguió Sasuke sin hacer caso al pelirrojo — T—tartamudeo, porque me sale de la p—polla… Algo que t—tú no tienes, s—según he oído a más de una…

Más aplausos y vítores por parte de los alumnos que estaban arremolinados en torno a la puerta de la entrada.

— Tercero… Si cojo de la m—mano a Sakura es porque ella m—me lo ha pedido…

Ahora la gente hizo un silencio tenso y emocionado, escuchando cada palabra que salía de la boca del Uchiha.

— Cuarto… Deja de llamarla " _mi princesa_ "… Está anticuado y te hace ver más absurdo de lo que eres… — dijo Sasuke finalmente y sin tartamudear – Además… Que te quede claro, ella es _mi chica_ y no la tuya… Espero que lo hayas comprendido de una puta vez, porque como te vuelva a ver a un milímetro de distancia de Sakura, yo mismo te coseré la cara a ostias… ¿Estamos, mamón psicópata?

La gente empezó rugir emocionada en la puerta del Instituto. Ya era hora que alguien plantara cara a la Hermandad y ninguno se hubiera esperado que fuera Sasuke Uchiha quién lo hiciera. El chico no había dejado de mirar fijamente a los ojos a Sasori en ningún momento. Le taladraba con la mirada. Nadie le había visto así jamás. Ni siquiera Itachi, que le miraba con orgullo. Ni él mismo se reconoció.

No se había envalentonado porque estuviera rodeado de amigos y compañeros, sino porque algo muy parecido a la ira había empezado a crecer dentro de él cuando Sasori se había referido a Sakura como su princesa. Sasuke tenía ganas de que al pelirrojo le partiera un rayo. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de proteger a alguien como lo sentía con la chica y algo en su interior le advertía que Sasori intentaría hacerle daño a través de Sakura. Tenía que marcar distancias ahora, o no podría hacerlo nunca más.

— Y ahora, cabrón de mierda, sal de ahí, antes de que te pegue la patada en los huevos más descomunal que te han dado en tu vida… — acabó Naruto mirando a Sasori.

Sasuke miró a su amigo y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué…? – le dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros – Es que sólo te ha faltado decir eso…

Sasuke sonrió y miró a Sakura a quién no había soltado de la mano. La chica le miraba completamente embelesada.

— L—lo iba a de—decir ahora mismo… — aseguró Sasuke.

— ¡Mamón! – gritó Pain abalanzándose sobre Sasuke, pero no llegó a tocarle, porque Itachi le aferró por el brazo y la pechera de la camisa, forcejeando con el chico e inmovilizándole.

— ¡Itachi…! – gritó Naruto alertando a Itachi de que Tobi, que se había desplazado entre los estudiantes que formaban el tapón en la entrada, se le acercaba por detrás.

Pero Sasuke fue más rápido, soltando la mano de Sakura y girando sobre sí mismo, se lanzó sin pensar contra Tobi, derribándole con el impulso. Sasuke quedó sentado encima de Tobi, agarrándole por la camiseta color calabaza que llevaba el chico.

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi es un buen chico…! — gritó asustado – ¡No me pegues Uchiha!

— ¡Cállate majadero! – gritó Sasuke — ¡A mi hermano ni tocarlo! ¿Queda claro?

— Sí, sí… Lo he entendido… — dijo Tobi sollozando – Pero suéltame…

Sasuke descabalgó de Tobi y se dirigió hasta donde estaban Pain e Itachi, cogiéndose mutuamente por las pecheras de las camisas. Ambos forcejeaban, pero era a Pain a quién le caían goterones de sudor por las sienes. Itachi, en cambio, sonreía sin hacer aparente esfuerzo.

— ¡Basta! – Gritó Sasuke – ¡Suéltale Pain!

— Es él quien me tiene cogido, ¡freaky! – gritó Pain.

— ¡Se llama Sasuke Uchiha! – escupió rabioso Itachi. Lanzó una de sus piernas hacia las piernas de Nagato, haciéndole un barrido que provocó que el pelirrojo trastabillara y cayera de espaldas al suelo, con Itachi encima — ¡Dilo! ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

Pain intentó zafarse del muchacho, pero no pudo. Era mucho más fuerte que él. Lágrimas de rabia asomaron a los ojos del de la Hermandad.

— ¡No pienso decirlo! – gritó histérico.

— Entonces patearé tu culo… Como ayer… — rió Itachi apoyando una rodilla en el estómago de Pain — ¡Dilo!

Pain exhaló aire al sentir la presión de la rodilla del Uchiha sobre su barriga.

— ¡Me… Me haces daño…! — exclamó muerto de miedo – ¡Basta…!

— Dilo… ¡Se llama Sasuke Uchiha…!

Ninguno de los de la Hermandad movía un dedo por ayudar a su amigo. Tobi sollozaba en un rincón, llevándose las manos a los codos, que se habían rasguñado cuando Sasuke le había hecho caer. Kisame, Hidan y Zetsu, observaban la escena en tensión, pero sin atreverse a participar, ya que Naruto, Sai, Chôji y Shikamaru, les miraban sonriendo como psicópatas, advirtiéndoles de forma muda que si movían un dedo, rodarían cabezas.

Sasori estaba pálido y ojeroso, apoyado contra el dintel de la puerta. Parecía que miraba a Sasuke, como si le viera por primera vez y no se atrevía a mover un músculo, aunque en realidad, su mirada iba más allá. Una ira sorda se había apoderado de su mente al observar a Sakura, que contemplaba al Uchiha con ojos de enamorada.

A él nadie le había mirado así. Sakura no le había mirado así ni una sola vez, sólo hacía que rechazarle, que evitarle y escurrir el bulto cada vez que aparecía en escena. Él era un buen partido, era hijo de Orochimaru Suna, era rico, era guapo… Ella "tenía" que enamorarse de él… En cambio, Sakura se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, un perdedor… Sasori ahogó un gruñido de rabia. Ese día no sería, pero algún conseguiría que ella le mirara como miraba ahora a Sasuke Uchiha… "Tenía" que mirarle así y a Sasori no le importaba cómo, pero lo conseguiría...

— ¡Se llama Sasuke Uchiha! – la voz suplicante de Pain cortó sus pensamientos. Al final, ese Uchiha, el tal Itachi, había conseguido doblegar a uno de sus amigos más fuertes. Sasori ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. La Hermandad había sufrido una derrota. Había que retirarse a pensar el próximo movimiento. Se dio la vuelta, apartándose de la puerta de la entrada.

— Bah… — exclamó – Me voy a clase, esto ya no es divertido…

— Hmpf… — Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

— Ya era hora… — dijo Naruto.

— Sakura… — Tayuya, que también se dirigía a la puerta siguiendo a su hermano, se volteó un momento para mirar a la Haruno – Ya no quiero que vengas a mi fiesta… Ni tú, ni ninguno de tus apestosos amigos…

— Querida, después de todo lo que nos hemos enterado… No pensábamos ir… Te lo aseguro… — dijo Ino adelantándose… Y mira… No pensaba hacerlo, pero igual este año me vuelvo a presentar a Capitana del Equipo de Animadoras… Sólo para joderte…

Tayuya miró con odio a la rubia.

— No serás capaz… — le dijo con furia – No lo harás…

— Jo, jo, jo… — rió Ino – Ahora tengo aún más ganas de hacerlo…

— Zorra teñida… — le escupió Tayuya a la cara.

— Perdona… De zorra nada, que yo me pongo bragas… — replicó Ino.

Sakura, Sasuke, Sai y los demás, rompieron a reír. Cuando aquella mañana había llamado a su primo y a todos sus amigos para explicarles qué había pasado con Sasuke y pedirles que les acompañaran al Instituto, Sakura también les había contado la aventura de Tayuya y Sasori en la playa.

— Y es rubia natural… – dijo Itachi ganándose una mirada de reproche de Sai.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta ofendida y se dirigió con paso digno hacia el interior del Instituto, aunque tres pasos después, volvió a girarse, mirando con malicia a Sakura.

— Ah… Sasuke, por cierto… Que sepas dos cosas, besas fatal… Y... Hemos roto…

— No inventes, Tayuya… — dijo Sakura interviniendo por primera vez – Sé que tu realidad es dura, pero no hace falta que caigas tan bajo…

— Es cierto… No sentí nada con él… Es malísimo en la cama… — mintió Tayuya, maliciosa, insinuando que se había acostado con Sasuke y dirigiéndose a Konan añadió – Tuve que llamar a Pain para que me acabara el "trabajo"… Ah… Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad Konan? Nos viste…

Tayuya se volvió sin esperar respuesta y se dirigió hacia el interior del Instituto, en dirección a las clases. Konan se había quedado quieta, cerca de Itachi. Pálida y ojerosa. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente e Itachi observó que estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no llorar.

— Sasuke… De verdad… – dijo el Uchiha mayor — ¿Qué veías en ese _ser_?

Sasuke miraba muy serio hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido Tayuya.

— N—no tengo ni idea… Es ma—maligna… Q—qué p—pérdida de tiempo…

— Konan… — Pain, todavía en el suelo, miraba a su ex novia con horror – Konan, por favor…

— Cállate… No vuelvas a hablar conmigo… — le dijo la chica intentando guardar la compostura. Dirigiéndose a Itachi añadió con la voz estrangulada – Espero que volvamos a vernos Itachi… Si necesitas algo, estoy en la clase de Segundo de Bachillerato.

— Sí… Lo recordaré…

Se dirigió por donde había venido en lugar de entrar en el edificio, Itachi la siguió con la mirada y le pareció ver que se encaminaba hacia la parte trasera del campus.

— ¿Qué hay allí? – le preguntó a Ino.

— Los jardines… — contestó la rubia apenada. Se había dado cuenta de la conexión eléctrica del chico con la ex novia de Nagato, pero ella no era mala persona, así que añadió mirándole tristemente – Supongo que habrá ido allí a estar sola... ¿Por qué no vas?

— Ahora vuelvo… — dijo Itachi sonriendo a Ino y lanzándose detrás de Konan – Aquí ya no hago falta y hasta mañana o pasado no tendré asignada una clase…

— ¿¡Dónde te crees que vas!? – preguntó Pain histérico.

Itachi se giró hacia él y por toda respuesta le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Ah… L'amour… — dijo Naruto provocando a Pain, que con ojos desorbitados veía cómo el guapo Uchiha corría en pos de su ex novia – Un flechazo… Como decía Stephanie Meyer… Se ha "imprimado"...

— ¡Cállate…! – sollozó Nagato llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Mi Konan…

— Ya no es tuya, majadero… — dijo Sasuke – La has perdido por ser tan mamón… Mi hermano es irresistible…

Pain le miró con odio.

— Tú… — pero Naruto no le dejó acabar la frase.

— ¿Quién va a levantarse del suelo y a dejarnos pasar de una puñetera vez? – preguntó el rubio risueño.

Nagato se levantó del suelo de un salto. Sin decir nada más y pálido como la cera, se dirigió al interior del Instituto, rumbo a su aula. El resto de la Hermandad habían desaparecido hacía rato, cuando Sasori había hecho mutis por el foro.

— Y esta tarde mi tía vendrá a hablar con el Director… — dijo Sakura soltando una risilla nerviosa – Se va a montar una buena…

— Mi madre también viene… — dijo Ino – Y los padres de todos… Mi madre les ha llamado cuando se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado con Sasuke… Creo que a esos les va a caer una buena…

— N—no sé si eso será peor… — dijo Sasuke – se pondrán como locos…

— Sea como sea has estado genial – dijo Sakura poniéndose de puntillas y besándole en la boca.

— A mi prima se le ha caído la baba cuando te ha visto hablar así a Sasori… Y para qué voy a negarlo, si yo fuera mujer, también querría que me poseyeras… — le dijo Naruto riendo.

— Capullo… — contestó su prima – Yo no quiero nada de eso…

— Mentirosa… — dijo Ino riendo.

— ¡Cállate! – gritó Sakura abochornada entrando en el edificio – Estoy harta del temita… ¡A clase todos!

— ¿Qué temita? – preguntó Ino mirando a Sai.

— ¿Ahora me hablas? – le preguntó el chico siguiendo a Sakura y entrando en el Instituto — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que el Uchiha no te hace caso?

— ¿Qué dices…? ¿Y ahora qué te pasa…? – preguntó Ino enfadada mirando cómo Sai se alejaba de ella – Estáis todos de un borde hoy…

— Da—dale un respiro… — le dijo Sasuke – Él te quiere… Y tú lo sabes…

Ino se quedó callada mirando a Sasuke. Iba a abrir la boca, pero se lo pensó mejor y se calló.

— Es mi amigo…

— Por eso mismo… — le dijo el Uchiha – Sé más com—comprensiva con él…

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto? – le preguntó divertida.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y rió.

— Desde siempre… Tengo una be—beca…

Ino le miró risueña y le dijo.

— No me extraña que Sakura esté loca por ti, cuando pones esa cara, estás para comerte… — Ino rió al ver que Sasuke se sonrojaba y se despedía de ella a toda prisa.

Se quedó mirando cómo el chico se alejaba hacia el interior del edificio, seguido de Naruto y Hinata, que se cogían de la mano.

"Vaya… ¿Esos dos también se han enrollado…?", se preguntó. Iba a seguirles, cuando una voz la retuvo.

— Ino, nosotros vamos a clase… Si pasa alguna cosa más, nos lo dices – Shikamaru se acercó a la rubia hasta quedar a un palmo de sus narices – Ha sido problemático, pero al final ha acabado bien… Hasta luego…

— Eh… Sí, sí… Gracias Shikamaru… — Ino enrojeció hasta las cejas cuando el Nara le sonrió – Adiós...

La chica suspiró tristemente.

— Cómo queréis que quiera a Sai… Si aún no le he olvidado a él… — dijo la rubia observando cómo su ex novio se alejaba, seguido del resto de sus amigos – A Sai no puedo hacerle eso…

Ino volvió a suspirar y se encaminó hacia su clase.

— Vaya mañanita… — se dijo — Y esto no acaba aquí…

Si Ino hubiera sabido que eso mismo estaba pensando Sasori, sin duda, se hubiera estremecido.

 **o.O.o**

Itachi buscaba a Konan en los jardines del campus que le había indicado Ino. No sabía muy bien qué es lo que estaba haciendo ni por qué, ya que perseguir a una chica que acababa de conocer cinco minutos antes, no era para nada algo que hiciera habitualmente. Sin embargo, algo en aquellos tristes ojos ambarinos había removido el corazón de Itachi y le había impulsado a correr detrás de la chica.

Al fin la divisó, sentada bajo un abeto y la cabeza gacha en una pose tan triste que Itachi pensó que posiblemente iba a hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida cuando le dirigiera la palabra. Aún así, reunió el coraje suficiente, armándose de valor y se acercó caminando despacio por el césped, hasta situarse al lado de Konan, mirándola desde su metro setenta y ocho centímetros de altura.

— ¿Estás bien? – fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió preguntar.

La chica levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Itachi, que la observaba seriamente. Sólo delataba su nerviosismo un levísimo temblor en la voz. Konan estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la muchacha. Tenía la voz dulce y profunda e Itachi se sonrojó sin saber exactamente por qué.

— Te he seguido… — explicó Itachi, sintiéndose idiota nada más pronunciar esas palabras – Me pareció que no estabas bien… Me pareció que llorabas…

La aclaración hizo sonreír a Konan. Era encantadora. Sin darse cuenta, Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa como un idiota. La chica apartó la vista, parecía abochornada, pero no contestó.

— ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado? – preguntó el Uchiha.

— Bueno… — la muchacha se hizo a un lado, dejando un hueco a Itachi para que apoyara la espalda en el tronco del árbol.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes.

— ¿Es tu primer día? – preguntó la chica — ¿No tienes clase?

— No… Me han transferido… Hasta mañana no tendré asignada un aula… — comentó Itachi.

— ¿Dónde estábas antes?— preguntó Konan con curiosidad.

— Eh… Bueno… — Itachi se rascó la cabeza visiblemente incómodo. No tenía ninguna intención de explicarle a esa chica que acababa de salir de la Residencia – Digamos que yo estudiaba en casa… Tengo una beca, ¿sabes?

— Ah… Como Sasuke… — dijo Konan sonriendo – Así que los hermanos Uchiha son unos empollones…

— Hmpf… — Itachi agachó la cabeza y empezó a arrancar hierbecitas del suelo – Ese tipo… Pain, Nagato o cómo se llame… ¿Era tu novio?

La muchacha esbozó una triste sonrisa.

— Sí…

— ¿Cómo podías salir con un tipo así…? – le preguntó — ¿Sabes lo que le ha estado haciendo a mi hermano…?

La chica agachó la cabeza, abochornada.

— Lo siento mucho… — dijo – Yo no sabía qué era lo que le estaban haciendo, hasta hace poco… Cuando planearon lo de la fiesta de Tayuya…

— ¿Qué pensaban hacerle…? – preguntó Itachi — ¿Tú lo sabes verdad?

La chica se quedó callada y abochornada, bajó la cabeza.

— Yo no estaba de acuerdo… — Konan miró a Itachi a los ojos. El muchacho sintió estremecerse hasta la última célula de su cuerpo – Créeme… Me enfadé muchísimo cuando Sasori nos lo contó, a mí, a Nagato, a Tobi… Tuve una pelea horrible con Nagato por eso mismo…

— ¿Te peleaste con tu novio por mi hermano? – preguntó Itachi. No sabía por qué, pero esa idea le resultaba gratificante.

— No exactamente por tu hermano… – sonrió ella – Sino por lo que pensaban hacerle… Nagato aseguró que sólo era una broma, pero a mí no me lo parecía… Y entonces me dijo que yo era igual que Karin, una mojigata y una estrecha…

— Ese tío es un subnormal… — dijo Itachi sin contenerse.

— Está completamente dominado por Sasori… — gimió Konan – No lo entiendo, antes no era así… Siempre se había dejado llevar por el pelirrojo, pero este verano ha sido demasiado…

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí, yo me fui de vacaciones con Karin y Tayuya – sonrió tristemente al ver la ceja enarcada de Itachi al oír el nombre de la pelirroja.

— Menuda zorra… — susurró Itachi.

— Sí, pero yo entonces no lo sabía… Y Karin tampoco… — dijo la chica dolida – Me refiero a que no sabíamos lo que Tayuya es capaz de hacer… No te puedes imaginar hasta donde ha llegado…

— Me hago una idea… — dijo Itachi recordando el episodio del coche que le había contado Sasuke.

— Por lo visto Nagato y ella ya estaban liados desde antes del verano…

— Buf… Qué mal… — Itachi se dijo que era un mal nacido por alegrarse internamente de que Konan hubiera mandado al carajo a ese sujeto.

— Cuando volvimos de las vacaciones, él siempre me esquivaba, no quería estar conmigo a solas y las pocas veces que estábamos juntos, sólo íbamos al cine… — Konan intentaba no sollozar.

— Para no tener que hablar y enfrentarse contigo, supongo… — dijo Itachi mirando de reojo a la muchacha – A ese tipo se lo comía la culpa…

— No sé… Ya no sé qué pensar… — dijo ella muy bajito y añadió — Y la semana pasada, después de que se enfadara tanto conmigo cuando le reñí por lo de Sasuke…

— ¿Sí? – preguntó Itachi amablemente.

— Deidara me llamó y me dijo que… Bueno, que había quedado con Pain en su casa, que le había dico que también quería reconciliarse conmigo… — un lagrimón surcó la mejilla de la chica, Itachi estuvo tentado de limpiárselo con el dedo, pero se contuvo.

— Ese tal Deidara… ¿no estaba en la puerta, verdad? – preguntó el Uchiha.

— No, él no estaba… — dijo Konan — Supongo que Deidei también está harto. Creo que Deidara sabía o sospechaba que Nagato y ella… Bueno… Que estaban liados… Y quiso que yo también lo supiera… Deidei está enamorado de Tayuya desde que tenían seis o siete años ¿sabes?

— Aún así, no es una bonita manera de ponerte sobre aviso… — dijo Itachi.

— No, Deidara es muy bruto, pero en este caso se lo agradezco… — dijo Konan – La verdad es que no es mal tipo, pero es el mejor amigo de Sasori y siempre quiere imitarle en todo… Y como ama locamente a Tayuya…

— No tiene personalidad… — dijo Itachi.

— Lo ha pasado mal, Deidei, digo… Sus padres murieron en una explosión hace un par de años… — explicó Konan – Eran socios del laboratorio del padre de Tayuya y Sasori, el biólogo ese tan famoso… Orochimaru Suna… ¿sabes quién es?

Itachi se estremeció. Orochimaru Suna… Otra vez…

— No mucho… — musitó.

— Sí… Es toda una eminencia por sus avances en ingeniería genética… Escribió un tratado que es famoso en medio mundo…

— ¿Ah sí..? – preguntó Itachi — ¿Un tratado de ingeniería genética…?

— Sí… Mi padre es neurocirujano y le conoce… Dice que es muy inteligente y muy rico… Por lo visto supo mover los hilos y colocar su tratado en el mercado americano…

— ¿Ah, sí…? – Itachi no entendía por qué empezaba a sentir una extraña angustia en la boca del estómago.

— Sí… Al parecer, Orochimaru Suna vendió los derechos del libro a una editorial californiana, el dueño se ha hecho multimillonario.

Itachi estaba muy pálido. Una idea estaba cobrando forma en su cabeza y le estaba oprimiendo el pecho. Aún así se obligó a sonreírle a la chica que ahora le observaba con curiosidad.

— Oh… No quiero aburrirte con mi triste vida amorosa… — dijo Konan.

Itachi se tuvo que aclarar la garganta para continuar hablando, se le había pegado la lengua al paladar.

— No me aburres… Pero antes de seguir explicándome tu vida amorosa – el chico sonrió – Explícame qué iban a hacerle a mi hermano pequeño en la fiesta…

— Oh… Eso… — la chica observó un momento a Itachi, para segundos después, retirar la mirada, abochornada – Bueno… Fue cosa de Sasori al enterarse de que a tu hermano le gustaba Tayuya… Después ella simplemente se unió a la _fiesta_ …

— ¿Y qué era lo que iban a hacerle…? – Itachi sonrió a la chica – Cuéntamelo, sé que tú no has tenido nada que ver…

Konan empezó a hablar visiblemente trastornada.

— Tayuya tenía que invitarle a su fiesta, fingiendo que se sentía atraída por tu hermano, aprovechándose de sus sentimientos y de que él… Bueno… Aprovechándose de que él es bastante inexperto en cuanto a chicas se refiere…

— Hmpf…

— Entonces… Durante dos semanas, Tayuya tenía que hacerse pasar por su novia, creándole expectativas. Finalmente en la fiesta… Tayuya debía atraerle hacia el sótano de su casa…

— ¿Y…? – a Itachi se le marcaba la vena de la sien, la rabia empezó a crecer en su interior.

— Tayuya le… Bueno, Tayuya conseguiría de _alguna forma_ que Sasuke se quitara la ropa… En ese momento, Nagato y los demás tenían que entrar en el sótano… La idea era atarle y obligarle a beber una botella entera de wisky, amordazarle con trapos empapados en Vozdca y sacarle a pasear a los pisos de arriba… Completamente desnudo y borracho… Para acabar tirándole a la piscina…

— Qué risa…— ironizó Itachi mirando fijamente a la muchacha.

— Sí… Pero lo peor no es eso… — murmuró Konan.

— ¿Aún hay algo peor…? – preguntó el Uchiha ardiendo de rabia.

— Sí… — Konan agachó más aún la cabeza – Ellos… Pensaban grabarlo todo en video y hacerle fotos, desde el momento en que tu hermano y Tayuya entraran en el sótano hasta que al final, le tiraran a la piscina… Después, colgarían las fotos por todo el instituto y el video en "You Tube"…

— ¡Qué mamones! – exclamó Itachi.

— ¡Yo quise pararlo! ¡Pero solo conseguí que Nagato se enfadara conmigo! – sollozó Konan – Yo nunca aprobaría algo así… ¡Es horrible, es cruel!

Itachi miró a la chica.

— Konan… Esta tarde a las cuatro, Tsunade Senju, Moira Yamanaka, el alcalde Hiashi Hyüga y el resto de padres de los amigos de Sakura Haruno van a hablar con el Director de este centro con respecto al comportamiento de Sasori y de los demás… Yo también iré, porque el sábado fui testigo de cómo destrozaban mi hogar y cómo tu ex novio le pegaba una paliza a mi hermano en el jardín de _mi_ casa, mientras otros dos energúmenos le sujetaban…

Konan se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. Nunca pensó que Nagato llegaría tan lejos.

— Tienes que acompañarme y contarle todo ésto que me has explicado al Director… Sé que se avecina una tormenta, pero tienes que venir.

— Claro que sí… — dijo la muchacha inmediatamente – Hay que pararles los pies, esto es demasiado.

— Bien… — sonrió Itachi – Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya… Ya te he molestado bastante por hoy… Supongo que querrás estar sola… Nos veremos despu…

— No… — interrumpió Konan.

— ¿No? – Itachi, que se había puesto en pie, la miró desde su altura, sorprendido.

— No… — la muchacha habló tan bajito que casi no se le oía – No te vayas… No quiero estar sola y no quiero ir a clase… Y tú pareces majo…

— Oh… — el Uchiha se sintió enrojecer quizá por primera vez en su vida – Em… Esto… ¿Me quedo?

— Sí… — la chica soltó una risilla al ver el color grana que había adquirido la cara de Itachi – Por favor…

El hermano de Sasuke era realmente guapo, pensaba Konan, del tipo de chicos que tienen un club de fans, que levantan pasiones y… que jamás se fijarían en ella… Pero ahí estaba, sonrojándose como un colegial, porque ella le había dicho que se quedara. Esos Uchiha eran de lo más sorprendente.

Konan esperó a que Itachi volviera a sentarse junto a ella y preguntar.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— En junio cumpliré dieciocho… — respondió el chico con la voz estrangulada.

Konan, muy divertida y sorprendida, observó cómo el muchacho no podía mirarla a los ojos, su cara ardía tanto que ella podía sentir el calor que desprendía. Tenía hasta las orejas enrojecidas. Empezó a arrancar hierbecitas del suelo para disimular.

— ¿Y tú…?

— Yo cumpliré dieciocho en agosto… — repuso ella observando detenidamente la curva de la oreja del Uchiha donde mechones de fino pelo negro caracoleaban en su mejilla, acariciándole la piel. Él la miró sonriente y ella apartó la vista.

Le era más fácil mirarle cuando él no la miraba.

— ¿Iremos a la misma clase…? – preguntó Itachi y sin pensarlo mucho añadió – Ojalá…

Konan soltó una risilla.

— Sí… Ojalá…

Se volvieron a mirar y al encontrarse sus ojos, apartaron la vista. A ambos les entró una risa tonta. Que se gustaban era tan evidente que no hacía falta decir absolutamente nada al respecto.

— Esto… ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta…?

— Sí… — respondió inmediatamente Konan

— Que conste que no quiero incitarte a perder clase… — comentó Itachi poniéndose en pie y tendiendo una mano hacia Konan.

— No importa – dijo ella aceptando la mano que le tendía el Uchiha y poniéndose de pie – Soy de las empollonas, así que no pasará nada porque falte un día… ¿Dónde vamos?

Itachi se quedó mudo. No tenía ni idea de a dónde ir con la chica. Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía de la Residencia que se había desconectado de la vida social de Konoha.

— Esto… No sé... Yo no salgo mucho… — dijo Itachi sintiendo que volvía a sonrojarse – No sé dónde ir…

— Entonces vayamos al parque Central… — propuso Konan – Está bie y podremos tumbarnos en el césped… Aquí nos ve todo el mundo.

— ¿No quieres que te vean conmigo? – preguntó Itachi en broma.

— Eh… La verdad es que quiero que todos me vean contigo… — rió la chica –Para que se mueran de envidia…

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó Itachi sonriendo inocentemente.

— Eh… — esta vez fue Konan la que se sonrojó – Porque eres realmente guapo…

Itachi rió como un idiota y se rascó la cabeza bastante avergonzado.

— ¿Tú crees…? – eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

— Sí… — Konan nunca había sido tan atrevida, pero aquel chico era realmente guapo y le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Quería conocerle a toda costa — ¿Vamos…?

— ¡Eh! ¡Sí, sí, claro…!

Itachi empezó a caminar de espaldas, mirando cómo la chica recogía su mochila y sus carpetas del suelo. Tenía un bonito trasero. El día estaba mejorando por momentos.

Mientras Itachi alcanzaba a Konan en el jardín, Sasuke corría en pos de Sakura por el pasillo del Instituto, alcanzándola a punto de entrar en el aula.

— Sakura… — jadeó el chico – ¡Espera…!

Ella se detuvo, volviéndose hacia el muchacho con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

— Has estado genial… — le dijo — Le has plantado cara a Sasori…

— Hmpf… No quiero n—ni que te mire… — dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño – Ese tío es un p—psicópata…

— No seas celoso… — bromeó la chica poniéndose de puntillas dándole un beso en la mejilla, después se giró hacia la puerta de la clase dispuesta a entrar – Vamos… Haz que todos se caigan de culo al verte…

Pero Sasuke la retuvo por la mano y la obligó a mirarle.

— Sakura, en serio… Ese tío es peligroso, está enfermo, aléjate de él… — Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza – No quiero q—que te haga daño.

— Sasuke… No va a pasarme nada – rió la chica acomodada en el pecho del Uchiha

— P—prométemelo… — murmuró Sasuke.

— ¿Qué quieres que te prometa? – preguntó la muchacha mimosa.

— Prométeme que si se te acerca, te alejarás d—de él…

— Lo prometo – Sakura reía encantada – Pero eres un exagerado… Además, esta tarde les espera una buena, así se calmarán…

— Sakura, n—no estoy de broma… Se avecina una tormenta… — el chico estaba muy serio – Ya viste lo que hicieron en mi casa… Y él te miraba de esa forma…

— ¿Qué forma? – rió Sakura.

— De _esa_ forma…— Sasuke la apartó para observarla fijamente — Como si fueras una presa…

La muchacha le sonrió dulcemente.

— Sasuke, te prometo que si Sasori viene hacia mí, correré tan rápido y me esconderé tan bien que no me encontrarás ni tú…

El muchacho la miró unos segundos más, la cogió por la nuca, atrayéndola hacia él y la besó. Fue un beso intenso y sentido, de la clase de besos que hacen estremecer el alma. Sakura creyó que se derretía allí mismo y su cuerpo reaccionó de una forma violentamente sensual, aferrándose a él como queriendo fusionarle y descargando electricidad hacia su bajo vientre.

Cuando Sasuke se separó, a la muchacha le temblaban las piernas, nunca había experimentado tanto deseo como hasta ese momento en que Sasuke la besó de esa forma.

— Me lo has p—prometido – le dijo el chico cogiéndola de la mano y entrando en clase. Sakura, conmocionada, apenas atinó a pronunciar palabra alguna y se dejó arrastrar por el muchacho al interior de la clase.

El bullicio de los alumnos de la clase de Segundo se acalló de golpe al entrar Sasuke Uchiha.

Al principio, los estudiantes no supieron quién era aquel guapísimo muchacho que se introdujo en clase con paso firme, agarrando de la mano a Sakura Haruno, pero cuando Karin, que estaba sentada sola en las mesas delanteras, gritó "¡Sasuke!" llevándose la mano a la boca, el estallido de murmullos fue colosal.

Algunos chicos se había quedado con la boca abierta y las pocas chicas que había, soltaban risitas con picardía y lanzando furtivas miradas al compañero al que dos días antes habían estigmatizado por su apariencia. Sasuke se sonrojó considerablemtne al sentir aquellas miradas sobre su cogote, pero no quería mostrarse apocado delante de Sakura nunca más, así que continuó su camino hacia su pupitre con la muchacha aún de la mano.

Ella le soltó suavemente al llegar a su sitio, sentándose en la silla y volviendo medio cuerpo hacia él, que también había tomado asiento detrás y fingía rebuscar en su mochila sus libretas y algún bolígrafo.

— Sasuke… — susurró de pronto la muchacha en un murmullo.

— ¿Q—qué? – preguntó el chico.

— ¿Tú no tenías Historia del Arte esta mañana? – Sakura sonrió cuando el Uchiha la miró de repente, sorprendido, sonrojándose hasta las cejas – Aquí hay Biología…

— ¡S—sí…! Con todo el lío… ¡M—me he equivocado de clase…! C—con razón había tan poca gente… — el chico se puso de pie rápidamente consiguiendo que muchas compañeras soltaran más risitas picaronas al mirarle.

— Bien, pues nos vemos después en la clase de Kakashi sensei… — rió Sakura al verle tan abochornado, y es que Sasuke, atolondrado y metepatas, era como le gustaba.

— S—sí… Hasta luego… — Sasuke se rió de su propia estupidez y salió a toda prisa hacia la puerta – Te veo d—después…

Sakura rió al verle marchar. Rebuscó en su mochila, sacando los apuntes de Biología y el estuche de bolígrafos que usaba desde primaria, cuando una voz la interrumpió.

— Todo ha salido bien, ¿verdad Sakura?

Era Karin. La pelirroja la miraba alegremente desde sus gafas de diseño.

— Más o menos – Sakura sonrió encantada – Ya te lo contaré después… Te vas a partir de risa con lo que le pasó a Tayuya en la playa…

— ¿Al final fuisteis al Festival…? – preguntó la pelirroja sentándose encima de la mesa de Sakura.

— No… Bueno, sí… Algo así… Les dejamos plantados…

— Oh… — Karin estalló en carcajadas – Eres la reina…

— Fue idea de Sasuke, no mía… — rió Sakura – Pero luego te lo contamos si quieres, ven con nosotros a la cafetería, en el descanso.

— Está bien, lo haré… ¿Te importa que venga Konan? – preguntó Karin – No lo está pasando nada bien…

— Sí, en la puerta me ha parecido oír que ha roto con Nagato…— comentó la Haruno.

— Bueno… Es que… Tayuya se acostó con él y Konan les pilló "in fraganti"… — dijo.

— Oh… ¡Menuda zorra! – exclamó Sakura — ¿Pero a esta tía qué le pasa? ¿No puede dejar en paz a los chicos de las demás?

— Se ve que no… Antes no era así… — murmuró Karin – Bueno… Antes no era _tan_ así… No sé qué le pasa…

— Una infancia difícil… — ironizó Sakura – Pues como se acerque a Sasuke, le voy a rapar el pelo al cero…

Karin rió.

— Por cierto, Sasuke está guapísimo… — dijo la chica – Madre mía, cuando ha entrado me he quedado de piedra… Hasta me ha entrado un sofoco y todo… ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

— Pues porque no has visto a su hermano… – rió Sakura.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues no veas como está el hermano entonces… Debe ser un dios…— siguió bromeando Karin — Habéis entrado cogidos de la mano ¿verdad? Sasuke y tú estáis…

— Sí… – Sakura soltó una risilla – Estamos saliendo juntos… Desde el sábado…

Karin esbozó una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

— Me alegro… — y añadió en un susurro – Yo me he liado con Sui… Luego te lo cuento… Por cierto, ganó la competición…

— Oye, siéntate aquí, con nosotras y me lo cuentas… — le pidió Sakura – Ahora vendrá Ino también…

— ¿No te importa? – preguntó la pelirroja encantada.

— ¡Qué va! ¡Al contrario!

— ¿Y a Ino? – preguntó de nuevo Karin.

— ¿A Ino qué? – la rubia acababa de aparecer con su mochila al hombro y las mejillas aún sonrosadas por su encuentro con Shikamaru.

— Que a ti no te importa que Karin haga Biología con nosotras ¿verdad? – dijo Sakura risueña

— No… — Ino miró a Karin de arriba abajo – Claro que no, pero siempre y cuando no vuelvas con Tayuya y su panda de descerebrados…

Karin miró a Ino fijamente.

— De momento no tengo ninguna intención de volver con ellos, pero no descarto hacerlo si en un futuro Tayuya se disculpa y se comporta como una persona normal… ¿te parece bien?

— Me vale… — dijo Ino sonriendo levemente – Si a Sakura se le cruzaran los cables como se le han cruzado a Tayuya, supongo que la mandaría a paseo, pero también es cierto que la perdonaría si se disculpara…

— Hombre, gracias… — dijo Sakura bromeando – Bueno es saberlo…

La charla de las tres chicas fue interrumpida por la llegada de la profesora de Biología, Kurenai Sensei.

— Buenos días… — dijo la maestra – sentaos, que vamos a empezar la clase.

Las tres chicas se sentaron juntas, Ino y Sakura compartiendo pupitre y Karin detrás de ellas, en el sitio que habitualmente ocupaba Naruto.

Sakura se distrajo pensando en el Uchiha justo en el instante en que Kurenai sensei empezó a hablar.

"Ese beso…", suspiró Sakura para sus adentros, "ha sido el mejor de mi vida… Me ha hecho sentir cosas…"

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar la forma en la que Sasuke la había besado y como ella le había aferrado contra sí, tampoco pudo evitar estremecerse al acordarse de cómo se sentía el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo, cálido y duro. Volvió a experimentar la descarga eléctrica del deseo con tanta fuerza que casi le costaba respirar.

Sakura deseaba con toda su alma que llegara la hora siguiente.

Sin embargo, aún quedaban sesenta odiosos minutos para poder pasar la hora junto a Sasuke así que la chica, se obligó a prestar atención a la profesora y a apartar, por unos instantes, sus ardientes pensamientos.

Sasuke corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la clase de "Historia del Arte" que se encontraba en la tercera planta del edificio. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban por los pasillos se volvían a mirarle, sorprendidos. La verdad es que tenía mucho que agradecer a la madre de Ino.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, en menos de una hora le habían mirado más chicas que en toda su vida y no podía negar que le gustaba esa sensación.

Llegó a la clase y entró. Gracias a los dioses, el profesor aún no había llegado. Igual que había pasado cuando entró en el aula con Sakura, los alumnos que se encontraban allí, enmudecieron al verle.

— Sa—sasuke… Estás guapísimo… — le dijo encantada una chica con el pelo castaño con la que Sasuke no había hablado jamás – ¿Pero qué te has hecho…?

— Hmpf… — el muchacho enrojeció y al divisar a Naruto y a Sai y se dirigió hacia ellos – Ho—hola..

— ¿Dónde estabas tío? – berreó Naruto – Ahora le estaba diciendo a Sai que si tardabas diez minutos más salía a buscarte… Creía que esos tipos te habían agarrado otra vez…

— No… M—me equivoqué de clase… — Sasuke sonrió disculpándose – Me m—metí en la clase con Sakura…

— Je… — Naruto sonrió – El amor te hace más tonto de lo que eres…

— Hmpf…

— Te lo has tomado muy bien para ser tan protector con tu prima… — dijo Sai

— ¿El qué…? – preguntó Naruto con aire despistado.

— El que Sasuke y ella… Ya sabes… Estén saliendo…

— Bueno, es que Sasuke es mi tipo… — bromeó el rubio Naruto.

— Hmpf…

— Además, a Sakura le gusta mucho– rió Naruto – Así que poco tengo que decir…

— ¿Y si le gustara Sasori? – preguntó Sai.

— Entonces mi prima tendría un enorme problema conmigo…

— N—no habléis como si yo n—no estuviera delante – dijo Sasuke medio enfadado – A ella jamás le g—gustará ese psicópata…

— Oh… Perdón – dijo Sai y añadió con malicia – Pero nunca digas nunca...

— Hmpf… — fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke.

— Por cierto Sai, ahora que dices eso… ¿te has dado por vencido con Ino? – la pregunta de Naruto fue directa y a bocajarro, Sai se puso aún más pálido de lo que era, si eso era posible.

— No me queda otro remedio – dijo Sai y reconoció – No me hace ni puñetero caso…

— N—nunca digas n—nunca… — bromeó Sasuke haciendo que Naruto soltara una carcajada.

— ¿Has visto cómo mira a tu hermano? – preguntó Sai al Uchiha – Se le salen los ojos de las órbitas cada vez que le mira…

— Es q—que mi hermano suele causar ese efecto en algunas t—tías… — dijo Sasuke riendo.

— ¿En Sakura también? – preguntó Sai con mala leche.

Sasuke gruñó algo parecido a "gilipollas".

— Eo, venga… — rió Naruto – Hasta Hinata le ha echado una ojeada a tu hermano… No os enfadéis…

— Hmpf…

— Bah… — dijo Sai – A Ino no le intereso para nada…

— ¿Pero se lo has preguntado?

— ¿Para qué? – preguntó Sai cruzando los brazos y apoyando la cabeza encima – Para que me diga… "Sai, te quiero como amigo…" o "Sai… Eres como un hermano para mí…"

Sai imitó la voz aflautada de Ino haciendo reír a Sasuke y a Naruto.

— Oh peor aún… — dijo el chico — "Sai, eres muy simpático…"

Los chicos rieron otra vez.

— Uff... Esa duele… – dijo Naruto riendo – Pero aunque estés acojonado… Tienes que preguntárselo…

— ¿No hay otra manera menos bochornosa…? – preguntó Sai horrorizado.

— Dale c—celos… — propuso Sasuke recordando cómo Sakura se había puesto con lo de Tayuya.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Sai.

— Sasuke, eres un genio… — dijo Naruto riendo.

— Q—que le des celos… — sonrió el Uchiha – Sakura se puso celosa c—con Ta—tayuya y así supe que yo le gustaba…

— ¿En serio? – preguntó Sai empezando a emocionarse — ¿Crees que funcionaría?

— P—pues no sé… — dijo Sasuke un poco amedrentado ante la cara de psicópata que estaba poniendo Sai – Yo tampoco lo hice a p—propósito…

— ¿Y con quién podrías darle celos? – Naruto se lo estaba pasando en grande.

— Ummm…. Esto… Con… — Sai se derrumbó otra vez sobre la mesa – Ni idea…

Sasuke y Naruto soltaron una carcajada justo en el momento en que el profesor de Historia del Arte, Aizen Sôusuke, entraba por la puerta.

Todos guardaron silencio inmediatamente porque aquel maestro tenía muy mala uva y no se cortaba un pelo en decapitar a cualquier alumno que se comportara de modo inadecuado.

— Luego hablamos… – susurró Sai. Los otros dos chicos asintieron divertidos.

— ¡Silencio! – gritó el maestro haciendo que a Sai se le erizara el pelo de la nuca — ¡Ni un ruido! ¡Hoy hablaremos de los pintores románticos!

Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a reírse como dos hienas cuando vieron a Sai poner los ojos en blanco, pero tuvieron que contenerse porque el maestro Aizen les estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

— Si eso… Luego hablamos… Se avecina una tormenta… — volvió a susurrar Naruto.

 **o.O.o**

Hiruzen Sarutobi era el Director del Instituto de Konoha.

Era un buen hombre que siempre se había caracterizado por su buena fe y por las ganas de ayudar a sus estudiantes. Casi nunca les castigaba. Siempre tenía una solución a un problema o una palabra amable por muy energúmeno que fuera el alumno.

Pero la situación que ahora se le planteaba en su despacho, por una marea de padres indignados, era muy grave y no podía dejarla pasar con buenas palabras. Para colmo de males, las personas que vociferaban en su oído, no eran unos cualquiera: las personas más influyentes de Konoha estaban en ese momento metidas entre las cuatro paredes que conformaban el pequeño mundo del Director Sarutobi.

— ¡Hiruzen! ¡Te pido! ¡No! ¡Te exijo que sanciones debidamente a esos energúmenos! – Tsunade Senju, estaba hecha una furia. Y no era para menos.

— ¡Tsunade! ¡Sólo son cosas de críos! ¡No exageres! – la voz rasposa de Orochimaru Suna se dejó oír por encima del barullo – Seguro que mi Sasori—chan sólo estaba bromeando… El problema es que ese niño tiene una personalidad débil…

— ¡Cómo te atreves! – berreó Tsunade en la cara de Orochimaru – ¡Cómo puedes justificar algo como lo que han hecho!

El Director suspiró. No le caía bien Orochimaru. Los hermanos Sasori y Tayuya Suna siempre habían causado problemas, pero habitualmente eran peleas tontas en las que como mucho, había insultos y algún revolcón por el suelo… Pero esto era distinto, esos chicos habían torturado sistemáticamente a Sasuke Uchiha, un alumno con circunstancias delicadas y especiales, hasta el punto de personarse en su casa y destrozarla. Las palabras "acoso escolar" y "vandalismo" se habían escuchado varias veces en menos de diez minutos. E Hiruzen estaba de acuerdo con el calificativo.

Aún así, antes de pronunciarse, quería escuchar a todas las partes implicadas.

— Está bien Tsunade… — dijo Hiruzen intentando calmar a la imponente mujerona – Pero entiende que tengo que oír a los niños antes de tomar una decisión…

— Yo entiendo todo lo que quieras… Pero estoy preocupada… ¿Cómo es posible que se haya dado una situación como ésta en este centro…? – bramaba Tsunade

— Oh… Dioses… — bufó Orochimaru Suna, siendo secundado por la madre de Deidara, una actriz de cine inglesa llamada Bellatrix, de la que el chico había heredado su pelo rubio y ojos azules – Ni que hubieran matado a alguien…

— ¿Es que ningún profesor se ha dado cuenta? – la voz del Alcalde de Konoha, Hiashi Hyüga, se dejó oír por encima del murmullo de las voces de los demás padres – Por todos los dioses Hiruzen, mis niñas, mi sobrino… Los niños de todos nosotros estudian aquí… ¡Si algo les pasara a mis hijos…!

— Por favor, Hiashi… No saques las cosas de quicio… No hagas como Tsunade… — gritó Akira Rinnegan, el padre de Nagato – Sólo son niños, rivales, los chicos hacen cosas así… Tú y yo también nos peleábamos cuando teníamos su edad.

— No es lo mismo Akira, lo nuestro era simple rivalidad… – replico el Alcalde y padre de Hinata — Tu hijo es problemático.

— Así que más vale que te calles… – dijo con voz gélida el padre de Shikamaru.

— ¡Tú a mí no me mandas callar…! – vociferó Akira – ¡Esto es un ultraje!

— Todos te apreciamos Hiruzen… — dijo la madre de Ino ignorando al padre de Nagato — Pero si algo les pasara a nuestros niños, no nos cortaríamos un pelo en denunciar al centro como garante de su seguridad…

— Bien dicho Moira… — asintió la Señora Akimichi que pocas veces se metía en nada, excepto si le tocaban a su Chôji o a "sus" niños.

El murmullo de padres volvió a elevarse hasta convertirse en un griterío insoportable que se escuchaba a través de la puerta.

En el pasillo, junto al despacho del Director esperaban sentados en un banco, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto y los demás chicos… Esperaban a que les llamaran.

Sasori, Tayuya, Deidara y el resto de la "Hermandad", se apoyaban en la pared de enfrente. La mayoría de ellos, visiblemente nerviosos, en especial Nagato, que miraba con furia a Itachi.

Deidara, sumido en sus pensamientos, visiblemente molesto, parecía ajeno a todo el jaleo que se había formado. Sin embargo, Sasori y Tayuya, observaban burlones a Sasuke. No le quitaban los ojos de encima. El pelirrojo no se había acercado a él, pero estaba claro que pretendía intimidarle con la mirada. No parecía importarles que su padre estuviera dentro, en el despacho del Director, escuchando todas las barrabasadas que habían ideado contra el Uchiha.

Sasuke, por su parte, agarraba con fuerza la mano de Sakura. Tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea y los ojos brillantes. La chica del pelo rosa estaba inquieta. No le gustaba ver a Sasuke nervioso. No sabía qué decirle y se limitaba a observarle.

Ino se apoyaba contra el respaldo del banco, mirando de reojo a Sai, que la ignoraba olímpicamente mientras, sentado en el suelo, dibujaba algo en un cuaderno, la rubia no atinaba a ver qué era, pero le pareció que dibujaba un corazón. Le molestaba la indiferencia del chico y eso le sorprendía.

— Sasuke… Todo va a salir bien… — le dijo Sakura suavemente. El chico la miró, pero apenas sonrió. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que explicarle al Director lo que había tenido que soportar. Le daba la sensación de que estaba chivándose de algo.

Itachi, que le conocía bien, supo inmediatamente qué tipo de pensamientos poblaban la mente de su hermano y acudió en su ayuda.

— Sasuke… — dijo con aquella voz suave que hizo que Ino casi se cayera de culo al suelo – No te sientas mal… Lo que han hecho es muy grave. Tienes que denunciarles para que no les pase a otros chicos.

— Hmpf… — Sasuke miró a su hermano. Itachi le sonreía, seguro de sí mismo – Lo sé…

Una risilla pérfida hizo que Itachi se volviera hacia la pared dónde Sasori y Tayuya estaban apoyados.

La pelirroja sonreía con malicia.

— Quién iba a pensar que ese tuviera un hermano así…

— ¿Así cómo? – preguntó Itachi haciéndole frente.

— Tan sexy… — dijo dedicándole al Uchiha mayor una mirada de pura lascivia, para desviarla con malicia a fin de mirar a Deidara.

Itachi no pudo evitar una mueca de repugnancia, mientras que Deidara, se puso tenso.

"Estoy cansado de ésto…", pensó Deidei.

— ¿A ti te va todo, no? – preguntó de repente Sai a Tayuya – No le haces ascos a nada…

— ¿Quién eres tú…? – preguntó Tayuya insolente – Nunca te había visto… Aunque supongo que es normal olvidarte… Blanco, delgado y afeminado… Pareces un fantasma…

— ¡Oye pedazo de zorra! – gritó Ino sorprendiendo a todos – ¡A Sai ni le menciones…!

— Oooh…. – dijo Tayuya mirando a Ino – No sabía que estabas saliendo con " _Casper_ "…

— ¡Imbécil! – gritó Ino — ¡Yo no estoy saliendo con " _Cas_ …", con Sai! pero eso no quiere decir que tú puedas insultarle…

— Ya, claro… — rió Tayuya mirando con intención al chico – Mm… Ahora que lo dices… Sí que parece mono, sí… Blanco, delgado y afeminado, pero mono… — y murmurando para sí, pero lo suficientemente audible para todos y mirando nuevamente a Deidara, añadió – Igual le invito a salir…

Deidara bufó. Se estaba hartando. Una cosa era que Tayuya no sintiera nada por él y otra muy distinta que la pelirroja le hiciera trizas el corazón cada vez que podía.

— ¿Y quién te dice que voy a querer salir con la garrapata de un manatí? – preguntó Sai colérico – No eres para nada mi tipo…

— Oooh… ¿Entonces tu tipo es Ino? – preguntó Tayuya divertida sin inmutarse ante el insulto – He visto cómo la miras y cómo intentas ignorarla… Hacerte el interesante no es lo tuyo… _Cas—per_ …

Sai se sonrojó violentamente.

— Eh… — el chico se quedó cortado, en evidencia.

— Oooh…. Ya veo – rió Tayuya con malicia – He acertado… Así que tu tipo es "¿ _rubias con pelo teñido que no te hacen ni puto caso_ "?

— Es mejor eso que el de " _teñidas de rojo que se cepillan a todo bicho viviente_ " – la voz de Konan se escuchó en el pasillo.

— Y que no llevan bragas… — añadió Karin que caminaba al lado de su amiga – Te lo has olvidado…

— Uy… Sí… — rió Konan.

— Vaya… — dijo Tayuya al verlas y dirigiéndose a Nagato añadió — ¿Qué hacen aquí la cornuda y la novia del _Freaky Acuático_ …?

— Konan… — Pain sonrió, creyendo que la chica había acudido a apoyarles en la entrevista con el Director. Pero su sonrisa se le congeló en la cara cuando observó que su ex novia se dirigía hacia Itachi y le saludaba tímidamente.

— Hola Itachi… — dijo la dulce Konan, situándose al lado del Uchiha que la miraba encantado.

— Has venido… — comentó Itachi sonriente, aunque fuera una obviedad.

— Claro… Te dije que lo haría…

— Eo, que yo también estoy aquí… — resopló Karin y mirando a Sakura sonrió al observar cómo la chica del pelo rosa enlazaba su mano con la de Sasuke.

— ¿Y a qué coño habéis venido…? – Sasori habló por primera vez. No le gustaba un pelo el cariz que estaba tomando la situación.

Él había pensado toda una historia para intentar justificar el comportamiento que la "Hermandad" había tenido con el friki de Sasuke, pero si empezaban a existir filtraciones por parte de quiénes habían sido su propia gente….

Ni Konan ni Karin contestaron al pelirrojo, lo cual tuvo la virtud de enfurecerle.

— Si decís algo contra nosotros… — amenazó.

— ¿Qué? – Itachi fue quién contestó — ¿Qué harás tú, capullo engreído? ¿Vas a ordenar a tus matones que sujeten a dos chicas mientras tú les pegas? ¿O vas a ordenar a tus perros que destrocen sus casas como hiciste con la mía…?

Sasori no dijo nada. La verdad es que no se atrevía contra aquel Uchiha alto y guapo. Alguien que había pegado a Nagato, debía ser muy fuerte. El pelirrojo se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y bufar. Tampoco quería demostrar al Uchiha que estaba preocupado.

"Supongo que esas dos no se atreverán a explicarle nada al Director Sarutobi…", se dijo, "supongo que habrán venido sólo para fastidiar a mi hermana… De todas formas, pase lo que pase, mi padre no consentirá que nos castiguen…"

La mirada de suficiencia de Sasori se dirigió hacia Sasuke y Sakura, inflamándose automáticamente de rabia. Los dos estaban muy juntos, casi pegados como lapas. La chica agarraba la mano del Uchiha con fuerza, mirándole con adoración.

"Otra vez esa mirada…", Sasori hervía de ira, "No vuelvas a mirarle así…Te arrepentirás de esto, Sakura…"

Pero Sakura, ajena a los pensamientos de Sasori, mantenía su agarre, mientras que con la otra mano, le acariciaba el pelo. Sasuke, por el rabillo del ojo, percibía la mirada del pelirrojo como una masa informe de oscuridad y veneno. Se estremeció involuntariamente al imaginarse en qué estaba pensando el Suna.

— Sakura… — Sasuke habló en voz muy baja – No tienes p—por qué hacer esto si no q—quieres…

La chica rió con su risa cantarina.

— ¿Y la alternativa es…? – miró de reojo a Sasori – ¿Salir con el psicópata y dejar que él y sus coleguitas te usen de saco de entrenamiento…?

— No… — Sasuke rió – Ni de coña, pero no q—quiero que te metas en problemas… Ese tío… Está muy loco… Créeme… No está bien de la azotea… M—mira qué cara de maniático que p—pone…

— Sasuke, cállate… – le dijo Sakura sin mirar a Sasori, mientras se acercaba a los apetecibles labios del chico y se los besaba con dulzura – No pienso dejarte solo en esto…

Sasuke le devolvió el beso despacio, mientras sentía la mirada de Sasori clavada en su cara, así que de forma instintiva, el muchacho aferró posesivamente a la chica, atrayéndola hacia sí, profundizando el beso, pero manteniendo un ritmo lento y pausado que hizo que todas las células del cuerpo de Sakura se electrificaran, descargando adrenalina de cabeza a pies.

"Te deseo…", las palabras estuvieron a punto de escaparse de los labios de la muchacha, incluso sin tener una idea clara de qué significaban. Recordó dónde y con quién estaba y soltando un extraño gemido se separó de Sasuke, con la respiración agitada. Él la miraba con los ojos, los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas arreboladas. Se sentía tan bien cuando se besaban…

— ¿Por qué no os buscáis una cama…? – preguntó Tayuya con malicia, soltando una carcajada cuando observó el sonrojo de la Haruno y el Uchiha – Dioses… Qué patéticos sois… Os ponéis cachondos con un simple mal beso…

— ¡Cállate basura! – gritó Sasuke de repente, enfrentándose a Tayuya por primera vez — ¡No le llegas a Sakura ni a la suela del zapato!

— Ooh… — Tayuya no se amedrentaba y sonrió peligrosamente – No me llamabas basura el otro día en mi coche… Qué rápido me has olvidado… Es triste…

Sasuke se indignó.

— Lamento muchísimo lo del otro día…. – dijo con rabia – Ojalá no hubiera pasado nunca…

— ¿El qué? ¿Dejarme insatisfecha? – rió Tayuya – Oooh… No te preocupes… Pain se encargó de arreglarlo… ¿verdad?

— ¡Cállate! – fue Nagato quién gritó a la pelirroja. No hacía falta que cada vez que aparecía Konan, Tayuya se dedicara a recordarle que se habían acostado juntos.

— Oooh… Está bien, Pain, no te enfades… — y dirigiéndose a Konan añadió — Tampoco fue tan memorable, Konan…

— Que asco de mujer… — dijo Naruto interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez – Está enferma…

—¡Tú, tarado! ¡No te metas con mi hermana! – gritó Sasori.

— ¡Me meto con quién me sale del nabo! – gritó Naruto.

— ¡Imbécil, si no tienes!

— ¡Tarado! ¡Ya te gustaría a ti, verlo!

— ¡Silencio! – la secretaria del Director Sarutobi estaba en la puerta del despacho mirándoles echa una furia. Más valía no meterse con Tatsuki Arisawa ya que había sido campeona de kárate de Japón. Automáticamente, se hizo el silencio en el pasillo — ¡Sasuke Uchiha, pase…!

— ¿Puedo acompañarle? – preguntó Itachi.

— No. Sólo él – y al ver la expresión de susto de Sasuke su rostro se suavizó – Entraras más tarde… ¿de acuerdo?

Itachi asintió y sonrió a su hermano, quién aunque no quería demostrarlo, estaba realmente nervioso.

— Venga…. Tranquilo… Estamos aquí – dijo Sakura sonriente.

— Hmpf… — Sasuke miró por última vez a Itachi y sonrió levemente, antes de entrar en el Despacho del Director Sarutobi.

Lo primero que vio Sasuke al entrar fue la cara sonriente de Moira Yamanaka y de Tsunade Senju. Hubiera respirado aliviado si no fuera porque había más personas entre esas cuatro paredes y no todas le miraban con simpatía.

— Buenas tardes, Sasuke – la voz del amable director le llegó desde un extremo de la sala. Sasuke le sonrió tímidamente. Le caía bien aquel hombre que siempre se había sido amable con él, a su lado, en silencio y sin moverse, estaba Ebisu—sensei, su tutor – Siéntate aquí.

Si el Director Sarutobi se sorprendió al ver el cambio en el look del Uchiha, no lo demostró. Le señaló una silla enfrente de su escritorio y Sasuke tomó asiento de tal forma que todos los padres que estaban presentes quedaban a su espalda.

"Menos mal…", pensó el Uchiha tembloroso, "si tuviera que mirarles a la cara, me muero…"

— ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí, verdad? – preguntó amablemente el Director Sarutobi.

— S—sí… — respondió el chico muy bajito.

— Bien… Entonces sabrás que las acusaciones que se han vertido contra Sasori, Tayuya, Deidara, Nagato y los demás chicos que se hacen llamar "La Hermandad del Amanecer" son muy graves y podrían costarles una expulsión.

A la espalda de Sasuke, alguien bufó. El Uchiha escuchó a Tsunade decir "¡cállate, Bellatrix!". Sasuke se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

— S—sí…

— Bueno Sasuke, eres un buen estudiante y un buen chico por eso estoy convencido de que todo lo que nos vas a contar, será un fiel reflejo de la realidad – Sarutobi sonrió amablemente – Puedes empezar…

— Eh… — Sasuke sentía el corazón en la garganta y veinte pares de ojos pegados a su cogote. Hiperventilaba.

— Tranquilo, hijo… Empieza por el principio… ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te agredieron…?

— Eh…

— ¡Sarutobi! ¡Das por hecho que realmente le agredieron! – gritó el padre de Nagato — ¡Eso no es una forma muy imparcial de comenzar que digamos!

El resto de padres de los de la "Hermandad" asintieron en un murmullo que pronto se convirtió en un barullo infernal. Sasuke estaba muy asustado.

— ¡Cállense todos de una puñetera vez! – gritó de repente Ebisu—sensei, poniéndose de pie — ¡Están asustando al chico! ¡Compórtense como adultos que son y déjenle hablar! ¿Y Ustedes son las personalidades de Konoha? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Creo que no hace falta escuchar a Sasuke! ¡Si los padres son unos maleducados, qué se puede esperar de los hijos!

Los padres enmudecieron de golpe y el Director Sarutobi amagó una sonrisa. Cuando Ebisu se ponía borde, era temible.

— A ver, Sasuke, explícanos desde el principio, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? – Ebisu—sensei miró al Uchiha seriamente, pero con afecto.

Sasuke estaba nervioso y asustado, pero al mirar los ojos miopes de su profesor de lengua, supo que ni él ni el Director, ni Moira ni Tsunade dejarían que le amedrentasen.

Sin saber cómo empezó a hablar de la misma manera que lo hizo con Itachi en la Residencia, de la misma forma que lo hizo con Sakura en su habitación. Habló y habló, tartamudeando a trechos, explicando todo por lo que había tenido que pasar con aquéllos energúmenos. Sólo omitió, por vergüenza, los detalles del episodio en el coche de Tayuya, pero sí explicó que ella le había usado, fingiendo que le gustaba, para burlarse de él. Cuando llegó a esa parte, un bufido siseante y rasposo se escuchó detrás suyo. Pero Sasuke no le hizo caso, continuó la historia hasta acabar con lo que había pasado esa misma mañana, en la puerta del Instituto.

Cuando finalizó, un silencio tenso se había apoderado del despacho del Director Sarutobi, que estaba horrorizado. Se sentía culpable por haber dejado que esa situación se produjera en la escuela. No había dudado ni un instante en la versión del Uchiha y a juzgar por las caras que ponían la mayoría de padres, tampoco ellos.

Sasuke estaba acalorado, se sentía mal y débil, le daba la impresión de que era un acusica.

— Muy bien, Sasuke, lo has hecho muy bien… – el chico estaba pálido y tenso. Tenía ganas de irse, aunque sabía que faltaba lo peor – Ahora escucharemos a los demás. Por favor, Tatsuki haz pasar a Sasori Suna…

— … Y todo lo que hicimos, lo hicimos en broma y sin ánimo de ofender a Sasuke… Nosotros no sabíamos que él se lo estaba tomando tan mal… Lo lamento mucho… Si hubiéramos sabido que era tan sensible, jamás hubiéramos intentado hacernos sus amigos…

Sasori hablaba despacio, con la voz tomada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Le temblaban los labios y miraba al Director Sarutobi como si fuera un perro apaleado.

Era obvio que mentía… Por lo menos, para Hiruzen Sarutobi que llevaba varias décadas lidiando con jovencitos como él (o incluso peores) y estaba harto de ver actuaciones "estelares" como la que en ese momento estaba haciendo Sasori Suna. Desde su posición, observaba a Sasuke Uchiha, que guardaba silencio con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados. Pálido como la cera y con una vena en la sien que amenazaba con salirse de su ubicación habitual, de lo mucho que le palpitaba. Era evidente que estaba más que indignado ante la sarta de patrañas que Sasori Suna soltaba por su boca.

Hiruzen Sarutobi suspiró. La siguiente pregunta era obvia.

— ¿También consideráis una _broma_ destrozarle la casa a Sasuke Uchiha…? El Seguro del Hogar ha valorado daños por valor de 200.000 ryos.

Sasori tuvo la desfachatez de hacerse el sorprendido.

— ¡Yo no sé nada de eso…! ¡No tengo ni idea de qué está Usted hablando…! – su voz sonaba hipócrita.

— Tú diste la _orden_ para que el resto de tus amigos destrozaran la casa de Sasuke… — Sarutobi—sensei habló con voz cansada. Estaba harto de ese chico.

— ¿Orden? – Sasori moduló la voz, fingiendo que se le atragantaban falsas lágrimas — ¿Ahora resulta que soy una especie de líder…?

Su actuación llegó a su punto más alto cuando se dirigió a Sasuke y exclamó.

— Sasuke… ¿¡tanto me odias!? ¿¡Yo qué te he hecho…!? – sollozó falsamente Sasori — ¡Siempre he querido ser amigo tuyo! ¡Igual que mi hermana…! ¡Si ella no te corresponde, no es motivo para que nos hagas daño de esta forma! ¡Asúmelo!

— ¿Insinúas que Sasuke se ha inventado todo esto porque está… _Despechado_ …? – preguntó el Director hastiado.

— ¿Qué podría ser si no…? – la cara de Sasori mostraba un profundo (y falso) pesar.

— ¡Eso es mentira! – gritó Sasuke fuera de sí — ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Constantemente! ¡Yo tengo novia! ¡Tayuya no me interesa…!

— Pero Sasuke… Siempre te ha gustado mi hermana… — dijo Sasori sintiéndose triunfador al ver el color granate de Sasuke.

— ¡Es verdad que me gustaba Tayuya….! – murmuró avergonzado — ¡Pero ya no!

— Y ella… — continuó Sasori haciendo caso omiso del Uchiha, el pelirrojo se lo estaba pasando en grande abochornando a su compañero delante del Director y los padres de los demás — … Bueno, todos sabemos que Tayuya no siente lo mismo por ti…

— Yo salgo con Sakura… — balbuceó Sasuke – Ella es la chica que me gusta…

— ¡Sales con Sakura, porque te enteraste que yo iba a pedirle una cita…! ¡Te adelantaste para fastidiarme…!

— ¡Mentira! – gritó Sasuke fuera de sí — ¡Nada de lo que dices es cierto!

De repente una voz sibilante se escuchó a espaldas de los chicos…

— Sarutobi… Tienes delante de ti la prueba de que este crío miente… — el susurro de la voz de Orochimaru le recordó al Director a una serpiente arrastrándose por el suelo — Hemos tenido que aguantar la charla balbuceante de este niño durante más de media hora… Ha habido momentos en que ni siquiera le entendía cuando hablaba…

— ¡Orochimaru! – Tsunade se levantó de la silla y señaló al padre de Sasori – ¡No te atrevas a meterte con Sasuke por éso…!

— A eso me refiero Tsunade… — dijo Orochimaru esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo – Al dirigirse a Sasori no ha tartamudeado ni una sola vez… Está claro que este niño solo quiere llamar la atención… Y le ha cogido ojeriza a mi Saso—chan, y además, tiene celos de mi inocente niña… Es comprensible, dada su situación personal…. Pero no es tolerable…

— ¡Imbécil! – gritó Tsunade fuera de sí — ¡Sasuke tiene un trastorno de la comunicación provocado por un trauma! ¡A eso se le llama " _tartamudeo psicogénico_ "! ¡Tú mejor que nadie de los que estamos aquí, deberías saberlo! ¡Y qué celos ni qué niño muerto! ¡Él está saliendo con mi sobrina!

— Um… — murmuró Orochimaru volviendo a guardar silencio.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Callaos los dos! – dijo Hiruzen Sarutobi. Le dolía la cabeza – Decidle a Tayuya Suna que pase…

La chica llegó contoneándose tanto que Hiruzen Sarutobi pensó que se iba a caer al suelo. El Director recordó las palabras de su padre, Orochimaru Suna.

"¿Inocente niña…?", pensó, "esta chica puede ser muchas cosas, pero inocente…"

La muchacha contó las mismas mentiras que su hermano, una por una, palabra por palabra. Las versiones coincidían demasiado como para no ponerlas en duda. Hiruzen estaba hasta las narices de aquéllos dos mozalbetes, pero lo de la chica ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro…

Justo cuando Tayuya se encontraba en lo mejor de su actuación, la puerta del despacho del Director Sarutobi se abrió.

Una mujer entró silenciosamente en la estancia. No era muy alta y cualquiera podría pensar que pasaría desapercibida, sino fuera por una hermosa melena pelirroja que enmarcaba un rostro renacentista. Sus ojos, eran grandes, castaños y profundos. Llevaba un traje chaqueta de seda de color negro y unos tacones de vértigo. Toda ella destilaba glamour y más de un padre de los que estaban entre las cuatro paredes de Sarutobi tuvo que apartar la vista para no clavarla con descaro en aquella preciosa mujer.

Sólo Orochimaru Suna, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y miraba a la mujer como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Ella cruzó una fugaz mirada con él, le saludó con la cabeza y a continuación se desplazó hacia uno de los laterales de la habitación, colocándose al lado de Tsunade a la que saludó discretamente, con corrección.

La mujer se había deslizado por detrás de Sasori y de Tayuya, que enfrascados como estaban, la una relatando la historia y el otro, asintiendo a todo lo que decía su hermana, no se percataron de su presencia.

Tayuya, continuó narrando con voz temblorosa.

— … Y entonces le invité a mi fiesta y a comer… Me daba tanta pena que me ofrecí a llevarle a casa en coche… — la chica hizo una pausa dramática y su hermano aprovechó para rodearla por los hombros, consolándola — Cuando llegamos al claro del bosque, me dijo que parara el auto, que quería contarme algo. Yo no sospeché nada, así que paré y él…. ¡Se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó! Yo tenía tanto miedo que no sabía qué hacer, así que… Le devolví el beso… Y después…

Tayuya sollozó tan fuerte que sobresaltó a Ebisu sensei. Sasuke estaba muy pálido y tembloroso. La mujer pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

— Eso es mentira… No fue así como sucedió… — dijo el muchacho en un susurro.

— ¡Hiruzen…! – gritó Tsunade fuera de sí — ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a aguantar a esta niñata esa sarta de mentiras?

— ¡Deja hablar a mi niña! – soltó Orochimaru — ¡Lo está pasando muy mal!

— No tiene cara de estarlo pasando mal… — susurró la señora Akimichi.

— En absoluto… — dijo Hiashi Hyüga negando con la cabeza.

— ¿¡Cómo podéis seguir apoyando a ese degenerado!? – gritó Orochimaru — ¡Ayúdame Bellatrix!

Pero la madre de Deidara conocía lo suficiente a Tayuya como para saber que la chica mentía. Desde pequeña la había visto jugar con su hijo una y otra vez, en todos los sentidos y tantas veces, que dolía. Nunca había querido meterse, porque eran niños, pero ahora… Ese pobre chico... Hacerle quedar como un asaltante sexual era demasiado hasta para Tayuya…

— Hiruzen… — pidió la madre de Deidei con la voz trémula – Haz pasar a mi hijo… Que cuente su versión.

Tayuya sonrió triunfante. Deidara comía de la palma de su mano y sabía qué tenía que decir, así que el friki de Sasuke ya estaba perdido y hundido. Esbozó una terrible sonrisa disimulada por las manos que se llevaba en ese momento a la cara fingiendo sollozar. Sólo tres personas observaron esa sonrisa, tanto Sasuke como Sarutobi, que estaban horrorizados. Y la mujer pelirroja, que desde donde estaba también observó la mueca de la chica y había fruncido el ceño con desagrado.

Sarutobi miró a la guapa madre de Deidara. Era algo frívola, pero el Director estaba seguro de que no era mala persona. Asintió con la cabeza y dijo.

— Que pase Deidara… Y todos los demás también… Voy a acabar con esto de una vez…

— Pero Director, seremos demasiados… — susurró su secretaria alarmada.

—¡Pues nos apretamos! – gritó el viejo Sarutobi fuera de sí — ¡Ya estoy harto de esta historia!

Todos los padres se quedaron callados inmediatamente. La mayoría recordaban el mal genio del maestro de su época de estudiantes. Así que nadie dijo nada más.

 **o.O.o**

Diez minutos más tarde, todos los chicos entraron en tropel en el despacho del Director. Se tuvieron que apretar, los unos contra los otros. Sakura saludó a su tía con la mano antes de dirigir la vista a Sasuke, que estaba pálido como la cera. Ni siquiera la miró. Itachi se acercó a su hermano y le sonrió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Por la cara que ponía, Sasuke no lo estaba pasando bien.

"Seguro que esos dos desgraciados han mentido como bellacos…", pensó el mayor de los Uchiha.

— Ya estamos aquí – susurró Itachi a Sasuke, que temblaba ligeramente.

— A ver… — Sarutobi estaba agotado – En esta historia existen dos versiones… Sasuke sostiene que tanto Sasori, como Nagato, Deidara y Tayuya se han pasado los últimos dos años burlándose de él y haciéndole perrerías. En cambio, Sasori y Tayuya dicen que eso no ha ocurrido, que sólo se trataba de bromas inocentes… Y Tayuya dice que Sasuke la asaltó en su coche…

Itachi y Naruto abrieron los ojos como platos, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, Sakura se adelantó.

— ¡Mentira! – gritó Sakura — ¡Sasuke jamás haría algo así!

— ¿Estabas tú allí, Sakura? – preguntó Tayuya con malicia – Porque creo que no había nadie más en ese coche…

— ¿Por qué haces esto…? – preguntó la Haruno horrorizada — ¿Quieres destrozarle la vida? ¡Los dos queréis destrozarle la vida!

— Eso no es cierto, _princesa_ … ¿Verdad chicos? — dijo Sasori dirigiéndose al resto de la "Hermandad" — ¿Deidei…?

Deidara, al sentirse aludido, levantó la mirada y la fijó en Tayuya. La chica le sonreía burlona. Era el tipo de mirada que Deidei estaba acostumbrado a observar en ella, de prepotencia, de suficiencia… Sabía que tenía poder sobre él…

— ¿Deidara…? – preguntó Sarutobi – Por favor… ¿Puedes darnos tu versión…?

Era su turno.

— Hijo… — el murmullo de la voz de su madre le llegó desde detrás. Deidara se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los bellos ojos azules de su progenitora – Di la verdad… Hazlo por ti, lo demás no importa…

Sasori frunció el ceño.

"Mierda de señora…", pensó.

Deidara miró a Sasuke que le observaba con los puños apretados y blanco como el papel. A saber qué animaladas había dicho Tayuya… Hacer pasar al Uchiha por un pervertido, no era gracioso… En realidad, nada de lo que le habían hecho lo era…

"Soy un imbécil", pensó, "siempre he querido agradar a Tayuya, que ella me reconociera, que se enamorara de mí… Me he convertido en un títere de su hermano… Y no he conseguido nada… Ella me desprecia por ser precisamente lo que ellos querían…"

Deidara De Iwagakure tomó una decisión.

"Adios… Esto va a ser la bomba…", se dijo suspirando.

— Sasuke… Dice la verdad… Tiene razón… Llevamos más de dos años haciéndole perrerías… — la voz de Deidara resonó alto y claro por el Despacho de Sarutobi. El chico, girándose hacia su madre le dijo – Perdóname mamá… He sido un imbécil.

La madre de Deidara se llevó una mano al corazón y la otra a la boca, horrorizada. Sin embargo, se recompuso enseguida. Apoyaría a su hijo. El resto de padres se encogieron, incómodos.

Deidei se reafirmó con una débil sonrisa y se dirigió a Sasuke.

— Lo siento… Lo siento de verdad… Yo… Sólo quería agradar a Tayuya… Quería que me considerara un tío _guay_ … — el chico mantuvo la vista fija en el Uchiha – Soy un imbécil y espero que puedas perdonarme algún día…

Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. No se esperaba algo así de su compañero.

— ¿Pero qué mierdas dices tío? – Sasori estaba fuera de sí – ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que contar…!

— ¿Ah… Es que lo tenías preparado? – preguntó rápidamente Sakura.

— ¿Qué coño haces disculpándote con ese freaky? – interrumpió Tayuya que estaba roja de rabia. La ira la había cegado, así que sólo un momento bastó para que la chica olvidara su papelón y un momento más bastó, para que su actuación quedara al descubierto — ¿Es que estás loco?

— Cállate… — dijo Deidara cansado – Deja de decir mentiras y mierdas… ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? Más bajo no puedes caer, Tayu… Sasuke nunca ha hecho daño a nadie, en toda su vida… Y menos a ti…. Eres ruin, vil y rastrera… Y estoy harto de intentar agradarte, estoy harto de que me hagas daño… No me lo merezco y tú mereces un escarmiento. A partir de ahora, búscate a otro al que manejar… Yo ya no estoy disponible para ti…

— ¡Deidei! – Tayuya estaba horrorizada, se había quedado pálida, sin sangre. De todas las personas que había en la habitación jamás se hubiera imaginado que sería Deidei, su eterno enamorado, quién la _traicionaría_ – ¡No…!

— Director… – prosiguió el chico – Todo lo que le haya podido contar Sasuke es cierto y mucho más. Él es un buen tío que nunca se ha metido con nadie. Así que aceptaré cualquier castigo que me imponga

Y cruzándose de brazos, añadió:

— No tengo nada más que decir… — después de eso, Deidei se apoyó contra una pared y quedó en silencio. No se atrevía a mirar a su madre, pero estaba seguro de que la había decepcionado y eso le dolía.

— ¡Lo ha dicho porque está celoso! – gritó histérico Sasori quién aún no podía creerse que su mejor amigo le hubiera vendido de esa forma – Deidara siempre ha querido a Tayuya, desde pequeños y ella…

— Vaya… Eso es justo lo que has dicho antes de Sasuke… – apuntó Ebisu sensei burlón.

— ¡Pero esta vez es verdad! – gritó Sasori sin pensar, delatándose sin darse cuenta, y dirigiéndose al resto de sus compañeros añadió – Decídselo vosotros… ¡Pain…!

Pero Nagato miraba a Konan. La chica le observaba a su vez con una ceja enarcada. Era su última oportunidad con ella. Si mentía, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de, al menos, ser amigo de su ex novia… Ella caería en brazos de ese guapo Uchiha.

— Deidara tiene razón… – dijo finalmente, asustado y tembloroso – Sasuke lo ha pasado mal por nuestra culpa…

Konan le sonrió dándole ánimos. Itachi frunció el ceño. No le hizo ninguna gracia la mirada que la muchacha le había dirigido a su ex.

— Es cierto – la chica echó una mano al que fuera su novio – Director Sarutobi, yo me enteré hace poco de todo lo que le han hecho a Sasuke… Y se lo conté a su hermano, a Itachi…

— Y yo también…. Se lo conté a Sakura – dijo Karin ganándose una mirada de reproche de Tayuya – Y podemos asegurar que no era agradable…

Acto seguido, Konan comenzó a relatar lo que Sasori pensaba hacer a Sasuke en la fiesta de Tayuya. Algunos de los padres lanzaron murmullos horrorizados ante las explicaciones de la chica. Sasuke estaba pálido, sudoroso y avergonzado hasta la médula.

"Joder… De buena me he librado…", pensó. En ese momento, se sentía un completo freaky. Si Sakura no le hubiera avisado de lo que pensaban hacerle, hubiera sido su muerte social y emocional. Tenía ganas de llorar de rabia e impotencia, pero no lo hizo. No delante de Sakura. Nunca más.

Cuando Konan acabó su historia, miró a Itachi quién esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

— Director, como hermano mayor de Sasuke, exijo que se castigue adecuadamente a estos impresentables… — pidió Itachi con voz educada.

— Bien… ¿Alguien más tiene algo que añadir? – preguntó el Director Sarutobi.

— ¡Está claro que esto es un complot para acabar con mis hijos! – gritó Orochimaru fuera de sí — ¿No me digáis que os habéis creído la sarta de memeces que han explicado estos niños? ¡Está claro que lo hacen por envidia! ¿No os dais cuenta que están celosos?

Itachi se giró para observar al portador de la voz. Miró fijamente a los ojos de Orochimaru Suna y se quedó petrificado. Su hermano sintió que Itachi empezó a temblar levemente, con los ojos fijos en aquel hombre. Quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero la mujer pelirroja, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada, empezó a gritar.

— ¡Basta Orochi! – la mujer se separó de Tsunade y en dos zancadas se planto delante de él – ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo! ¡Nuestros hijos son culpables!

— Elena… — susurró Orochimaru.

— ¡Mamá…! — Tayuya reparó por primera vez en la mujer, cuyos ojos brillaban con furia al observar a su ex marido — ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?

— Soy tu madre, te guste o no… Y me apuesto lo que quieras que después de ésto no te va a gustar… – la mujer miró a su hija con ojos de hielo — el Instituto me avisó… Estaba de vacaciones, así que he cogido el primer vuelo desde Hawaii y he venido… Y me alegro de haberlo hecho… Está claro que me necesitáis, sobre todo tú, Tayuya.

— Como si te importáramos algo… — dijo Sasori. Pero no pudo continuar, porque una sonora bofetada le cruzó la cara.

— Me avergüenzo de ti… — dijo su madre – Yo no te eduqué para que te convirtieras en una mala persona…

Sasori ardía de rabia. Jamás le habían abofeteado. Nunca. Esa era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le ponía la mano encima. Se sintió humillado, avergonzado y vejado por aquella mujer que le observaba con una mezcla de pena y repulsión. Y más aún, cuando se percató de que sus rivales se reían por lo bajo, contentos de que por fin, alguien le hubiera dado una buena hostia en toda la cara.

— Tú no me has educado… — Sasori escupió las palabras – Fue papá… ¡Tú te largaste y nos dejaste!

— Fue tu padre quién me impidió llevaros conmigo… Me dijo que si movía un solo dedo para solicitar vuestra guarda y custodia, no volvería a veros nunca más...

Sasori no la escuchaba. Miraba a su madre con odio.

— ¿Papá…? — Tayuya preguntó a su padre con un hilo de voz tan fino que por un momento reflejó la edad que tenía, solo quince años — ¿Es eso cierto…? ¿Mamá…?

La mujer miró a su hija. Orochimaru no contestó, se limitó a observar la escena con ojos vidriosos.

— Sí hija, es cierto… — y añadió – Pero se ha acabado, no voy a permitir que este hombre os estropee más la vida… Voy a luchar para que vengáis a vivir conmigo…

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos. Siempre había creído que su madre les había abandonado como a cachorros de gato en la puerta de un convento. Se había resignado a verla sólo dos veces al año, por su cumpleaños y en Navidad.

— Mami… — murmuró.

— Yo no pienso ir contigo… — dijo Sasori con rabia – Eres una extraña para mí…

— Tú no tienes nada que decir sobre eso, jovencito… — dijo su madre.

— No te creas que te vas a llevar a mis hijos así de fácil… — dijo Orochimaru escupiendo las palabras.

— Creo que sí… Cuando me he enterado de lo que ha pasado, lo he puesto en manos de mis abogados… — dijo Elena – Algo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… No es la primera vez que Hiruzen nos llama por el comportamiento de los niños… Lo sabes…

— Elena… — dijo Sarutobi – Creo que este no es el lugar adecuado para esto…

— Tienes razón Hiruzen, como siempre… — la mujer sonrió. Entonces se dirigió a Sasuke. El Uchiha había observado toda la escena, atónito. Igual que su hermano, que seguía paralizado, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

— Lo lamento mucho, Sasuke… — dijo la mujer dulcemente – De verdad… En parte es culpa mía… No debí haber permitido a Orochi que criara a mis hijos. Se han convertido en personas malvadas…

— Mami… — Tayuya sollozó detrás de la mujer – Perdóname…

— Hija… No es a mí a quién tienes que pedir perdón… — dijo la mujer – Le has podido hacer mucho daño a este chico con tus falsas acusaciones… Eso es muy grave…

— Mami… — balbuceó la chica, quería agradar a su madre – Sasuke… Perdóname… Por favor…

— Hmpf… — Sasuke no estaba seguro de que Tayuya fuera sincera.

— Hija… Ahora no tienes que pedirle perdón, sino cuando realmente te des cuenta de lo que has hecho… — le reconvino su madre – Cuando lo hagas, te arrepentirás de verdad…

La mujer miró a su hija con cariño.

— Espérame fuera… ¡Sasori, tú también!

— ¡No me da la gana…! – gritó el pelirrojo — ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme dónde tengo que estar!

— ¡Sasori, basta! – era Tayuya quién había gritado — ¡Vamos fuera y ya está…!

— ¡Esperad todos fuera! – gritó el maestro Sarutobi – Tengo que tomar una decisión… Sasuke, Itachi, quedaos un momento…

Antes de que todos desaparecieran por la puerta, Elena, la madre de los hermanos Suna, se giró hacia el pequeño de los Uchiha, sonriéndole con afecto.

— Sasuke… Eres igual que tu madre… Era una mujer guapísima… Estaría orgullosa de ti.

— ¿La conocía? – preguntó Itachi asombrado.

— Sí, claro… Y a tu padre… Tenía negocios con mi marido… Y con tu tío… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

— Madara… — dijo Itachi tembloroso.

— Ah, sí… Madara… Es verdad… Iban a editar un libro o algo así… No lo recuerdo bien, hace bastante tiempo…

Itachi se quedó pálido nuevamente, el estómago se le estaba revolviendo por momentos. Elena salió del despacho dejando a los hermanos Uchiha, a Ebisu sensei y al Director Sarutobi detrás.

— Chicos… Lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido, este centro tendría que haber estado más atento… — suspiró el Director.

— No impo—porta Sensei… — dijo Sasuke.

— Comprenderéis que tengo que dar parte de todo esto a vuestro tutor legal, Madara Uchiha, ¿verdad? – preguntó el Director.

— ¿Es realmente necesario? – preguntó Itachi – No creo que haya que molestarle con este asunto…

— A él le importamos un pepino… — añadió Sasuke con sinceridad.

El Director se quedó callado unos instantes, después les miró con simpatía.

— En cualquier caso, es mi obligación informar al responsable de vuestra tutela…. Además Itachi… Hay que decirle que a partir de mañana, cursaras tu beca en este centro… Creo que no le has informado aún ¿me equivoco?

— Umf – refunfuñó el chico.

— Bien, como pensaba… Enviaré un telegrama esta misma tarde. Podéis iros a casa... Tengo que pensar qué castigo pongo a esos energúmenos.

Los dos chicos se miraron inquietos. No les gustaba tener que hablar con " _tito_ " Madara, sin duda Kabuto, su ayudante, llamaría por teléfono hecho un basilisco.

— Sasuke – dijo el Director antes de que los dos hermanos salieran definitivamente de su despacho – Si vuelves a tener un problema con esos tipos… O de cualquier otra índole, quiero que sepas que estaré encantado de ayudarte. En este centro estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

— Gra—gracias Director… — susurró el Uchiha, colorado.

Los dos hermanos salieron al pasillo donde todos los demás les estaban esperando. Se encontraron con un panorama muy distinto al que se habían esperado.

Deidara estaba siendo reprendido por su madre. El rubio no se movía de donde estaba y con la cabeza gacha, el rostro contrito y colorado aguantaba el chaparrón. Sasuke hasta sintió pena por él. Nagato Rinnegan era ignorado por su padre quién, muy pálido, hablaba con Hiashi Hyüga. El alcalde intentaba ser amable con el que una vez fue su rival en el colegio, a fin de cuentas, Akira era un buen hombre y no se merecía la vergüenza que su hijo le había hecho pasar.

El resto de los padres de la hermandad, guardaban la compostura y las formas. Sasuke supuso que a Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu y Kakuzu, se les caería el pelo al llegar a casa. No pudo evitar alegrarse.

Tayuya lloraba a moco tendido, esta vez de verdad, mientras su madre la reñía fuertemente, pero la mujer hablaba tan bajito que nadie oía lo que le estaba diciendo. La chica tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y su aspecto era patético, nada que ver con la diosa explosiva que aparentaba ser.

Sasuke sonrió. Al final, alguien había puesto en su sitio a Tayuya.

… Pero Sasori y Orochimaru reían tranquilos, conversando animadamente entre ellos. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. De vez en cuando, lanzaban miradas cargadas de odio hacia los hermanos Uchiha, pero no se atrevían a acercarse. Sasuke supuso que era porque Tsunade, la Sra. Akimichi y Moira Yamanaka, como dos dobermans, montaban guardia cerca de sus niños.

Itachi miraba de reojo a Orochimaru, estaba pálido y sudoroso y le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Ni siquiera se percató de que Konan se le había acercado tímidamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Itachi… — saludó la chica — ¿Estás bien?

— Eh… — el Uchiha tardó unos instantes en apartar la vista de Orochimaru, después fijó su atención en la muchacha – Oh… Hola Konan, gracias por lo de antes…

— No ha sido nada… — la muchacha siguió con la vista al lugar hacia donde miraba Itachi – Sasori… Es incorregible… Pero con el padre que tiene, no me extraña… Le ríe todas las gracias… ¡Qué fuerte ha sido lo de su madre! ¿Verdad…?

— Sí… Mucho… — el chico contestó a regañadientes. No le había pasado desapercibida la anterior sonrisa que la chica le había dedicado a su ex novio. Fingió desinterés, miró a Ino y le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara hasta las cejas.

— Itachi… — Konan le miró, un poco asustada, ante su repentina frialdad — ¿Querrás…? Um… ¿Querrás salir conmigo mañana por la tarde…? Podríamos ir al cine… O algo…

— ¿Por qué no vas con Nagato, Pain o como se llame…? Parece que os habéis reconciliado… — dijo Itachi, molesto, sin poderse contener.

Konan, le miró, sorprendida por unos instantes. Después se enfadó.

— Oye… Si no quieres salir conmigo, de acuerdo, pero no hace falta que seas grosero… — dijo dándose media vuelta – Nagato es historia… Lo que no quiere decir que no pueda mantener una relación cordial con él…

Itachi reaccionó rápidamente y la agarró por el brazo.

— Perdona… Estoy un poco alterado con todo ésto… Me encantaría salir contigo mañana…. — Itachi sonrió, un poco avergonzado ante su arranque.

— Bien… — Konan se sofocó al encontrarse con los ojos negros de Itachi mirándola fijamente – Te perdono…

Sasuke se acercó a su hermano, llevaba a Sakura cogida de la mano.

— ¿Tenemos que esperar, Itachi? – preguntó el chico – Sakura y yo queremos irnos de aquí…

— Creo que podemos largarnos – la voz de Naruto se escuchó a su espalda – Yo lo estoy deseando, el padre de Hinata no para de mirarme con esos ojos vidriosos y me estoy poniendo malo…

Sakura rió.

— ¿Por qué no te presentas ante Hiashi como es debido? – preguntó su prima – Igual te mira porque no te reconoce…

— O porque le reconoció a la primera… – soltó Sai que se había acercado, sin hacer caso a Ino que corría detrás como un perrillo – Por mí, larguémonos… Estoy harto de ver las caras de esa gentuza…

— ¿Por qué no vamos a Irichaku no Burguer? – propuso tímidamente Ino a Sai, pero este se limitó a mirar al frente, sin contestarle.

— Estaría bien… — Sakura acudió en ayuda de su amiga, que se había sonrojado al sentirse ignorada por Sai – Esperad, se lo voy a decir a mi tía…

En aquel momento, la puerta del despacho del Director se abrió y Sarutobi, seguido de Ebisu sensei, salieron al pasillo.

— ¿Todavía estáis aquí? – preguntó el Director, pero no esperó respuesta y continuó hablando – He tomado una decisión.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, se podía cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo. Nadie se movió de dónde estaba, todos expectantes.

— No ha sido fácil tomar esta decisión porque a mí no me gusta tener que aplicar sanciones extremas, pero este caso, claramente, ha rebasado los límites de la travesura y eso no es tolerable en un Instituto como éste.

— ¿Vas a comentar tu decisión delante de todo el mundo? – preguntó Orochimaru furioso – "Esos", no tienen por qué enterarse.

— ¡Cállate Orochi! – gritó Ebisu — Creo que, precisamente, son esos chicos quienes tienen que enterarse.

Orochimaru no dijo nada más y Sarutobi sensei continuó hablando.

— Deidara De Iwagakure, teniendo en cuenta tus palabras de antes y que te has disculpado correctamente con Sasuke Uchiha, solo serás expulsado una semana – el rubio asintió con la cabeza – no se te abrirá expediente, sin embargo, cuando vuelvas deberás quedarte hasta final de curso a limpiar las aulas ¿entendido?

— Sí, sensei…

— Bien.

— Tayuya Suna, lo mismo va para ti… Expulsada una semana. Cuando vuelvas, ayudarás a Deidara a limpiar las clases hasta final de curso. Y como castigo adicional, este año no serás elegida capitana del equipo de "cheerleaders". Hasta que no te reformes, no eres un buen ejemplo para las niñas más pequeñas. En tu lugar se nombrará a Ino Yamanaka. Ella decidirá si quiere que seas su ayudante o no.

"Además, cada miércoles después de clase acudirás a charlas sobre educación sexual que la psicóloga Tsunade Senju, muy amablemente se ha brindado en impartir, de forma gratuita… Creo que lo necesitas…

Tayuya lloraba a moco tendido, abochornada hasta la médula, pero no protestó ni dijo nada. Sakura casi sintió lástima, sabía que Tayuya deseaba con toda su alma capitanear a las "cheerleaders". Se lo tenía merecido… Por zorra.

— Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame… Quedáis expulsados dos semanas del centro y del equipo de baloncesto… No jugaréis más en los "Leones de Konoha"…

— ¡Pero sensei! – gritó Zetsu horrorizado — ¡Mi beca para la Universidad depende del básquet!

— Ahora ya no… — dijo el maestro inflexible – Ahora depende de tus notas… Así que estudia…

— Pero maestro… — Zetsu se puso a llorar, buscando con la mirada a su madre, pero ésta no se dignó en observarle.

El resto de chicos murmuraron, igual de disgustados, pero no dijeron nada.

— Nagato Rinnegan… Tu caso es uno de los peores. Las vejaciones a las que has sometido a Sasuke pasan de castaño a oscuro, destrozaste su casa y además, le golpeaste… Quedas expulsado del centro tres semanas, igual que tus compañeros, tampoco jugarás más en el equipo de baloncesto y como tus notas dejan mucho que desear, te quedarás después de clase para hacer refuerzo todos los días de la semana. Yo mismo te supervisaré.

Nagato miró a Konan, quien al lado de Itachi, le observaba con tristeza. Pero no dijo nada.

— Y por último… Sasori Suna… Tu comportamiento ha sido absolutamente despreciable. No sólo has ideado y participado en todas las vejaciones de las que Sasuke ha sido objeto, sino que además, nos has mentido y has inducido a que tu hermana y los demás también lo hicieran.

"Quedas expulsado durante dos meses del centro, se te abrirá expediente del que se dará parte al Ministerio de Educación y deberás someterte a terapia con la psicóloga del centro, desde este momento hasta que se considere necesario…

— ¡No pienso ir! ¡Y una mierda! – gritó Sasori — ¡Yo no pienso ir a un loquero! ¡Que vaya el friki, que lo necesita más que yo!

— ¡Sasori! – gritó su madre — ¡Cállate!

— ¡No me da la gana! ¡Cállate tú, zorra! – el pelirrojo estaba fuera de sí.

— ¡Sasori! – gritó Tayuya horrorizada — ¡Es mamá! ¡No le hables así!

— ¡Le hablo como me da la puta gana! – el chico no controlaba para nada su ira. Orochimaru miraba la escena en silencio, sin decir nada, con los brazos cruzados. El resto de padres estaban escandalizados — ¡Y tú ahora haciéndole la pelota! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Siempre con mami en la boca, Tayuya! ¿No te das cuenta que le importamos un carajo?

— ¡Sasori, no hables así! – gritó su madre, otra vez, pálida como la cera – Orochi, ¿qué mierdas le has metido al niño en la cabeza?

— El niño sólo dice la verdad… — eso fue lo único que comentó Orochimaru.

— ¡Basta Sasori! – Sarutobi sensei interviniendo – ¡Si continúas por ese camino, me veré obligado a expulsarte de forma indefinida…!

— ¡Y a mí qué coño me importa! ¡Podría comprar el Instituto si mi padre quisiera! – y dando dos zancadas se plantó delante de Sasuke — ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, capullo!

El Uchiha no dijo nada, sólo le observó con los ojos afilados, en silencio.

— ¡Esto no acaba aquí! ¡Te arrepentirás toda tu vida de haberte enfrentado con un Suna! – gritó Sasori y acercándose más a Sasuke, susurró lleno de ira — ¡Te arrebataré lo que más quieres…! ¡Te quitaré a Sakura…! ¡Ya lo verás!

Sasuke dio dos pasos hacia él, quedando a su altura. Le observaba con ira, la sangre le rugía en los oídos y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

— Si te acercas a ella, lo lamentarás, hijo de puta…

Sasuke susurró esas palabras de tal forma que por un momento, Sasori se quedó con los ojos abiertos, como si observara al Uchiha por primera vez.

— Ya veremos… — dijo finalmente.

— ¡Basta! – Itachi les separó — ¡Orochimaru—san! ¿Quiere hacer el favor de sujetar al psicópata de su hijo?

El aludido miró a Itachi, reparó por primera vez en él. Y sonrió de forma cruel.

— ¿Itachi Uchiha, verdad? – dijo arrastrando las palabras – Eres igual que tu padre… Esa misma mirada arrogante, su misma expresión… Deberían bajarte los humos, jovencito… Igual que a él…

Itachi palideció, igual que Sasuke.

— ¡Orochimaru! ¡Debo pedirte que abandones el centro! – vociferó el maestro Sarutobi fuera de sí — ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto!

— ¡Cállate viejo carcamal! – dijo Orochimaru – Claro que abandono el centro y me llevo a mis hijos… No volverán a pisar este Instituto…

— ¡No! – Tayuya gritó horrorizada — ¡Yo quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Mamá, ayúdame!

— Tayuya se quedará a estudiar aquí si ese es su deseo… — dijo Elena muy pálida – Y ya veremos si consigues sacar de aquí a Sasori… Queda en manos de mis abogados…

— ¿Tus abogados…? – rió Orochimaru despreciativo – Querrás decir los abogados de tu decrépito marido, Danzô Shimura…

— ¡Fuera de aquí o llamo a seguridad! – gritó Sarutobi.

Orochimaru sonrió por última vez y cogiendo a Sasori por los hombros, se alejó por el pasillo dignamente, sin siquiera mirar si su hija pequeña, Tayuya, le seguía o no. La pelirroja rompió en un llanto desconsolado, abrazándose a su madre de tal forma que Sakura esta vez, sí tuvo el impulso de correr a abrazarla también. No le extrañaba nada que Tayuya se hubiera comportado como lo había hecho, con un padre así de cabrón…

— Pobrecilla… — murmuró Ino.

— Sí… — Sakura asintió, alegrándose de tener la familia que tenía.

Una hora más tarde, los chicos estaban comiéndose una hamburguesa en el local de Irichaku. Naruto tragaba con ansia su " _doble de carne con pepinillo_ ", mientras que Sasuke no probaba bocado. Todos parloteaban sin cesar sobre lo que había pasado en el Despacho del Director.

— Sasuke… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Sakura preocupada.

— Quiero ir a casa… — murmuró el chico — ¿Podemos ir a casa, Saku?

Ella le miró unos segundos antes de contestar.

— Sí… Claro, le diré a Naruto que después lleve a tu hermano a mi casa ¿vale?

— Hmpf…

Cuando abandonaron el local entre bromas y risillas por parte de sus amigos, Sasuke respiró aliviado. Había sido un día terriblemente tenso y extraño.

— ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Sakura.

— Sí… N—necesitaba salir de ahí… Quería quedarme a s—solas contigo… — dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

— Pues ya lo estás… — sonrió la Haruno.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el coche de la chica, aparcado a un par de calles de la hamburguesería.

— Sasuke… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sakura de repente, mirándole de reojo.

— S—sasori… — respondió él automáticamente – Me ha d—dicho que me quitará lo q—que más quiero…

— No le hagas caso, es un imbécil y un sub….

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, los brazos de Sasuke la rodeaban con furia y sus labios devoraron su boca con ansia. Sakura se dejó llevar, no le importó que estuvieran en medio de la calle. Sentía el cuerpo del Uchiha pegado al suyo, mientras la recorrían miles de descargas eléctricas.

Sasuke se separó de ella al cabo de varios minutos. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el deseo.

— Sakura… Si te hiciera daño… Yo…

— Te he dicho que no le hagas caso… — susurró Sakura, con la voz ronca – No pasará nada…

— Pero tú eres lo que más quiero… — murmuró el chico pegado a sus labios.

— ¿Yo…? – Sakura le miró con ojos brillantes de felicidad.

— Sakura, te quiero… — confesó el Uchiha – Me he enamorado de ti… Te amo...

— Sasuke…

— Te amo Sakura…

Sasuke la volvió a besar, esta vez más despacio, lentamente, con intensidad. Como si quisiera que ella viera a través suyo cuánto la quería, cuánto la necesitaba y cuánto la deseaba. Como si quisiera fusionarla con su propio ser. Cuando se separó de ella, la muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados, reteniendo en la memoria el toque suave de los cálidos labios del Uchiha.

— Te amo… — repitió Sasuke en su oído.

Ella se colgó de su cuello, abrazándole. Se sentía tan feliz que tenía ganas de llorar.

— Sasuke… Vamos a casa… — susurró Sakura contra el cuello del muchacho — Quiero estar contigo…

 **NA: continuará.**


End file.
